No Money
by xxxKei
Summary: Rukia is sold by force to a horny orange-haired billionaire, but has no money to repay him and he's not interested in money. Little does she know he's someone from her past who wants to win her over. But the two will find themselves in a much grander game than what they bargained for. Warning: Very Explicit Lemons and some violence. OOC
1. The Auction

**A/N: Came up with this overnight, the story will be small and inspired by the manga 'Okane ga nai'. Please Read & Review!**

**I also suggest that you read with the black background/white letter modification. It's cooler that way.**

**FYI, I do own bleach.**

* * *

><p>Rukia walked down the sidewalk, her arms tightly hugging her body as the rain beat down on her. It had been a long day at work and now the sun was gone, the road dimly lit by the flickering streetlights. She was cold, but her feet would not go any faster. She had nothing to look forward to except her hole of an apartment and a meager cup of instant noodles. She wouldn't get paid until the end of the week and she needed to save the little she had for rent and food. Just one month ago... she lived in a mansion in the suburbs and on nights like these she would be out with friends and later on be greeted by a proper dinner by their private chef back home. Home... so ruthlessly seized by the Japanese Federal Bank. And when they took her beloved brother away she was left all alone in the streets. Completely abandoned. Even though she was nineteen, she always counted on him. No family was left to her and she had to say goodbye to most of her friends when she had to quit college in order to get a job and earn a living. Hanataro was more than willing to let her stay with him, but her pride would not let her stay long, even if her current abode was on the verge of collapse. He and Orihime were the only ones who stayed by her side even if she tried to push them away. She didn't want people to see her like this and she didn't need their pity. She would hold her chin high, just like her brother when he suffered all those agonizing months in and out of court and during his arrest. <em>Nii-sama...<em>

A wooshing sound was heard, making her snap out of her painful recollections. Her eyes widened as a black Mercedes sprinted down the road and came to a violent stop next to her, splattering water in waves. She froze in place and her eyes widened when the passenger and the back door opened and two men dashed out of the car towards her.

"There she is! Get her!"

Rukia screamed and turned to run but was violently pushed against the railing on the side of the road and the man who had pushed her harshly pressed a white cloth over her mouth and nose. _It smells like chemicals.._. and she felt her body go limp and her head light. The last thing she saw was a pair of blue-gray eyes before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding and started to spin. Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes and it took a while to make out the long velvet curtains than flowed before her. She was on her knees. Her body felt heavy. She tried to move but she realized, to her horror, that her arms were chained behind her back and a thick mouth fold was preventing her from making any noise. Looking down, she saw she was wearing a black lace nightie. How did she get into that? She tried to stand but a strong arm came from behind and pushed her back on her knees. She tried to crane her neck to see who had touched her, only to find that a very thick velvet collar was binding it, attached to a long heavy chain like a leash. What was going on? She started to get light headed. <em>Focus Rukia...<em>

She could hear noise from the other side of the curtain and muffled conversation from multiple people. The clatter of glasses. Light jazz music. And then footsteps very close to her, on the other side. She could see the shadow under the curtain. A tap on a microphone and the music and noise seized.

"Gentlemen!" came a male voice. "Today, amongst our delicious women, we have a very rare delicacy! A true moon goddess! You must all be acquainted with the former magnate, Kuchiki Byakuya. Yes,he owes a lot, and to us here at Las Noches as well. But since all his property has been confiscated, we decided to seize the only thing left to him. His beloved little sister. Let me present to you the lovely Kuchiki Rukia!"

The curtains were abruptly pushed and at first Rukia was blinded by the light of a projector.

"Beautiful smooth skin, silky hair..."

The man speaking approached her and she realized it was the man who had attacked her earlier. He kneeled behind her and brought an arm around her torso as the other caught her thigh and pushed her legs slightly open to reveal a very tantalizing pair of white underwear.

"And believe me, she is,_ untouched_."

Excited noises came from the crowd before the stage they were standing on, but she kept her head down in utter shock. The man caught her chin and raised her head, wiping away stray strands of her hair.

"And such a beautiful face, just look at those eyes, like real sapphires! In all honesty, I was extremely tempted to keep her all to myself..." he chuckled.

Now Rukia could see the space before her. It looked like an underground jazz bar, with small tables, leather couches and corset-clad waitresses with bottles of wine and whiskey. There was a small crowd of neatly styled businessmen, most in their mid-thirties to mid-fifties. And all of them, even the waitresses, gave her lewd, lust-filled gazes, many already licking their lips and reaching for their wallets. On some tables, there were lavishly adorned women clinging on to the older men's arms seductively, trying to pry their impatient eyes off her. Like high-class hookers. Her head was spinning, her eyes glazed over in desperation.

"But I can see how eager you all are to get a hand on my little precious, so we can now commence! For such a fine piece, the starting price will be ten times the usual! We'll start at 50, 000 euros, my favorite currency."

"55, 000!" offered a wrinkled man, raising a ringed hand.

"55, 000 from mister Luisenbarn!"

"60, 000!"

"60 from mister Sasakibe!"

"65, 000!"

"70, 000!"

"75, 000!"

Rukia's weak body shook with terror after every horrible offer was uttered. Her heart felt as if it was going to break from pounding so hard.

"100, 000." came a gruff voice as a young man with impossible blue hair and a cocky smile raised a hand, lounging on his couch casually, his playful cerulean eyes fixed suggestively on Rukia. He looked around his early thirties.

The host grinned. "Any more?"

A man was about to speak when the same man spoke again. "Don't bother, I'll top you again, Kyoraku bastard." hissed the man with cerulean hair, licking his lips.

The host rose to his feet. "Sweet... earned me double your debts, little Rukia..."

Rukia started to shake and make muffled sounds under her mouth fold. No! She couldn't...

"Kuchiki Rukia, sold to-" There was a short surprised pause, followed by gasps. "Kurosaki Ichigo? Never thought I'd see you here."

"Me neither, Starrk."

He had stepped on stage, right in front of her. Rukia froze as she took in the sight of a very young, tall man with heavy orange bangs who hovered over her. Her teary dark blue eyes met his stern amber ones. He raised a briefcase over her head and a torrent of 500 euro bills spilled around her.

"One million."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!<strong>


	2. Breaking In

**A/N:** **I am so excited! My first lemon!**

**Warning: The story is going to include noncon, but don't worry, I will look after Ruki-chan.**

* * *

><p><em>No<em>..._ No... _this could not be happening. Rukia felt tears well in her eyes. The man who had just... _bought_ her grabbed the chain attached to her collar and pulled her up to her feet. Her whole body shook violently.

"You can't just take-" started Starrk, but shut his mouth with a glare from said man.

"She's my property now..." hissed Ichigo, his face solid but threatening.

"Hey! The bid wasn't valid! He's not a fucking club member!" growled the blue haired man from before, standing up and walking towards the stage with clenched fists. A knife held to his throat by a very amused tatooed red head stopped his tracks.

"Auction's over, Jaeggerjaques. Kuchiki belongs t' boss now." the red head clicked his tongue, almost tasting the blood that could pour from that throat.

Grimmjow growled with his eyes throwing daggers at Kurosaki, whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs, but his crooked smile was mocking him openly.

"You'll pay for that, _kid_." spat Grimmjow.

Ichigo casually threw the chain over his shoulder and looked at Rukia who was shaking like a leaf behind him. He licked his lips, slowly passing his tongue over his longer than normal canines, only for her to see. Her eyes grew in the size of saucers and her heart almost burst out of her chest. Her vision went blank and she passed out. The last thing she felt was being thrown over a hard shoulder.

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered into her mind was warm...and soft. She was lying down. She opened her eyes slowly, with a dizzy feeling in her head. A light from the ceiling hindered her vision and she winced.<p>

"Do you want me to lower the lights?" came a calm voice close to her and her body jolted up instinctively.

She was lying on a huge king sized canopy bed, enveloped in silk black covers. To her right, the orange-haired man was sitting on a chair backwards, his long arms crossed and a glass of whiskey in hand, regarding her with stern eyes, as if calculating. He wore a pair of black jeans and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his perfectly toned torso. Rukia blinked a few times, feeling her mind unable to process anything. The room was enormous, with a library and a desk on one side and one wall was pure glass with a door that led to a small internal garden with an ornate Italian fountain in the middle. It was night outside and it had stopped raining.

"Where...where am I?"

"My bedroom. You passed out and I had to carry you. It was disturbing how light you are. From now on you'll start eating more." His expression was calm and he took a swig off his cup.

And it all came back like a menacing torrent. The abduction. The binds. The auction. _The sale_. She frantically brought her hands up to feel her throat. No collar, no binds. She was still in the nightie she wore before. She quickly jumped off the bed, but her head started to spin again and she got dizzy. Ichigo caught her before she could fall and tucked her carefully under the covers, sitting next to her.

"Shhh now, the drugs don't wear off quickly, you'll still be dizzy for a few hours. I have already ordered your dinner."

Rukia made to stand again, but he held her down by the shoulder. His touch sent chills down her spine.

"Look, I...I have to go. I have work early tomorrow and my boss is going to fire me if I'm late! So umm, th-thank you for getting me out of there bu-but I need to get going now..." as she spoke her eyes were wide as full moons and her mind was trying to dismiss her perception of things.

Ichigo looked deadpanned for a mere moment and tilted his head to the side as if trying to process what she had just uttered. Rukia squirmed fearfully and it seemed to flare some sort of aggravation in him. With a sudden and dangerous change of demeanor, he snickered mischievously.

Rukia looked like a scared little bunny, her face all flushed. He could feel perspiration on her smooth skin under his touch. She wasn't confident in her words. She was holding her breath expecting his reaction.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, my pet. You won't have to go there ever again. You'll be staying here from now on and I will take care of your every..." he paused, looking hungrily at her. "..._need_."

Rukia's heart dropped. It couldn't be!

"Th-thaaank you b-but I c-can manage and you d-don't need t-to worry about m-me." she stuttered. He had to hold her tighter to keep her from shaking so violently.

"But I just bought you my pet." he stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing.

"W-what? You...you can't buy people!" she was starting to get angry now that her brain could finally grasp the reality of her situation.

"Well, I just did. And for a good amount, too." Rukia's memory flashed.

"One million..." she whispered in shock.

"You are worth much more than that." his temperament had changed again, to a soft, caring expression and he brought his hand from her shoulder to her cheek.

Rukia immediately flinched away from his touch and pushed her body against the head rest of the bed.

"You can't own me! I am human! No matter how much you paid!" she exclaimed angrily.

Ichigo smirked, a dark gleam forming in his eyes.

"So I guess you have one million to repay me? Sadly, Las Noches does not do returns." he cocked his head, this time devilishly regarding her.

"THEY NEVER HAD ANY RIGHT TO SELL ME! THEY KIDNAPPED ME! IT'S ILLEGAL!" she yelled, tears of frustration running down her cheeks.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you cost me a million. And I know at least a hundred and nine ways in which you can make up for it." he leaned over her, like a wolf who had just caught his bunny.

But he forgot bunnies bite. Rukia's hand clashed with his cheek, her nails living a small scratch just under his right cheekbone. His half lidded eyes snapped open and he slowly raised his hand to touch the wound. A drop of blood fell on his finger.

"Feisty pet I have?" he snickered mischievously and before Rukia could react, he slammed her body on the mattress, trapping her underneath him. She yelled, but a firm grip on her neck had her frozen. A malicious smirk adorned Ichigo's face and his eyes held a wicked lusty gleam.

"You still don't want to understand, do you? I _own_ you, Rukia. _You_ are _mine_. And I shall claim the whole of you." he purred, an inch from her face, staring right into her scared blue orbs.

He lowered his hand from her neck and grabbed the front of her nightie, instantly ripping it from her body. He tossed his shirt on the floor along with it. Rukia started kicking and pushing him away with what little energy she had.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed, her face red.

But Ichigo wouldn't have that. He caught her small hands and held them over her head with one arm, using his legs to spread her thighs and keep her still.

"Look what the big, bad wolf found..." he stared at her like one and felt his mouth salivate at the sight of her flashed and moist flesh.

She only had the white lace panties on and her small but pert breasts rose and fell fast with her breathing. He slightly parted his lips and flipped his wet tongue over his large canines like he had done before. Rukia unconsciously left small yelping noises from her throat, exactly like a scared little bunny. Ichigo lowered his head and started to nuzzle her creamy neck hungrily. Her skin was absolutely delicious.

"S-stop! Stop it!Agh!"

Ichigo pressed his bulging erection between her thighs.

"I want you Rukia..." he purred, before biting down on the base of her neck, his canines leaving two vampire-like marks on her skin.

She yelped in pain and he reached with his tongue to lap at the droplets of sweet blood.

"I could just...eat you..." he lowered his entire body, rubbing his bare torso against hers.

Rukia inhaled sharply as a violent rush of heat attacked her body and shot right between her legs. His free hand travelled to her breast, palming the soft mound and feeling her now hardened nipples.

"You are liking this, huh?" he asked with a smirk, trailing the outline of her jaw with his tongue. Rukia was biting her lower lip in a desperate attempt to muffle any sounds. She didn't _want _to like it.

He started to suck on her protruding upper lip as he took the hard bud, rolled and pinched it between his fingers. Rukia pressed her eyes shut, trying to dismiss the aching need developing in her body.

"Open your mouth, Rukia..." he demanded, his voice thick with lust. She shook her head in dismissal. He pinched her small nose and she soon had to open her mouth for breath. Chuckling, Ichigo moved lower and lightly bit her neglected nipple, making her yelp. He rolled his tongue around it and sucked, taking half the mound in his hot wet mouth. Moans escaped Rukia, whose mouth was wide open, taking sharp intakes of breath. Ichigo toyed around with her breast a little longer before he lifted his head with a lazy smile on his lips, drool still connecting his lips with her wet nipple. Rukia was absolutely flushed and terrified at the same time, her wide eyes pinned on the outdoor fountain. Her wrists had relaxed in his grasp, but he couldn't let go yet.

Ichigo's erection wanted out, but Rukia was so cute playing around with, he didn't want to rush this. She was a virgin, after all. His free hand trailed down her hot body and met her thin white panties. He started to rub her soft nether lips through the fabric gently, relishing the wetness that had soaked it. Rukia gasped and her head buried in the fluffy pillow on its side.

"D-Don't!"

Ichigo smirked and as a response he pressed his thumb over her erect clit. She merely made a muffled groan as she bit hard on the pillow, her eyes shut tight. He wanted more. He ripped her panties, looking at her swollen pink lips hungrily.

"So beautiful..."

With his middle finger he drew circles around her dripping opening before he inserted it. She felt so warm and velvety! He massaged her upper walls, making Rukia almost rip the pillow with her teeth. Her hands, still in his grasp, were trying to hold on to something. He pushed them onto the railing of the headboard and her fingers instinctively wrapped around the bars. He chuckled, freeing her tangled arms and spreading her legs wider before lowering himself and sucking on her lower lips hungrily. She tasted amazing, like sweet nectar. He felt Rukia's hand push the top of his head, trying to pry him off her wanton sex.

"G-Get o-aaaagh!"

She immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair as his tongue lapped at her sensitive clit, circling and teasing it, while his hand kept finger fucking her harder than before, pumping torrents of her juices. With one arm clutching the headboard for dear life and the other harshly pulling on Ichigo's silky spikes, Rukia's back arched and her hips started to roll against him when he entered another digit into her hole. She was gasping, her breathing too rapid, her brain couldn't get enough oxygen. Her mind went numb, only feeling the burning heat and tenseness in her lower abdomen.

Ichigo's erection was burning in pain and his pants had become skin-tight around his hips. He needed to be inside her. _Badly_. He felt Rukia's sex squeeze his fingers and he knew that she was close, effectively stopping his ministrations and raised himself to face her. She looked absolutely horrified and wanting. She would just lay there breathing hard, unable to stop her body's craving for release. All she could do was curl her limbs over her body in a pathetic attempt to cover herself. Ichigo slowly licked his dripping fingers.

He got on knees, removed his jeans and his boxers, his rock hard member springing up with so much force that precum spilled on Rukia's bent knee. Until then he didn't think Rukia's eyes could get any bigger. Her mouth dropped open and she was stunned. He took the opportunity to spread her legs and place them on the sides on his hips. She made to push at his chest, but he grabbed her shoulder blades and bent over her small body. He felt the head of his cock touch her sex. He knew he was big. _Very_ big. And Rukia... she was so small, so delicate, like a porcelain doll. It would take more than one time for her to adjust to his size. He scowled at the thought, but if he didn't do anything soon, he'd explode. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed her whole body against him, pushing her on the bed. She couldn't move her arms and legs in this position. He ran his other arm up and down her side, trying to make her relax. She was helpless.

"Please..." she whispered pathetically.

"Shhh..." he trailed light butterfly kisses over her face, resting his lips on her crown. "I've got you, Rukia..." he whispered.

She could not understand why he was being so gentle suddenly, when she felt the thick head of his cock violate her opening, starting to penetrate her. She yelled and felt her insides clench and throb. She felt like she was being torn apart slowly. Tears started to roll down her eyes and Ichigo licked them off her cheeks.

She was so tight! He slipped his cock inside her slowly, until he felt her virginity squeeze him. He knew what that meant. And he'd have to do it fast. Rukia's lips were parted in agony and he crushed his mouth on hers, slipping his tongue inside her cavern. Before she could react, he backed up a bit and forcefully pushed his entire length inside her, breaking her innocence. Rukia screamed in his mouth but he kept kissing her, muffling her cries of pain.

She felt bloated and torn in two. Her insides throbbed painfully and tears welled up again. How could something so big be inside her? Ichigo had stopped moving, letting her body slowly adjust to his size. He hugged her tight, almost apologetically. After a few moments the throbbing started to cease, but she felt like she wouldn't hold up.

Ichigo backed a little and pushed back inside her slowly. Rukia groaned and winced. She kept her eyes shut tightly and her face scrunched up as she straggled for breath. He kept this pace for a while, pumping more and more juices out of her until her body started to relax some. He started picking up his speed gradually, lust taking over and leaving him breathless. Rukia left small mewls, and he raised his head from her neck to see that her head had again fallen on the side, eyes shut tight and lips pressed together to stop her from moaning. He unwrapped his arms from her body and used them to pin her arms on either side of her, his body raised and hovering over hers. He starting pounding inside of her faster and harder, making her body jerk and her mouth fall open to release a moan. Ichigo was panting and making small groans from the back of his throat.

"You feel so fucking amazing, Rukia..."

He watched her face with amusement as it switched from neediness to sorrow and embarrassment. Her hips were unconsciously coming up to meet his thrusts. He pounded into her harder, her mouth falling open again. She was panting and moaning helplessly.

"Look at me, Rukia..." his voice with husky and thick, like an animal's.

She didn't want to look at him. How could her body feel so much pleasure? He was practically raping her! It...it wasn't right!

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he growled, before he entered her with so much force that her head shot up and her eyes opened wide. They were wet when she met his darkened amber ones. His muscles were rippling in pleasure, he was looking at her as if he would devour her.

Rukia was writhing underneath him and he thought he had never seen a prettier sight. It was the most intense sex he ever had, he felt wave after wave of sexual energy generate from their union and spread around his body. He felt Rukia's sex tense and squeeze his shaft in need, almost driving him over the edge. He desperately wanted to watch her face as she came undone.

"Come for me, Rukia..." he moaned, his eyes wide and feasting on her.

Rukia felt something strong build up low inside her tummy, like a bubble ready to burst. She started to forcefully shake her head in rejection.

"N-no! I- I can't!"

"Yes, Rukia, come for me!"

"No, please NO!"

To Ichigo's astonishment, he saw her start to cry. She was sobbing and tears kept rolling off her eyes continuously.

"Nii-sama..." she whispered, her face bearing a shattered expression.

Something snapped inside Ichigo. He stopped moving, staring at the defiled, broken girl underneath him with wide eyes. _What have I done..?_

He let go of her arms and pulled out of her, none of them having met their release, but he didn't care. He tried to touch her, but she curled up into a ball, her face buried inside her hands. He stood still, until his eyes fell on the blood smudges on her thigh. He lowered his eyes and walked out of the room, knowing that she didn't want to look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaaaaaah! (This is my standard neko reaction whenever I get a nosebleed or see something pretty)<strong>

***holds umbrella over my head* I know I didn't complete the lemon, but I just need to add a little sugar in the lemonade!**

**This chap turned out longer than the previous *scowls*. Now I'll have to write longer chapters. Nyaah!(shorter 'Nyaah' is for 'Fuck!')**

**What did you think? Btw, this story does actually have a plot and it will unravel as it moves on.**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	3. Out

**Hey guys! Okay, you must be very impressed that I update so fast! If you must know, I am in my exam season in Med school and I hardly exit the house with all the studying I do. I am not very fond of TV either, so when I am not studying I have pretty much nothing better to do than read & write. So far I had to study myoskeletal anatomy, physiology, CNS anatomy and now biochemistry. I also have French and histology lab class in between. Writing helps me space out. *checks the clock* Yep, it's 3:22 am.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope I can keep up your interest.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo spent the night on the hallway floor leaning against the bedroom door, listening to Rukia's sobs until she fell asleep. He didn't want it to be like this. He had waited for so long to have her, he had been through so much... Just looking at her last night, on stage, displayed like a delectable delicacy to all these vile men. She belonged to him, even before he bought her. She should only be displayed to his eyes and be taken by him only. Last night, he had watched her sleep after he brought her home. And when she was supposed to wake up and remember him. She should be relieved and thankful that he saved her. She should see how much he had changed. And he would tell her how he set her free and fulfil her every wish and demand. And they would finally be together. But his fantasy never came true. She didn't recognize him. Her eyes only held fear and hostility towards him. At that moment he had felt an almost hate. He felt a need to hurt her like she had hurt him. He took away her freedom. And she looked so beautiful, all weak and helpless in his arms that he couldn't resist. He had to force himself onto her, to make her surrender to his love. To make her see she belonged to him like he belonged to her. Even if she denied it, her body was betraying her and they would become one. But in the process of bending her, he broke her. And he saw the tears. The tears that he swore she would never again shed when he took care of her. She didn't want him. She rejected him. She broke him.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up in a haze, feeling restless. When she tried to sit up, the soreness shooting from between her thighs brought back the unpleasant memories. Her innocence was gone. Stripped vilely from her by a stranger. What would her nii-sama think? What would Kaien think? No, she shouldn't be thinking of him, she had abandoned any hope she had with Kaien when she quit college. She wanted to cry all over again. She had never felt so lost or helpless since the arrest of her nii-sama. What was she supposed to do now? One thought was playing over and over inside her head: <em>Get out<em>.

After a series of steady breaths to calm down her panic, she swallowed her tears. She was a Kuchiki. If she fell, she _had _to get back up. Wrapping the silk sheets protectively around her naked body, she looked around the room. She was alone. Rich sunlight poured from the glass wall, meaning it must be close to noon. Her nightie was torn in two on the floor. She stood up carefully, wincing from the abuse her body had suffered, the sheet secured around her. She walked towards the glass wall and the door attached to it. She gently turned the knob, trying not to make any noise. It was locked. She looked at the garden longingly. It was small and round, with forget-me-not flowers planted around the small cobbled path that circled the most prominent feature of the garden. The fountain. It was an Italian style marble fountain that looked quite old. It was beautiful. It was round, and on top was the statue of a small woman bent on one knee, feeding a strawberry to a big wolf who was lying next to her. Her small hand was laid on the beast's head, while her other held the strawberry to its mouth. Odd, but beautiful.

Ichigo opened the bedroom door noiselessly, so as not to wake Rukia. But she was up and when he entered, she jumped back like a cat, her hands coming to hold the sheet tighter around her body. She kept her scared eyes on him, taking careful steps backwards. Ichigo kept his face blank, trying not to show how much it stung him.

"I've made breakfast." he stated and placed a pile of folded fabrics on the bed. "I brought you a few towels for your shower. Bathroom's over there." he pointed at a third door in the room. "You can put this on, it's my sister's and I guess it'll fit better than my clothes." on a second thought, "or you can walk around naked."

A small growl escaped Rukia, who was stuck against the wall opposite Ichigo, wishing she could sink into it.

"I'm not hungry." she hissed, half angry and half scared.

"I don't care. You didn't have anything last night. I'll give you half an hour to wash up, if you don't come out I'll have to carry you myself all the way to the dining room." he spared her a sideways glance before he got out of the room. Once in the hallway, a deep scowl made its way on Ichigo's face.

Rukia didn't move for a while, thinking over her situation. Maybe this was good. If she had something to wear and access to the rest of the house she'd find it easier to escape. She'd jump out of the window if she had to. She walked over to the bed, inspecting the supplies as if there was a bomb underneath. He had brought a plain yellow sundress and matching flip-flops along with the fresh white towels.

Rukia, with the resolution of escape deeply edged in her head, grabbed the towels and proceeded to the bathroom. It was lavish to say the least. It was covered in expensive marble, with a giant bathtub, cabinets and a huge mirror over the sink, which took up almost the entire wall. To Rukia's dismay, there was no key to lock the door. She figured even psychos don't fancy rape first thing in the morning. She shivered at the thought, ditching the sheet and walking into the chrome shower, with the intention of rubbing every bit of him off her body. She let the cold water wash over her as she scrubbed hard enough to tear her skin. By the time she was done, her body was so cold her lips had turned blueish. She inspected herself in the mirror, as if the loss of her purity had left a big scar that would show.

Nothing. Nothing except two small bat-like bite marks on the base of her neck, but it could easily be covered by her hair. She ran her small hand through it, pouting at the length. It only reached her shoulders. She used to have so beautiful hair, that fell like a raven waterfall down her back and up to her thighs. It was her pride. But she had to sell her precious mane three weeks ago, after she left Hanataro's. She wiped herself and slipped into the dress, which was a little small for her but decent enough. Her panties were torn from last night and he hadn't given her any underwear. Then a thought came to her. He said the dress was his sister's. And she must be a kid to wear that! Did she live in the house with him? Did...did she hear them? She yelped when the bathroom door opened.

"Time's up. Hmm, looks cute." said Ichigo, smiling faintly at the astounded girl who started to flare up.

"H-how can you just walk in? I could still be in the shower!" she growled, praying that her theory on psychotic rapists was valid.

"Che, if you'd been in the shower so long you would have drowned so I'd save you and if you hadn't then I wouldn't see anything I haven't already seen." he answered casually, but the hurt that caused Rukia's face to contort momentarily made him want to bite his tongue. He scowled, lowering his face so that his eyes were obscured. "You should come eat." his voice was a little unstable and gruff.

Rukia waited for him to start walking in order to keep a distance between them. As she walked, she started to inspect the house for ways out. The hallway outside the bedroom was long with royal blue tapestry and a cream colored rug. Various doors were spread across it, probably opening up to more rooms.

"These are spare bedrooms. This is my sister's bedroom, when she stays over." said Ichigo, pointing at a door with a pink daisy painted on it.

Rukia felt relief. Of course his sister wouldn't be staying with him! At the end of the hallway the space opened up to a small salon with two armchairs and a fireplace, which led to a massive living room with a dining table in front of two windows that took up almost the entire wall.

"This is the main living area, over there you can get to the pool room and the kitchen..."

But Rukia wasn't listening. She had walked over to the window and to her shock, she faced the view of the entire Tokyo City, the cars down the boulevard looked like ants! Rukia's mouth dropped. She would definitely not jump off the window! She turned around, feeling almost betrayed.

"Where the fuck am I?" she demanded.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw her spring to life so suddenly. "My house. You like the view?"

"H-how can we be so high up?" she snapped, her hand outstretched and pointing at the window.

Ichigo chuckled. "That's what you get if you buy the Gotei Towers penthouse."

Rukia felt like she had been tricked, even if it was irrational. "Are you fucking kidding me! Where- where do you get all that money? You are too young! Who- who the hell are you?" she yelled, finally asking the question she didn't want to ask.

Ichigo chuckled bitterly. She really had no idea who he was. And until now she hadn't cared to know. He wanted to tell her but he was waiting for her to ask.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm twenty-three and CEO of Kurosaki Corp. Ring any bells?" he regarded her closely, waiting for the spark of recognition to light up her eyes.

Rukia merely blinked. "K-Kurosaki Corp.? The business that took over Japanese Airlines five years ago?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah." muttered Ichigo, his mouth a straight line, his eyes dull. "Sit down now, I've made breakfast."

Rukia looked at the dining table. There was coffee, eggs, toast and other standard morning foods. Her tummy started to hurt in hunger, but she made no move to approach the table. Ichigo scowled and pulled a chair, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Come on, I haven't thrown anything funny in it. Want me to tie you to the chair and force feed you?" he asked.

Rukia sat down, careful not to touch him. Psycho rapists don't cook breakfast to knock you out, right? Ichigo sat across from her, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Rukia was intently staring at her eggs.

"I can make you something else if you want..." muttered Ichigo, annoyed that she wasn't doing anything.

Rukia looked up surprised. Why was he being so attentive? Oh yeah, psycho rapists want to trick their victims. She wouldn't ask him for anything. Instead, she cut a big chunk with her fork and shoved it in her mouth, avoiding Ichigo's piercing gaze and looking around the apartment for the main door.

"Rukia..." Ichigo's voice was low and when she turned to him, his eyes were covered by his wild orange bangs. "Do...do you feel any better?"

Egg almost spilled from her open mouth and she tried hard to swallow, lowering her gaze in embarrassment. She started to rub her arm awkwardly.

"What's the point?" she whispered, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to well up.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"What's the point of acting as if you care? If you're gonna rape me again just do it but don't bullshit me!" yelled Rukia, slamming her fist on the table, angry tears running down her cheeks.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia...I...I am sorry. I am not going to force you to have sex with me again..." he whispered, this time it was him to avert his eyes in regret, a scowl in place.

Rukia was stunned. He seemed genuinely hurt. "Then what's the point of keeping me if you don't want to..." she trailed, not wanting to voice it out loud.

Ichigo stood silent.

"Would you like to go back to college?"

If she had egg in her mouth this time, it would be on the floor. "I...I..." _Out._ "Yes." She swallowed hard. He was tricking her, but complying would mean increasing her chances of escaping him. Even if he lied, there was nothing worse he could do to her than what he had done already.

Ichigo smiled. "Good, I have already scheduled a meeting with Tokyo U's dean next week. Now eat up. We are going to go shopping and get you some new clothes."

Rukia didn't dare say anything at that point. It couldn't be true, could it? Why would he do that for her?

When she was finished Ichigo stood and picked up the plates, disappearing into the kitchen. Rukia stood like an ice column, until she heard the tap water. Her heart started to race. _Out._

"Rukia can you fetch me the glasses?" came Ichigo's voice from the kitchen.

She could play nice and run away when they got out of the house. _Out._ Like a possessed animal, she ran into the last hallway connected to the living room. _Out._ The foyer. _Out. _Her body almost slammed against the door with the frenzied force she ran into it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. _Don't be locked. Don't be locked. Don't be locked. _She turned the knob. Again. And again.

"Rukia?" she heard Ichigo call.

She started to shake like a leaf, her blood pressure dropping. She spun around frantically and her engorged eyes fell on the small table next to the door. Keys! She grabbed them like her life depended on it and slammed the longest one into the lock, turning it. _Click, click, click. Out._

"Rukia!"

She opened the door and ran down the hall faster than a bullet, not daring to look back. Her eyes were pinned on the 'Emergency Exit'. She dropped all of her body weight on the door, pushing the heavy thing open. Her trembling with adrenaline legs caused her to fall down the first set of stairs, but she got on her feet immediately and started to descend the stairs two by two. _Out._

"RUKIA!" _RUKIA RUKIA RUKIA _his voice echoed down the 50 story building stairs.

Ichigo growled in frustration. He was such an idiot! He should have secured all exits. But when he brought her he believed she wouldn't want to run away in a million years and after their first encounter he was too messed up to think about it. He ran back into the house and grabbed the phone, pressing the button for the building's reception.

"Kurosaki-sama?"

"Tia, Rukia is running down the emergency stairs. Keep an eye on the exit and tell Renji to start going up." he hissed urgently and started descending the stairs. Rukia wouldn't have a way out.

"Agh!" Rukia winced when she fell down for the upteenth time. She felt like she'd been running for hours. Her legs were literally burning and shaking from exhaustion. How many fucking levels did the damn building have? She supported herself on the railing, trying to catch her breath. Her chest was aching.

"You there you damn bunny?" hissed a sly voice between pants, coming from lower levels.

Her blood froze. She ran up a level when she heard the heavy footsteps from above.

"How can someone so small be so damn fast?" cursed Ichigo from above her, who had almost gotten her before he fell a few minutes ago, spraining his ankle.

She started to panic. She ran for the emergency door and got into the red carpeted hallway. She sprinted to the elevators and hit her fist on the the 'down' button frantically. _Come on, come on, come on!_ She could hear the rapid beats of her heart. _Ding._

She fell on the elevator floor, reaching her hand up to press the 'close door' button.

"Hey!" growled a sweating red head with tattoos from the emergency door the other side of the hall. Once the doors closed, Rukia banged the 'stop' button. _Think Rukia, think._

"Open it Kuchiki!" a fist landed on the other side of the door.

There was probably someone waiting on ground level. Where could she go? She banged floor '1' and collapsed on the floor as the elevator descended, praying no one would suddenly barge in from another floor. She looked at the buttons on the elevator panel. Damn! 50 floors! And she was on floor 20!

_Ding._ Rukia thought she might die. The doors opened and she looked around the first floor hallway in panic. At the end of the hall, across the emergency exit, was a window. She ran to it and swung it open. If there was a God, he decided to pity her. It was high, but there was a large dumpster just below. That was it. Without another thought Rukia jumped, hitting the top of the dumpster on her side and slid off it, landing on the sidewalk on all four. She ran away from the building, wind whipping her messed hair, feeling the first sense of happiness and relief in a long time. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had ended up actually jumping off a window.

* * *

><p><strong>Yada! I honestly want to know what you think. I really appreciate it when people take the time to convey their thoughts in a review.<strong>

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	4. Free Besieged

**I should clear something. I like to throw in the story a few comical characters to help the flow of the plot.**

**Let's learn a little Japanese! Washitsu is a japanese type of room with tatami and sliding doors. Zabuton is a japanese sitting cushion.**

* * *

><p>Rukia stopped to take a breath in a cafe ten blocks from Gotei Towers. What should she do now? Go to the police. But she had to go home first and change, not forgetting that she was not wearing any underwear. She looked at the street sign. Shinjuku boulevard. The most expensive area to live in Tokyo City. But in every goldmine there's dirt and her house was not far. She lived in Rukongai, the less fortunate area close to Shinjuku. She used to pass the boulevard to go to the dog spa she worked at, she knew how to get home.<p>

It was still midday and the streets were filled with people. She mixed in with the crowd, thankful for once in her life that she was small. She would go home, change, collect a few things and go to the police. Maybe she'd ask Hanataro to stay over tonight. She nodded at the thought.

Rukia soon found herself whipping her head from side to side, jumping at every flash of orange or red. _Keep going, stupid. Even if they find you, they won't be able to attack you in the middle of the street!_

Twenty minutes past her exit from Shinjuku, Rukia found her street and her feet started to run in a wild, almost, frenzy. Midway, she stopped in her tracks abruptly. Fuck! Royal fuck! She didn't have any keys! Damn! Now what? She growled and slapped her forehead. Okay, she'd break the window if she had to. She was already fired anyway so she wouldn't be able to keep living there. Normally she would wallow at the thought, but she was so pumped with adrenaline, she needed to keep moving. She saw her building ahead, and reached the metal stairs that descended below ground level. She reached her door and her heart fell. Her head started to pound again.

Her door was open. _No._ She could hear the thudding in her chest. She stood frozen for a few minutes, her ears strained to catch any noise from the inside. It was so small she wouldn't miss it. Dead silence. She slowly pushed the door further and flicked the light switch. Her eyes widened. If she was afraid before, now she was _terrified._ Everything was turned upside down. Her bed, her drawers, her books, her cabinets... but nothing seemed stolen. She shivered and ran to check the most important thing. _Oh god..._She removed a loose brick from the wall and took out an envelope, containing all her papers, identity, birth certificate, medical records... a photo of her family. She sighed in relief, hugging the envelope to her body. She needed to leave immediately. She closed the door and quickly changed into maybe the last clothes that were not ruined on the floor. A mustard colored mini dress with beige two inch booties. She took a small brown messenger bag, packing in the envelope, her toothbrush, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her hidden stack of money which was sprawled on the floor from when they flipped her bed. It was definitely not a robbery. Had Kurosaki been there, not found her and caused chaos? But wouldn't he be waiting for her there? No time to waste. She had to go to the police.

She got out and started to run, anything to release the tension building up inside her. Thank God the Rukongai P.D. was not far. She walked into the police station, her heart pounding. What would she say? Would they ask details? What if they didn't believe her?

"Are you okay m'am?"

Rukia's head shot up, she'd been standing in front of the doors for a while. A young officer with sleek dark hair and glasses was looking at her, he seemed to be on his way out.

"I...I need to..." She inhaled sharply. "I was abducted and sold and abused and they broke into my house and..." she mumbled incoherently.

"Whoa, whoa...alright m'am. First, who are you?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." she answered and finally took a much needed intake of air. She saw something flicker in the man's eyes.

"I see. I am officer Ishida. Please, follow me, miss Kuchiki. Right this way."

She followed the kind officer obediently, feeling relieved and actually somehow safe. As they walked, a very tall, tan man approached them.

"Good morning, Uryuu. I thought chief told you to go check the crash at Hajime street."

Rukia could swear she saw the said man tense.

"Ah, I sent Asano and I'll get there after I help the lady over here."

"Good morning m'am." bowed the tall man towards Rukia. "I can take over for you here. My shift has ended."

"Ah, don't tire yourself, Chad. She'll be in good hands soon. Go home and rest." answered officer Ishida and Rukia could not help but feel uneasy. Something was wrong here.

The kind giant left and officer Ishida led Rukia to a small back room, like an abandoned investigation room.

"Please wait here, miss Kuchiki. I just have to draw some papers." he muttered before turning and leaving her alone. Something was off. Why didn't he go attend to his call but stayed with her? Why was he so tense around the other officer? Shouldn't he have checked her papers already and asked her more about her situation? He seemed awfully calm... she swallowed. _Don't panic, it's all in your head._ She started pacing up and down the room. It made her nervous. Even though she desperately wanted police protection, a part of her wanted to dismiss everything and not bring it up again. What if the officer asked details about the rape? What if he asked for a physical? She couldn't do it. What if he didn't think she was serious? And where was he? She decided to go look for him or even find another cop to talk to. Maybe a woman. Upon exiting the room, she saw his back down the hall, talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I've got her in the back room. No... Yes... She did say something about someone breaking into her house... Ichigo..."

Rukia had to lean on the wall or else she would fall down._ No. No. No_. It was a nightmare, it had to be. She was haunted. Now she did not even try to hold back her tears. 'She'll be in good hands soon...' Kurosaki had someone in every corner! Was there no place for her?

_Out._

She ran out of the police department as the officer was scolding Kurosaki on being too brute. The tears were obscuring her vision and she ended up running blindly. A few blocks later, dizzy from running, her insides were churning and twisting. She leaned over and puked in a trash can. Good bye, eggs. She fell down, but she didn't care to stand up. What was the point? There was nowhere to run to. Her head hurt, her legs hurt, her chest burned. She had no one. She couldn't go to Hanataro's or Orihime's, Kurosaki might find her and hurt them. She had no job and no money, no home and no nii-sama. Not even her purity. She had nothing. So she did the one lowly thing that she had held herself from doing for the past month. She crawled to the nearest corner and curled up into a ball. Shutting out the world. Daring herself to stop feeling.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki?" came a man's voice from above her head.<p>

How long had she been curled up? Her legs had gone numb. She slowly raised her head to see a mellow faced middle-aged man standing above her. Did she know him? He had long brown hair kept back in a loose pony tail, a matching goatee and he wore a black suit with a hot pink shirt underneath. He was looking at her with a lazy smile on his face, his hands caught behind his back as he leaned over her.

"Do... do I know you?"

"Well, no I guess. Poor thing. Now what are you doing sitting here and wallowing, kid? Where's Kurosaki?" he asked casually.

Rukia's eyes snapped open like saucers.

"How... how do...?"

"Hmmm... you know, this stance hurts my back and you don't look more comfortable either. Nanao and I were on our way to lunch. Why don't you join us?"

He pointed at a beautiful woman clad in a chinese style blue dress, leaning against a cherry red Aston Martin DB5 convertible, with 'Sugah Daddy 08' on the license plates.

"I... I..." Rukia lowered her head.

"Kuchiki... did you run from Kurosaki?"

All Rukia could do was nod. To hell with everything.

"Then you are definitely coming with us. It must have been quite a run and you must be starving." he smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia. He actually seemed nice.

"Shunsui Kyoraku. Now come on."

Rukia sat on the back seat of the convertible, the air whipping her face and making her body cool down. She had given up, and even if there was nothing she could hope for, she felt almost liberated. She didn't care, she felt so confused and beaten, that there was no energy left in her.

"So, Kuchiki, what's your favorite drink?" asked Kyoraku from the driver's seat.

"Huh? I don't drink, I'm nineteen." muttered Rukia, her head half leaning over the door, looking at the tall buildings come and go as they drove.

Kyoraku turned his head to face her, his eyes wide with question, completely oblivious to the road.

"Shunsui! You're going to kill us!" hissed Nanao, grabbing the steering wheel.

"You don't drink?" he asked, as if she had told him she doesn't sleep.

Rukia nodded, her eyes wide as she watched Nanao drive from the passenger seat while Kyoraku was kneeling backwards on the driver's seat, like a kid.

"Shit, get back on your seat! We're gonna get killed!" screamed a frantic Rukia.

"How can you not drink? You know, I always choose where I'm going to eat according to what I'm going to drink..." he kept talking as if they were sitting on a bench.

Nanao hissed. "Fucking old hag..."

"Dear! Don't curse in front of Kuchiki, now what is she going to think about us?" scolded Kyoraku, pouting.

"I think we're going to die if you don't get back on the steering wheel!" yelled Rukia, pushing Kyoraku on the seat.

"Nah, Kuchiki, you're too tense. You know what you need? Sake. A nice, big carafe of sake. Ok, let's go to Urahara's!" exclaimed the man, his hand forming the peace sign.

_What. The Fuck._ thought Rukia.

* * *

><p>"There we are!" exclaimed a very mellow Kyoraku. "You okay back there, Kuchiki?"<p>

Rukia was still holding on to the seat belt for dear life. "I... agh..." she muttered.

"Don't worry honey, as long as you're with us, I won't let him drive again." said Nanao, smiling back at her.

Kyoraku chuckled. "That's why I became a wine-maker and not a professional driver."

Rukia looked up at the sign on the multi-level traditional japanese building. _Urahara's Nouvelle Cuisine_. She raised an eyebrow.

"Best sake in town. Come on, Kuchiki."

Rukia frowned. "Is it expensive? I have like 1500 yen."

"Nah, my treat, kiddo."

"No, I can't accept it, I'm sorry." she answered. She _hated_ owing anyone anything, especially a stranger. "I just want to know how you know about my case." she said.

"Nah, only over the table. Your pick." Kyoraku smiled.

"Oh, come on Rukia. It's no waste for us. Besides, the old man will buy the same whether you come or not, that glutton." said Nanao.

"Aaaaah Shunsui! I thought I smelled alcohol!" same a cheerful voice and the trio turned to see a blonde man in a dark green kimono and a green and white stripped hat, standing at the door of the restaurant, a fan in hand.

"Hey, Kisuke. Add another _zabuton_ to our table, will you? We have company today."

"My, my, what a cute girl! You guys decided to adopt then, huh?" smiled the man behind his fan.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. "Adopt? I'm nineteen you idiot!" she spat.

Urahara blinked. "You sure about that?"

Kyoraku laughed. "She's Kuchiki Rukia, Kisuke."

"Aaa, okay then! Well if that is so, the meal's on me today!" Urahara clapped his hands. "Come, come! I made fresh soup today!"

Rukia sighed. That must be it. She mysteriously started to attract psychos. Yes, it was the only possible explanation.

The trio was led to a second floor private _washitsu_, set in traditional style, with a low table in the middle and three blue _zabuton_ laid around it. There were three carafes of sake on the table, along with a small assortment of nigiri sushi and rice. There were also freshly washed plates and bowls on the side. Rukia found herself scowling the entire time.

"Ne, Ruki-chan, what's with that face? You know what? You need a bowl full of my non-miso miso soup! Teeeeeessai!" yelled Urahara.

Rukia cringed and sat down, opposite Kyoraku. "Don't worry Kuchiki. No one knows what Urahara puts in the food, but it always works." he winked.

Before Rukia could say anything more, a huge guy with square glasses and a big moustache appeared at the door of the _washitsu_, carrying a huge pot of steaming soup in his muscular arms.

"Hai! Non-miso miso soup ready to serve!" he yelled with a soldier-like obedience.

Urahara took three bowls and filled them with the broth from the pot. He snapped open his fan before he exited the room.

"Now eat up, Ruki-chan. Shunsui, I will keep the sake coming."

Rukia blinked at the yellowish liquid in her bowl. Kyoraku set his aside, already pouring sake in their cups. Nanao brought the soup bowl to her lips, taking a gulp.

"Mmm, nice. I don't think I want to kill you anymore, honey." she said to Kyoraku. "Go on Rukia, it'll make you feel much better."

True, her tummy growled and hurt. Maybe some soup would be good. She blew it before she took a big gulp of the sweet liquid, letting it warm her insides. She felt it almost tickle her when it hit her stomach and a serenity grew from there and spread around her body. Her head felt wonderfully light.

"Mmmmm, it's very nice." she gulped the whole thing in one go.

"Good, you needed something to warm you up. Hmmmm... maybe there's crack in it..."

"Shut up, honey." said Nanao, her eyes half lidded. Kyoraku shrugged and downed his second cup of sake.

Rukia felt much saner now. Maybe there were actually drugs in the soup! Sadly, being sane makes you realize how insane everything around you is.

"Now, Kuchiki, mind telling us why you ran away from Kurosaki?"

Rukia felt her blood heat up. "How do you know about him? You still owe me an answer." she glared at the man.

"We were at the auction when he bought you." Rukia's face turned red in embarrassment. "I tried to buy you, but Jaeggerjaques is one scary guy..."

At that, Rukia sprang up to her feet. "You tried to buy me! You sick, perverted-" a pull on her wrist interrupted her.

"Watch your tongue, I like you, but only I ditch my man." hissed Nanao.

"Stop scaring her, dear. You are way too young for me, Kuchiki. It was the first time I saw a girl being sold by force and I have more than enough money to spare. When I bought Nanao, I told her 'Honey, I am too old to go on all night and you are way too hot for me.' I only know I'm the luckiest man alive that she decided to stay with me."

Rukia looked at said woman with wide eyes. "They... they sold you too?"

Nanao nodded. "Needed money for my tuition. I got a half of what Shunsui paid for me."

"I don't... I don't understand..."

"Do you know what that place is, Kuchiki?" Rukia shook her head.

"Las Noches is a members only Men's Club. It works as a jazz bar and the stage is mainly used for music or strip shows. Occasionally, a girl will offer her body for sale, as a lover to the member who gets her. She usually works out her percentage with the owner, Coyote Starrk. That's how I got my sweet Nanao here. Since they sold you by force, I felt I had to at least try to help. God knows what perverts lurk over there. I go there for the brandy, I make wine but-"

"Why?" Rukia felt her body tense.

"Huh?"

"Why did they sell me like that?" she asked, anger building inside her and her eyes prickling with tears.

Kyoraku and Nanao exchanged a glance. "Well... according to Starrk, your brother owed them money..."

"No! My brother... my brother would never _buy_ a woman or go to such a place!" she screeched, ready to pounce on the man opposite her.

"Well, Kuchiki, he was into very heavy debt-"

"Nii-sama did nothing wrong! NOTHING!" she banged her fist on the table, angry tears welling up again. "It was that cunning bastard Ichimaru who embezzled his money and trust! He is the one who stole from us and drove us into that whole mess!" she screamed, her face red and her chest heaving in fury.

Kyoraku pushed a cup of sake towards her. "Drink up."

"Shunsui-" started Nanao, but he just gestured at Rukia.

She grabbed the cup and downed the whole thing in one go, her eyes popping out and her throat burning. She had to cough a few times.

Rukia blinked a few times and rubbed her inflamed neck. "How do you know Kurosaki?"

"Me? Hell, everybody in the business world knows Kurosaki Ichigo! He's the wonder kid who practically stole Hueco Corp. from Sosuke Aizen and sold it to create Kurosaki Corp. He's also the only one who managed to convince the Prime Minister to sell Japanese Airlines to his company!"

Rukia scowled. "Does he always buy women like that?"

"Kurosaki?" Kyoraku blinked. "He's not a Las Noches member. Last night was the first time I saw him there."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Then how did he get there? And why did he buy me?"

"That's between you and him, Kuchiki." he took a gulp off his cup.

Rukia stayed still. She didn't want to try to make any sense of it. "Can... can I have another one?" she extended her cup.

Kyoraku smirked. "Yes, yes, I knew you needed a good cup of sake."

She downed the strong liquid again, wincing. It didn't taste good, but it relaxed her.

"Why did you run from him, Kuchiki?" he asked suddenly.

Rukia scowled at her empty cup. "Because he's an abusive bipolar prick."

Kyoraku chuckled. "Are you sure he wants to harm you?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And he is looking for me right now." She paused and looked down. "Will... will you help me?" she voiced the last question under her breath. She didn't want any favors, but they seemed to actually care about her.

"I am afraid there's little I can do about it. Even I can't face the wrath of Ichigo Kurosaki." he shuddered at the thought. "He is going to find you, Kuchiki. I suggest you don't try to run away again."

Rukia's head snapped up with her eyes ablaze. "And what am I supposed to do? Become his bitch! What's worse than what he can do to me?" she yelled.

"For one, what Jaeggerjaques will do if he gets his hands on you. Remember, the sadistic teal haired man?" Kyoraku regarded Rukia closely.

"But he didn't buy me, he can't-"

"You caused quite a sensation, Kuchiki. Just today Jaeggerjaques offered Starrk two million if he can get you. He almost beat him up last night when he agreed to sell you to Kurosaki. He can offer you protection."

Rukia gulped. Her apartment. It couldn't... "It can't be, why me?"

"Well, seems like Jaeggerjaques has a bit of an obsession with you. I think it'd be better if you accepted Kurosaki."

"And how do you know he's not worse?" she snapped.

"When you passed out yesterday... he looked at you... like Shunsui did me when I agreed to marry him. He seemed to honestly care. Are you absolutely sure he deliberately tried to harm you?" spoke Nanao.

Rukia massaged her temples. He held her. He soothed her. He wanted her to go back to college and... _No no no no!_ Lies! He was a psycho rapist and nothing more! _He stopped when she cried..._

Rukia shook her head, dismissing those thoughts. Why would he even care about her to begin with? She just pushed her cup towards Kyoraku, urging him to fill it. She was already becoming woozy. Soon, she had downed a whole carafe or two and lounged on Nanao's knees, who was playing with the girl's locks. Kyoraku had more than double that, but was merely his usual mellow self, just smiling more broadly.

"Tell you what, Kuchiki. You sleep at our place tonight, to get yourself together. Nanao can drive you. I have an affair to attend to." Kyoraku exchanged a glance with his wife and smiled at the dizzy girl.

"Kuchiki, how much is two plus two?"

"Chappy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yada! You are probably like 0.0" WTF? It's a semi crackchap. I thought it was funny. Gotta love those old hags, especially Urahara.<strong>

***fake tears* Poor, poor Rukia!**

**I mean, how can things turn up for her? *wiggles eyebrows***

**I won't update until... I finish the next chapter. I'm in my lemon mood, because I spotted this really hawt guy in my school. Soon, I'll make a lemonade again.**


	5. The Chase

**I can't believe you guys expected lemon in this chap! No, no.**

**I decided to make this one about Ichigo's POV. I loves a bipolar strawberry!**

**I would make this longer but decided to put the reunion scene in the next chapter, to match the upcoming events!**

**And since a feline uprising started on deviantart, all I can say is ALL HAIL CATS! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran down the stairs and heard Renji yell and start pounding on a door. The sweaty red head emerged from the 20th floor hallway.<p>

"Where is she?" hissed ichigo.

"She got in the elevator, boss." Both men were sweaty and pissed.

Ichigo flicked open his phone as he started descending the stairs with Renji.

"Tia, Rukia is on her way down with the elevator! Stay close to the door!" yelled Ichigo, wincing at the pain shooting from his sprained ankle. When they finally made it to the ground floor, they saw Tia with her hands crossed in front of the elevator doors.

"Didn't get here, boss." she said before Ichigo started yelling. He approached the calm woman and threw a fist at the call button. "Don't just wait for her to come down..." he hissed. Soon, they heard the much anticipated _ding._ Ichigo held his breath. He was ready to pounce.

"You thought you could-" his eyes opened wide as he regarded the elevator's occupant.

The short elderly woman looked at the deranged orange man with wide eyes, just a second ago he seemed ready to jump on her!

"Mister Kurosaki! What on Earth do you think you are doing!"

Ichigo could not keep a scowl off his face as he tried to compose himself. "Good morning Mrs. Hirako. Ah,sorry I... I lost my bunny."

The old lady blinked many times. "You lost your bunny in the elevator?"

"Ummm, yes, I had called the elevator and the bunny got in before me and next thing I know, it was going down!" Ichigo rubbed his head and started to tap his leg in annoyance. _Where the hell is Rukia?_

"What kind of bunny is it, dear? I've never seen you so distraut."

"Mrs. Hirako? You had a package from your grandson today, why don't you come with me?" said Tia with a fake smile.

"Ooooh my Shinji!" the woman clapped her wrinkled hands. "Finally! Well, good luck with your bunny, mister Kurosaki. You can never know with these animals..."

Ichigo growled and glared at a chuckling Renji. "Tell Hisagi to go down to maintainance and cut the power to the elevator. Damn bunny..."

He leaned on the elevator doors, resting his ankle. He was scowling hard enough to make it permanent on his face as Renji called and gave the order to Hisagi.

"Now take the stairs again and go up level by level and scan the hallways. She can't just disappear."

"But boss..."

A glare from Ichigo was all it took for the red head to ran into the emergency doors and start his way up again. Ichigo kept his eyes on the emergency exit. Why would Rukia run away? He was being nice enough, right? She said she wanted to go back to her studies, right? Apparently she hadn't believed him. He growled again. When he would take her back to the penthouse, he'd lock the door and put the key in the safe or something. Then lock her in the bedroom and make love to her until she couldn't walk properly.

His phone rang. It was Renji. "You got her?" he asked hopefully.

"Boss, the first floor window is open... I... I think she jumped out of it, on the dumpster below." Renji gulped.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as saucers and his grip on the phone almost broke it. "WHAT!" he screamed. _Crack._ The phone broke.

He tossed the thing on the floor and ran outside the building, forgetting about his hurt ankle. He was fuming and actually scared a few passers-by on the side walk. His head whipped from left to right, looking for the short raven haired girl. _Damned!_ She wasn't even wearing underwear! What if someone saw? He hadn't wanted to touch his sister's underwear drawer and Rukia was supposed stay inside! He'd tell her to go get it herself when they had to go out! Shit! Renji ran out of the building behind him.

"Go wait at Rukia's house!" he hissed at Renji. "Oh, and give me your phone."

The red head complied immediately and handed over his phone. Ichigo typed in a few numbers as Renji jumped on his Harley and took off towards the well known destination. Ichigo clenched his fist as he waited for the phone to answer.

"Abarai?" came an annoyed voice from the other end.

"It's me, Ishida. Listen, I have a girl I need you to be on the look out for. She may come over there to press charges on me."

"What? Are you crazy, Kurosaki? What did you do!" yelled Ishida. Kurosaki Ichigo was not a trouble maker, but was notorious about his ways when he wanted to punish or threaten someone.

"Just keep her there if she comes over and call me immediately! She's Kuchiki Rukia, small, black hair, blue violet eyes. She's wearing a yellow dress." he barked on the phone and hung up. He rang another number soon after.

"Yo."

"Madarame, Rukia Kuchiki just ran away. Go to the dog spa she works at and call me if she gets there!"

"Kuchiki ran away? And what am I s'pposed to be doing at a dog spa?" grunted Ikaku.

"I don't fucking care, tell them you took Ayasegawa for a hair cut!" spat Ichigo.

"Ooooh honey, I'll take you to the hairdresser's!" he heard Ikaku yell and snicker at someone else.

"Oooooh finally! I have so many split ends!" came a happy voice from the background.

Ichigo scowled and hung up. He wasn't sure whether Madarame could be considered gay if his lover was such a woman anyway. He hopped into his black Lamborghini Gallardo and drove towards Shinjuku P.D. He had Rukia's house, work and Rukongai P.D. under watch. He scowled. He rang another number.

"The hell Renji?" growled a high pitched voice.

"It's Kurosaki, Senna."

"I-I-Ichigo!" rang her voice now happy and excited.

"Listen, Rukia ran away and I need you and Riruka to pull a girl scout trick on Yamada and Inoue's house! Stay there as long as you can and call me if she gets there."

Senna grunted. Ichigo knew she didn't like to get involved in anything concerning Rukia.

"Got it, Senna?" hissed Ichigo. He'd skin her alive if she refused.

"Yeah, Ichigo..." she answered, her voice tense.

He hung up as he reached Shinjuku P.D. and parked across from it. He lit up a cigarette, his eyes scanning the street for his little pet.

* * *

><p>Renji reached Rukon street and pulled his bike across the old flat block, leaning against a tree. He kept staring intently at the road around the building and the metal staircase that led down to Rukia's house. He scowled when a thought occurred to him. If she came, how was he supposed to take her back to Gotei Tower? He didn't have his cell to call Ichigo. He grunted. Maybe Rukia had a house phone he could use. He decided to go see for himself. It would be easier to trap her in her apartment anyway. He reached the stairs that lead underground and heard a noise from the apartment, like things being tossed around. She surely couldn't already be there!<p>

He descended the stairs to find the door open. Walking in, he saw a blonde guy in a leather jacket flipping over Rukia's bed. Her whole apartment was a mess!

"Hey!" he barked, and charged at the blonde, whose head snapped up in alert.

He managed to dodge Renji, knocking a small bookcase on his body. He immediately broke into a run for the door. Renji growled at the pain on his back and raised the bookcase from his body. Grunting, he ran out of the apartment and saw the burglar hop into a silver Audi. He ran to his bike and took off after the car. He knew he had to look out for Rukia, but if Kurosaki learned that he let the burglar go, he would chop off his balls.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tossed his fourth cigarette on the side walk. Where the hell was she? Why hadn't anyone contacted him yet? He was fidgeting like crazy. What if something happened to Rukia? What if someone attacked her? He started to sweat and panic slightly. Her looked at his black Rolex. It had been forty minutes already! He leaned on the car, passing his hands through his orange spikes as he recalled the phone call he got earlier, as he was making breakfast.<p>

_"Morning, Kurosaki." said a gruff voice._

_Ichigo smiled slightly. Kenpachi Zaraki. The man hated him, but Ichigo actually liked the guy. He swore loyalty to Ichigo when he saved his daughter Yachiru three years ago. He was definitely an asset whenever Ichigo felt like punishing someone. The man's fists were made of steal. He also happened to work for Las Noches as a security guard._

_"What do you want, Zaraki?" he asked, cutting through a loaf of bread._

_"Well, boss, remember how you came to Las Noches last night? After you left, Jaergejaques was like a bull in a china shop." he chuckled. "Needed three men to hold him from breaking Starrk's neck. Anyhow, he came over just now with a bag full of cash and offered it to Starrk if he would get him your girl."_

_The kitchen knife hit the counter with a loud bang._

_"What?" hissed Ichigo. "Keep an eye on Starrk and notify me if he tries to pull anything. Only in hell will I let that bastard touch Rukia!" he hissed. If he wanted to let Rukia go out he'd send someone to watch over her or take her himself._

And now his bunny was outside, all alone. If anyone laid a hand on her, they would lose it, he was certain of that. His phone rang, effectively giving an end to his dark thoughts. He flipped it open without even looking at the caller ID.

"You found her!" he almost yelled.

"Damn, Kurosaki, don't yell like that!" grunted Ishida on the other line.

"Ishida! Did you find Rukia?" he held his breath.

"Yeah, I've got her in the back room."

Ichigo started to breathe again, relief taking over his body.

"Is she okay, is she hurt?"

"No-"

"Did she encounter anyone on the street?"

"Yes..."

"WHAT! WHO!" Ichigo practically screamed.

"She did say something about someone breaking into her house..."

"Oh, it must have been Renji. I'm coming over." he got into the car and started the engine.

"Ichigo..."

"What?"

"Is it true what she said? Did you try to... molest her? You can't be so harsh!" scolded Ishida.

Ichigo scowled. "That's none of your business. I'll be there in five minutes. Oh yeah, I'll need you to erase some speeding tickets, too."

"What!"

Ichigo hung up.

* * *

><p>With thirteen grades of myopia, Ishida could only make out Ichigo's orange mane as the guy was pressing him down by the collar on the table in the room Rukia was supposed to be in. His glasses were on the floor.<p>

"What. do. you. mean. she. left!" Ichigo spat each word through clenched teeth.

"One minute she's waiting in here, I go out to call you and when I came back she's gone, ok?" Ichigo raised him by the collar and pushed him down hard on the table again.

"Don't fuck with me Ishida!" he roared.

"Ichigo stop it! I'm telling the truth! I am sorry you lost her, but I am about to forget what you have done for me!" yelled an angry Ishida.

Ichigo took a sharp breath and let go of the officer, but kept glaring at him. "Have your subordinates look out for her. I don't fucking care what lie you tell them." he growled and walked out. He made a couple of rounds in the neighborhood in case Rukia was close and then headed for her apartment. Renji wasn't there. Maybe he had found her and taken her back to the office! With that thought, he started for the Kurosaki Corp. building.

No Renji around. He went up to his office on the thirtieth floor and picked up his office phone.

"Booooooosssssssss!" shrieked a voice on the other line.

"Ayasegawa? What the hell...?"

"Oh boss, Ikaku made them cut my hair... AT A DOG SPA! Who gets their hair cut at A DOG SPA?" cried the female man.

"Bitches like you, apparently." spat Ichigo and received a long shriek from the phone. Then he heard a bang.

"Aaah, sorry there, boss. He's on his period." said Madarame.

"Still no sign of Rukia, huh?"

"Yup."

"Listen, let Ayasegawa stay there and you take the car and go find Renji, then come over at the office." ordered Ichigo.

"Sure thing, boss. I don't think Yumi's gonna be able to move anytime soon, anyway." snorted Ikaku.

Ichigo put the phone down and lit up another cigarette. Half the packet was gone already. He approached the office mini bar and filled a cup of whiskey almost to the brim, taking a long gulp off of it. _Where the hell are you, Rukia?_

* * *

><p>An hour. A whole fucking hour had passed and he had no news except Senna calling three times to ask permission to leave Inoue's house and complaining about how the girl wanted to make chocolate and cheese cookies for the girl scouts.<p>

Ichigo was ready to kill. He had emptied two packs of cigarettes and downed four glasses of whiskey. He'd have more if only he wouldn't have to use the car in case someone found Rukia. The intercom flashed.

"What is it, Isane?" he asked, trying not to threaten his secretary. She was actually nice.

"Mister Kurosaki, mister Madara-"

"It's us, boss! I found the douchebag, Abarai!" yelled Ikaku over Isane.

Ichigo scowled and opened the door of his office. In the hall, Ikaku was snickering mischievously with his hands in his pockets, kicking Renji who was holding his scratched bloody arm under the ruins of his torn leather jacket. He also had a small gush on the side of his head.

"What the hell happened, Renji?" hissed Ichigo.

"Boss, I was waitin' for Rukia as ya told me and decided ta go into her house an' I caught someone breakin' in. The blonde bastard had messed everything! I tried ta catch him but he got away in a car and I went afta him! He took an illegal turn down at Hajime street an' caused a car crash. He got away, but I flew ova my bike an' landed on the road! Oh, boss, my baby is ruined! The whole side got scratched into pieces!" whined Renji as if he was mourning the loss of a loved one.

"It wasn't you who broke into Rukia's house? Who the hell was it?" roared Ichigo.

"Don't know, boss. Blonde, greasy hair, blue eyes, stupid face and drives a silver Audi. No license plates."

"See how good I've been, boss? I didn't even let the bastard go to a hospital, brought him right here." snickered Ikaku, dodging a fist from Renji.

Ichigo took a sharp intake of air, his eyes on fire. Who was the bastard? One of Grimmjow's lackeys?

"Renji, go get this looked after. I fucking have to tolerate your hair, don't need your blood to match it."

Ikaku broke into a laughing fit at that.

"Shut up, baldy!" growled Renji and walked to the elevator, following orders.

When the doors opened, they saw a tall man in a hot pink shirt and a broad lazy smile on his face leaning against the back of the lift.

"You must be the infamous Renji Abarai? Weren't you the one to spare Jiruga of his lazy eye?" he asked, smiling up to his ears.

Renji merely hissed.

"Kyoraku? The hell are you doing here?" came Ichigo's menacing voice.

The said man walked out of the elevator casually, Renji's eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Aaaah Kurosaki! Such hostility, and you haven't even offered me a drink yet! I suggest you keep the booze hidden though, your little pet can't hold her alcohol very well..."

* * *

><p>Kyoraku looked on with bewilderment. It was definitely fascinating to watch Tokyo City upside down and it would have been fun if only he wasn't hanging thirty stories high with an enraged orange head holding him by the feet.<p>

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RUKIA!" screamed Ichigo, with Ikaku next to him, his elbows on the terrace wall as he watched excitedly. He secretly wished Ichigo would drop him.

"Now, now, Kurosaki, that's a mighty rude way to ask, don't you think? But since I'm a nice guy and that uncle of yours treated me to a mighty good sake, I will overlook it." smiled Kyoraku, craning his neck upwards to face Ichigo. He could feel the effects of blood gathering to his brain and it was making him light headed.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU TRIED TO BUY HER, YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shook the man threateningly.

"Aaaaah I pride myself in never puking after a drink, don't make me start now!" whined Kyoraku. "Anyway, I'm not a child molester! I am married to the hottest woman I know! I was gonna free her, you know. I have enough money for my booze, so I have little use for the rest." he smiled at Ichigo.

"Where. is. Rukia." seethed Ichigo under his clenched teeth. He squeezed the man's ankles hard enough to stop the blood flow.

"By now my dear wife must have taken her home. She was quite wasted when I left her, but a very funny sight none the less." chuckled Kyoraku.

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together. "Madarame! Pull him up before I decide to drop him!"

Ikaku pouted. He really wanted to see his boss drop him. He leaned over the terrace wall and grabbed the man's belt, both him and Ichigo pulling him up. Before Kyoraku could land on his feet, he was raised in the air by the collar.

"How the hell did Rukia get drunk?" spat Ichigo.

"Nanao and I took her out to lunch. She was a mess, the poor thing. I thought she could use some sake." replied Kyoraku casually.

Ichigo left a throaty growl and let the man fall on the terrace floor. "You're gonna take me to Rukia right now or I'll make you puke blood, got it?"

Kyoraku stood and fixed his clothes. Ichigo walked up to the terrace door, with Ikaku following suit.

"Do you care about her?" came Kyoraku's voice as Ichigo was opening the door. He stood still for several moments and slowly turned to the mellow man.

"That's none of your business." he hissed, glaring at the man.

"Something tells me you do. I just thought you should know about something she said over lunch. She said that an Ichimaru guy tricked her brother and caused the Kuchiki's debts."

Ichigo stood silent for a long time. Ichimaru? He was Aizen's intern when Ichigo was working for Hueco Corp. The cunning fox-faced bastard. He just nodded at Kyoraku, still pissed.

"You know, she doesn't need to be afraid of you." stated Kyoraku.

"I thought I said that's none of your business." barked Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah. But I like the kid and I think you do too. Don't you want her to care about you?"

Ichigo grunted and looked away, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what came down between you two, but don't take anything out on her. She's pretty messed up, cut her some slack. She lost her brother, her money, then she was kidnapped and sold. It's only natural that she'd want to run away. Have you considered being any nice to her?"

"I tried to play nice, okay? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can be very scary, you know. Why not give her some space? Talk to her softly? Try not to abuse her? Heck, get her a bunny!" shrugged Kyoraku.

Ichigo sighed, shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even if he didn't want to admit it, the man was right. Rukia was scared and he had been very forceful on her. He was even planning out her punishment after he found her. Maybe he hadn't already broken her trust completely. Maybe he actually had a chance at making her like him at some point. He scowled. Great. There goes the evil and wet masterplan.

"Fine. Now take me to your place, I still don't trust you with Rukia." he grunted.

Kyoraku pouted. "Not even one drink for the road?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Okay, okay, got enough at home!" Kyoraku waved his hands in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo, you are so bad! *blushes*<strong>

**I wonder if he can keep the sweet act long enough! Muahahahahahahaha! *chokes***

**I know you are all looking forward to more Ichiruki action, believe me, so am I. But I have to play my cards right. Soon enough two of my favorite men will come in the scene, too. *wears bra with the name of my sexy man* You'll see who it is! *wink***


	6. Together But Apart

***grumpy face* I told myself 'don't publish it yet, dummy'! And what did I do? My neko self started to whine 'but it's all ready... snif... snif' so now here it is... I just don't want you guys to expect me to update so fast all the time! God knows how long it will be if I hit writer's block! But I am cheerful today and you all are so cute I just can't resist...!**

**I also gave most of you guys nicknames.(at least those I see the most) You'll know who you are if I ever reply to you on an Author's Note. Until now there is Corn, Wendy, Narutart, Peachy, Catch, Rip, Cheerio, Pixie, Chibi Subordinate, Grim, Kiddo, The Fourth Daughter, Kaiser, Pyon-Pyon, Sour Cherry, The Other Chibi, Black Strawberry and Ratatouille. :P Don't ask me how I came up with them, I have a weird trail of thought.**

**Yep, this chapter is definitely longer...**

**And something I forgot to tell you guys. *points at the bar over the Chapter scroll down* Press '3/4' and 'Dark'. Press 'B' if the text seems too small. Yada! I think it's better to read that way.**

**I wrote the above this morning. When I came home after class, my mother had rearranged my furniture and brought in new ones. That woman cannot understand that I live in an organized chaos. And the shoe I threw at her missed her head! Grrrrrrrr... I am so mad! *goes to write chapter 7* Rukia is gonna get it...**

* * *

><p>The traditional italian villa definitely stood out next to the other modern buildings. The garden around the house even had a small vineyard attached to it.<p>

Kyoraku opened the wooden front door. "Welcome to my humble home, Kurosaki."

The interior matched the exterior, but Ichigo didn't care to notice; he turned straight to the owner.

"Rukia. Where is she?" he asked, glaring at the man. He had gone alone, but took with him his beloved katana, Zangetsu. If anything had happened to Rukia, Kyoraku would soon be a bloody pile of pieces on the ground.

"Hooooney! I'm home!" sang the prospective victim.

An elegant woman walked into the hallway, a tea cup in hand. She looked at Ichigo closely.

"You must be Rukia's owner." Then her eyes fell on the sword resting on his hip. "Dare hurt her in my house and I'll be mopping your blood tomorrow." she threatened the man seriously and Ichigo chuckled at the woman's nerve.

"This lovely woman is my wife, Nanao. Mr. Kurosaki here promised to play nice, didn't you?" asked Kyoraku turning to Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo grunted. "Yeah, whatever. Where's Rukia?"

"So impatient. Honey?"

"She's in the guestroom." she pointed down another hallway. "Oh yeah, before she passed out she downed half a pinot she found opened in the living room. Did you have a drink for breakfast, again?" she sighed, glaring at her husband, who blushed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards the door Nanao had pointed at. He almost kicked the door open and stepped in. In the middle of a large, wooden bed lay the small form of Rukia curled up in a ball. Just like the night before. In his mind, when he'd find her he'd grab her and toss her over his shoulder, then carry her sorry ass home. Now he merely stood still, watching her back. He closed the door slowly as he heard the couple bickering (the wife was, anyway) and he circled the bed so that he could see Rukia's face. She was sleeping with a light blush on her cheeks from the alcohol. He took a lot of steady breaths. She was safe. She was with him. Outside the sun had started to set, caressing her skin with orange and red rays. She looked absolutely innocent and vulnerable. He reached a hand, stroking her cheek and pushing away the stubborn bang that always fell on her face.

"Rukia..." he whispered and leaned closer to her.

He passed his hand through her silky locks, relishing the feeling of not meeting resistance from her.

"Rukia..." he repeated a tad louder, his head leaning lower and planting a small kiss on her arm.

She stirred, but felt too dizzy to open her eyes. Ichigo sat on the bed by her side and rubbed her body from hip to shoulder and back down.

"Rukia..."

The girl grunted and opened her eyes lazily, looking up with a half lidded gaze. She looked at Ichigo like she didn't recognize him and opened her mouth, the words barely audible.

"Byakuya...?"

Ichigo felt something pull at his heart. "No, Rukia, I am not your brother..." he whispered.

Rukia started to cry. "Where is my nii-sama? I need him..." she sobbed and Ichigo immediately took her in his arms, holding the small girl against his hard chest.

"You have me now, Rukia..." he buried his face into her hair, taking in her intoxicating scent.

"I need my nii-sama..." she sobbed and clenched Ichigo's shirt, ruining it. "I feel... so alone..."

Ichigo held her harder and started to rock her like a baby. "Sssssshhhh... you won't be alone anymore, Rukia..."

Rukia sobbed harder. "I...just want... everything... to be... like it was before!" she choked out between sobs.

Ichigo rubbed her back soothingly and laid down on the bed with the crying girl securely in his arms. All the anger had disintegrated from his body. Somehow, the tiredness of the day and the night before caught up with him. At some point, Rukia's sobs ended, her body relaxed in his hold and he let sleep cast his spell on both their wary souls.

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed, waking up both young people and they blinked their eyes due to momentary blindness.<p>

"Good morning lovebirds! Aaaaa, you two looked so cute sleeping together like that, I couldn't hold myself!" exclaimed a smiling Kyoraku over the brutally awakened pair, blowing the photo that produced from the old camera.

Ichigo growled, annoyed. Rukia was feeling as if someone was pounding on her head with a hammer and the bright flash of light only added to the pain shooting from her head. Once her vision cleared, the first thing that registered in her mind was orange._ Orange_. She jumped back with a yelp, landing on her butt on the floor next to the bed, her eyes wide and alert. Kyoraku stared at her, blinking. Ichigo scowled at the loss of Rukia's warmth and scent. He raised himself on the bed, looking outside the window. It was a bright morning. How long had they been sleeping? His eyes fell on Rukia who was crawling backwards on the floor until her back hit the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" she hissed in a cat-like manner.

Ichigo stood and raffled his hair, scowling. He had a great sleep, didn't need Rukia's outbursts so early on.

"My house, Kuchiki," Kyoraku decided to answer. "Nanao brought you here yesterday after lunch. I am proud of you. Others would have been much worse after drinking so much on their first time."

Rukia glared at Ichigo and he scowled deeper at her.

"What's _he_ doing here?" her eyes narrowed, and she tried to ignore the thumping sound in her skull. She was scared, terrified even, but tried not to show it.

Ichigo grinned maliciously. "I came to get my bunny. I didn't appreciate this game of hide and seek." he made to approach Rukia but a grip on his arm stopped him. He glared at Kyoraku's serious face and the older man gave him a warning look. Ichigo shook off his hand and grunted. 'Give her some space...' his voice from yesterday rang in his head. Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, crossed his legs and rested his head on his fists, looking stubbornly at the wall opposite him. Rukia was still curled up on the floor, dizzy but managing to glare daggers at the younger man.

Kyoraku sighed. "Nanao has made breakfast. Come to the veranda when you are ready. The Mrs. said that Kuchiki's not leaving until she's fed and I will see to that." he turned and flashed the pair a smile as he closed the door behind him. Many moments passed in tense silence as Rukia watched Ichigo like a hawk and Ichigo threatened to open a hole in the wall with his stare. There was a fucking sword hanging off his hip! She could feel her heart pumping, her body ready to pounce at any movement he made. She quickly scanned the room. No knobs on the windows. _Damn!_ Okay, maybe Kurosaki was so deep in thought, she could jump over the bed behind him and get to the door! Who was she kidding? Her head felt so heavy she doubted she could even stand on her feet if she wanted to!

An annoyed grunt snapped her out of her escape plans. Ichigo stirred, still refusing to look at her. He was definitely bothered, he seemed to be lost in an inner conflict. Finally he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, shutting his eyes.

"Is it true?" he voiced evenly, his brows knitted as he tried to keep calm.

Rukia made a long grunting noise from the back of her throat. Was what true? She wasn't a freakin' mind reader!

"What you said to Kyoraku about Ichimaru Gin. Is it true?" he opened an amber eye to stare at Rukia from the side.

Rukia's recollections of the previous day started to come up and her scowl was deep enough to match his. "Yeah." she muttered. It was none of his business.

Ichigo sighed. "I know the guy. Ichimaru used to work for an a-class bastard I knew, Sosuke Aizen."

"Makes sense..." she chuckled bitterly.

Ichigo's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist. He got up and walked over to Rukia before she had time to register the move. He hollered over her body, an arm supporting his weight on the wall well above her head. Rukia hissed threateningly, feeling like a trapped mouse under the cat's claws. Ichigo grinned, exposing his fangs like he had done before. She looked absolutely tiny and trapped underneath him, desperately bringing her knees even closer to her body to avoid contact with his feet.

"Listen up, _bunny,_" his voice was gruff. "I am trying really hard to be nice here, and you aren't making it any easier for me. Now I wouldn't want to have to lock you up and I don't think you do, either."

Rukia glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be torn in two right now.

"So I thought we'd make a little deal. If what you claim is true, I'll help you get Ichimaru and clear your brother's name." With that, he lowered his arm and turned around, walking towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside." he muttered as he was about to leave.

Rukia blinked, trying to process the information. "Wait!" Ichigo stopped without turning around. "What would I have to do?" she asked on impulse, knowing that it would be insane to count on his words.

Ichigo smirked at her over his shoulder. "You don't ever try to run from me again."

* * *

><p>Rukia was still as an ice column, slumped on the floor, her eyes still fixed on the door Ichigo had just passed through. Was he being serious? She grunted as the hammering took over her senses and placed her head between her knees, tangling her fingers over it. She had to think clearly. She'd ask how she got to Kyoraku's house later. Kurosaki had found her. She couldn't delude herself anymore, a part of her had expected he would at some point. Another secretly hoped her brother would appear and turn away every evil haunting her. Why would he want to make such a deal with her? He was tricking her again, right? She breathed deeply, trying to wrap her head around it. She raised her head and banged it on the wall behind her, trying to stop the pain slicing through her skull. Her eyes snapped open as it only increased. Great. She saw a piece of paper on the floor next to her feet and picked it up, trying to distract her questioning mind. It was the photo Kyoraku had taken. Her eyes opened wide. There she was, sleeping peacefully in Kurosaki's arms, her hand holding on to his shirt, her head buried in his neck and his own resting on top of her crown, a slight smile on his face. Why? When she had broken down yesterday, she had imagined that when he found her he would try to punish her... <em>hurt her.<em> But he held her and slept with her securely in his arms. Like he lo- No, no, it just couldn't be. When he awoke his shirt was pretty much ruined and had wet smudges on it. Had she cried and he comforted her? Yes, she could recall something like that... She grunted, burying her head in her hands, pulling at her hair. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't run, could she? Even if she had her chance again, Kurosaki would find her and if not him then that other creepy guy... Jaegerjaques.

She reached for her brown bag that was resting on the armchair next to the bed and opened her precious envelope, taking out an old yellowish photograph. She smiled at the happy trio tenderly. There she was, a happy, plump, rosy cheeked three year old with pigtails, reaching her arms in the air in excitement. Next to her, her sixteen year old brother Byakuya, tall and graceful for his age, was looking at his baby sister with a genuine smile on his young and soft face. Behind the happy children, their father Shojun was resting a hand on each child's shoulder, his face beautiful and regal, like her brother's, with the most kind and noble smile Rukia ever saw. She wiped a tear off the corner of her eye. She couldn't do anything. Byakuya could do nothing to save their father and had to live with that burden, even if it was not his to bear. Rukia had never felt a pain greater than not being able to help her precious nii-sama. If there was an one in a million chance Kurosaki would help her, she'd take him up for it, whatever the cost. Without Byakuya, there seemed to be not light in her life. Her happiness would be a small price to pay if she could ever see Ichimaru suffer for his sins and Byakuya smile again. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, pressing the photograph on her chest. She'd hunt down the fox-faced scum and if Kurosaki had lied to her, she'd use his own sword to slice him into pieces.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked out of the guest room, and leaned on the door, trying to listen to any sound Rukia made. She made some grunting noises and something hit the wall. He was nervous. The little monster in his head had taken over again. There goes the 'giving her some space' plan. It wasn't his fault, he had been gentle enough with her already! He heard the shuffling of something and strained his ears. His left hand was actually twitching on his side. It wasn't until he heard a faint sniff that he stepped away, his eyes shadowed under his bangs.<p>

When he stepped into the rural style veranda overlooking the vineyard, he was sure he was emanating a dark aura. Every time he tried to get close he only managed to set them apart even more. He should take her out. Do something nice for her. The smell of coffee broke his trail of thoughts. He turned to the marble outdoor table, where the lady of the house had spread three full coffee cups and three plates of pancakes. How long had it been since he ate? Probably more than an entire day, considering he only drunk a coffee the last time he sat down to eat. Since Rukia ran away he was holding up on basically cigarettes and whiskey. He reached for a steaming cup, but a swift hit on the hand with a spatula stopped him. Nanao was staring at him menacingly.

"This is for us and Rukia. I will try to act nice to you around her, just because she can do nothing to get rid of you. But I don't appreciate your kind, got it?" she seethed.

Ichigo scowled, but couldn't find himself getting mad at her. He actually started to respect her more. A faint burnt scent reached them.

"Dear! I think I made a pancake flambé!" yelled her husband from the kitchen.

"What! Stupid old hag, I told you to keep away from the stove! You are going to burn down my house!" fumed the woman, continuing to yell obscenities as she stormed in the kitchen, with a killing intent.

Ichigo's slight smile turned into a thin line when he saw Rukia at the veranda door.

She had her eyes averted from him and slowly made her way to the table, sitting down before her legs buckled. She could feel Ichigo's stare on her face, but wouldn't voice her consent to his deal. Instead she relished the soothing smell of coffee and she poured half a can of condensed milk in her cup, stirring and taking a much needed gulp. She turned towards the yelling from the kitchen and the clashing of pans and saucers. Ichigo turned his back to Rukia, looking over at the clear sky. They had a deal.

"Rukia?" he turned slightly over his shoulder.

She didn't respond, just kept her eyes on the kitchen door hoping a spouse would ran out to avoid the open fire. He knew she was listening.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?"

At that he saw her head snap to stare back at him, eyes wide and suspicious. She thought about it. What was the use? She might as well tell him the truth, if he was going to give her any help in saving him. She was glaring at her cup as if the coffee was of some fault to her.

"When he was arrested and taken to Bleach Penitentiary. I tried to visit but they said they don't allow family visits before a period of three months is served by the inmate." Her small hand wrapped around the cup in a death grip.

Ichigo just nodded silently. "Ummm... did... did you change clothes?"

Rukia looked down at her own dress and bit her lip.

"I'm guessing you stopped by your house, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Were they having an almost normal conversation?

Rukia threw him a suspicious look and nodded. "Someone had broken into it."

"I know. Renji almost got the bastard." At that, Rukia's eyes caught fire and she growled at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" she hissed.

"I had sent him to wait for you at your apartment and he encountered the burglar. Blonde guy, silver Audi. You think you may know him?"

Rukia sprang up to her feet, enraged. Not because the description of the intruder rang any bells. "How the hell did you know where my apartment is?" she demanded.

Ichigo felt like swallowing his tongue. Before he could come up with an excuse, they saw Kyoraku barging in the veranda from the kitchen, a trail of smoke following. His right sleeve was burned off! It started to stink everywhere.

"Aaaaah Kuchiki! You just missed your chance to sample my cooking!"

* * *

><p>Rukia was hugging her bag to her body as she sat on the passenger seat of Ichigo's lavish car. She couldn't believe she dreamed of getting one of those when she turned twenty-one! Everything <em>he<em> owned seemed to become irritating to her. The two hadn't exchanged a word as they dashed away from Nanao's flying pans aimed at her husband and then as Rukia was forced to sit down and eat her pancakes until her plate was empty and Ichigo just watched, his stomach complaining.

"I thought we could go for some shopping, you need new clothes and I need a coffee and a new cell phone..." mumbled Ichigo, his calm eyes fixed on the road. He had avoided her gaze ever since...

"You still haven't answered me." Rukia's eyebrows were furrowed as she eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know where my apartment is?" a sudden thought occurred to her. "Not only that! How did you know I used to study at Tokyo U?" her hands shook as she fought the urge to throw her bag and start pounding on that arrogant, psychotic orange head of his.

Ichigo could lie, but he wanted her to remember. "One day, maybe I'll tell you." he muttered.

Rukia's nostrils flared. "I demand to know! That's it, pull over!" she yelled, her face reddening.

Ichigo scowled, the little monster in the back of his head urging him to pull over, push Rukia's seat back and make her scream to all the deities she knew. He did pull over and turned to a deranged Rukia. His mocking eyes were looking right into her angry ones.

"It's not nice to yell at your master, bunny." he purred.

"Go to hell!" she yelled, reaching for the door handle. Of course Ichigo had locked the doors, he would never again risk losing her.

"If you do that, bunny, our deal is off." her fingertips were right on the handle when he spoke the fateful words. Of course he was bluffing, but he needed to know if he could start to trust Rukia.

The girl was frozen for a moment. No. She had promised herself that no sacrifice would be great enough to try to save her nii-sama. How could she throw that all away just like that? How could she be so selfish as to let her anger overcome her purpose? She leaned back against her seat, scowling and staring out the window, again refusing to admit defeat.

Ichigo smirked, satisfied that his little trick had worked. "Good. Now let's go spoil my little pet."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked on as the imposing buildings of Ginza, the most upscale shopping district in Tokyo, came into view. They parked in front of the tall Apple Inc. building.<p>

"This is will just take a minute, Rukia." said Ichigo as he opened her door before she got to it.

Rukia grunted. "I am not accepting money from you, you know. I'd rather wear these clothes until they rub off on me." she stated and proceeded to walk ahead of Ichigo.

He chuckled and caught up with her easily. "I'm sorry, but I can't have my pet walking around in worn clothes. Unless of course you'd rather stay home all day and walk around naked."

She grunted and started to walk faster. The morning headache threatened to come up again...

"Shut up!" she hissed at Ichigo, not even sure why she was walking into the Apple building and where she was supposed to go.

As she whipped her head, she felt Ichigo's hand on the small of her back and instantly flinched.

He snickered. "If you are planning on making a deal out of it, let's just agree on you returning me the money after Byakuya is released, how about that?" He would never accept Rukia's money, but she was too proud to fight over it.

Rukia scowled, but couldn't keep the hopeful thought from rooting in her heart. Yes, maybe she could actually save her nii-sama! Much of their money was in frozen accounts anyway and couldn't be touched until Byakuya was released.

"Now come on!" smiled Ichigo, taking her hand and dragging her behind him.

"Hey! Let go of my hand right now!" she yelled at the man in front of her.

He tightened his grip around her wrist and pulled her flush against him, raising her arm. He grinned an inch away from her face.

"But someone could snatch you from me and I couldn't have that, my pet. If you don't let me hold your hand, I'll go buy a collar right now and drag you by the leash, like a proper master, _bunny_." he purred and span around before she could react, dragging Rukia behind him.

They went up to the fifth floor, Rukia restricted to trying to kill Kurosaki with her glare as they rode the elevator. They walked up to a counter in the back, after Ichigo threatened her that if she didn't move her feet he'd carry her over his shoulder. A woman in a working suit and a strict bun was standing behind the counter, her posture stiff as a rod. She bowed when they showed up.

"Kurosaki-sama. Dr. Kurotsuchi had this sent over today for you." she reached under the counter and produced a crisp white box, her face emotionless and unflinching, like a robot. She didn't even spare Rukia a glance.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Nemu. Put it on my tab." He opened the box to reveal two brand new, shiny cell phones.

"He used extra enhanced steal and made them waterproof, too."

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess he knows my ways."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Who needs two enhanced steal phones? A Yakuza lord? A light bulb switched in her head. That's it! Kurosaki was a secret gangster! It all made so much more sense now!

"Care to share your thoughts, my pet?" Ichigo had leaned in close to her face.

Rukia hadn't realized she had a big triumphant smile on her face as she spaced out.

"Here." Ichigo handed her one of the phones.

"Huh?" Rukia stared at the thing he had just placed in her hand.

"I am afraid Starrk disposed of your possessions when he got you, so you're going to need a new cell phone. I won't ever leave you without someone by your side, but I need you to have this is case I want to call you or you get in trouble."

Rukia just blinked.

Ichigo smiled and poked her forehead. "You can't expect me to come to the University with you, my pet."

Rukia yelped and rubbed her forehead, a vein popping out. "And who said I'd ever call you if I were in trouble!"

Ichigo lowered himself so that he was face to face with her. "If you don't take the damn phone, I'll take you to the vet and have him implant one of those detection chips under your skin." He pecked a quick kiss on her flaring nose before darting backwards to dodge a tiny fist.

* * *

><p>She was absolutely fuming when they walked into the Mitsukoshi Department Store. She had been there before. Orihime worked there! Okay, as long as she stayed away from the fourth floor, she would be fine. She couldn't let him know she knew Orihime, he could hurt her! Ichigo had once tried to hug her around the shoulders, but the still red bite mark on his arm warned him to keep his hands off. Rukia would mentally savor the small victory if only he hadn't retorted how "her little teeth could leave more love marks on others places on his body, too". She was so pissed, she accidentally made a five year old cry!<p>

They walked up to a canteen and Ichigo ordered a much needed coffee.

On a second thought "... and a strawberry milkshake to go."

He tossed a 5,000 yen bill on the counter, not caring for change. He took the hot and the cold cup, which had a thick layer of whipped cream on it. Now that he had let go of Rukia's hand, she had both crossed over her modest chest, pouting and looking anywhere but his direction. Ichigo smirked and with a swift move, pushed the milkshake gently over Rukia's mouth, leaving a smudge of cream on it.

"Hey!" she yelped, instinctively licking the cream.

Almost by magic, her whole face lit up as she savored the sweet taste and closed her eyes, happily whopping any remnants of the cream with her small tongue. She looked absolutely adorable, like a little cute bunny given a treat. So whipped cream was her undoing, huh? Ichigo extended the milkshake and her small hands automatically wrapped around the cup, her small mouth playing with the straw and sucking at the strawberry flavored delicacy, hopping around and smiling like a kid. Ichigo watched on with amusement, wondering if she'd like his own strawberry cream just as much...

He approached her and carefully placed a hand on the small of her back, nudging her towards the escalators. Rukia was lost in her own pink strawberry cloud, oblivious to the hand reaching up and slightly fingering the hook of her bra. Only when the heady scent of expensive perfume covered the pleasant strawberry one did Rukia snap out of her high. She looked around her to find she was in a very upscale boutique with golden linings and velvety red drapes cascading from the high ceiling. She blinked and suddenly faced a dark skinned bosom that would give Orihime a run for her money! She lifted her head to see a beautiful, bodacious, dark skinned woman with a cunning face of a cat and a playful smile to match it as she looked at the shorter girl.

"Kisuke was right! You do look like a cute little bunny!" she poked her nose with a perfectly manicured finger.

"My bunny." Rukia felt pressure on her head and found Ichigo resting his chin on it as he made to rub her arms. Strawberry high her ass! Rukia whipped around trying to elbow the man in the gut.

"Get off me, you orange haired baboon!" she shouted.

Ichigo dodged her attack again, pouting as the effects of the milkshake wore off so fast. Maybe real strawberries could do the trick.

The elegant dark skinned woman broke into a hearty laugh at the scene before her, especially at the insult towards Ichigo. The arrogant little smart-ass had found a feisty little pet to mess with! She wiped the tears off her glowing golden eyes and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. The owner of Tails Boutique." she gestured at the store around them.

"Now, let's see if we can find you some pretty clothes, ne?" she asked and resisted the urge to pinched Rukia's flushed with anger cheeks.

The woman apparently knew Kurosaki, but it was hard to hate her. Rukia sighed and followed the woman who strode down the store like a cat, glaring behind her to make sure Kurosaki didn't follow. The man was watching her intently as she walked, a large smile on his face.

Ichigo was enjoying every minute of their escapade. Sure Rukia was being difficult, but she wasn't _afraid _of him. She had a delicious lively spark in her eyes every time she got mad. Even if she hadn't noticed it, she was relaxed around him, even though alert. When he saw the pleasure that overtook her senses when he bought her something so trivial like a strawberry milkshake, he felt his heart pump with a childish almost excitement. He loved her. He wanted to see that same expression on her face over and over again. To be the cause of that. He wanted to treat her to everything the world had to offer, just like he thought he would all those years he dreamed of being with her like this. _Almost_ like this.

He went over to the men's section, changing into a brand new crisp black suit and tossing his discarded clothes on the floor. Yoruichi would charge it later along with Rukia's clothes. As he fixed his collar in the mirror, he saw through it a store map across the thirteenth floor of the department store. Floor Four Restaurant & Pet Supplies. He was starving and Rukia would take a long time anyway. He had a feeling she'd go ballistic if he tried to get into her fitting room.

He proceeded to the elevator and reached the fourth floor, buying a small bento and emptying the thing almost instantly, then emptied another one and got another coffee. He missed Rukia already. Now that he had some time alone his mind drifted to a matter he had neglected ever since he got his little pet. He took out his new phone and dialed a number to the Japanese Minister of Justice.

After the call was over, he was scowling. His wish was granted. Soon he'd see _his _face again. His eyes fell absently on a little corner shop, 'Little Friends Pet Shop' is bubbly pink letters and kittens smiling around it. Normally, he would stay at least a hundred feet away from anything so annoyingly... _pink._ But a memory flashed in his mind. '_Heck, buy her a bunny..._'

He strode across the floor, trying not to look at the happy-go-lucky fake squirrels singing outside and resisting the urge to bash them with his foot. He opened the door confidently, trying to put on a smile. An auburn haired girl in a pink outfit and a big bust stood behind the counter. Wait a minute. He knew that girl. Wasn't she Rukia's friend, Inoue? She was working here?

The girl smiled at him and blushed, giggling uncontrollably. She had never seen such a handsome and finely dressed man... ever!

"Goooooooood morning! Iiiiiii am Orihiiiiime!" she squeaked, rubbing the back of her head and smiling nervously. Then her eyes fell on the sword hanging on Ichigo's hip and she threw her hands in the air, squealing.

"I SWEAR THERE'S ONLY 2000 YEN IN THE REGISTER, PLEASEDON'THURTTHELITTLEONES!" she yelled, burying her face in her hands and hiding under the counter.

Ichigo blinked many times and knocked on the wooden counter above the girl's head. "I'm not here to rob you. I just wanted to get a pet for my girlfriend." he tried to keep his voice smooth, he could practically hear the girl's trembling.

Two hands gripped the counter, then a forehead and a pair of big, brown puppy eyes appeared from underneath. "R-really?" her eyes were wide as saucers and teary as hell.

Ichigo felt the strange urge to pet her head and give her a cube of sugar. She looked like an animal, but he wasn't sure which one. He nodded and the girl jumped up all happy and bubbly again.

"Alright! Now what kind of animal would your girlfriend want?" she asked cheerfully.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Ummmm... a b-"

"How about a tuuuuurtle... Ooooooo..." said the girl with emphasis and raised a green turtle to Ichigo's face. The lazy animal hadn't even acknowledged the act, merely kept munching away at some lettuce. Inoue was bringing the animal back and forth in front of Ichigo, as if hypnotizing him in buying it.

Ichigo's eye twitched. He wanted to yell at her, but it would feel like kicking a puppy.

"I wanted something more... cuddly..."

"An iguana?"

"No."

"A goldfish?"

"No!"

"A SEAGULL?"

"N- YOU SELL SEAGULLS?"

"No, but they are so fluffy!" she squeezed her hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead. The gritted his teeth. "Maybe something that you or _your friends_ like?"

Orihime lit up in excitement. "CHIPMUNKS!" she yelled, running to a cage with six furry balls in it. "Aren't they adorable? I love how they stuff their little cheeks with the treats I give them!" she cried and puffed up her cheeks with air, poking them with her hands to show how _adorable_ she thought it was. Ichigo got one thing out of the way. Inoue looked like a chipmunk. "This is Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o and the little grumpy one is Tsubaki!" she yelled and sent little air kisses to each one.

If Ichigo didn't get out of there soon enough, Zangetsu was going to go through her over inflated chest. "Not really her style... what do your friends like?"

She tapped her chin. "Well, my friend Rukia absolutely loves this bunny over here..." she said, pointing at a tiny cage and lifting a small, beige bunny.

Ichigo perked up. So Rukia wanted it, huh?

"Poor thing, he had broken his leg when we found him and still walks with a limp. I think that's why he's her favorite."

Orihime petted the bunny's head and raised her head to look at Ichigo. She saw him staring intently at the animal, deep in thought, pain flashing through his mind's eye. When he came back to reality, his eyes had softened.

"I'll take it."

"Oh, no, you can't take Chappy! There are other bunnies too! I am holding him for Rukia..." Orihime's eyes started to water. "She doesn't have a lot of friends and she... she likes to talk to him when she feels alone." she trailed off, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Ichigo smiled, happy that Rukia had a real friend. He didn't feel right lying to the girl, but he had to get that bunny for Rukia. "Look, my girlfriend just lost a loved one and she's terribly lonely. Not even I can approach her. I think this bunny would be just what she needs before..." he lowered his eyes. Okay, it was not a lie, minus the implication of suicide.

Orihime squealed, covering her mouth. "Oooohhh... alright, you can have him! Rukia will understand, she has a very big heart!"

She reached out and took Ichigo's hand in both hers, squeezing it and looking into his confused amber eyes with her sad brown ones. "Hang in there! Don't let go of her whatever happens!"

Ichigo could answer honestly to that. "I won't."

Orihime smiled. "I can pack you all of his supplies, you can come over and pick him up in the afternoon!"

Ichigo nodded and exited the shop with a slight bow of his head.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaagh, I've had enough!" groaned a sweaty and tired Rukia as she leaned on the changing room wall, the lacy white dress open at the back and hanging off her shoulders, revealing her cotton white bra. She was panting. If she didn't get out for air soon, she'd suffocate. A mountain of dresses, shoes, underwear, nighties and god knows what else Yoruichi made her try on was piled on the floor of the big circular changing room. The imposing woman was merely lounging on the sofa, smoking a cigarette which only added to Rukia's lack of air. She hurriedly zipped up the dress and stumbled out of the room, towards the exit of the shop.<p>

"Hey, your strawberry isn't here yet!" yelled Yoruichi.

"I'll just be at the door, I won't make it any longer in there!" yelled Rukia and leaned on the shop's door, breathing in the cool air and letting it soothe her hot body. She had thought about yelling at Yoruichi many times over, but the woman would just pout all innocently and start to rub her head on Rukia's arm like a cat, coaxing her. At one point she didn't even bother looking at herself in the mirror, just allowed Yoruichi to help her slip into the clothes and prayed for her torture to end.

"Rukia?" a velvety voice she knew all too well rang in her ears.

Her head snapped up, eyes wide and blushing up to her toes. "Kaien!" she squeaked.

The handsome dark haired man smiled down at the petite woman, his light blue eyes running up and down her cute figure. It had been weeks since he last saw Rukia, the day she left Tokyo U. They had different majors, he in law enforcement and she in business management, but had ended up paired on a project for their Business Law common course and since then had been good friends. Or so he thought, because after her brother's arrest Rukia hadn't wanted to see him again.

"You... you cut you hair..." he observed, smiling slightly.

Rukia's smile broke as she traced the shoulder length tips of her thick raven mane. "Yeah..." she hated that she had to say goodbye to it, Kaien used to comb through it every time they sat together, insisting that if he didn't do it, her hair would get caught somewhere and she'd be fated to die on a bench, forever glued to it because of her tangled locks!

"I like it better this way. Your face is more visible now."

Rukia's blush became even deeper and she smiled awkwardly.

Kaien looked at the expensive store Rukia was half inside. He raised an eyebrow. "You went shopping?"

Rukia became red up to her ears. "I... just this dress..." she pouted, looking down and noticing she was bare footed.

"It looks lovely on you, Rukia." he said and the girl's eyes gleamed.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Twirl around, Kuchiki!" he ordered teasingly, happy to be able to see her again.

Rukia laughed and started to twirl, her white skirt dancing all around her. Kaien watched as the happy girl almost twisted in the air.

Rukia stopped with another hearty laugh. "You don't think I look ridiculous?"

"You could never help looking beautiful, shorty."

"Kaien..." now it was time for them both to blush.

"Rukia... can... can you afford this?" he asked cautiously.

Rukia looked down, biting her lower lip. "It's a... present," was the only excuse she could come up with.

"From who?"

"Her boyfriend." Both heads snapped to see Ichigo standing in front of them, a hiss restrained in his throat and his fist steadily on Zangetsu's hilt.

* * *

><p>When he exited the pet shop, Ichigo went straight for the elevator, craving to see his own little pet again. Once he stepped out, he saw Rukia across the floor twirling and twirling happily in a white dress, looking like a small angel. She laughed, blushing at a tall man -no, <em>boy<em>- completely entranced in her. He was steadily walking towards the pair. Why the hell was Rukia blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl in front of the guy?

"You don't think I look ridiculous?"

"You could never help looking beautiful, shorty."

"Kaien..."

Ichigo clenched his jaws. Honey could drip from her tongue as she spelled the bastard's name. They both blushed like two retarded lovebirds. Ichigo was on fire. The little monster wasn't just screaming in his head. It was thirsty for the fucker's blood.

"Rukia... can... can you afford this?"

She looked really embarrassed. Good. _Stop staring at him with that stupid adoring face!_ He grabbed Zangetsu harder, trying to control his arm from pulling the blade and sticking it into the man's skull.

"It's a... present."

"From who?"

"Her boyfriend." His voice was so gruff, it was almost feral. Be nice to Rukia, huh? At that point, he was seeing red.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! I wonder how your facial expression is right now. I just love Ichigo and Rukia fighting! But the strawberry has really low jealousy tolerance. I wonder how he'll react... Muahahahahahahaha! *chokes*<strong>

**I command you to...**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! (See, Wendy?)**


	7. Time To Pay

**(Long AN-Skip bold letters if you don't want to read)**

**My friend found this baby kitten and I took it up against my mother's will because it can't survive on its own and had to ditch a girls night out because I had to take care of the little one... T_T... So I decided to write Chap.7!**

**First off, a few things I forgot to say about the previous chapter. Ginza and the Mitsukoshi store do exist in Tokyo. Shojun Kuchiki does exist too, he is Byakuya's father and appeared in the manga, looks a lot like him! And just to be clear, the Orihime part was supposed to be funny, not bashing. I'd adopt Orihime as my pet if I could. (and I don't mean the Ichigo way :P)**

**I also composed a little image based on this chap on deviantart http: / wildcatxiii. deviantart. com / # / d4ufl47 I don't own any painting program and can't draw so it was the best I could do, thanks to Stitch.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews... (haha, I'm using your nicknames-go figure!)**

**Corn & Cheerio- You are about to get your lemon shot! Hooray! And Corn, Ichigo is cool enough to even fight Darth Vader with his katana.**

**Kiwi-Awww so sweet! I think Ichi is a lovesick wolf! :P**

**Catch-I had thought about the fitting room too, but it would rush things a little... hope you enjoy the twist none the less.**

**Wendy-I sure hope you like this chapter ending :)**

**Cutiepie-You are such a cutie, I almost don't want you to read this. **

**Lol-I am so glad you like it, I like your stories too, lol!**

**Chibi Subordinate-Of course you are not the Other Chibi!**

**Blackberry-Ichi won't let anyone get his Rukia ;)... if he can help it, that is...**

**Rosetta-I missed you! I also love my bipolar strawberry, but we're gonna see more of his little monster in here. Chu!**

**Hare-The strawberry cream will be back... *wiggles eyebrows***

**Pixie-No words, just hope you keep enjoying it!**

**E.T.-Because Kaien is supposed to be in Rukia's academic year?**

**And as of the previous chapter, sorry I killed you, Rip. (now you know where your name comes from).**

**~~~This is a little harsh lemon, but not all will be like that. I have to warn you, it's not a typical 'romantic' story.**

* * *

><p>Rukia wanted to bury herself in a hole and never surface again. Her blush had drained from her face, replaced by a sick palor. Her wide eyes were staring at nothing. <em>Leave, Kaien! Go! <em>screamed her head in panic. The two males glared at each other, until Ichigo chuckled and walked up to her, bringing an arm around her small waist.

"I'll buy you whatever you want, love." he smiled at her and buried his head in her neck, giving her a big suckle.

"Now play along and play it well, bunny." he whispered in her ear and surfaced, a mocking smile on his face at the other man. "You a friend of Rukia's?"

Kaien could feel his irritation run through his veins. He had the urge to snatch Rukia and protect her from the arrogant man. He hated how she looked so terrified when he appeared. He hated how he found her terror amusing. He hated how posessively he held her, as if to claim she belonged to him.

"I'm Kaien Shiba. Rukia, who is this man?" he asked, staring straight at the shocked girl whose wide eyes were staring into space.

Ichigo gave Rukia a squeeze, holding her flush against his body. "You haven't told your friend about us, love? You know, she's never mentioned you before." he smiled at Kaien, venom seeping from his tongue.

The only thing that held Rukia up was Ichigo's arm. Kaien couldn't know. She'd die if he did. And Kurosaki knew that. Was all this a twisted game to him? She knew Ichigo didn't want her to tell the truth, he wanted her to say...

"He... he's my boyfriend." her voice was unstable from the lump in her throat.

Ichigo's other hand came up and raised her chin, forcing Rukia's scared indigo orbs to look into his amused amber ones. Kaien Shiba would know who Rukia belonged to, and she would too.

"You didn't tell him my name, love." he purred, his eyes challenging her to dare not say it.

Rukia swallowed. She had never voiced out his name, not even thought of it. It would make it too personal. Just like he wanted it. She wanted to die. Kaien had to leave, he had to! Because she couldn't dare face him again after this. Because she felt tiny and helpless. Because he wasn't safe around Kurosaki. And if she wanted him to go and never come back again she had to play her part in Kurosaki's manipulative game. The amber eyes were piercing her, reading through all of her thoughts and backing her into a corner.

"Ichigo..." she breathed, her lids lowering and then snapping open as she was lifted from the ground and held against Ichigo's body, his hand snaking behind her head and crashing her parted lips with his.

He hadn't expected that hearing his name escape her lips would cause such turmoil inside of him. His mouth covered hers, trying to devour her, sucking and nipping at her lips, forcing his tongue inside and licking hers hungrily. It was even better than their first kiss, because now Rukia wasn't resisting, but pulled at his hair, trying to cause him pain. She even bit his tongue grudgingly, but that only made him more excited. He couldn't care less about Kaien at that point. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and bruise her little mouth so that anymore would tell they were lovers.

Kaien watched as the man scooped up Rukia and the two engaged in a fierce kiss. She seemed almost unwilling at first, but snaked her hands in the man's orange locks and kissed him back. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide how... repulsive it looked to him. Was Rukia really dating that guy? The girl he knew would never be attracted to such a man. Was he manipulating her? He couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"I hope you're doing ok, Rukia..." he muttered before walking away.

The words reached the girl's ears and she broke the kiss, staring with pleading eyes at the back of the man she had been in love with for the past six months, still in Ichigo's arms. That was what she wanted, right? For him to finally leave. But it felt as if he was leaving _her_. As if any bond they had maintained was shattered. What would he be thinking about her now?

Ichigo scowled at the way Rukia looked longingly at the back of the guy. She was his now and she would have to stop even considering the possibility of being with someone else. The scowl turned into a smirk as he observed the girl's red and swollen lips, deliciously abused by him.

Rukia's lower lip trembled, her throat thick with the need to cry. No, she wouldn't break down again. She couldn't let him win the game again. She wouldn't give him the damn satisfaction. It had been a month since she last saw Kaien and never expected to see him again. If she could back then, she would do it again, especially if it meant protecting him. She swallowed her tears.

Ichigo was not done with her. He was still pissed and needed to punish her for making him jealous. Rukia started to struggle in his arms.

"Dare do anything stupid now, and we'll go see your other little friend here." he whispered in Rukia's ear and the girl froze. Orihime!

He scooted her up and carried her to the elevators, not caring about the weird looks from people, then walked out of the store and tossed her in the passenger seat of the car, quickly getting behind the wheel and speeding through the highway. Rukia lay there like a lifeless doll. Was everything she held dear going to be stripped completely from her? Whose sins was she held accountable for?

* * *

><p>When Ichigo parked in the private parking Rukia was still slumped on the passenger seat, motionless. Her eyes were hollow. He circled the car and opened the door, taking Rukia back in his arms, walking to his private elevator and slapping the key in the lock. Hardly anything registered in Rukia's mind. The way back had been a five minute drive, considering Ichigo had paid no heed to street lights and speed limits.<p>

Once in the elevator, Ichigo put the girl down and placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her between the back of the lift and his body. Somehow the intense gaze sent shivers down Rukia's spine even if she was staring at the floor and she snapped out of her reverie. She slowly turned her head up, meeting a pair of fiery amber eyes piercing through her skull. Her throat was so thick, she couldn't speak if she wanted to.

Ichigo lowered himself, inhaling the sweet smell of her neck and bringing his body closer to hers. Rukia could feel wave after wave of intense heat burn through her and took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the tip of his nose on the side of her neck.

It was happening. All over again. Lies. He had achieved exactly what he wanted, to have her back in his home and satisfy his sick pleasures. Back to zero. All gone. For a minute she really had believed... something stirred in her. Something still alive in her.

She stared angrily at the man hovering above her and raised her hand, ready to slap him with every little piece of power she had. But he caught it before she could hit him and pinned it over her head, smiling maliciously at her.

"Do you want to be free, Rukia?" he asked slowly.

Another game. She had enough of it. "Fuck you!" she spat back.

Ichigo chuckled. "There is a way to earn back your freedom, you know."

"I'll cut my fucking wrists, that's how!" she screamed, her whole body trembling.

Ichigo said nothing, merely took his phone out of his pocket and pressed 0. When the other line picked up, he smiled down at the furious girl.

"It's Kurosaki. Bring him to the phone and tell him it's her calling."

He offered the phone to Rukia who didn't even flinch. What was Kurosaki planning again? She wouldn't touch that phone even if...

"Rukia?" came the most velvety, bass voice from the phone.

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia snatched it like her life depended on it. In a way, it did. Tears started to run freely down her cheeks. The prison's rule on family visits included phone calls, too.

"Rukia! Are you alright? How did you manage to call?" came his worried voice over the phone.

To Rukia, the whole world could drop dead. She had her nii-sama. "Byakuya! How are you? Are they treating you ok?"

"I'll be fine Rukia, but how are you? Where are you staying? How is your health?"

"Don't worry about me! I'll get you out of there, I promise nii-sama! I-"

The phone was violently snatched from her hand and Ichigo brought it to his ear. "Byakuya?"

Rukia made a loud feral hissing sound, ready to pounce. If he said anything to her nii-sama, she would rip his eyeballs off and her hands twitched, ready to perform the deed.

"Rukia will be visiting in a few days." he simply said, hanging up at the questioning man.

For a moment, everything, even the air in the elevator, was still. The last words heard echoed through Rukia's mind like a chant as the meaning settled in.

"H-how?" she choked out.

"I have connections." answered Ichigo simply.

Her eyes opened wide. She would see her Nii-sama! She stared at Ichigo in shock. For once, it wasn't a lie, was it? For once she could actually believe.

Ichigo chuckled. "And now we go back to our previous discussion. Do you want to be free, Rukia? To run back to your beloved brother when he gets out?"

Rukia swallowed. "I _will_ run back to my nii-sama when he gets out."

"Not if you haven't repaid me by then, ne?" he smirked, a nasty glimmer in his eyes.

"I will repay every goddamn cent you paid for me! We still have money in the bank, but only Byakuya can retrieve it!" she yelled back, offended.

"I said you could repay your expenses, Rukia. Not the money I gave when I bought you..." he purred, moving closer to her face.

"What... what do you mean?" she didn't like this.

"Che, don't get so tense, bunny. I said I wouldn't force you to have sex with me."

"Then..." she gulped. "...what?"

"5, 000."

"Huh?"

"I will give you 5, 000 euros every time you become my lover. That's how you can repay your price." he licked his lips.

No. It couldn't be. "And what if I never do that?" she started to shiver.

"I said I won't force you, but you will always belong to me even if you refuse to be my lover. And you will never be able to go back to your... _nii-sama..._" he stretched the last words.

Rukia felt like she was suffocating. If her nii-sama knew, not even death would ever cease her shame and humiliation.

"Oh... and every time I advance on you and you reject me, your total debt will increase by one per cent."

Rukia was good at math. "But... that means that if I... if I stopped you then... I would have to give myself twice to make up for it..." her voice fell steadily.

Ichigo snickered. "Smart bunny..."

Rukia's chest started to heave up and down. She hated him. Hated that she had to depend on him. Hated that he had complete control over her life. She screamed and started to throw kicks and punches in the air like a deranged animal. For what? She didn't know. Ichigo let the girl throw everything she had at him, his mouth a thin line. Soon her hands fell on her side, exhausted, mentally more than physically. She was drained. And then she thought of her nii-sama. In the black pit she was trapped in, a meager ray of hope still shone through. She would see him. And one day she would run into his arms and they would live as a family again. Whatever the cost.

"Byakuya can never know." she answered with a hard look at the man, as she sank on the floor.

Ichigo smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. He pressed the button to the penthouse and turned his back to her, a twisted smile plastered on his face. He could already feel his member twitching with excitement. When they reached the 50th floor, he walked ahead of her and opened the door, holding it for her to go first. She was pale and shaking slightly, ready to pass out. He locked the door, taking the key with him this time as he headed for his study, not caring to glance back at Rukia.

"Go take a shower, my pet. Then you can rest if you want." he called back at her.

Rukia was leaning on the wall, feeling her legs ready to give out. He didn't charge at her, did he? She started to even out her breathing. She craved for a shower more than anything right now. Was she supposed to go back to his bedroom? She raised her eyes to see Ichigo gone. She walked around the massive apartment, cautiously trying to detect him. She couldn't find him. Maybe that was good. She desperately needed to relax. _Baka! If he comes at you and you can't put up with him, you can stop him, at least for now._ But not even her mind could put her at ease. She found the large blue hallway she had passed just a day ago and walked on until she detected the door of the master bedroom. She slowly turned the knob and popped her head inside, looking for the unmistakable shade of orange. The room was empty. And she needed to clean up badly. After checking the bathroom too, she slipped out of her dress and underwear, walking into the shower. That felt so déjà vu. She opened the hot water and started to wash her body and hair, trying to relax under the steady flow on her skin. She'd see Byakuya. Nothing else mattered.

She took as long as she could in the shower, until her fingers started to wrinkle. She dried herself and walked into the bedroom, realizing she had no clothes except the white dress. Pouting, she put the garments on the floor back on. All that time spent suffocating in the dressing room for nothing... she wouldn't go back there for the world. She approached the full length mirror opposite the bed and looked at herself in the dress, allowing herself a guilty pleasure she should let go of. Kaien liked the dress. She ran her hands over the soft fabric and around the lacy hem. Sadly her soaked hair was dripping on it, spoiling it. She hopped around a little, looking at it bouncing in the mirror, then stood on the tips of her toes. Yes, she would look much better with heels on. What would Kaien do if he saw her all dressed up in that dress? But she stopped dead as she caught the gaze of two amber eyes staring at her through the mirror.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had taken a shower in another room, just to let the idea of their deal take the time to sink into Rukia's mind. His cock was semi hard, but he let it that way, actually enjoying the heat building up slowly inside of him. It would make the game with his bunny all the more fun. He had let the hot water on his skin, wrapping a towel loosely around his narrow hips and walked over to his bedroom door. He wanted to tease Rukia and tempt her, just to make her more willing to give herself to him. Technically it would be to his benefit if she refused him, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his promise if she did.<p>

He opened it slowly to find Rukia is the white dress in front of the mirror, looking at herself in it with an adoring, spaced look in her eyes and a longing smile. He knew what she was thinking about. That Shiba bastard. He gritted his teeth before a bitter smirk carved on his face. He'd make Rukia think only of him, the good or the bad way.

She was frozen as the man approached her slowly. It was the first time she truly took in his body since she was too dizzy and scared the other night. His tan skin was glistening and his slightly long orange bangs were dripping on his face. He was lean but hard muscles adorned his body, as if it was carved out of coppery marble. There was only a towel around his hips, just under the hard V shape of his abdominal muscles. She didn't turn, but they were watching each other through the mirror. He came right behind her and brought two hands around her waist, pushing her body softly against his. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at his wicked smirk. He lowered his head, taking a long whiff off the base of her neck.

"Mmmm..." he purred, brushing his lips against her skin.

It sent little shots of electricity down her body and the fine hairs of her arms stood up. Heat literally radiated from his body and pierced her skin, making her feel small burns between her legs. Ichigo traced the outline of her neck and gently started to suckle on Rukia's earlobe. She shivered, his hot gaze through the mirror burning her face. She closed her eyes and stood stiff, her hands fisting on her sides. Ichigo didn't like the tenseness and refused to have that.

"You want me to stop, little bunny?" he whispered in her ear.

She clenched her teeth. She could do this, she had convinced herself to go through it.

"I said you would repay me every time you became my _lover_, Rukia. You have to give yourself to me and make love _with _me." he licked her ear.

Rukia opened her repulsed eyes. She could never make love to him! She didn't want to and didn't even have a clue how to do it!

Ichigo chuckled. "Just let me have the upper hand here, and you just enjoy the ride, ne? We both know how willing your little body is..."

Rukia lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't want to admit how her body had given her away. Ichigo bit down on her neck, making her jump and yelp in his arms.

"S-stop!" she squealed out of instinct.

Ichigo raised himself from her neck and looked at her through the mirror seriously.

"I will if you want me to. But don't forget your debts, little one. You are either going to surrender to me or I'll want more the next time... and the next..." he chuckled and lowered his face again, their cheeks connecting as he leered at her through the mirror. "Because, _Rukia_, the interest only adds up in time as your debt increases..."

She swallowed. The thought of having to give herself to him more than necessary terrified her. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Will... will you call nii-sama again?"

Ichigo smiled. "Already bargaining, huh?" he titled his head to the side. "Alright, my little pet."

He took her hand and lead her to the bed, where he sat and placed her standing in front of him. They were almost the same height now. He reached towards the bed stand and produced a small sealed syringe from the drawer. Rukia's eyes widened in alert. Was he going to drug her?

"What the fuck is that?" she yelled, pointing at it as Ichigo took the syringe out of its sterile pack.

He smiled up at her. "Just a little precaution, unless you want us to start making babies so soon."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What... what is this?"

"A little shot a friend of mine made. It's safe and will keep you from getting pregnant for at least three weeks." he had warned Dr. Kurotsuchi that if Rukia came up with _any_ side effect he'd kill him without a second thought.

"And I get an STD from you?" she retorted sarcastically.

Ichigo chuckled. "I've always used condoms, bunny, I'm as clean as can be."

"Then why not use them now?" she asked angrily. Who knows what kind of women he slept with!

Ichigo gave her a mischievous look. "Because I really, really want to fill you up, bunny..."

Rukia became redder than ever. Ichigo caught her hips and pulled her closer to him, running his hands up her thighs and raising her dress to reveal her cotton panties. Rukia shuddered, but had agreed to it.

He snaked a hand around her body and gently pulled at her underwear, uncovering a lush and firm ass cheek, before sinking the needle in the upper right side of it. Rukia winced slightly as he pushed the crystal clear liquid inside. Ichigo set the used needle back in the container and put it on the night stand, then turned back to her. He caught her waist and brought her straight in front of him, between his knees, and looked up at her flushed face amused. He leaned in and brought his lips just over the crevice of her breasts, giving a slight kiss. She shuddered, but didn't move. He went lower, to find the lacy hem of the dress. The damn dress that reminded her of the bastard. He bit it harshly, ripping the fabric with his canines.

"Don't ruin it!" yelled Rukia and Ichigo harshly ripped the entire bodice in two with a whip of his head.

She tried to bring up her arms to cover her torso but Ichigo caught them mid way. "Remember our little deal, bunny?"

She grunted. The dress she wanted to cherish was ruined. Ichigo tagged her arms and brought them behind his neck. Rukia didn't feel comfortable, she didn't want to touch him but kept her arms still, as if she was embracing him. He gently rubbed her sides and started to kiss her chest over her bra, his tongue teasing her nipples over the fabric. She stopped the little noises that wanted to escape her mouth as her nipples got hard and sensitive to Ichigo's ministrations. She felt heat gather between her legs and engulf her body. His hands were almost burning her exposed skin and moved up her back to unclasp her bra and gently lower it from her shoulders. She was hoping for the cool air to soothe her burning buds, but the air between her and Ichigo had caught fire; she gasped when the bra feel off and his molten mouth licked her left nipple.

"Mmpf..." muffled noises left her lips as he sucked on the over sensitive mound and gently nipped at the almost red nipple. Rukia started to rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt to ease the swell and need building up in her sex.

Ichigo moved to her neglected nipple, his cock twitching with the delicious sounds she made. He took the whole mound in his palm, relishing how perfectly it fit inside it, before pinching her nipple and sucking on it fiercely, trying to make it as red as the other one. Rukia had shut her eyes, her head thrown back and biting her lower lip. His touches a were slowly driving her crazy and she felt fire course through every vessel in her body.

Her need attacked Ichigo's nostrils and his cock sprang up, stiff as a rod. He ripped what was left of her dress and when she made to protest he caught her chin and pressed his thumb in her mouth.

"Lick it."

Rukia's tongue had a mind of its own as it started to lap at the long digit and closed her eyes as Ichigo's hand slipped under her panties and started to caress her swollen lips. She pulled at his hair in need. Ichigo brought his hand up and lapped at it, then tore off her panties. She was so wet, he had no problem inserting two fingers into her wanting hole. Rukia whimpered and bit on his thumb as he finger fucked her mouth and pussy. He stroked her erect clit up and down with his thumb and Rukia felt like she was seeing stars. She bucked her hips against his hand as her nails started to scratch his skull and pull his hair. Her mind was completely numb, only focused on taking more of his hand in. The small bundle of nerves was prickling and throbbing making her abdominal muscles tighten and her breath get caught in her throat. Ichigo's eyes turned almost a crimson brown as he saw her juices run down his fingers and drip on the floor, and inserted a third finger into her slit, stretching her. Rukia moaned at the tight feeling of his three long fingers against her tight walls. Her legs were shaking violently know, ready to buckle and she bit hard on the thumb in her mouth as his fingers found her sweet spot and her whole body jerked. Ichigo knew she would not be able to keep standing long. He took his thumb out of her little mouth, drool still connecting her tongue with his finger as he brought it down and licked it slowly. She had the most adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Kiss me, Rukia..." he ordered, his voice thick and gruff.

He pushed her head down and crashed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping into her panting mouth. He leaned back a little, allowing Rukia to kneel on either side of his hips as his fingers kept ravishing her wanton pussy. She kept whimpering helplessly in his mouth and he started to rub her clit harder with his hand, wanting to see her come. Her hips were pumping against his fingers in frenzy, her body wanting nothing more than release.

She held on to Ichigo's neck as her body started to vibrate in absolute heat and need. She broke the kiss, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and panting, her big eyes completely glazed over in desire.

"Aaaaaaaagh...!" she moaned loudly, as her back arched and a bubble of juices burst and squirted out of her pussy, bliss engulfing her body. When she snapped out of her high, her body was slick with sweat and her smell was heavy in the room as she collapsed on Ichigo's heaving hard chest, breathing hard and fast. But her need hadn't been completely soothed. It was as if her orgasm was urgent, to temporarily satisfy a greater need that the fingers would not fulfill.

Ichigo smiled victoriously, bringing his hand up and licking each of his fingers slowly, savoring Rukia's sweet taste. Looking at her come was priceless. His cock was pulsating with need and she was as wet as she could get. He gently rolled her on the bed, climbing on top of her, his towel left behind. He kissed her madly as the tip of his member touched her soaked slit and she mewled like a sad kitten.

He placed a hand on her hips, bringing them up and used the other for leverage. Rukia whimpered anxiously as his actions faintly started to register in her brain and when she felt the thick head of his cock start to penetrate her, she gasped and her limbs wrapped around Ichigo's body on impulse.

"Hold onto me, Rukia..." panted Ichigo, trying really hard to go slow.

She felt his cock stretch her painfully and her insides started to hurt again. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as the first time, but she still felt like he was ripping her, he was too big for her. She cried out and dag her nails in his shoulders, closing her eyes and holding her breath. Ichigo finally slipped his whole length inside her, all the way to her womb. It was easier this time round and he moaned at the feeling of her wet insides tightly engulfing him and sucking him in. Rukia's face was flushed and agonized, buried in his neck. Again, he stopped moving, giving her time to adjust to his size.

Her eyes were set on the ceiling as she tried to breathe and soothe the throbbing between her legs. She didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to almost crave the sensation of being filled, even for the pain. She always wanted Kaien to be the one to make love to her... she closed her eyes, trying to imagine it was him instead of Ichigo.

Ichigo felt Rukia relax in his arms and sucked on the base of her neck, right on the mark he had left on her as he started to move inside her slowly. Soft mewls spilled from her lips as he fucked her slowly, gently nipping at the side of her neck. With every thrust he was pumping more juices out of her, feeling the hot sticky liquid run down his balls. Rukia's hands started to trail down his back, his muscles rippling and burning under her touch. He raised his head to find her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted as pain gave way to pleasure. He licked his lips before slipping his tongue inside her cavern, teasing and licking her tongue. He sped up, hardly able to endure the slow pace; Rukia started to whimper with her eyes closed and he kissed her eyelids. He raised her hips and started to thrust faster as she started to buck against him willingly and tighten the grip her legs had around his waist. They were both panting and small growls generated from Ichigo's throat. He kissed Rukia once again and suckled on her jaw as his hand tangled in her silky hair.

"Say my name, Rukia..." he grunted.

Rukia moaned softly and her head fell back. "Aaaagh... Kaien..."

Ichigo stopped dead and Rukia's eyes snapped open as reality hit her like a wave of ice water. The atmosphere around them was so thick, you could cut through it. Ichigo's shocked face became menacing as the gentle hold on her hair became a painful iron fist and he pulled her head harshly down on the mattress. He hissed like a wild animal, his lips pulling back to reveal his canines as his eyes darkened threateningly. Rukia felt jolts of fear run down her backbone and her heart started to race in frenzy.

"What. did you say. Rukia..." he hissed behind clenched teeth. His hold on her hair tightened and she yelped in pain, her eyes tickling with tears.

"P-Please..." she shuddered, her lips trembling.

Ichigo growled. He pulled her up by the hair and tossed her harshly against the nearest wall, the hit hurting Rukia's back. She yelled as he appeared in front of her, grabbing her hips and throwing her up against the wall harshly. He crashed his body on hers as he bit on her pulse point hard, drawing a pool of blood. Rukia shouted and tried to struggle in his unflinching arms. He caught a nipple and twisted it painfully in his hand.

"Aaaa! S-stop, please!" she cried loudly in pain.

"Say you are mine, Rukia!" seethed Ichigo, tossing her legs around his hips and squeezing her ass hard.

Rukia bit her lip, not wanting to say it. Ichigo took her other nipple in his mouth, biting down and pulling at it. Rukia almost teared.

"I-I am yours!" she yelled, trying to end her torture.

"Damn right you are." growled Ichigo and held on to her hips as he entered her violently. Rukia cried aloud, she was still wet, but the harsh entry still managed to hurt her. Ichigo started pounding on her against the wall with abandon, smacking her body against the hard surface, hard enough to bruise her back. Rukia felt like a doll being thrust against the wall harshly and held on to Ichigo's shoulders as she tried to steady herself. He was pounding unbelievably hard in her, hitting her walls almost with the intention of tearing them apart. Her entire body convulsed with the mixture of pain and pleasure ripping through her insides and her mouth fell open as she hit the wall and moaned. Her clit prickled at the abuse her body was taking and her pussy felt as if it was on fire; completely inflamed and sensitive.

Ichigo threw her legs over his arms as he raised them and fucked Rukia even harder than before. His sweat was dripping off his body as he buried himself balls deep. Rukia's back arched and she started to mumble incoherently as the ravishing built up tension in her lower abdomen. Her nails dag into his skin, leaving long scratches as she tried to desperately hold on to something and her legs trembled over his arms. Her whole body arched like a bow, her head hitting the wall as a loud yell spilled from her mouth and filled the room, her vision blank with intoxicating release.

Ichigo snickered as he watched her come helplessly. He was so mad he was far from being done with her. He pulled out and grabbed her by the arm. If it weren't for the tight grip Ichigo had on her, Rukia would have been one with the floor as her legs trembled like jelly. He dragged her to the bathroom and tossed her towards the sink, yelping as her body hit the cold marble and fell on the floor with a thud. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck as she cried in pain, then pushed her over the sink again, so that her face was touching the wall mirror as she was bent over the counter. She whimpered and tried to hold the tears from falling from her eyes. She could see Ichigo over her through the mirror. He was pissed.

"Don't you dare close your eyes now..." he hissed and grabbed her hips with both his hands, bruising them. He entered her again from behind, lifting her ass so that her feet were barely touching the floor. He started to thrust inside her again violently, his pelvic bones literally smacking her ass cheeks as he did so. She yelled, her body still not used to the harsh treatment, her muscles tensing up again. She closed her eyes, but a hard smack on her ass had them snap open again.

"I said don't close your eyes!" shouted an angry Ichigo and smacked her again, looking at her eyes fill with tears through the mirror. "LOOK AT YOURSELF, RUKIA!" he yelled and grabbed her hair again, pulling her head up so that she was staring right at her face.

Her mouth was wide open, her tongue hanging out in need and panting like a bitch in heat. She had a deep blush and her eyes were big and watery. Raven strands clang on to her sweaty face and drool spilled out of her gasping mouth. Ichigo's cock was swelling, she could even feel his veins as he sawed in and out of her like he wanted to nail her to the sink. Her nipples were rubbing on the cold marble underneath, sending chills down her spine and aching. Her pussy tensed and her walls squeezed the rock hard member almost in a death grip. Ichigo moaned animalisticly as his shaft was strangled almost to near pain and leaned over Rukia as he dag his nails in the skin of her hips.

She was moaning like crazy, her body bucking up against the intruding cock. At this angle, Ichigo was hitting her sweet spot hard enough to break her and every muscle in her body stiffened abruptly. With a loud scream, her whole body from her head up to her toes arched back almost painfully and her eyes rolled back into their sockets as she saw stars. Even her nipples arched and rippled, her clitoris throbbed and Rukia thought she was going to die of pleasure. The tenseness of her body and the desperate look on her face drove Ichigo over the edge. His balls stiffened and his cock twitched and convulsed as thick spurts of hot cum spilled from the tip and he kept fucking Rukia as hard as he could, arching his back and squeezing her hips to near breaking point. Rukia's orgasm became almost painful as Ichigo kept riding out his release and filling her womb with burning white bliss. When he was done from his high her body eased from the scorching orgasm, her muscles untangling like ribbons and wobbling like jello. Their mixed juices started to roll down her lifeless legs. Ichigo collapsed on her, thrusting lazily inside the sleek pussy until his cock softened. They just stayed there, slumped lifelessly and breathing hard, glistening with sweat. The smell of sex was heavy in the room and only added to the suffocating heat.

It took several minutes for Ichigo to recover from his incredible high, his soft cock still in Rukia's soaked warmth. He looked at the girl underneath him and licked the heavy drops of sweat off her back. Rukia had passed out. He grudgingly pulled out of her and took her drained body in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, straggling to walk properly. He lied down on the bed, laying Rukia on his chest and covered both their spared bodies with a sheet.

* * *

><p>The tall man was lounging on his front porch overlooking the vast blue ocean as he spoke on the phone. His lover was sipping her coffee on the other side of the table, her green eyes fixed intently on his face. To anyone else, he was smiling casually. But she could see the falter and the tenseness of his muscles as he listened, the slight creasing of his silver brows.<p>

"Next time you get caught, I make your lil' Momo a fuck puppet. She already looks lik' a dolly, Izuru..." he spoke calmly, teasing the man on the other line, but meaning what he said none the less. He hung up and stretched his arms over his head.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Kira screwed up?"

He nodded but his smile grew wider. "Well, if little Rukia can't give us what we want, we should go ask her dear brother straight up." he chuckled. "I guess we'll find out if Byakuya Kuchiki's blood really is blue..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yada! Gin's lover is a friend o' mine, the Chibi Subordinate. She <em>loves<em> Gin and has been really helpful to me so I gave her Rangiku's part. :P **

**Now you guys know why I said I take lemon requests. Teheh. I hope you liked the lemon and sorry if some of you wanted something... softer. My hormones were taking over when I was writing it and my nosebleed was making me dizzy. *needs new boyfriend***

**I command you!**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	8. Settling In

**~PLEASE READ THIS: The following contains words that are fictional and meant to be that way and NOT pass judgement on anything. If anything that you read you feel it insults you, you can PM me, but I can assure you, the purpose is not to stigmatize any existing or possible situation. Thank you.~**

**Tried hard to write this in time. Probably helps that I sleep very little.**

**Japanese again:**

**Shiroshihai means White Domination.**

**Shinto means True Light.**

**Also, Karin doesn't exist in this story, sorry. Needed one sweet sister.**

**- Review Responses (with your nicknames):**

**French Fry- Welcome! I am very happy you like this and I hope you enjoy the lighter Ichiruki here.**

**Cheerio- Lol, badass Ichigo is sexy, but he belongs to Rukia, sorry. Here, get some sugar with this chapter.**

**Pastey- Damn! ****_Almost_**** had a nosebleed? I'll need to try harder then!**

**Chibi Subordinate- I can honestly say I'm proud to have made you blush! You really have a Gin plushie? o.O"**

**Wendy- I think you are going to like this softer chapter. Don't worry, most lemons from now on will be sweeter. (Well... most.)**

**Grim- I'm so glad you like a little evil! But... *blushes* I doubt it would have been more pleasurable to her if she hadn't called Kaiens name!**

**Crazy Bitch- Hi again pink hollow! Honestly, thanks for the nice words!**

**Other Chibi- I hope you love this chapter as well. *winks***

**Azraf (haven't found you a nickname yet, say something characteristic next time and I will)- Well, I have a plan on how Ruki-chan is gonna remember and it won't be very soon...**

**Fourth Daughter- I hope you get to like Ichigo some more in this chapter. And don't worry, I have plans for Rukia!**

**Luster- I too love my sadistic Ichi, but he's bipolar so...**

**Cutiepie- The plot thickens now, so I think you'll enjoy it more.**

**Tink- Who are you? Are you... three? o.O" I'm glad you like evil Ichi, though.**

**Shrimp- I hope this chapter gives you an idea. It's a start.**

**Rosetta- Awwww I'd love to draw as much nose blood as I can get! (This sounds as creepy as I think?) I think you'll definitely enjoy this more. Sorry I made you cringe.**

**Forest- Plot is developing... Nao!**

**Satyr- I've already told you, but god! I have to stop killing my reviewers!**

**Karate Kid- Noooo! Don't love it to death! I already said I'm trying not to kill anyone else! Let me respond to your Gaaaaah with my Nyaaaaaaah!**

**Lol- Ichi will try... and yes, maybe Rukia will scream for him...**

***Just so you guys know, I have PMed some of you, in case I needed to clear something up concerning the story.**

* * *

><p>Rukia stirred in her deep slumber, but the pain shooting from just that mere movement was enough to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open and she winced. Who the hell had made her a boxing bag? She tried to sit up, but the pain emanating from her pelvic area generated a loud yell like an animal's. The sheet fell off, revealing her naked torso. She covered herself out of instinct and looked around. She was in the bedroom, alone. Her eyes widened when she started to recall how she ended up that way and the exhaustion she felt when she awoke diminished when a wave of adrenaline started to course through her. She got off the bed, not able to sit even if she tried and walked to the bathroom. It was difficult to walk, especially with the soreness between her legs.<p>

In the mirror stood a pale, thin girl with disheveled raven hair around her blushing face, red marks on her breasts and nasty bruises in the shape of big hands around her hips. Even a few nail scratches. She gently touched the wounds and winced. She twisted her body to see bruises on her ass and shoulder blades, too. But the worst was probably the deep bite mark on her pulse point. She prayed that it wouldn't scar or she'd just die. She stood there, looking at her abused body in embarrassement. What he did to her... why was she finding pleasure in it? Why did her body crave the release when he was abusing her? He was mad, so mad... would he still be angry at her? Would he try to hurt her again? What about nii-sama? Would he keep his promise? Cold sweat started to gather on her skin and she swallowed. Her eyes fell on the trails of dried juices on her legs. She shivered and walked to the shower, hoping the cold water would numb out the pain.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was clad in a fluffy white towel. Looking around, there was no trace of her previous clothes. Not that she could wear them, anyways. She chuckled bitterly. Was it an endless circle? Sexual abuse, pain, cold shower, no clothes? She looked around and spotted the walk-in closet opposite the bed. It was filled with Ichigo's attire, mostly expensive suits and exercise clothing. She could just grab a hoodie, it would be like a dress to her, but she didn't want to touch anything he owned. What if he wanted her to walk around the house naked? She'd wear the curtains if she had to. Then she heard a sound from another part of the house. Should she go see him? Or just stand there? And do what?

She sighed, peeking out of the door into the hall. Empty. She started to walk, clutching the towel to her chest protectively. Once in the living room, she looked out the massive windows to see the beautiful lights of Tokyo City under the dark sky. She saw around six big crimson boxes with golden laces on the floor and the monogram TB in calligraphy on top. She blinked. Next to them was her brown messenger bag from her house. Yes! She ran to it, opening it to examine the contents. Everything was there - including the new steel phone.

"You're up already?"

She practically flew back with a yelp as she saw Ichigo emerge from the foyer with a big carton box in his arms and the stamp 'Little Friends Pet Shop' on the side. Her eyes widened in alert!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" she screamed, covering her mouth in shock. If anything had happened to Orihime...

Ichigo chuckled. "Your little friend is fine... hyper and bubbly as usual. Though you know, I might have done her a favor if I cut her tongue..."

Rukia growled, her hands clawing, forgetting about her embarrassment. She could take his abuse, but if anyone touched her loved ones, she'd rip them apart.

"Don't get feisty, my pet. See? I got you presents." he said, whipping his head toward the red boxes. "You can pull something out now, in case you want something to wear."

Rukia didn't move, just eyed him suspiciously. He set the carton box down carefully and walked over to the red boxes, untying a golden ribbon and opening one with a small 'Homewear' tag. Rukia could only make out colors as the various fabrics were folded neatly, until Ichigo produced a long purple nightie. He approached her and she took a few steps back in alert.

"Che, you'd rather walk naked, fine by me." he smirked and she aproached him with a grunt, snatching the thing violently. She carefully threw it over her head and let it cover her before pulling the towel from underneath. It stopped right above her knees.

"Matches your eyes." smirked Ichigo and Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy. He wasn't mad anymore?

"I... I need underwear..." she murmured annoyed.

Ichigo went back to the boxes, finding another one, smaller and pulling out a lacy lilac pair of panties. Rukia wasn't sure why she was letting him do that for her. But something inside her was not wanting to show acceptance to her 'presents'.

He tossed it to her and she caught it, carefully putting it on under the nightie and wincing when she had to lift her legs. For a moment, they just stared at each other. She, not knowing what to do or how to react. Him, lost in thought.

Ichigo coughed. "I have some ointments for bruises in the bathroom..." he muttered. He had peeked under the sheet when Rukia was sleeping, enough to know she had some nasty bruises on her back and hips.

Rukia averted her eyes in embarrassment. Not because she didn't think he didn't deserve to be reprimanded. But because she was ashamed of her reaction to what had created those marks.

Her gaze fell on the carton box and nodded towards it. "What is this?"

Ichigo smirked and waved for her to come closer to him. She gulped, but her curiosity took the upper hand and she cautiously took the hand he offered her. He lead her to the carton and kneeled down over it.

"Close your eyes." he murmured with a slight smile. She swallowed again, afraid that pieces of Orihime would be in there. "Come on..." he urged, with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Rukia scowled and closed them, nervous at what he would do. She felt him take her hands, bring them together and hold them out. Oh god, what if he bought her a creepy poisonous spider?

Suddenly she felt something round and fuzzy being placed in her hands. She opened her eyes to see...

"CHAPPY!" she yelled, hugging the bunny to her chest and jumping up and down excitedly.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia's childish joy. When she saw the bunny her eyes widened and sparkled. She kissed its head and nuzzled its nose to hers. The small animal wiggled its ears, his nose twitching happily. Ichigo just watched as Rukia started petting its little head and turned towards him.

"How... how did you know?" she asked cautiously. Her impulse was to say 'Thank you' but she mentally slapped herself. Since when was she supposed to thank him?

"Your friend said you love the thing." he shrugged and Rukia's eyes widened.

"She... she knows? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?" she seethed, squeezing the poor animal hard enough to choke him.

"Calm down, bunny. Just told her it was for my girlfriend. Doesn't know it's you."

"Damn right it's not me! I'm not your girlfriend!" she grunted and turned to the suffocating bunny apologetically.

Ichigo chuckled. "You _are_ my lover now. Unless you'd like me to introduce you as my pet."

Rukia blushed but kept glaring at him, until she was so mad she turned her back and only paid attention to the bunny, scowling as she ran her hand through the light brown fur. Ichigo's face tensed as he looked at the dark bruises on her shoulders. He removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves before walking to the kitchen, dismissing the stings of guilt in his chest.

"What do you want for dinner? I thought I'd make Sukiyaki." he called out to her.

Rukia blinked. She was pretty hungry, but didn't want to respond. She didn't want to ask anything from him.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had the broth heating up on the stove, he laid out the meat and vegetables on the large marble board. Not being close to Rukia and just having to wait... made him nervous. He needed a cigarette. Before he started chopping, he walked to the kitchen door to see where she was. He found her lying down on the living room carpet, the bunny carefully balanced on her outstretched hands as she brought the bunny up and down, kissing his little head and giggling.<p>

"You've gotten fatter, haven't you?" she giggled happily.

Ichigo smiled, thinking she looked adorable. He went back into the kitchen, taking out a big sharp knife and starting to slice some mushrooms, his eyes drifting to the open door. He saw the bunny hop in his field of vision in the other room and Rukia run and kneel on the floor over it, oblivious to him watching from the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" she squealed, poking his little tail.

"Rukia, do you want celery in your broth?" asked Ichigo casually, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She was completely lost in her new pet.

"Rukia?" he asked again, as he started to get annoyed. Rukia didn't show any signs of having heard him, just giggled at the bunny. He grunted, chopping the vegetables with more force. He wanted a cigarette badly.

The bunny made to hop again, but because he kept his limp leg up, he stumbled and fell on his side.

"Oooooo, poor little one! Come here!" she nuzzled him to her chest. "I love you! Yes, I love my little man!" she cooed, kissing his head adoringly.

A vein popped on Ichigo's head and his eye twitched. She loved her little man! ? She loved that... that stupid bunny! ? She loved that stupid bunny so fucking much she was completely oblivious to anything but him? Who brought her the pet? Who bought her the clothes? Who was cooking for her right now? But nooooo, no kisses or smiles or even a thank you for him! What was it doing to deserve all that love anyway? Just sitting on its fluffiness as _his_ woman nuzzled and petted and loved him and held him on her smooth creamy chest! He gave the bunny a death glare. _Yeah, you little bastard! Keep wiggling that stupid nose of yours to get her attention! Because you are going straight into the broth pot for din-_

"FUCK!" he hissed as he cut his fingers with the knife.

Rukia's head whipped towards the kitchen in alert. She ran towards him, looking at the blood practically flying from the deep cut on his hand. He growled angrily, placing his hand under the tap to clean off the blood. The water turned red as the wounds kept bleeding freely. Rukia cringed, putting the bunny down and grabbing a kitchen towel.

"Here!" she held it open and Ichigo placed his dripping hand in it. She wiped the hand and inspected it with furrowed eyebrows.

Ichigo's scowl disappeared when he noticed how close they were. Normally Rukia would try to keep at least a two foot distance from him, and she would still be uncomfortable. But now, she was looking at his hand worriedly. A part of him knew she was just acting on impulse, but another wanted to believe she cared. If that was the way to get her attention, he'd get the most out of it.

He made a long fake grunting noise, as if he was in excruciating pain. Rukia gasped worriedly.

"D-do you have alcohol and wound plasters?" she asked, biting her lip.

Ichigo groaned again, trying really hard not to smile at her. "Yes... in the drawer..." he faked a gasp. "over there..."

Rukia ran to it, being a person who couldn't stand to see someone hurt. Ichigo smirked momentarily as she was searching the drawer for the first aid kit. She pulled it out quickly and drenched a piece of cotton in alcohol. She carefully took his hand in her much smaller one, her eyes stuck on the deep cuts.

"This is going to sting, a little."

Ichigo just nodded with a pout, trying to seem cute and distressed. She started to pat the wounds carefully, Ichigo groaning with each contact. It wasn't really hurting him. He'd had much worse. In fact, he was enjoying the feel of her hand underneath his and resisted the urge to hold it. Rukia blew softly at the sterilized injuries and grabbed two plasters, carefully wrapping them around Ichigo's middle and third finger. He caught sight of the bunny from the corner of his eyes._ Get that, sucker!_

"There..." she murmured as the closeness started to register in her head and she started to blush.

Ichigo leaned down close to her face, her eyes still pinned on his left hand. "Thank you, Rukia..." he whispered, and before she could react he pecked a kiss on her lips and rose.

Rukia blinked and shook her head, abruptly withdrawing her hand from his and blushing deeper.

"Aaaa...yeah... I... I need to... f-find Chappy..." she murmured turning around and looking at anything but him. She found Chappy and picked him up.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." said Ichigo, smiling crookedly now that she wasn't looking.

"O-o-okay..." murmured Rukia, trying to get out of his field of vision. _Baka! It was only two little cuts! He could have done it himself! He has probably been shot before, too!_ She mentally slapped herself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was placing the broth pot and the assortment of foods on the dining room table and Rukia slipped in the kitchen to snatch a carrot for Chappy. Her stomach growled in hunger and whatever Ichigo had cooked, smelled really good.<p>

"Come on, Rukia." he called and she cautiously walked into the dining room, following his voice. It was big, with a massive fireplace on one end and a big Victorian table in the middle. Technically, the total amount of time she had spent in his house was less than a day.

On the one end of the table were spread the foods and Ichigo had drawn two chairs close by. He smiled slightly and gestured for her to sit down. Rukia squeezed the bunny in her arms and slowly approached the chair. However, when she made to sit she sprang back up, wincing, as pain shot from her pelvis. Ichigo couldn't ignore the guilt this time.

"I... I can't sit down..." she murmured, blushing with a sad expression.

"Go lie on the couch." answered Ichigo and when she raised her head in question, his eyes were covered in shadows.

She gulped and slowly started to make her way back to the living room. She piled up a few cushions on the arm of the couch and - with some wincing in between - managed to assume a tolerable position, holding Chappy to her chest. Ichigo wasn't around. Why was she doing what he just told her to? And now what? Was he punishing her again, not giving her any food? She should be mad at him for causing those bruises! But she was so embarrassed of herself she couldn't bring it up. Her thoughts were silenced when she saw him walking towards her, a bowl in hand.

He sat next to her on the couch, his eyes hidden under his bangs. The bowl was steaming broth with various pieces floating inside it. He used a pair of chopsticks to grab a baby corn and blew on it, before extending it towards Rukia. She blinked, barely understanding what was going on.

"You... you are feeding me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo made an affirmative sound from the back of his throat, bringing the corn to Rukia's lips.

"I can-" she didn't get to finish as Ichigo placed the corn in her open mouth. She slowly chewed on it, looking at Ichigo suspiciously. He seemed to feel... guilty?

She swallowed the delicious thing. "I can eat by myself." She tried to sit up, but Ichigo gently pushed her back on the pillows.

"You can't sit, remember? And if you eat lying, you are going to stain your gown. Let me feed you now, and then you can call Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened. She had thought about it, but assumed that he would be too mad to let her and she herself was too ashamed to bring up the previous... act. She thought it better to comply, not forgetting Ichigo's... mood swings.

He fed her in silence, until the bowl contained only broth, but insisted on feeding her two more bowl fulls, even for her protests that she was sated. She couldn't wait to speak to her brother and chewed hurriedly at her food.

Fifteen minutes in, and they hadn't exchanged a word. She felt really uncomfortable. Granted, he was a psycho rapist. But a part of her... had even expected his reaction when she had said Kaien's name... and even felt relief he was taking care of her now, even after all that. It was as if... he _wanted_ to be nice to her, but could not hold his temper and clumsily tried to make up for it... She couldn't take any more of the silence, especially with his blank stare on her face.

"Um... where did you learn how to cook?" she asked slowly, her voice falling and regretting it.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "After my mother died, I was the one to take care of my sister." he murmured, his face still as a stone.

Rukia opened her mouth but closed it, unable to find words. She looked at him for a moment, and could see the sting in his eyes; now he was the one to avert his gaze from her.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she murmured, lowering her eyes. "Um... so you have a sister?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Yuzu. She's turning twelve this year."

Rukia smiled ever so slightly, remembering how she only had her own brother. "What... what about your father?"

"Started drinking when my mother died. When I turned 15 I took Yuzu and left the house. Then got a job to raise her and pay for her school." he shrugged.

Rukia felt unbelievably bad. Life must have been hard for him, having to deal with all that at such a young age. She had grown up basically without parents, but she never truly experienced the grief of losing one. And she had her rock, her nii-sama and even then they had money and their own business. He... he had no one and nothing to hold on to. Rukia knew Kurosaki Corp. was founded by Ichigo Kurosaki. He built a whole life from scratch. For the very first time, she felt sympathy towards the silent man in front of her.

"Where... where is she now?"

"Boarding school in Switzerland. She said she wants to study and start taking care of herself. And I wanted to keep her away from..." he stopped abruptly. "Eat, before it gets cold."

Ichigo's mouth was a thin line and when Rukia was done he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen without a word.

* * *

><p>Rukia bit the tip of her thumb anxiously, as she pressed the wireless phone to her ear, pressing Chappy against her chest. The guard had gone to get Byakuya to the phone. Ichigo had called the prison and was now washing the dishes in the kitchen, smoking. Rukia had noted he hadn't touched his food, but tried to dismiss the slight worry it caused her. She was curled up on the couch, looking at the kitchen door, not wanting Ichigo to listen to their conversation.<p>

"Rukia!" spoke the voice that soothed her very soul.

"Byakuya..." she whispered, feeling her eyes tear and clutched the phone harder, as if she could hold on to him by doing so.

"Rukia! How did you manage to call?" he asked worriedly.

"Nii-sama... I asked a favor from Mr. Ukitake, the state Prosecutor. Otou-san used to know him, remember?" she would never lie to her nii-sama, but he could never in hell learn about Ichigo. He had told her what she should tell him.

"Rukia... and who was the man who spoke to me this morning? Are you really coming to visit?"

She swallowed. "He... he was a friend. The... the battery of the phone was dying out so we couldn't speak..." she started to tremble, praying that even that meager excuse would for now do.

For a moment Byakuya didn't speak. "Rukia... are you alright? Where are you living? Do you need money?"

"Don't worry, nii-sama! I was living with Hanataro and then got a job at this dog spa! And I'm working really hard so they pay me very well, I even got my own place!" she tried to sound excited, even for the lump in her throat and the tears pooling in her eyes. "And Orihime brings me home-cooked meals every day! And the Dean of the University offered me a scholarship to keep studying! I am really good, nii-sama! I even got a bunny! I need nothing more than you!" she smiled bitterly, trying to sugar coat her voice. She knew that what killed Byakuya was not the false charges, but his inability to take care of her.

"Oh, Rukia..." he sighed.

"And I am going to come and see you! It's Thursday today, so I'll be leaving on Saturday, so I won't miss work! And on Sunday I'll visit!" she said happily. Ichigo had missed some office work due to the recent events and had scheduled the trip for the weekend.

"Rukia... don't come."

Her blood froze. "W-What...?"

"Just don't, Rukia. It's far, and it's snowing here. The trip would cost you a lot."

"I don't care about the money! I only want to see you!" she yelled, her lower lip trembling.

"I don't want you to see me like this..." he trailed off.

Rukia started to cry. "I don't care! You are my brother! I need to see you, to know you are ok! Don't... don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do. But I don't want you anywhere near this God forsaken place. And I don't want you travelling alone, either."

"I'll be fine, my nii-sama taught me to take care of myself. You'll see how well I am! And after I return I'll be calling as regularly as I can and visit whenever I can, you hear me?"

"Rukia, you shouldn't-"

"No, brother. You've been there for me my whole life and stood up for me, even after Otou-san's death and my illness. I would NEVER leave you, especially when you are suffering for someone else's faults." her voice was stern and determined.

Byakuya sighed, but Rukia could almost hear the slight smile tagging at his lips. "So, you got a bunny, little sister?" he asked softly.

Rukia perked up. "Oh yeah! He is sooooo cute, his name is Chappy..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had washed the dishes and was in his study, choosing to allow Rukia some privacy to talk to her brother. After signing over some papers Isane had sent from the office, he opened his email.<p>

From: thehotstuff a tokyotimes. jp

To: ikurosaki a kurosakicorp. com

1 video attachment

I don't know how, but Matsumoto changed my email again. This was released to the media an hour ago.I don't like it. Will you back a candidate of your own?

T. Hitsugaya

Ichigo clicked on the video and it started to play full screen. On a podium stood a well-known man in a white suit, with a soft, almost fatherly look in his eyes, behind the heavy glasses.

_"It has been a long time now that the Yamamoto government has failed to rule over this country. We all know how the current Prime Minister rejected the offer to let our honorable country join the war in the Middle East. We all know how Yamamoto Genruysai announced that Japan will not spend any more money on military weapons, when our neighboring China has more than triple our military equipment and body of soldiers. I call to you, people of Japan. How are you going to save our children when China or America decides to drop yet another atomic bomb? What will you do when the lack of oil and resources drives us to the brink of a Third World War? Will you turn to the man who gave money to the poor, but not to the people responsible for the defense of the nation? Yes, the government built more hospitals. But to what cause when they will soon be filled with the innocent victims of terrorist attacks? I stood for years watching my country get driven to destruction. They convinced you that spending more money on healthcare and education would make our country shine brighter. But when the trigger is pointed at us, no free education shall save your sons and daughters. Even our airlines and shipping industry has been taken over by Kurosaki Corp. Because your current government couldn't handle it. Yes, they have been working more effectively since they were sold to a private corporation and you all feel safe boarding on the Kurosaki Corp. jets around the world. But what if Mr. Kurosaki himself decides he's bored of playing with airplanes one day? The government will have no say if he decides to close down Japanese Airlines. It's about time the people took the power in their hands and acted upon their safety first. We need to protect the people from the dangers the Yamamoto party exposed them to. That is why, me, Sosuke Aizen, will be running for Prime Minister in the proceeding elections, with the Shiroshihai party. We, will protect our grand nation._"

The video ended with a the image of the Japanese flag and the Shiroshihai 白支配 name on it.

Ichigo chuckled bitterly, a cigarette resting between his lips. "Bastard..."

He ran a hand through his hair and responded to the email.

From: ikurosaki a kurosakicorp. com

To: thehotstuff a tokyotimes. jp

Don't worry about the bastard, even if he manages to cause hostility towards Yamamoto, I'm backing Ryuken Ishida with the Shinto 真灯 party. He wants to attack me for taking over his company. I'll have Isane send you a press release for Japanese Airlines and Nippon Yusen for tomorrow's issue.

He pressed 'send' and leaned back on his chair, before sending another email to the office. After he was done, he sat, watching the smoke from the cigarette dance in the air. Hitsugaya would publish a Tokyo Times issue tomorrow, opposing Aizen's claims and showing the Kurosaki Corp. press release front page. It wasn't that 'thehotstuff' had a particular liking to Ichigo. When his company took over Japanese Airlines and Nippon Yusen, one of the largest shipping companies worldwide, he had fought a press war against him. But he was also forced to admit that the new administration had improved both industries and almost doubled the income. He also hated Aizen more than he disliked Ichigo. Aizen made a lot of illegal transactions and was involved in trading weapons, though no one would ever dare accuse him, until the senior Hitsugaya published an issue blaming Aizen for the rise of Yakuza attacks fifteen years ago. Three days later, the police announced that the elder Hitsugaya had committed suicide. Toshiro never believed that.

Ichigo smashed his cigarette on the ash tray and walked out to find Rukia. He found her on the couch, curled up in a ball, sleeping, the phone in hand. The bunny was dozing off on her chest. He smiled and approached her, taking some time to watch her as she slept. He carefully lifted the bunny off her arms and the animal looked at him with pleading dark brown eyes. Ichigo scowled and glared at him.

"Don't give me that face! You're lucky I didn't make you dinner! You. do not. sleep. on Rukia. She's mine!" he whispered, threatening the oblivious animal. He set him down on the carpet, taking out the cage Orihime had prepared, and placed him inside. Then he turned to Rukia and carefully took her in his arms, before walking to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Salmon fillet with lemongrass sauce and Beluga caviar." bowed the butler with a smile, as he placed an elegant porcelain plate on the table.<p>

The one-eyed man on the other side of the table grunted. "And I get chips? What the hell... why does the damn _cat _get to eat that well?"

The butler turned to the rude man, his face emotionless. "Because Master ordered that the little lady is taken care of while he's away."

A small cat with a furry tail hissed at the man with the eye patch, before approaching the food on the table. Her fur was mostly black, with the tips of her legs, tail and her nose white. She had big, dark purple eyes, which had reduced to slits as she glared at the hateful man. He returned the glare, his hand forming a fist. He wanted to kill the cat, he really did. The butler gently stroked her fur, smiling.

"Don't you worry, little miss, your master will be with us soon..."

She chewed on her food happily, but the man glaring at her could swear she stuck her tongue out at him before every bite.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes lazily, the sun blinding her. She blinked and looked around. She was in the master bedroom and it was morning outside. And she was wearing a purple nightie. She sat up, grunting as her lower regions started to hurt. Damn! She rubbed her eyes, looking at the bedside clock. It was 9 a.m. She stood up, walking towards the bathroom. She washed her face and discovered a bag next to the sink, filled with necessities. There was a small card on top.<p>

_I am going to the office at 9.30. In case you haven't woken up by then, this is yours and I've left breakfast in the kitchen. Take anything from the fridge and feed the bunny because I sure won't. I arranged your clothes in the closet. When you get ready and feel like going out, call Renji. I've passed some numbers in your new phone. He can take you out or bring you to the office if you miss me._

_I know I'll be missing you - Ichigo._

Rukia blinked at the last comment, deciding not to think about it any further. It was nine o' clock, so he could still be home. She grabbed a matching night robe he had obviously left her on an armchair and put it on, before walking out of the bedroom. At the end of the hall, she heard yelling.

"Just. Keep. Scrubbing!"

"Auch! Oh come on, boss! It's not ma' fault!"

Rukia cautiously walked into the living room, to find Ichigo hollering over his red headed employee, his foot pressing the man's head down, as he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with a brush. Ichigo was angry and the other guy was whimpering. Rukia blinked and coughed lightly.

Ichigo's head snapped towards her and he pointing his finger at her accusingly. "You! You know what your stupid bunny did? He got out of his cage and peed on my carpet! It's your fault!"

Rukia started to get irritated. "Me? How is it my fault?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"One, he's your bunny, two, he obviously learned how to break away from _you_!" he accidentally stepped on Renji's head forcefully, pushing his head into the carpet.

"Well, one, anyone would want to break away from _you_ and two, you obviously don't have a clue how to secure his cage properly!" she yelled back, annoyed.

The pair glared at each other, until Renji's muffled groans from the carpet broke the silence. Ichigo took his foot off his head and Renji took a much needed intake of air.

"Gah! Almost killed meh, boss!" he whined.

"Shut up and keep scrubbing! Got you a new bike, didn't I?" Renji pouted but smiled happily as he recalled his brand new 70, 000 dollar red Harley. Slavery was a small price to pay.

He nodded towards Rukia. "Mornin', Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened as she remembered who he was. "You... you were chasing me!"

"Aaaagh, yeah. I even got a souvenir from that day." he pointed at a small scar over his eyebrow. "But no worries, boss here made up for it!" he flashed her a toothy grin.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be doing this, I'll clean up after Chappy."

"No." spoke Ichigo. "Renji rarely gets to do anything around here, I need a reason not to fire him." Renji pouted sadly at Ichigo. "He'll stick around if you want to go out, tell him to take you wherever you want. If he pisses you off just bash his head. It's of no use to him anyways."

"Hey!" whined the other man, but Ichigo kept looking at Rukia.

"If you need anything call me, my number is on speed dial on your phone. Going out alone is out of the question. You can also go shopping, I've given Renji a credit card. I've already gotten you some warm clothes for Hokkaido, though."

Rukia scowled. She looked around and detected Chappy, then took him in her arms and walked to the kitchen indignantly.

"She's quite a lady, boss." murmured Renji, before an Italian leather shoe stepped on his face.

"Keep scrubbing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! Just to be clear, Rukia's relatively... calm behavior around Ichigo is due to her shame of herself. She had seen her reaction in the mirror, she can't exactly hold something against him.<strong>

**Nippon Yusen is an actual Japanese shipping company.**

**And the cat... IS ME! I mean, the story can't have the Chibi Subordinate without the Chibi Queen! Haha, can't wait to reunite with my master!**

**I hope those hoping for something softer liked this chap.**

**Oh guys... I can't believe I am bashing people I like! Orihime, Isshin, Renji! But art needs sacrifice! Also, Pixie and Satyr sent me over two links and I promised to share:**

**1. The cafe where Rukia would just die: now. msn now/0412-bunny-cafe-japan. aspx**

**2. A song - with a demented chibi singing: youtube watch ?v= jhSoIABex9g (I adore the image sooooo much!)**

**3.A ridiculous image I tried to compose on deviantart: wildcatxiii. deviantart #/ d4w28nz**

**I'm sorry, I deleted and re-posted this chapter because I forgot to tell you...**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	9. White

**Updated sooner than I thought! *swings my neko tail***

**You know the drill! Little bit 'bout Japan first:**

**Hokkaido is a big island and the Northernmost part of Japan. Asahikawa is one of its major cities and the coldest city in Japan, famous for the Asahiyama Zoo.**

**~Review responses (to help you a little, I respond from the oldest to the newest-from down up)**

**Wendy-*Hands over Karin plushie* I think it would be too dramatic if Chappy cried after being taken from Rukia!**

**Pixie-We've pretty much said everything, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Grim-Lol, this is not as funny, but I hope you enjoy it as you did the other.**

**Cheerio-Childish Ichi is damn funny! Chibi convention HAHAHA! **

**Hare-It's Nnoitra. It's no secret that's why I'm telling you. And am giving Renji a little justice here.**

**Other Chibi-I am REALLY REALLY happy you REALLY REALLY loved the chapter! :P**

**Mr. Nice Guy-Come on, what did you expect me to call you with that statement? Hehe! I think everyone would be clammed up if they had to speak of a painful past. No, Yuzu is twelve! She couldn't have gone through the same as Rukia!**

**Satyr-Always many thanks for the support, PM me if you want!**

**Ichiruki-I updated! *peace sign***

**les cerisiers de lisa-Not everyone can like my style of writing, I've sent you a message regarding it.**

**Luster-HAHAHAHAHA! Neglected housewife! I think you won't need any insulin now!**

**Ratatouille-The cat will be back! Haha! This chapter is about... normal Ichiruki, basically how it's gonna be most of the time.**

**Dark Angel-Just made up this name because of your avatar and profile :) Rukia wouldn't boss Renji around.**

**Selene-Awwwww, thanks! More Ichiruki LOVIN' ahead!**

**LOL-Ichigo vs Chappy! Haha! Why have you stopped loling on your reviews?**

**French Fry-Thank you so much for caring to review on all the chapters! I've sent you a message already. When Rukia finds out about their past you'll see why she doesn't remember Ichigo ;)**

* * *

><p>Rukia flipped through the fashion magazine annoyedly. She wanted to toss it, but it was the only excuse she had not to look at the man lounging on his seat opposite her. She wanted the Tokyo Times issue Ichigo was reading, but when she asked, he told her she was free to sit on his lap. Like hell she would! She had spent a whole hour reading the stupid women's magazines the even stupider stewardess had left her, while Ichigo read through Tokyo Times, The Bussiness World and Japan Daily, or spoke on the jet's phone. She wished she had Chappy with her, but he was back in Tokyo with Renji.<p>

Her eyes fell on a 'cabbage soup diet' chapter, but her mind drifted off to the previous day. She had stayed in the penthouse all morning and at noon Renji took her out on his bike, after he had given her the puppy eyes about how hungry he was and how she should definitely ride his new 'babe'. Of course she had promised him she wouldn't tell Ichigo, because he didn't want her riding a bike and had given Renji the keys to the Bentley. They had some pizza-Renji's favorite-and then they rode around along the coastline. Then took a walk on the beach and sat on some rocks, looking at the sea. Rukia had really started to like Renji and the two had naturally started to call each other by their first name. He was rude, clumsy and kind off violent when something bugged him (like the waitress forgetting his ketchup), but he was funny and attentive and even after screaming at the poor girl he'd turn to her with a huge goofy grin. He'd also talk a lot about anything that would pop up to his head, and Rukia would just nod, actually feeling as if she was around a friend.

_It was late noon, and they were sitting on a rock, Rukia hugging her knees and Renji lying with his arms crossed behind his head. _

_"Renji..." she murmured, turning to him._

_"Ummm?" he smiled slightly, his eyes closed._

_"Why... why are you working for him?" she asked cautiously._

_Renji opened an eye to look up at her. "Wha do ya mean?"_

_"Well... you are nice and funny and all and he's so... and he shouldn't treat you like that."_

_Renji chuckled and looked up at the sky. "I used ta be part of a gang called the Hollows. Drug dealing and all that shit. Till I saw a kid dyin' on the street. I wanted out. The leader sent five to get meh and I would've been thrown in Tokyo Bay in a body bag if boss hadn't shown up. We got the beatin' of our lives, but I swear the otha guys got worse. So, he asked meh if I was any good with knives. I took a fucka's eye to prove mah point. So he hired meh and I ain't ever betrayin' the man who saved meh." he paused and grinned at her. " 'Sides, he's not as bad as he seems. He acts all bossy and shit, but he looks out fer us. We'd be skinned alive ova an' ova if he didn't have our back."_

_Rukia scowled. "Still doesn't change the fact that he's an ego-maniac prick."_

_Renji laughed lightly. "Cut him some slack, Rukia. He only gets lik' that when he's pissed. An' ya been drivin' him mad since he got ya. Ya know, I ain't neva seen him take care of anyone else lik' he does ya, 'xcept his sis. An' he neva kept a woman either."_

_Rukia blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_"He ain't neva had a lady in his life. He'd fuck around with a bitch or two, but neva brought 'em home an' neva saw 'em again. I doubt he even knew any of their names."_

_Rukia stayed silent for a long time. "Renji... how did he know where I lived?"_

_He pouted. "Aaaah, I ain't s'pposed to say anythin' 'bout it. Sorry, Rukia."_

_"Come on, Renji..." she urged him. "I have the right to know!"_

_Renji gave her the puppy eyes with a sad expression. "Boss gonna chop mah balls if I do."_

_Rukia scowled, hating how his puppy eyes worked on her and how she couldn't get mad at him._

She glared at Ichigo angrily. She was disposed to actually try to be a little nicer to him, after having spent a relaxing day with Renji. Until he told her that Ichigo had hinted to him that nothing bad would come out of him 'accidentally' losing Chappy. Of course Renji promised her that he'd take care of the little one. On top, Ichigo had insisted that they slept together last night, even going as far as locking the bedroom door and threatening Rukia that he'd cuff her to the bed if she tried to sleep on the floor.

Just this afternoon they had boarded on one of Kurosaki Corp.'s private jets to fly to Hokkaido. It was a hour and a half flight and she couldn't wait to get on the ground and escape Ichigo's playful gaze. She looked out the window, as they were approaching the airport. The clouds were heavy and thick and a coat of snow was covering the city underneath, Asahikawa. She could barely make out the frozen Rausu mountain and her heart clenched, thinking how cold the prison would be on that altitude. Had they decided to let the inmates freeze to death?

The jet landed and they slipped in their warm, fur-invested coats. As soon as Rukia stepped out of the plane her face froze and she raised her thick hood as cold wind blew. Ichigo took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, as she was too busy sticking her freezing hands in her pockets.

"Come on, we'll be at the hotel soon." he urged her and lead her to a black Audi Q7 3.0L V6 TDI, parked close to the landing field. She willingly jumped in and Ichigo turned on the heating system. They drove towards the Asahikawa city center, Ichigo showing Rukia various sights on the way, museums, memorial centers, craft centers and of course the famous Asahiyama Zoo.

When the sight of the five star Asahikawa Seireitei hotel came into view Rukia's chest heaved unevenly. The Seireitei hotel chain belonged to Kuchiki Co., before the company closed down due to bankruptcy. She swallowed. Of course they would still be running, the chain got sold to another company for less than half its value.

"Can... can we go somewhere else?" she asked, a lump in her throat.

"Why pay when we can stay for free?" responded Ichigo, a slight smirk on his face.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Since it's my hotel and all, I don't have to pay to stay over." he answered simply and Rukia's eyes snapped open wide. She stared at him in shock as he drove and parked in front of the hotel. He got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. Rukia stood still on her seat, her mind trying to comprehend the information. Ichigo opened the passenger door and gently nudged her, smirking.

"Are you planning on getting out or you'd rather have me carry you?"

Rukia raised her eyes towards him in shock, which quickly turned to anger.

"You arrogant, egocentric, narcissistic BASTARD!" she yelled, jumping on him and trying to punch him.

Ichigo swiftly turned her around, trapping her arms behind her back and holding her in place. "Whoa, bunny! What's up with you all of a sudden?" he asked, half amused at her fury.

"You bought our hotels? How dare you!" she barked, trying to step on his foot.

Ichigo chuckled. "You'd rather have them sink into bankruptcy and close down? I don't understand why you'd get so riled up."

Rukia growled, craning her neck to glare up at him. True, she didn't have a legitimate reason to be mad. But just the thought that he of all people owned her family's hotels... it was if he had established another mark of ownership on her. She grunted angrily, shuddering as the cold started to get to her again. Ichigo let go of her and they walked in the hotel, him smirking and her scowling deeply. The receptionist greeted them with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Kurosaki." she bowed. "Here is the key to the room you ordered." She handed him a card and they walked to the elevators, Rukia looking away from him the whole time.

They had a deluxe double room, with a view of the snowy mountains. Ichigo set their small suitcase on the floor and started taking off his coat. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it. Why not a suite?" she asked cockily.

Ichigo smirked deeply. "I don't spoil you enough, my pet?"

Rukia grunted. "I just think you're too full of yourself to use a regular room." she crossed her arms.

He chuckled again. "Maybe next time. The suites have multiple beds and I wanted to make sure there would only be one for us."

Rukia's face reddened and the coat she was wearing only added to the heat gathering in her body.

"Come on now, let's go have some dinner up at the restaurant, ne?"

* * *

><p>When they got in the room after dinner, Rukia sat on the sofa stiffly, her arms crossed. Basically dinner was spent with her having lost her apetite, Ichigo looking at her playfully, her glaring at him and biting back at anything he said. She had stabbed her steak so hard so many times that the meat had turned to an uneaten pulp. After they had cleared their table, Ichigo quickly urged her to return to the room. She wanted dessert, but would never ask for it. She threw a side glance at the man standing in the foyer against the wall. What the hell was he waiting for? He had unbuttoned his black shirt, and she bit her cheek to stop her from looking at his perfect torso. Her stomach made hungry noises and she mentally cursed him for not eating.<p>

Then she heard a knock on the door and Ichigo opened it, taking a silver tray from the concierge, practically throwing a bunch of bills on his face and slamming the door without a word. Rukia blinked as Ichigo approached her with the silver tray and moved the side of the sofa farthest from him. He sat down smirking, and urged her to come closer with his hand. Rukia didn't move, but did none the less lean a little towards him, curious at what he had ordered.

Ichigo lifted the silver cover to reveal a big plate of at least a dozen perfect red strawberries, topped with swirls of whipped cream. Rukia licked her lips involuntarily as the fruity scent filled her nose. Ichigo smiled maliciously as he saw her approach the tray, her eyes hungrily staring at the treats. He raised a strawberry and held it in front of her. She opened her mouth to bite, but he drew it back the last moment, Rukia whimpering and moving forth to capture it. He drew it back again, leaning on the other side of the sofa and Rukia leaned over him, trying to get to the delicacy in his hand. Once she was completely over him, he brought the fruit to her lips and her mouth closed up over his fingers, before chewing on the delicious thing and making a long sound of satisfaction.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned.

Ichigo's cock got hard and he bit his lip before grabbing her and rolling her underneath him, so that her head was resting on the armrest. She was still in a funk and he grabbed another strawberry, holiding it right on her lips. Rukia closed her eyes and her tongue came out of her mouth to lap at the cream, then drawing circles around the fruit. Ichigo shuddered at the sight, thinking of other ways she could use her tongue like that. She took a bite of the fruit and leaned back, chewing happily. He lowered himself and trailed kisses on her neck, earning small mewls of satisfaction from the girl. She ate the rest of the fruit, whimpering as one of his hands slipped under her shirt to stroke her back. The ointments she had religiously applied on her bruises worked miracles and had almost healed.

When she swallowed, Ichigo scooped a dollop of cream with his free hand and held his two cream covered fingers to her mouth. Rukia opened it and he stuck them inside, the girl hungrily sucking on the sweet digits. He raised her shirt over her chest, kissing down on her stomach and going up to her chest. He smiled devilishly when he discovered the clasp on the front. He grudgingly retrieved his fingers from Rukia's mouth with a 'pop', knowing that if he stopped feeding her, she could snap out of her nirvana. He took a strawberry and started feeding it to her slowly, the hand behind her back coming to the front to expertly release her bra. He cupped a firm breast, Rukia moaning lightly at the gentle stroking. He sucked on her other breast, earning small whimpers from her. He played with her hardened buds as he fed her another treat, Rukia moaning freely in pleasure. When she had finished it, he rose slightly, placing a strawberry between his lips and lowering his mouth to hers. Rukia bit on the other end, trying to pry the fruit from him, but he opened his mouth, capturing her lips, the fruit dancing between their tangled tongues. He pressed his bulging erection between her legs and she whimpered as her sex started to burn up. She sweet juices were mingling in their connected mouths as Ichigo undid her zipper and slipped a hand inside her pants to stroke her. Rukia shivered and moaned in his mouth, only feeling the sweetness in the throat and the heat between her legs. Ichigo broke the kiss and literally stuffed a big strawberry in her mouth as he lifted himself and pulled her pants off. She whimpered as he started to stroke and caress her thighs, slowly moving towards her wet panties. She was sucking on the fruit in her mouth, her face flushed in desire. Ichigo threw her leg over his shoulder, leaning over her and rubbing his bulge to her core over the clothing, dry-fucking her.

The big hard bump stroked her clit and her eyes rolled back as she bit hard on the fuit, juices spilling and running down her jaw. Ichigo licked them slowly, gently nipping on her neck and groaning as he started to dry fuck her harder. The rubbing eased some of the tension, but he needed to have more of her. He raised himself, one hand on her raised leg, the other on her hips, as he started to rub harder and faster on her, feeling his pants and underwear soak on the wetness from her pussy. He groaned, grabbing a nipple and pinching it as Rukia's head fell back, panting. He tossed his head back, crashing his hips to hers as if he were fucking her. Rukia's moans got louder and louder as her nails dag into the silk fabric of the couch. Ichigo caught both her legs and spread them farther, rubbing on her faster and feeling his cock twitch in the restraints on his pants. Rukia's back arched and she yelled as an orgasm erupted from her prickling clit. She panted helplessly as Ichigo dry humped her throughout her high, then caught her shirt and tossed it over her head, along with his shirt. He took off her panties as she whimpered and unzipped his pants, drawing out his stiff cock and groaning at the release. He took a strawberry and fed it to Rukia, as he rubbed the head of his cock on het clit, teasing her. She moaned as he slowly rubbed it up and down her soaked slit, rubbing her juices down his length. He had a cunning smile on his face, his eyes half lidded and watching her.

"You want it, Rukia?" he purred as he rubbed the thick head to her clit, drawing circles.

She whimpered and mewled, feeling her insides catch fire. She could do nothing else but stare at the hard tool torturing her. She was panting.

Ichigo licked his lips. "I am not going to give it to you if you don't ask for it..."

He rubbed it faster against her and as she started to moan he slowled down, earning a sad whimper. Rukia thought she was going to go crazy if she was filled soon.

"P- please..." she cried.

"Yes, Rukia?" he watched her hungrily.

"I... I want it..." she bit her lip, not able to wait anymore.

"Ask me to fuck you."

She took a sharp breath as he stuck the head inside her swollen opening and retrieved it quickly, leaving her dripping with need.

"Please..." she whimpered. "Fuck me."

Ichigo grinned maliciously, before entering her, sinking his full length inside her drenched and swollen pussy. Rukia moaned and arched her back to take him in, feeling just a slight pain, overpowered by the pleasure of being completely filled. Ichigo started to fuck her, picking up speed as Rukia's legs wrapped around his waist and she used them to rock her own hips on his cock. They soon found a steady rythm, fucking each other on the couch, Rukia's nails tearing the covers as she whipped her head from left to right, feeling the pleasure intensify and completely take over her brain. Ichigo watched Rukia as she writhed underneath him, fucking her harder and moaning on the back of his throat. She was moaning loudly, her sounds filling the room and urging him to fuck her harder. He got on his knees, holding her hips upwards as he sunk inside her, placing one foot on the floor for stability, as he started to pound on her faster. Rukia yelled and ripping sounds echoed around the room, along with the sound of the sofa dragging against the floor from the hard fucking. Rukia's legs squeezed his waist as she came, moaning on top of her lungs, her sex squirting waves of burning hot juices on the hard cock. Ichigo grunted and came with her, releasing thick cum deep inside her and fucking her until he was spared.

They lay on the damaged sofa for some time, panting and sweating, trying to recover from their orgasms. Rukia was lazily staring at the ceiling, her mind numbed in bliss, as Ichigo trailed kisses on her collarbone. He came up to her face and they kissed gently, soon deepening the kiss as their tongues fought to get to each other's throat. Ichigo felt his cock spring back to life and moaned in her mouth, sending chills down Rukia's spine.

"Time for round two." he smirked wickedly.

Rukia whimpered as he turned her so that her chest was touching the sofa, making her bend her knees and raise her ass up. He got on top of her and caught a strawberry, with one hand, using the other to press Rukia's upper body on the couch. Her cheek was on the cushion and he brought the fruit to her mouth, sticking it inside before raising himself to kneel behind her. His cum was oozing from her dripping pussy, mixed with her own juices. He stroked his shaft a few times to get himself fully hard and entered her again, enjoying the stickiness of his cum inside her. She moaned, her mouth squeezing the fruit and turning it into a pulp. Ichigo stroked her hips with the hand that wasn't holding her down and placed it on the curve of her waist, seeing the pinkish remnants of her bruises on her hips. They fucked again, this time Rukia ripping the cushion with her teeth as she came on the impaling cock, screaming in the fabric. Ichigo came soon after, fucking Rukia's spared body and filling her with his seed again, the liquid running down her shaking legs and onto the couch. Rukia lay on her tummy knocked out and Ichigo lay down next to her, hugging her back, the last thing he thought before he drifted off was that eventually the number of the beds didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up feeling a hot mouth suckle on her neck and she opened her eyes to see a violent shade of orange on the side of her face. She yelped, pushing Ichigo away from her angrily.<p>

"Good morning to you too!" he chuckled as he sat on the bed.

She quickly covered her naked body, blushing and glaring at him. He had just come out of the shower, a towel around his hips and another one around his neck.

"Only vampires wake people up like that!" she barked annoyedly.

He grinned, showing her his large canines. "But I am a vampire, and you are my mate, love." Rukia just glared at him.

He got up, letting his towel fall on the floor and Rukia's face became tomato red as her eyes were glued on his perfectly sculpted, firm backside. Ichigo looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, deliberately bending over to look inside the suitcase. Rukia tried _really_ hard to pry her eyes off his ass, but was sure she'd have the image imprinted on her mind for a long time.

"You may want to start getting ready, we have an hour till we leave for Bleach Penitentiary." murmured Ichigo, not that he wasn't enjoying the attention. Maybe Rukia would appreciate it so much, she'd do the same for him. Sadly, when he turned she had already dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia fidgeted on the passenger seat nervously as they drove on the snow covered mountain, barely making out the huge white facility mingling with the white slopes. It had an eerie feeling about it and she swallowed, worried about her brother. At the gate, Ichigo pulled out a few papers for the guards and they let them drive in, parking next to the guards' lot. She couldn't help but notice how the guards were all dressed in black, a stark contrast against the white buildings. Ichigo held Rukia, who unwillingly let him because she was completely frozen in the cold mountain air. A guard led them into the prison and they walked through crisp white halls. Now she knew why they called it Bleach Penitentiary. She was shivering, not because of the cold, which had reduced dramatically once inside, but because of the unnerving feeling it caused her to be there. They were lead to a big metal door a few floors up and the guard turned and nodded to show that they had reached their destination.<p>

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Your brother is in there. I'll be back in an hour. If you need me, just call, okay?" She nodded, her eyes pinned on the metal doors as her heart started to race.

Ichigo stood back as Rukia stepped inside, the guard following. "NII-SAMA!" He heard her scream and start to cry. "Rukia!" Responded a bass voice and her cries got muffled and he guessed she had ran in his arms. The noise disappeared when the guard closed the door.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall and taking a few steady breaths. He turned and walked down the hall, then descended a flight of stairs and got outside, on a large wall connecting another building to this one. He walked along the passage swiftly, mostly to avoid the freezing air and entered the building, walking straight towards a small back door. Two guards were standing outside stiffly and he nodded towards them before he placed a hand on the knob, opening the door slowly, his face hard as a stone.

"Well, well! If it isn't the high and mighty King!" exclaimed the sole resident of the room laughing, tied up on a chair in the middle of the room.

Ichigo closed the door and tossed his coat on the side, before dashing towards the man, pinning him harshly against the back wall with his foot on his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHIRO!" he growled, his eyes ablaze as he pressed on his chest hard enough to break a few ribs.

The albino laughed maniacally, showing all of his teeth. "Oh brother! I see ya leg's doin' well, huh?"

Ichigo took his foot off his chest, the chair falling back on the floor and landed a punch on his brother's face, the pale man spitting blood.

"Thanks, King. All this white been makin' me dizzy..." grinned the bleeding man, his eyes wide in excitement.

"YOU BASTARD! DRUG DEALING? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he hissed and grabbed a fistfull of his white hair.

Shiro chuckled. "I didn't know ya cared 'bout me that much, brother."

Ichigo grunted and landed another fist right on his brother's gut. Shiro grunted, smiling immediately afterwards, enjoying the pain his brother was inflicting on him.

"Is that all ya got, King?" he purred, urging him to kill him if he could.

"You sick! Perverted! Motherfucker!" he threw him on the ground, kicking his stomach and causing him to puke blood over and over again.

For some time, the guards outside only heard taunts, curses, the sounds of beating, the spews of blood and a demented laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo was packing his things in the back of the dojo, enjoying the silence as he was the last one to leave. Today his okaa-san had promised he could return home on his own and he had made sure to leave last so that no one would join him and he'd seem like a big kid. Then he noticed a flash of white on his locker mirror and turned to see a very fair kid his age, staring intently at him, his hands in his pockets, smiling maliciously. He kind of looked like him, except he had white hair, extremely pale skin and yellow eyes. His clothes where dirty and old looking, his shoes had holes and he looked skinny.<em>

_Ichigo didn't like him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want something?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. A part of him pitied the boy and thought about giving him his bento._

_"Hi there, King. Always wanted ta meet ya." he said, the devilish smile still on his face._

_Ichigo scowled, not understanding. Why was he calling him King? Why did he say he always wanted to meet him? He wasn't the king of anything! "Me? What do you want?" he asked cautiously._

_The albino boy walked towards him casually, his hands still in his pockets. "I wanna see what ya got. Ya've beaten everyone in the dojo, right? I've been watching. I just wanna know if ya can beat me." his smile stretched and Ichigo stared at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he really was._

_"I fight other students for practice, we're not allowed to fight outside the class!" he said, scowling deeper._

_"Too bad, because I am gonna fight ya, whetha ya fight back or not."_

_"What do you-" Ichigo gasped when he received a swift blow to the gut, the air knocked out of his lungs. He fell back, grunting and holding his stomach._

_"Looks like I'm gonna be the King." laughed the pale kid maniacally and made to kick his head before Ichigo caught his leg and twisted it, throwing the other kid down. He got up to leave, but the stranger jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ichigo growled, elbowing the boy in the gut and throwing him off. He jumped on the boy and the two started throwing punches and kicks at each other, Ichigo even losing a tooth that was about to fall off. The pale boy screamed maniacally as he tried to rip Ichigo's eyes out and when Ichigo fell on his back, he jumped on him, trying to choke him. Ichigo winced and landed a kick to the boy's torso with so much force that he fell back, puking torrents of blood continuously. He tried to stand but fell back on his knees, coughing. Ichigo grabbed his bag and looked at the defeated boy. He had an open eyebrow bleeding freely over his eye and he was almost choking on the blood which had formed a pool around him. He just couldn't leave him that way._

_"I... I will call an ambulance!" he said as he looked at the wounded boy worriedly._

_He raised his yellow eyes angrily, before he broke into a hysterical laughter. "Ahahahaha! Fuck you, King! One day I'm gonna beat you and then I'll be King!" he yelled before getting on his shaking legs and walking away holding his stomach, dripping of blood and laughing happily._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeessss! SHI-RO SHI-RO SHI-RO! <strong>

**Lol *points at my avatar* Now you know who my master is... Nyaaaaaaaaah!**

**Won't say anything else, but I command you!**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	10. Creep

**Weird, I had been in a funk when writing chapters 8 & 9 and now I feel like my will to write has returned. I feel... sane! Haha! This chapter is dedicated to Barb, she pulled me out of the water and I breathed. :) It's also dedicated to Ru (though I doubt she'll see it) because I really really don't want to kill her anymore! Haha!**

**It's just insane to wait for an update to answer your reviews, I read them as soon as I can and I want to thank you properly for taking the time to grace me with your critique. So next time you review, once you sign in, look at the 'Private Messaging' segment, because I plan to answer every single review, good or bad, long or short. And I'm still giving you nicknames, because it's nicer when someone has a name :)**

**C'est juste fou d'attendre une mise à jour pour répondre à vos commentaires, je les lis dès que je peux et je tiens à vous remercier bien d'avoir pris le temps de me faire l'honneur de votre critique. Alors la prochaine fois vous passez en revue, une fois que vous vous connectez, regardez le segment 'Private Messaging', parce que j'ai l'intention de répondre à chaque examen unique, bonne ou mauvaise, longue ou courte. Et je suis encore en vous donnant des surnoms, parce que c'est plus agréable quand quelqu'un a un nom :)**

**Feel free to message me back if you want!**

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to hold back her tears as she exited the room. Byakuya was thinner and paler than she had remembered, but still held a regal aura around him and kept his chin high, even in prison. She hadn't meant to cry in front of him, but couldn't help herself. And then put on a fake smile and weaved a string of perfect lies to soothe his worries about her and promised him not to cut her hair again.<p>

She saw Ichigo leaning on the wall opposite the room, his eyes hidden under heavy shadows and a cigarette lazily resting between his lips. A few orange bangs clang to his forehead, as if he had broken a sweat. There was a dark vibe about him. She stood still, looking at him steadily. He approached her and stood right in front of her, his face emotionless.

"Did he need anything?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, he only asked for a picture."

"A picture?"

"He said he lost my picture and wanted another one. Can... can you help me send him one?"

Ichigo nodded and walked past her, down the hall. Rukia blinked and turned, following after him in silence.

No words were exchanged during their return to the hotel, but she found herself looking at him, trying to understand how he had turned so cold all of a sudden. His usual mood swings would balance between violent and horny to playful and attentive. When they got back to the room, she saw him go straight to the bathroom. Maybe he was sick. She removed her coat and approached the open bathroom door carefully. He had the sink running, scowling as he slowly started to remove his leather gloves. Her breath got hitched in her throat when she saw the open gashes and skin tears on his knuckles. He ran his hands under the cold water, furrowing his eyebrows. Had he punched a wall? She wanted to help him but... something about his stance was telling her he wanted to be alone. She swallowed.

"Do... do you need help... with that?" her question was merely a whisper.

Ichigo didn't take his eyes off his task, but shook his head in negation. "Go pack. We'll be leaving soon." he murmured.

Rukia slowly walked away from the bathroom, standing aimlessly in the middle of the room and looking down. It was uncomfortable. She started to feel a slight worry in her chest, which she dismissed by shaking her head and reminding herself that it was none of her business. She slowly started to gather their things in the small suitcases, her eyebrows slightly creasing. She was going to thank him. She didn't know why or how or if it was totally crazy, but after having been with her brother, after knowing he was alright, after easing his worries... she had felt like one of her greatest worries had almost been lifted. Ichigo didn't need to have done that. The visit was not part of their deal and he'd basically broken the law to achieve it. She shook her head again, trying to dissolve those thoughts. She had always been a sucker for people in pain, even insane bipolar egomaniacs.

When she was done, Ichigo came out of the bathroom, his hands wrapped in gauze. She looked at him and bit her lip. He grabbed the handles of the suitcases and she made to stop him.

"I can carry them..."

"No. It's nothing, Rukia..." he murmured before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

In the front, the valet brought the car and Ichigo tossed the bags inside, Rukia hopping on the passenger seat in silence.

"I hope we see you again, Mr. Kurosaki!" exclaimed the boy, bowing.

He nodded, pulling out his wallet to tip him. Rukia watched as he opened it and stared intently at it, unmoving. The boy patiently waited for his tip, but started to back off when Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath, passing a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm..." he groaned, as blood sipped from his jaw. The guards found him slumped on the floor, still tied to the chair, most of his face and white uniform covered in blood. One guard turned to another.<p>

"Untie him, he's too messed up to do anything."

The other one nodded, moving behind the fallen chair to untie his hands. Shiro opened a swollen yellow eye under the stream of blood from the gash on his head, to stare up at the guard in front of him. He gave him a grin, flashing him his red with blood teeth. The man looked at him, appalled.

"You are shit, Kurosaki!" he growled, his hands reaching for his glob.

Once his hands were untied, the guard behind him restrained them in his grasp as he lifted him off the ground.

"Throw him in the shower and get him a new uniform. It's no use taking him to the infirmary."

Shiro lifted his head as his body hang on the guard's grasp and opened his mouth, his lips connected with thing strings of blood and saliva, the officer taking on a look of disgust.

He spoke slowly, finding it hard to move his almost broken jaw. "I 'ave... 'omethin'... I nee'... to take..." he nudged towards a piece of paper on the floor.

The guard picked it up, looking suspiciously at him. He inspected the picture before shoving it his pocket. Shiro growled at the act, hissing and spitting blood.

"MINE!" he hissed like a wild animal, straggling to jump at the guard and take back the photo. The guard holding him restrained him, finding it unbelievable how strong he was even after all the beating.

The other guard's face contorted. "I'll give it to you once you clean the fuck up and behave. I'll break your fucking skull if you try to pull something, fucker." he spat and moved forward, the other guard dragging Shiro behind him, the bleeding man glaring at the guard walking forth.

They tossed him in the shower like a dog, after they made him take off him clothes and discard them. He had large bruises on his torso and one or two broken ribs. They stood at the entrance of the shower, watching with frowning faces.

Shiro turned his back to them, rubbing the blood off his face under the freezing water. He turned his body slightly to the side, smirking at them, and clenching his ass cheeks.

"I know ya're starin'!" He snickered and earned angry growls from them. He turned, his hand on the shaft of his pale member.

"Neva' taken it this big?" he stuck his tongue out and cackled.

"You bastard!" grunted the authoritative officer and took out his glob, walking in the shower and hitting Shiro in the gut, knocking his breath.

The naked man's body folded in two as he collapsed on the floor, spitting blood. "Hihihi!" his laughed echoed around the shower room tiles and the guard spit on his face, then turned to his subordinate.

"Take him back to his fucking cell!" he shouted.

The other guard obeyed, grabbing Shiro by the arm and kicking him to the locker room. He changed into a crisp white uniform, a smirk on his face.

"I wan' ma picture now..." he smirked, looking at the officer who had taken it.

The officer chuckled. "Maybe I'll keep it, I need something to jack off!"

Shiro's face contorted in fury and made to pounce at the man, before the other guard grabbed and pinned him on the locker. "Pussies don' 'ave cocks!" he yelled angrily.

The guard ground his teeth, before taking the photo out of his pocket, crumbling it in his hands and throwing it right on his face. Shiro caught it and carefully straightened the picture as well as he could, then cut it in half and stuffed the one in his pocket, tossing the other on the floor indignantly.

When he was harshly shoved and locked in his cell, he took a quick glance around and turned to the guards walking away.

"Where ma roomy?"

They didn't turn, but yelled back. "None of your business!"

Shiro chuckled, not really caring. The guy couldn't possibly be in any trouble, even the guards respected the stick-up-his-ass.

He lied down on the hard bed, reaching for the picture under his pillow and the one in his pocket, holding them close to each other over his head.

He had stolen the one from his cellmate, who was using it as a book mark. He was bored and had taken a look at what he was looking so adoringly every night before he went to bed. He was in the shower at that time, he was carrying the thing around even in his sleep.

The other picture had fallen from his brother's wallet. When Ichigo was done beating the hell out of him, he had picked up his coat, the wallet falling out. He was so pissed he hadn't noticed the photo falling out of the wallet when it hit the floor. Shiro had-with extreme difficulty-craned his neck to see what it was and a smile had broken on his bleeding face.

So now he was smiling and staring at the two precious little holdings.

In one photo stood a smiling girl in a grey uniform, proudly holding her high school diploma, her raven hair reaching up to her waist. On the other, which he had ripped and held only one half, the same girl was sleeping on a bed, her hair much shorter, brushing her shoulders. The picture as a whole showed her sleeping in his brother's arms peacefully, her face in his neck and his chin resting on her crown, like two lovers. He had ripped his brother off, holding only the part showing her. He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S OUT OF TOKYO!" growled the man on the phone. He threw the glass he was holding, smashing it against the nearest wall.<p>

"They'll be back soon. Ichigo has to return to the office." muttered the person on the other line calmly, but annoyed at the same time that she was the last one to know they had left.

He banged his fist on his desk, fuming. "Keep an eye on them. I want to know where she is _at all times!_" he hissed.

The woman scoffed. "You don't order me around, bluehead, I don't work for _you_." she spat.

He growled. "If your boss knew what you're doing behind his back, he'd gut you alive so you'll do whatever the fuck I say!" he barked, before slamming the phone back on the holder.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood behind Ichigo in the elevator, looking at his back sadly. Four hours had passed since they had left the hotel. Four hours in absolute silence. It was killing her, she wanted to scream, because she couldn't even ask what was wrong with him. She had promised herself she would never again show any kind of affection to him. At a point she had thought it was good, no more fighting and no possibility of him charging at her. He had even offered her Tokyo Times to read on the plane. But she felt like hitting something, the silence was suffocating and made her depressed.<p>

_Ding._ The private elevator reached the penthouse and they walked to the door. Ichigo pulled his keys out to unlock it when the door opened abruptly and a shrill voice was the first to register in Rukia's mind.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia blinked as she saw a dark haired girl with big orange eyes dash towards Ichigo, looking up at him adoringly and leaning her body on his. What the hell was she doing?

Ichigo scowled down at the girl. "What are you doing here, Senna?"

Rukia turned her gaze to red head standing in the foyer.

"Renji!"

"Hey, Rukia!" he lifted Chappy up in the air, smiling.

Rukia smiled back, taking him in her arms adoringly. "Aw, you're heavier! Renji took care of you, didn't he?" she spoke to the bunny, before turning to the man. "Thank you, Renji."

Renji rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothin'. We had fun! He likes pizza almost as much as I do!"

Ichigo's head snapped up from looking at Senna to the pair in the foyer, starting to get irritated. He threw a 'What's-Senna-and-the-bunny-doing-here' look towards Renji who gave him a 'Please-don't-kill-me' grin.

"I was so worried about you, Ichigo! Hokkaido must have been so cold!"

Ichigo turned to the annoying girl practically ogling up at him.

"Move out of the way, Senna, I can't move." he ordered.

"Oh, sorry!" she muttered and stepped aside, Ichigo indignantly walking past her. She followed after Ichigo like a dog, Rukia watching with furrowed eyebrows.

"Renji, who is she?"

"Ah, Senna here? Boss doesn't want 'er around, but she kept bitchin' so much I had no choice but ta let 'er in."

Rukia looked at the pair in the front lobby. Senna was mumbling excitedly and Ichigo was trying to ignore her. She walked ahead, planning on going to take a shower and ignore the newcomer the same way she had ignored her, but as she passed the lobby, Ichigo's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to him, facing Senna.

"Senna, this is Rukia." he said, smirking slightly and rubbing her back.

Rukia saw the girl's face fall and could swear she caught her glaring at her, before she looked at her indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Thought you said she was short, but _that..._" she chuckled mockingly and Rukia felt her face heat up with anger. The nerve of that girl!

Ichigo scowled. "I said she was _petite_, not short." He pressed her on his side. "Just how I like it."

Now Rukia turned and glared up at Ichigo, before prying his arm off her and walking away with her chin high. Senna chuckled when she saw her do that, but her smile was cut short when she met Ichigo's blazing eyes.

"She has too much nerve, you know." she told him annoyedly. "You don't deserve a woman like that."

"KEEP TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME AND I'LL GET BACK THERE AND CHOP YOUR TONGUE OFF!" came Rukia's voice from the living room, and all three people blinked, before both males started to laugh.

Senna turned ten shades of red. "You... you're gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, smirking. "Get your ass out of here, both of you!" he ordered, laughing again and shaking his head.

Rukia peeked inside the lobby to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Kurosaki was laughing?

* * *

><p>He lazily rolled the lighter around in his hand, talking small puffs off his expensive Cuban cigars, his other hand holding the phone to his ear as he looked at the issue of Tokyo Times resting on his desk.<p>

"Your men better do the job right, Gin. We haven't been able to find Rukia Kuchiki and she may have taken it with her."

"Don't worry, boss." answered the man on the other line. "They'll beat the answer outa him."

"Don't disappoint me, Gin. Or you'd better stay where you are."

Gin chuckled. "I don' fancy livin' 14 hours prior to Japan, boss."

The man didn't reply and hung up. He inhaled the rich smoke once again. Somebody knocked on the heavy wooden doors of his office.

"Yes?"

A young woman with a childish face and the Shiroshihai badge on her chest appeared at the door.

"Aizen-sama! Mr. Granz is asking for you!" she chirped happily.

"Aaaaa yes, thank you Momo. Send him in."

The young woman hesitated for a moment. "Aizen-sama?" she asked slowly.

The man took on a soft look, making her relax instantly. "I heard... you are sending my Izuru to Hokkaido. I know it's silly, but I'm just worrying, with all that snow..." she fidgeted and Aizen smiled kindly at her.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Momo. He's just going to have a little talk with a business affiliate. Nothing to worry about." he answered softly.

The girl smiled instantly. "Ah, thank you, Aizen-sama! I'm sending Mr. Granz in right now!"

A pink haired man in a white suit appeared at the door, smiling casually and sitting on an armchair opposite the desk. Aizen waved to Momo to go and as soon as she was gone his soft, fatherly facade broke.

"Very innocent. Why would you keep her? I need more living specimens and she looks vibrant enough to hold for many of my experiments." he stated, his eyes gleaming under his white glasses.

Aizen took the cigar out of his mouth and exhaled. "Because, she's exactly the face voters want to see when they think of the Shiroshihai party. Gives us an 'innocent' facade."

"Aaaaah the magic of politics! Speaking of which, I am going to need some of your resources if you want me to perform the task you ordered."

"What do you need?" He pushed the cigar case towards his guest.

"No, thank you. I plan on living as long as I can to watch the death of as many as I can. I'm going to need a helicopter, first. And someone to fly it. I know you already have men on the inside."

"I'll have it arranged. And one of my men knows how to fly the thing so it won't be a problem."

"Some one with actual skill besides me in the bunch? Who?"

"His name is Kaien Shiba."

* * *

><p>Rukia was regretting ever wishing he'd talk to her. She was missing the time he was grim and silent, because now he was smiling at her over dinner. Oh hell no! She glared at him angrily.<p>

"Stop staring at me like that!" she hissed, stabbing her sushi. If this kept up, she'd never get to eat.

"I loved how you threatened her." he smirked.

Rukia looked at him suspiciously. "Of course I did, she was the rudest, bitchiest person I ever met!" _Apart from YOU! _she thought afterwards.

"Were you jealous?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Of Senna."

Rukia grunted and rolled her eyes. "Like I care who you fuck with! Seriously, why keep me when she's more than willing to take my place?"

Ichigo scowled and pointed at her. "I've never fucked her and I want _you_."

Rukia scoffed, tossing a piece of crab in her mouth. "I don't get why you bother with me..." she muttered while chewing.

Ichigo looked at her in the eye, tilting his head. "You think I shouldn't?"

"I think only a crazy guy would spend a million on a woman to fuck with when he has no problem getting laid." she stated, looking back at him with her signature Kuchiki expression-without expression.

He chuckled. "You ever thought you are what drives me crazy?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, getting up to leave the table. She had enough of it. "I think you are a self-centered glutton, who only wants what he can't have." she stated, walking towards the hall.

She never made it there, as her body was pinned against the wall, Ichigo pressing his whole body on her back. She tried to push against the wall, but he caught her hands in one of his, pinning them over her head. She shuddered when his hot breath fanned the back of her neck, making the fine hairs arch.

"So I can't _have_ you, Rukia?" he purred, licking her ear. His free hand slipped on her thigh, under her robe and nightie.

"N-no..." she answered, her voice gruff and unstable as his hand sent electric waves up her spine.

"Then I guess I should..." his hand abruptly reached her rapidly soaking panties. "... _take_ you..."

Rukia whimpered when he pressed his growing bulge on her ass. The heat between her legs was taking over, defying the use of her brain. As her cheek was pressed against the wall, her face was on its side and Ichigo kissed her, nipping on her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth. His lips felt sinfully velvety against hers. His hand started to stroke her over her panties and she gasped, Ichigo slipping his tongue inside her delicious little mouth. Their tongues lapped hungrily at each other, and Ichigo let go of her hands as he snaked his hand around her body to tease a hard nipple over the satin robe. Rukia's body jerked and Ichigo broke the kiss to stare into her eyes, needy and glazed over with desire. He lifted her up, his hands holding her ass and her legs wrapping around his waist. He kept suckling and nipping at her neck as he carried her over to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, her legs spreading open as they unwrapped. He kissed her urgently as his fingers started to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could. He tossed it aside, then sat back on the bed, pulling Rukia up to sit on his crotch. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he pushed her hair to one side as he attacked her delectable neck again and started to rock, grinding against her.

"_Rukia..._"

She mewled and bit her lip, her skin on fire from his kisses. Ichigo lifted her nightie, his hands running up and down her bare back hungrily and he raised himself from her neck to look at her. Rukia was only registering heat in her dysfunctional brain and blushed when she saw his leering gaze on her, as he leaned back to look at her. And suddenly, his eyes opened wide in alert and he smashed her body against his, bringing his arms around her to cover her body protectively and glaring at something on the floor.

"Don't you dare look! Choo! Get out! Now!" he yelled and Rukia snapped out of her desirous reverie and craned her neck to look at what Ichigo was looking.

On the floor was her bunny, all ignorance towards Ichigo's threats, staring with pearly eyes at the two.

"It's just Chappy! Don't yell at him!" Rukia glared at Ichigo who was glaring at the bunny.

Ichigo growled. "I won't let him stare at you while you're naked! And especially not while we're having sex! He's a pervert!"

Rukia smacked his orange head and tried to escape his tight grasp. "You're the pervert! He's an animal, he doesn't know what he's looking at!"

"I don't care! I don't want anyone looking at _my _woman!" he yelled back at her.

"You're insane!" she grunted, finally breaking free and quickly slipping on her nightie.

"Good. Now lock him outside and get back here."

Rukia looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Take the damn bunny out and come make love to me!" he said, incredibly annoyed.

"But Chappy sleeps here."

"WHAT! ?"

Rukia pointed at his cage in the corner. "I brought it here, you said you didn't want him in the living room."

Ichigo's eye twitched hysterically. "THE BUNNY! DON'T SLEEP! WHERE WE HAVE SEX!"

A vein popped on Rukia's head. "And where is he supposed to sleep then?

"IN THE OVEN!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted back.

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

* * *

><p>The sound of the door unlocking caused Shiro to lazily open his eyes. He was casually lying on his bed, the photos safely tucked under his thin mattress. He smiled when he saw his cellmate enter, the guard bowing in respect as he locked. The man stood still for a moment, looking at him without any expression, probably wondering what he did this time to get so beaten up. Shiro was one to welcome pain, but not one not to savor inflicting it when he could. And when he fought back, the other never had the chance to cause serious damage. He smiled up at the emotionless man as he made his way to the bed over his, lying down with his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes peacefully.<p>

Shiro remembered the first time they met, a week ago. He had just been arrested during a drug deal, mostly because he was bored and thought it fun to see how it would turn out. There was no way he'd stay in for long, anyway.

_"__Mama, I just killed a man... __Put a gun against his head... __Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..." he sang joyously as a small group of guards led him to his cell. __He was bruised from the glob hits he had received, the only color on him, since his uniform was white. He hopped lightly as he kept singing._

_"Mama, life had just begun... __But now I've gone and thrown it all away..." _

_The guard unlocked the cell door and the man already inside got off his bed, looking steadily at the new inmate. Shiro flashed him a toothy grin and saw his eyebrows creasing slightly. _

_"Hello there. Wha? Got a stick up yo' ass?" he snickered and the man turned his face away as the guard hit Shiro's back with his glob. _

_"Shut the fuck up! Now listen! No fights in here! And you're in bad luck, cause we happen to like your cellmate, so hurt him and you're dead meat!" barked one of the guards, kicking him inside. Then he turned to his cellmate. _

_"Don't worry, Mr. Kuchiki, we'll try to transfer him, I'll send word to the director."_

_Byakuya nodded. "I appreciate it."_

_Shiro chuckled. "He yo' bitch, officer?"_

_The guard made to grab his glob, before a hand grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. His cellmate's face was still as a stone, his eyes were stern and unfazed. _

_"I will not start a fight if I can avoid it, but I will not tolerate any disrespect. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Shiro smiled, looking at the man mockingly, and nodded. He knew there was no trouble to bring out of him, so there was no point in dealing with him. He raised his palms in defeat._

_"Yes, roomy." he chuckled, and the man let go of his collar. _

_The guards nodded and locked the door, the head officer turning to him before walking away. "I'll be watching you, Kurosaki." _

_Shiro saw his new cellmate's eyes open wide. "Kurosaki?" he asked slowly._

_Shiro nodded with disinterest as he made his way to the lower bed, lying down to sleep._

_"As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" came the man's voice behind his turned back._

_Shiro found all this boring and listening to his brother's name only added to it. "Twins." he murmured._

_Byakuya said nothing more, just climbed on the upper bed looking at the ceiling intently as the lights went out for the night. When everything was covered in darkness, he heard it._

_"_Mama, I just killed a man... __Put a gun against his head... __Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..."__

* * *

><p><strong>I am not a fan girl type when it comes to music, but damn, I wish I had met Freddie Mercury! I didn't even exist while he was alive, sadly.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, even if you got very little lemon. :P Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Neko-chan!**


	11. Living A Lie

**Finally updating! Been busy and getting some much needed sleep! Thank you all for your reviews, I PMed everyone (except those who had blocked it). **

**More SEAGULLS!Orihime for my Pixie :P**

**Two song lyrics used in here are **

**Lights Out by MSI (thanks to the Chibi Sub for finding out about them)**

**Snuggle Song by Schnuffel Bunny**

* * *

><p>The white Volkswagen beetle parked in the student parking lot and Rukia got out of the car, taking a deep breath. She hadn't expected that going back to Tokyo U would be so intimidating. At first she thought she'd just go and spill her perfectly faked lies smoothly, going back to her old student life. But now that she was looking at the tall, multi-level building encompasing the various faculty buildings of the university, she started to feel nervous and sick. She felt as if there was a big sign on her forehead, something on her screaming 'Vile and Dirty'. Oh god! Would they tell she wasn't a virgin? She swallowed. Maybe they'd even give her a slut reputation or-<p>

"Class starts in ten minutes." stated the man who had just gotten out of the driver's seat.

Rukia looked nervously at his calm, disinterested face. Surprisingly, she found his heartless, bored expression soothing and she smiled uneasily, trying to convice herself she was overreacting.

"Um... thanks." she muttered, as they started to walk.

"For what?" he was looking ahead and Rukia pouted.

"For going through this because of me. Having to study here and look out for me..."

"I am getting paid to do it, so there is no reason for you to thank me." he stated simply.

Rukia closed her mouth, scowling, thinking how great it would be to have Renji. Spending her weekday mornings pretending to be friends and schoolmates with the silent man would be tough.

They walked in silence in the halls of the Business & Economic Studies building, Rukia practically feeling the students' stares on her skin.

"I thought she left!"

"You think her brother got out?"

"I heard they want to execute him! Poor girl!"

"I heard-"

Rukia whipped around, glaring daggers at the group of gossiping girls, effectively ending their animated conversation. She turned around with her chin held high, trying to seem strong and fearless. No Kuchiki gives reason to rumors.

"Rukia-san!" a childish voice echoed around the hallway and she saw a flash of auburn and pink as her old friend dashed down the hall towards her.

"Orihime!" it felt wonderful to see her friend again. She was so worried something could have happened to her since Kurosaki had met her!

Both girls closed their eyes and opened their arms wide, jumping to embrace each other.

"Rukia-saaaaaaaaaan!"

"Orihime!"

They both blinked. Was Orihime so... flat? And was Rukia so... tall?

They looked up as they realized they had their arms around the body of a man, squished between them in their attempt to hug each other.

"Ulquiorra! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Rukia, as she faced his back. He had jumped in front of her to block Orihime!

He craned his neck to look down at Rukia, Orihime blushing furiously as she found her arms embracing his waist.

"She could be armed." he stated, and Rukia's eye twitched.

"That's my friend, Orihime! She stepped on a spider once and she started to cry!" she grunted.

The said girl brought her arms behind her back, blushing furiously and smiling nervously.

"Aaaaaagh, sorry there!" she rubbed the back of her head. "A-are you a friend of Rukia-san?"

Ulquiorra gave the girl a flat look as Rukia walked around him to face her.

"Ano, Orihime-san. This is Schiffer Ulquiorra, my cousin. He just transferred here from Kyoto. He's umm... a little protective?" she smiled at the girl, who beamed at her.

"Ah, Rukia-san! What are you doing here? I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in a week and I tried to bring you some of my garlic mango tofu, but you weren't there! I was so worried!" she exclaimed, grabbing Rukia and smashing her against her chest.

"Gah!" Rukia tried to breathe as the big mounds choked her, gently trying to pry Orihime's hands off her. "I'm ok, Orihime-san! My uncle from Kyoto said I could stay with Ulquiorra and he offered to pay for my studies too!"

Orihime let go of the girl, looking at her with teary eyes. "I am so happy Rukia-san! I thought you didn't have any relatives except your brother!"

Rukia smiled nervously. "They were distant relatives... of my mother's."

Orihime smiled back. "Ok, Rukia-san! Now let's get to class, I have so many things to tell you!" She passed her arm in Rukia's and both girls walked to class chatting, while Ulquiorra walked behind them in silence.

* * *

><p>"So, we were trying to free the mice of the biology department..." Orihime went on and on about all the things that had happened in the one week she hadn't seen her, who dated who, who broke up with who and basically every kind on insignificant campus gossip, except the ones concerning her.<p>

Rukia lay back on her seat as she nodded to Orihime's blabbering and looked out of the large window of the auditorium. Everything felt normal, minus the grim faced man taking notes next to her. The professor kept doing his presentation on marketing psychology as the students were lazily talking and lounging on their seats.

"So, on Thursday this man came in the shop with a sword!" exclaimed Orihime, throwing her hands in the air for effect.

Rukia laughed lightly. "A sword?"

"Aha! No joke! And he had this weird orange hair..."

Rukia's blood froze and she straightened up immediately. "What did he do?" She asked worriedly.

Orihime laughed. "Oh, I thought he was going to rob me, but he was really nice! But... Rukia..." her face fell and Rukia's heart started to beat in frenzy. If he had tried to hurt her, she'd kill him and-

"You know... he... he bought Chappy... I am so sorry, Rukia-san..." she said sadly, hugging her worried friend. Rukia released the breath she was holding and patted her back.

"It's okay, I am sure he must be happy wherever he is..." she said gently, thinking back to the previous night. She had taken Chappy in her arms, Ichigo chasing her around the house threatening to turn the bunny into a stew. After hidding in a kitchen cabinet for almost an hour, Ichigo was too tired to try to kill him and she moved his cage to the laundry room. When Ichigo realized he suddenly wasn't too tired to do it with Rukia, she hid again and ended up falling asleep in the cabinet.

"I am sure he's doing great, Rukia-san! The man bought him for his girlfriend, because he didn't want her to be lonely anymore! He loved her so much and he was so worried about her, I couldn't deny him!" sighed Orihime.

Rukia felt her face blush and turned her eyes to the floor. "You... you did the right thing, Orihime." she whispered and the girl nodded.

"I knew you'd understand! He said his girlfriend would take care of him, that she was kind, tough, loving, strong, caring and the most beautiful girl in the world!" she squealed loudly, earning a glare from the professor.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip, her cheeks flushing furiously in embarrassment. He had said that just to buy Chappy, right?

* * *

><p>The orange haired man cracked his knuckles snickering, as the white SUV passed the prison gates. The driver turned to him as he parked the car in the guards' lot.<p>

"Now listen. You are going to follow me in absolute silence and not draw any attention. Am I clear?" he ordered the other three men in the car.

"Don't worry, Tousen. I'll keep them under control." said the blonde as they hopped off the car.

"God, it's freezing out here!" whined the fourth man, as he tried to pull the hood over his afro head in vain.

"Hahaha! You think you can cover that fucking bush, Zennosuke?" laughed the orange head as the man tried to punch him.

"Mabashi! Zennosuke! Shut up, we have to get going. Save your power for our mission, alright?" said the blonde as he started to follow Tousen towards the prison gates.

"Oi, Izuru, just because you're Ichimaru's pet, doesn't mean we have to take your orders!"

This time it was Tousen who turned to the disobedient men. "If you happen to forget, I am the only one holding a gun, and no one will look for you if I plant a bullet in your head. Now behave, we are about to enter."

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-kun! Please have a slice of cheesecake, I made it just yesterday!" exclaimed Orihime as she tried to pass him a slice of her lunch dessert. They were sitting on a lunch table in the campus gardens, Orihime unpacking her stacks of food in front of them, as they waited for Hanataro to join them.<p>

Rukia swallowed. She'd always come up with an excuse not to eat Orihime's food, most of the time coming up with allergies. Ulquiorra didn't speak as the happy girl placed a slice in his plate. Rukia started to panic. Oh god, if he told her his honest opinion he'd break her heart! Orihime was studying business management with Rukia because it was her dream to open up her own restaurant one day!

"O- Orihime-san? What's in the cheesecake?" she asked cautiously, sending Ulquiorra a warning look.

Her face lit up. "Biscuit base, cream cheese and raspberry jam, Rukia! I didn't put anything else, Yamada-san said I should try following a recipe!"

Rukia sighed, thinking it couldn't be so bad. Ulquiorra took a spoonful and chewed on it slowly, then swallowed.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." he said flatly, slowly cutting another piece.

Orihime ogled at him, squealing in delight. Rukia smiled, maybe the cheesecake was good after all and for once she could eat and make Orihime happy as well.

"Orihime-san? May I have a piece too? It looks delicious!" she said softly and saw the girl's eyes water.

"Of course, Rukia-san! But I thought you were allergic to sugar... you know, because you could never eat my sweets..."

Rukia laughed nervously. "Well, this one looks so good, I could just take one bite! I don't think anything will happen!"

Orihime smiled up to her ears and pushed a slice towards her friend. Rukia cut a small piece and popped it in her mouth, thinking of how long it had been since she had cheesecake. When the flavor registered in her brain, she froze. Sweet jam, crumbly biscuit... and salty-as-hell cheese! She tried to smile as the hideous thing melted in her mouth.

"Inoue-san! Kuchiki-san!" came Hataro's voice as he ran towards them, and when Orihime turned around to greet him, Rukia quickly spit the cheesecake on the grass, whipping her tongue.

"Hanataro-san! I missed you!" Rukia got up to hug her friend.

"Yamada-san, please have some cheesecake!" exclaimed Orihime happily. "Now we can all celebrate Rukia's return!"

Rukia's eye twitched. "Ummm... so, what was the cream filling again?"

"You know, classic Parmesan cheese!" she clapped her hands as both her friends turned green.

Their time was spent introducing Rukia's 'cousin' and her catching up on her friend's news. Hanataro, who was in medical school, happily informed her that he was just dizzy in the sight of blood, a great progress since he used to pass out even at the mention of it. Hanataro and Orihime accepted her lies happily, Ulquiorra just nodding silently or starring into space.

It was late noon when they were leaving, Rukia claiming that her uncle had forbidden her of bringing other people home, but promised to visit her friends' houses. As she and Ulquiorra were walking towards the car, she turned to him, asking the question that had been running through her mind. He had eaten the whole slice of cheesecake, his face not betraying disgust or delight, but he had thanked Orihime.

"Ummm, Ulquiorra-kun? I was wondering, did you like Orihime's cheesecake?"

The lanky man responded slowly. "It was awful." He stated simply, not bothering to face her.

Rukia blinked. "So... why did you eat it?" She honestly had tried many times to eat her friend's food, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't do it.

Ulquiorra didn't talk for a few moments. "Because..." he paused, his lids lowering. "...it seemed very important to her."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was down in the laundry facility, it was his turn to pick the clothes from the washing machines. The head guard had scheduled for him to do it alone, so that he'd spend more time away from the other inmates and not forced to participate in group chores. At first he was a little surprised not to find officer Tousen guarding the room and no guards close-by, but he was so used to not being treated as a prisoner that he paid no heed and proceeded to do his job. He had woken up after a whole night's sleep, one he hadn't had in months. Seeing Rukia seemed like a blessing to him. She seemed alright, though thinner, and she had cut her hair. It almost hurt him that she did, but he'd never show it to her. And when she talked... she seemed as if she was sad and tried to cover it up, but there was a hope and an excitement in her eyes when she spoke of how they'd be together again. He wanted to believe too, knowing that Mr. Ukitake was doing his best to clear his name, but a part of him knew that there was a high possibility he'd have to serve his time. As he was pulling a white uniform from the machine, he heard the door open.<p>

"Well, well, look who we have here?" called Mabashi, licking his lower lip as Byakuya whipped around and glared at him.

The three men were not wearing the prison uniform. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We're the ones asking the questions here, Kuchiki." said Izuru calmly. "Now, we won't need to hurt you, just tell us where the letter is."

Byakuya's face hardened, but he didn't flinch. "I have nothing to say to you and I would appreciate if you stopped talking, your breath smells horrible."

Zennosuke broke into a laughing fit and Mabashi grunted as he cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna regret that, your Majesty."

He dashed towards Byakuya, his fist raised. The inmate got out of the way just in time for the attacker to smash his hand against the washing machine.

"Fuck! I think I broke a finger!" yelled Mabashi, holding his hand and turning red.

"If you were not such a careless imbecile, you may have succeeded ." stated Byakuya calmly.

"You arrogant fucker!" shouted Zennosuke, running towards him and trying to land a fist on his face. Byakuya caught his arm in the air, twisting it close to breaking point and earning a long cry of pain from the attacker. He twisted the arm behind his back, forcing him on his knees and stepping on his back.

"Now, you are going to tell me who sent you, or I am afraid I will have to break your arm." threatened Byakuya, his voice stern.

Zennosuke's eyes started to tear. "NO! D-don't break my arm, I'll-"

His arm was painfully released as Izuru landed a kick of Byakuya's back, causing him to fall down on his hands and knees. As he made to get up, Izuru kicked him harshly on his sides, throwing him back on the floor and knocking the air out of him.

"Three against one? How cowardly!" hissed Byakuya as he started to get on his feet. Izuru tried to kick him again, but he caught his foot and twisted his ankle, snapping it. Izuru released a shrill scream at the burning pain shot up his spine and he fell.

"You're gonna pay for this!" yelled Mabashi as he charged on Byakuya from behind, but the latter turned around and they both fell on the ground, trying to choke each other. When Byakuya's lungs started to give out, he harshly pulled Mabashi's head down and crashed it to his, the orange head yelling and falling back as his head started to spin and pound.

"Get him, Zennosuke!" ordered Izuru as he tried to stand on one leg. The afro man looked at Byakuya's determined face in fear and took a step back.

"All by myself?" he asked, starting to sweat.

Mabashi started to get up, holding his heavily pounding head.

Byakuya stood calmly in front of the three men, his eyes ablaze. "I will let you go as long as you tell me who sent you and we can skip any further damage."

Mabashi turned to him with a deranged look. "The only one getting damaged here is YOU!"

He charged at Byakuya again, who elegantly turned to the side, causing the man to land on his face on the floor. He slowly turned to the fallen man, whose nose was bleeding from the impact.

"I suggest you refrain from these advances, you're going to be unconscious before I can get an answer out of you." he made to approach Mabashi, but Izuru jumped him from behind and swiftly trapped his hands behind his back.

"Got you now!" he cheered as Byakuya struggled against his grasp.

Mabashi got up to his feet, blood dripping freely over his mouth, pissed as hell. He dug in his pocket and produced a brass knuckle, wearing it on his uninjured hand.

"Don't you have any honor, holding a man down to beat him?" asked Byakuya angrily.

"You're gonna spill blood, fucker!" yelled Mabashi, as Izuru forcefully bent Byakuya forth, so that he was unable to kick.

Mabashi landed a punch on his cheek, Byakuya feeling his jaw shake from the impact as blood filled his mouth and spilled out.

"My, my, I thought your blood would be blue! Now... ya feel like telling us where the letter is?" cackled Mabashi, hopping around in front of Byakuya, thinking of where to strike next.

Byakuya coughed. "I doubt you can read."

Mabashi turned red and punched him in the gut, rich blood spilling from his mouth on the floor. He started hopping cheerfully again.

"Punch your lights out, hit the pavement, that's what I call entertainment, causing problems makes you famous, all the violence makes a statement!" he sang excitedly as he landed a fist on his side, breaking a few ribs and earning a long grunt from the trapped man.

Zennosuke perked up when he realized Byakuya was not a threat anymore. He got up next to Mabashi, jumping.

"Let me do it now! Come on!" he chirped and Mabashi stood aside after landing another hard punch on Byakuya's side, chuckling.

Byakuya tried to hold himself from shouting as scorching pain burned his chest and he threw a demeaning look towards the stupid afro man, trying to breathe with difficulty, afraid that a rib had punctured his lung. Zennosuke hopped around just like his friend, happy that he had the upper hand now.

"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh..." he sang happily, and was ready to punch Byakuya's already bruised cheek when Mabashi caught him by the collar.

"What the fuck! Lady Gaga?" he yelled angrily.

Zennosuke shrugged. "Was the only thing I could think of!"

"That's so uncool man! Who sings Lady Gaga while beating someone up?" grunted Mabashi.

"And what should I sing?" retorted Zennosuke.

"I don't know!"

"Guys..." grunted Izuru.

"How about Poker Face?"

A vein popped on Mabashi's forehead. "How the hell is Poker Face relevant!"

Zennosuke extended his hand towards the grim faced bleeding man. "He got a poker face."

Mabashi slapped Zennosuke. "You retarded idiot! No Lady fucking Gaga!"

Zennosuke whimpered. "Taylor Swift?"

"Niaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Mabashi left a loud scream of exasperation.

"Oi, Maba-kun! I knew tha' bitch voice was ya's!" Four pairs of eyes turned towards the door, to the pale, bruised figure snickering with his hands deep into his uniform pockets.

"Kurosaki! Where the hell did you get so fucked up!" greeted Mabashi, throwing Zennosuke on the ground. Izuru just nodded towards the albino.

Shiro's eyes fell on Byakuya, half slumped against Izuru's arms. "Why' cha beatin' mah roomy?" he asked, pouting.

"Boss wants an answer outa him! Hehehe, wanna join?"

Shiro scowled. "But Byaku-chan is mah friend, ain't he? Can't let ya beat him up!" he frowned towards the said man, who looked at him as if he was completely insane, thinking that lack of air made him imagine things.

"Are you out of your mind, Kurosaki?" hissed Byakuya, his mind hardly registering what was going on from the lack of oxygen and blood.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Kurosaki, but fuck off!" growled Mabashi, taking out his knife and walking towards Byakuya.

"Now, pretty boy, why don't I draw on your face a little bit, ne?" cooed the man, bringing the blade up to his uninjured cheek.

The blade had barely scratched his cheek when a pale hand caught Mabashi's wrist in a death grip.

"Didn't ya hear meh, Maba-kun?" purred Shiro, smirking as his hold stopped the blood flow on his hand and Mabashi dropped the knife.

Izuru's eyes opened wide in shock. "What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki!" he yelled.

Before they knew it, Shiro abruptly twisted Mabashi's arm and a loud snapping sound echoed in the room, followed by the man's desperate scream.

"KUROSAKI!" screamed Izuru shocked.

Mabashi fell on the floor, his lifeless arm still in Shiro's grasp as he looked at him with pleading eyes. Shiro grabbed the knife from the floor, holding it to his throat. "It wasn't tha' nice wha' ya tried ta do ta mah friend, ne? Now... why dontcha say ya're sorry ta Byaku-chan?" he cooed, smiling down at him.

Mabashi turned to Byakuya's half stunned, dizzy face, shaking like a leaf and barely holding back his tears. Byakuya's throat was closing up and his chest heaved unsteadily as he straggled for breath.

"I-I'm..." his lips trembled uncontrollably and he started to whimper and cry with sobs. "I don't wanna die..."

Shiro pouted. "Byaku-chan didn't get his apology..." he pressed the blade harder on his throat.

"I'm s-s-sorryyyyy..." cried Mabashi, choking on his sobs. Shiro looked at Byakuya, whose eyes were barely open as he was hardly conscious.

Shiro stayed still for a few moments, until Byakuya's head dropped and he fainted.

"What a whimp!" and he sliced Mabashi's throat with a swift move, tossing his body on a pile of uniforms, so that his blood wouldn't stain the floor.

"NO!" Izuru's scream was shrill and desperate as he let go of an unconscious Byakuya and charged at Shiro like an animal, Mabashi's body lying lifeless on a pile of soaking uniforms.

* * *

><p>"I have to go now, Blackberry! But you stay here with Neko-chan until momma gets back!" squealed Momo as she nuzzled the black wolf dog's nose. The dog swung his tail back and forth, his burgundy eyes sparkling. "I know, papa Izuru will be back from Hokkaido tomorrow, okay?" She turned to the kitten rubbing her head on Blackberry's leg. "Aww, and you too, Neko-chan! Shiro-sama will return from his vacation soon!" she smiled as the cat mewled happily. "Isn't he odd, your master, going on a skiing trip to Hokkaido without you?" she petted the animals' heads as she was called on stage.<p>

Momo placed the Shiroshihai badge on her shirt, before walking next to the party's president, Sosuke Aizen. They got on the small built stage in front of Tokyo Tower, Aizen on the white podium and Momo on his right, looking over the mass of citizens and press.

A loud round of applause elicited from the crowd and the candidate hushed them with a humble wave of his hands.

* * *

><p>Shiro looked down at Izuru's lifeless body, his head fallen on the side after he had snapped his neck. Byakuya was knocked out on the floor, barely breathing.<p>

_"Before me today, I see men, women and children. People eager for change, with hope in their hearts." said Aizen._

One side of the laundry room hung over a deep and dark canyon, the bottom invisible from the window overlooking it. The bars had long rusted away and they were easy to dislocate.

_"Because they are tired of living in fear! In insecurity! They want a strong government, one to support and protect them!"_

After Shiro disposed of the second dead body, throwing it over the window along with the blood soaked uniforms, he approached the man shaking violently in the corner.

_"We are a grand and honorable nation. Not one to be bullied by countries holding military power!"_

"Seems like we have a weak one over here..." purred Shiro as he approached Zennosuke, who started to cry.

_"Haven't our people fought before? Haven't so many souls been sacrificed to protect our beloved Japan?"_

He caught him by the collar, dragging him over to the window and pushing him over the ledge, holding him only by his coat as he screamed in agony.

_"So why did our fathers and grandfathers sacrifice their lives for? For our generation to expose itself to foreign advances as we indulgently savor the fruits of their battles?"_

"Now..." demanded Shiro, snickering at the man's desperate and terrified cries. "... ya're gonna tell meh what Aizen wants from Byaku-chan, ne?"

_"All of you see now how we can't keep living in the lie the Yamamoto government so gracefully constructed! For how long can we turn a blind eye to the wars, the political corruption and the terrorist attacks that everyday threaten to shake and destroy the bubble we have been living in?"_

Zennosuke shook so violently Shiro almost dropped him. "I-i-it was a-a letterrr... f-f-frooommm..." he stuttered, barely able to breathe from the terror.

_"Defense and military enforcement is the answer to tomorrow! A safer, secure tomorrow where our children will not have to suffer the ruins of a reckless and over-confident government! To protect Japan is our number one priority!"_

After Zennosuke told Shiro everything he knew, he looked at him pleadingly, begging for his life as the pale man smirked.

_"We want a truthful..."_

"W-will you let me go now?" cried the afro man as he hung over the edge.

_"... trustworthy..."_

"Of course."

_"... caring government..."_

Shiro dropped him in the void.

_"... to ensure your safety and your well-being!"_

* * *

><p>"They transferred him to Hokkaido General Hospital, he underwent thoracic surgery, but he is stable now."<p>

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his jaws. "And my brother?"

"The guards said he claimed he found three strangers attacking Byakuya and he tried to defend him. He said they left after he passed out, but the security cameras didn't record any unidentified vehicle entering or exiting the facility. The cameras of the laundry room didn't record anything, but they were old and hardly working to start with. The men were also wearing reflective jackets, and their forms appeared blurred in any other camera. They seemed to have entered by the assistance of someone from the inside. Officer Tousen, who was supposed to guard the facility, claimed he was called on duty to the barracks and had sent officer Kiyone in his place. She claimed she was never informed and now she's held for investigation, they found knives and reflective coats in her car, whereas Tousen's car was completely clean. And let me tell you Ichigo, we can't use a legitimate reason to justify your brother's beaten up body, other than him getting attacked by those men."

Ichigo stabbed his cigarette in the ash tray. "I was the one who beat him up, he probably helped them, goddamned!" he growled.

"I don't think Shiro knows of your affiliation with the Kuchikis. He wouldn't have a reason to want to hurt Byakuya."

Ichigo scowled, furrowing his eyebrows. "I still don't trust him. He was caught dealing drugs and I have reason to believe he joined the Hollows, Aizen's gang."

"Do you have any idea what those men would want from Byakuya?"

Ichigo grunted. "No, but I don't like this. I am afraid they were after Rukia, too."

"Yes, I see. Keep an eye on her, Ichigo, and I will call you when Byakuya awakes and reveals what really happened."

"I will. Thank you, Ukitake-sama."

"Oh and Ichigo? I suggest you don't tell Rukia, at least for now. With the investigations going on in Bleach Penitentiary, she won't be able to see her brother and it would only add to her worries. I don't think he'd want Rukia to know, either."

Ichigo nodded. "I won't let her worry about anything anymore."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked up at the massive Kurosaki Corp. building. Ulquiorra said his duty would end when she would be 'handed out' to Ichigo. They rode the elevator in silence up to the thirtieth floor. Down the lobby and the hall, a kind woman stood from her office and looked at Rukia smiling, pointing at the big office doors with the 'Ichigo Kurosaki CEO' sign on it.<p>

"Welcome, miss Kuchiki. I am Isane. Mr. Kurosaki has been waiting for you."

Rukia chest clenched and for the first time she wished the kind woman thought she was his girlfriend, instead of the truth. She nodded thankfully and turned to Ulquiorra, only to find him walking away. She slowly opened the office door, peeking inside.

There was a light tobacco smell about the spacious and minimalistic room. She found Ichigo sitting behind the big, industrial-style desk in front of a glass wall overlooking Tokyo City. He had his mouth resting against his intertwined fingers, as his elbows rested on the desk and a cigarette burned in his hand. His eyes were closed and he seemed in deep thought. Rukia silently walked in and closed the door, nervously leaning against the wall opposite him and fidgeting with her bag's straps. Something was wrong with him again, she could tell. Probably something to do with the company again. He was a pretty obsessive person, he could be a workaholic who lived for his success and couldn't handle mishaps. It was his problem, right? She shouldn't care.

When her eyes fell on him again, she found his amber ones fixed on her and she unwillingly blushed, digging her nails in the fabric of her bag. He set his cigarette on the ashtray, getting up and slowly walking around the desk and towards her. Rukia glared at him suspiciously and he smiled slightly, standing in front of her. She looked up at him threateningly as he placed an arm against the wall on either side of her, looking at her steadily, his face serious. Rukia blinked, unable to find the right threat to spit at him.

"Stay away from-"

Before she knew it, Ichigo's arms had wrapped around her body, enveloping her as he gently pressed her against his chest. Rukia's eyes were wide as she tried to process the situation and her stomach fluttered unwillingly when his musky scent penetrated her nostrils.

Kurosaki was hugging her?

* * *

><p>It was snowing. He looked up at the crystal-like snowflakes, gently swirling in the air. He squinted when one landed on the tip of his nose, welcoming the slight chill. His okaa-san had dressed him so heavily, he was almost sweating. Ever since the day he got beaten up by the strange kid in the dojo, his mother had become slightly over-worried, always being a woman who couldn't stand seeing children get hurt or sick. His short orange hair was completely hidden under the big wool cap that threatened to cover his entire head.<p>

He waited in the garden, too intimidated to go into the Kuchiki mansion with his mother. In his childish eyes, the estate looked like a royal palace. It was the first time he went there, since his mom would work on weekdays while he was at school. But it was Saturday and his father was called to the hospital, so he had to tag along as it was his mother's pay day.

He was gazing up at the large building in wonder and admiration, when a small laughter tickled his ears.

"Otou-san! I am wawm now!" giggled a very small girl from the front door of the house, as a smiling man tried to wrap a wool scarf around her neck, laughing. Two raven pigtails peeked under her big knitted cap.

"I can't have my little Ru-ru get cold now! Now go play in the front, where I can see you! I'll come make snow angels with you after I pay Mrs. Masaki, ok?" smiled the raven haired, noble-faced man.

"Yeeeey! I'll make a snow bunny fow my otou-san!" giggled the tiny child as she ran in the snow covered yard, waving towards her father. "Don't look otou-san! It's a suwpwise!" she laughed happily.

When the man closed the door, Ichigo slowly approached the little girl, anxiously trying to make a big snow ball. She had adorable rosy cheeks and the kindest smile he had ever seen. She must have been three or four years old.

"Ohayou..." he whispered nervously.

The girl's head turned up, revealing the most beautiful and captivating indigo eyes, too large for her small face. Ichigo blushed, mumbling incoherently. The girl laughed heartily, looking up at him.

"You look like an onion!"

Ichigo blushed deeper, knowing that his father's old winter jacket was huge and puffy on him. He pouted, blushing deeper.

"Help me make a snow bunny!" chirped the girl happily as she returned to gathering snow and trying to mold it in vain.

Ichigo slowly knelt down next to her.

"Snow bunny?" he asked.

The girl nodded excitedly, her pigtails bouncing. "Yes! Fow my otou-san!" she grinned, flashing him her small teeth.

He smiled, his embarrassment diminishing as he started to mold the snow into something that could barely resemble a bunny. As they worked on the snow, she started to sway and sing happily.

"You awe my sweetest love, this love,I always wanna hug, because I weally love you, the wowld just has to know.

I'll do anything fow you, thewe is nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be!"

* * *

><p><strong>~One, I think Ulquiorra would drive a white beetle, don't ask me why.<strong>

**~Two, yes, the story will have a pinch of Ulquihime, mind you.**

**~Three, Blackberry is... Blackberry. (if you got it, you got it.)**

**~Four, I hope you don't think I actually like the songs I used :P**

**~Five, DO NOT LISTEN TO THE WHOLE SNUGGLE SONG! It got stuck in my head and I can't get rid of it! It's... evil!**

**~Six, that was just a sneak peek of Ichigo and Rukia's past, since so many of you are impatient to know.**

**~Seven, isn't little Ru-ru adorable! *squeals***

**I know the whole thing seems messed up, more explaining later! ;)**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! (it's back, Wendy!)**


	12. Between The Two Of Us

**Don't tell me I hadn't warned you I could take long to update. I hit a little block, erased and rewrote the chapter. Happy b-day to me, I'm a May 1st baby. Thanks to my Pixie for making a super cute drawing for the previous chapter (you can find in on my deviantart account). **_  
><em>

**I have to make a paper on surgical coronary by pass, a paper on minerals in food and a big article to translate. T_T Not to mention that right now my country has no government and my friend is urging me into politics. *sigh***

**In case anyone is interested, I think I'm gonna need a beta reader, because I really don't have the time or energy to go through my text. :)**

**~Okay my pumpkins a little info before you read:**

**Dispuesto a morir hoy=Willing to die today (in Spanish)**

**The establishment mentioned below does exist in Tokyo. (see chap.8 bottom AN for link)**

* * *

><p><em>She had tried to push him away at first, but when he wouldn't let go (or try to grope her), her arms fell on her sides and she pouted, probably wondering what that was all about. He pressed her against his chest, certain that she could feel his uneven heartbeat. When he loosened his embrace, she had an adorable blush on her cheeks. He smiled down at her.<em>

_"What would you like to do today? We'll go wherever you want."_

_She blinked, looking up at him quizzically. _

_"Wherever I want?" she whispered._

_He nodded, looking softly down at her. _

His eye twitched hysterically, his crossed arms forming fists as he tried to restrain himself. He was clenching his teeth so hard, he might break his jaw._ 'It's about her. It'll be over. It's about her. It'll be over.'_ he chanted in his head, like a mantra. Of all the places! Of all the places in Tokyo! She could have asked for dinner in a fancy restaurant! A night in a Seireitei suite! Shopping! Going to watch Titanic 3D! But NOOOOOOOOOOO! She had to find one of the creepiest, most unusual and irritating places in the whole city, no, the world!

A FUCKING BUNNY CAFE.

And who did she ask to go with! Of course, FUCKING CHAPPY AND FUCKING RENJI. He glared at the wall with the dozens of cages, hissing at their fluffy residents. He breathed with difficulty, as he watched Rukia and Renji kneel down, poking a big black bunny and giggling. Granted, he had gotten over the fact that they were calling each other by their first names pretty fast.

"Aw, I think he likes you Renji!" squealed Rukia happily.

The red head turned to her with a goofy grin. "Ahhhh, ya think?"

"Yeah! You should definitely get one!"

"Aaaaahh, I don't know Rukia..."

Screw that. He wasn't over it.

"Of course you should! And you can bring him over and we can all play together!" she grinned up at him.

Ichigo bit his lip and turned red as he tried to restrain himself from performing a massive bunny massacre. _Die bunnies, DIE!_ Except his, of course.

The waitress approaching with the bunny ear cap wasn't helping, either. She smiled down at Rukia and Renji.

"Aw! You too are such a lovely couple!" she squealed with a huge grin.

"THAT'S IT!" Ichigo sprang up to his feet, red up to his ears, fuming and pointing at them accusingly. In a second, he had every pair of eyes in the cafe pinned quizzically at him- except Rukia, who was glaring.

"They're not a fucking couple, she's MY girlfriend!" he shouted angrily, making the waitress cover herself behind the tray she was carrying.

"Eh... sorry..."

Rukia got up to her feet, glaring at Ichigo menacingly. "You said we'd do whatever the hell I wanted! NOW STOP YELLING, IT'S A PUBLIC AREA!"

Ichigo glared back at her. "I'M NOT YELLING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

The waitress jumped between the fighting couple, waving her hands in peace and laughing nervously. "Aaaaahhh, please keep your voices down..."

"WE ARE NOT YELLING!" they shouted in unison.

They enveloped in a glaring match, the waitress backing away slowly and Renji holding the bunnies protectively.

"We're leaving!" barked Ichigo, pointing at Rukia.

"Fine!" she spat back, crossing her arms and pouting, looking away. Ichigo glared at her some more, until her eyes softened sadly when they fell on the cages with the bunnies.

He grunted, wishing he could bang his head against the wall. He turned towards the waitress as if she was the one to blame.

"Get me the most alcoholic drink you got!" he growled, before sitting back down behind their table and scowling.

Rukia blinked, and slowly sat on the floor next to Renji, the pair looking at Ichigo as if he had lost it. Ichigo was glaring daggers at them. The waitress soon came back, setting a bottle of whiskey on the table and leaving faster than a bullet.

Rukia looked away indignantly, but Renji looked at the bottle concerned.

"Eh boss... that's 85% alcohol..." he mumbled, but shut his mouth when Ichigo's glare sifted to him. He unscrewed the cup and took a big gulp right off the bottle, welcoming the scorching burn down his throat. If he was going to go through this, he needed booze, badly.

Twenty minutes in and Renji looked at the almost empty bottle worriedly. He glanced at Rukia, who was glaring at Ichigo, who was glaring at her. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and seemed a little woozy, but still managed to seem menacing.

"Hey, Rukia... I think we should go..." murmured Renji, sweating. At that rate, Ichigo was going to be seriously drunk soon.

The girl turned to him with a harsh, angry smile. "Why, Renji? I'm here to play with bunnies and I am not going to leave because _he _is an idiot!" she barked, the red head waving his hands in defeat.

The waitress in the bunny ears cap approached the microphone on the counter, her bubbly voice echoing around the store.

"Okay people, now grab your bunny and sing along!"

Rukia squealed excitedly, grabbing Chappy in her arms as the lights lowered and a blue disco ball illuminated the place. "Snuggle Song!"

"You are my sweetest love, this love, I always wanna hug, because I really love you..." she sang, until a heavy alcohol smell attacked her nostrils and she found two strong arms wrapped around her body, Ichigo's head burying in the back of her neck as they were kneeling on the floor.

She blushed before she glowered, trying to crane her neck to glare back at him. "Get off me!" she hissed lowly, trying not to attract any more attention.

Ichigo lazily raised his dizzy head, his face and half-lidded eyes red-rimmed in intoxication. "She said..." his face fell on the back of her head again. "... grab your bunny..."

Rukia became red and was about to scream when she saw Renji waving his arms in the air, trying to calm her down.

"Get him off me, Renji!" she growled, but when the red head made to touch him, Ichigo slapped his hand away, hissing.

Renji laughed nervously, backing away. "Ummm... why don't we go home?"

"Pffff fine!" grunted Rukia, trying to fight off Ichigo's hold in vain.

"Yes, let's go home..." mumbled a dizzy Ichigo.

"Then take your damn hands off-"

Rukia never got to finish her threat as she was swiftly tossed over Ichigo's shoulder.

"I hate you! Put me down! Now!" she yelled and kicked as he carried her over to the car, Renji desperately trying to calm her down.

Ichigo made to unlock the car and an upside down Rukia turned to him in alert. "You are NOT going to drive, are you?"

The orange head shook his head indignantly. "I'm fine!" he whined.

"Boss..."

"Shut up, Renji!"

Rukia turned to him angrily as he started to back down. "Renji! You won't just let him drive when he's wasted! We're gonna get killed!"

The red head started to sweat uncontrollably. "Eeeeh... Rukia... I'd ratha die in a car accident instead of his hands..."

She hissed, glaring at him, painfully craning her neck from her position over Ichigo's shoulder. "If you let him drive, I'll make sure you'd wish you had died in a car accident!"

Renji gulped nervously. He had two options. No.1, he could try to take the keys from his boss and lose his genitals afterwards. Yeah, right! He looked at Rukia, so innocently small... but then again, she was the only person to ever put up with Kurosaki and she did seem dangerous at the moment... maybe under the cute girl facade she was mean killing machine! Option No.2, he could let Ichigo drive, have his ass kung-fued by his-probably former-friend, have a car accident and end up badly injured in the ER... and because Rukia would probably get hurt too, Ichigo would hunt down his ass and he'd be so dead, the afterlife wouldn't submit him!

And in a car accident Chappy could die, too! He sighed. _I love ya, penis._

* * *

><p>In a car accident, you can get badly hurt and even die. You can go through the front window, bang your head and get a fatal hematoma, rupture your chest, get choked by the air bag, get trapped by the seat belt in a flaming car and burn to ashes... Anything! Anything was preferable to being squashed on the back seat underneath your drunk and horny molester, trying to nuzzle your neck and kick your bunny, your supposed friend driving and pretending not to listen to your pleas to kill your attacker!<p>

"We're here!" exclaimed Renji after he had parked in the Gotei private parking, getting out of the Mercedes with Chappy in his arms, trying to save the animal from being squashed under Ichigo's shoe.

A dizzy Ichigo got out of the car with an angry and kicking Rukia in his arms.

"Get off me!" she barked angrily as Ichigo dragged her to the elevator Renji had called. "You stupid, drunk imbecile!" she went on as she straggled against him.

When a defensive Renji made to enter the lift after them, Ichigo glared angrily at him. "Don't you dare follow!" he growled, leaving Renji behind, an ignorant Chappy in his arms.

And the back seat molestation was repeated on the elevator's floor.

* * *

><p>Officer Tousen walked down the prison hall steadily, holding out the tray of food. Because the inmate was injured, he was granted a leave of absence from any contact with other inmates, since he was known to engage in fights any chance he found. That included skipping the cafeteria meals. The guard opened a long slot attached to the bars of the cell, holding the tray inside.<p>

"Your dinner, Kurosaki." he said, his voice hard, watching the pale and beaten man like a hawk as he raised himself from the bunkbed.

Shiro lazily walked over to him, a large smile on his face. "So nice o' ya, Kaname. How be mah roomy?" He grabbed the tray, but Tousen's firm grip on his arm when he approached prevented him from moving away. The black man's grip was so hard on his wrist, it would break a lesser man.

"Kuchiki Byakuya awoke just half an hour ago." he hissed under his breath, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. "And he said you helped him when the others were beating on him." he seethed, digging his nails into pale skin.

Shiro snickered lowly. "I just didn't let Maba-kun kill 'im. If I did, they'd pin meh the murda. Ya saw the knife, right? He tried ta slice his throat and I don't think Aizen would want dat. Then Byakuya passed out and they left." he smiled devilishly.

Tousen looked at him suspiciously, his anger flaring. "And where are they then? They were supposed to go and wait by the old watch tower!"

Shiro shrugged boringly. "And how can I know? 'Sides, how could I 'ave made 'em disappear? Unless ya saw me walkin' out wit three bodies." He snickered. "The old watch tower in outside, ova the cliff. They could've slipped ya know."

A low grunt escaped Tousen's throat. "When Aizen finds out about this, you'll be dead meat by tomorrow!" he hissed in a whisper.

Shiro smirked. "Ya've no evidence against meh. I be a good boy, no? And we both know who's Aizen's favorite."

Tousen let go of his wrist with a grunt, only to have Shiro snatch his before he could retrieve it.

"Kaname-kun, dontcha 'ave two kids? Since I'm gonna be outa here soon, I could send kisses from their daddy. Because if ya lie ta Aizen about meh, I'm not gonna be the dead meat."

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm..." moaned Ichigo he nuzzled Rukia's creamy neck, the girl trapped underneath him on the bed.<p>

Rukia was incredibly frustrated. Wasn't he tired already? And he stunk of alcohol! She was exhausted of kicking and punching and coming up with every threat imaginable to get rid of him! And damn, he was pressing his entire weight on her!_ Fine! _She threw her hands in the air, breathing hard and furrowing her eyebrows. _Eat my neck you orange haired idiot! _The truth was, he hadn't tried to undress her. Yet.

Once she gave up-still very pissed, though-and she stopped straggling against him, Ichigo rolled on his back, pulling Rukia on top of his chest, an arm around her waist.

"Let's sleep now..." he murmured tiredly, shutting his eyes.

She blinked, and looking up, she saw him dozing off peacefully. She waited for a few moments, listening to his breathing until she was certain he was out. _1,2...3!_ And she jumped up, escaping his hold. Ichigo pouted, opening his eyes slightly, his hands raised in the air, looking for the girl who was supposed to be lying on top of him.

"Rukia..." he murmured as he rolled to the side, his arm falling on a large pillow, which he then grabbed and rubbed his head against, smiling in his half sleepy daze. "Rukia..."

She covered her mouth to silence a small laugh at the image of Ichigo gently rubbing the pillow as he fell asleep. He started to murmur something as he drifted off and she slowly approached his lying form, wondering why she even cared to know what he was mumbling. It was the first time she was actually looking at him.

His features looked almost soft as he slept. He had a strong jaw and a straight nose, well defined cheekbones... and she hated to admit how well his orange hair matched his sun kissed skin. His lips were thin, but defined and soft... and underneath the alcohol and tobacco, his skin smelled musky and spicy... She blushed. Ok, he was handsome. Very handsome. But at the same time, he looked innocent as he slept peacefully. The way he was lovingly hugging the pillow reminded her of a child hugging his beloved teddy bear. (Or in her case, a giant Chappy the rabbit plushie).

He squeezed the pillow, rubbing his hand on the upper side of it. "Rukia..." he murmured, a slight smile tagging at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>The officer was sitting in his office, looking at the broken chair on the floor that he had smashed in an attempt to calm his nerves. He pressed the phone to his ear, his hand holding it in a death grip as he waited for the other line to pick up.<p>

"Dispuesto a morir hoy?" cooed a sly voice on the other side of the line.

The man coughed, digging his nails into the wood of the desk. "It's Kaname Tousen, Ichimaru."

"Mmmm..." the man's slight smile was almost audible, but a grunt of disappointment was heard not far.

"It better be a good reason, Tousen!" barked a female voice over the phone and Gin chuckled.

"I'm sorry, mi amor... " replied the silver haired man, pecking a kiss on his lover's furrowed brow as she lay underneath him. "I expect good news from ya, Tousen. Ya just interrupted us. Why didn' my Izuru call?"

The dark man clenched his jaw nervously. "Kira, Mabashi and Zennosuke attacked Kuchiki just this morning and beat him up..."

The other man chuckled as he started trailing kisses on the girl's neck, trying to soothe the irritation of having their love making session disturbed.

"They broke a few ribs and one punctured his lung. He was moved to Hokkaido General Hospital."

"Get to the fucking chase!" growled the angry girl on the other end.

Tousen's nails dug deeper into the wood, cracking it. "And then we lost them."

The faint kissing sounds over the phone ceased. Tousen's breath got hitched in his throat.

"Now, I'm not liking wha ya're saying... ain't nice ta believe one of ya betrayed us, ne? Now, where is my Izuru?" he purred, a dangerous undertone in his voice.

Tousen swallowed, looking over at the picture of the two dark skinned toddlers on his desk. "They were supposed to wait by the old watch tower, until my shift ended so I could take them back. They weren't there. I don't know what happened." he tried to keep his voice stern and stable.

"Hijos de puta! They-"

"Ssshhh, Birdie..." murmured a serious Gin, gently placing a finger over her clenched mouth. "Now, what do _you _think happened, Tousen?" his voice was more strained.

The officer's body tensed as he considered the possible outcomes of relaying what he really thought. Kurosaki would have no reason to turn his back on Aizen, especially since he depended on him in prison. And there was no way for him to have easily disposed of three bodies, the guards had already scanned the area. Still, Kurosaki was an unstable, suspicious and cunning bastard...

"I think..." he paused, weighing the consequences of his choice. "... they fell in the canyon below. The tower had closed down because the slope is very stiff and there's also a heavy coat of fragile ice around it. They are stupid enough to do that, but not try to betray you."

Tousen held the phone away from his ear as a loud torrent of Spanish profanities was shouted by the angry girl over the line, the man only picking up 'Fuck those bastards!' and 'They should have let me do the fucking job!' and 'I knew that Kira was chicken soup!'. Okay, he probably mistranslated the last phrase.

Gin sighed. "How unfortunate... keep an eye of Byakuya. Now that he's in the hospital, we should pay him a visit..."

* * *

><p>If there was a shade of red Rukia hadn't experienced, she did now. She was pacing up and down the living room, performing the habit her brother had made her break years ago. She was biting her nails nervously. Why was her heart beating unsteadily? Why was her stomach fluttering? Why was she so nervous?<p>

_Snap out of it, Rukia! He's drunk, of course he says things he doesn't mean! Right? Maybe... maybe he wanted to say 'I love you... -nicorns'! Yes, not 'I love you...', 'I love u... nicorns'! _She slapped her forehead. _Yeah, dumbass, like he'd ever say he loves unicorns! Maybe 'I love you...' fluffy pillow! Or 'I love you...' eh... is there anything he'd actually love? _She whimpered when the forbidden thought came back into her mind. _He. doesn't. love. me! It's ridiculous! He only loves himself! Aha! Yes, he was talking to himself. While nuzzling the pillow thinking it was me... ARG!_ She pulled at her hair in frustration. Who cares? He didn't know what he was talking about! And even if he did, it had nothing to do with her! Who cares how he feels? Not Rukia! She shouldn't give a damn about that idiotic, arrogant bastard!

She slapped her forehead again, looking at the clock. Great, it was midnight. She could kiss any chance of sleeping goodbye. She grunted, grabbing the remote and plopping on the couch, turning the TV on. Maybe that would distract her. Soap apera recap, porn, Mtv Japan... she guessed that the Chappy the Rabbit series wouldn't be playing at the time. Telemarketing, a vampire series... late night news. She may as well get to know what's going on in the world around her.

"Channel 5 news, today Sosuke Aizen, the president of the Shiroshihai party, made some very provocative statements during his speech in front of Tokyo tower. Mizuiro Kojima on the report." announced the anchorwoman and the camera switched to the dark haired journalist.

"Just one week before his tour in the island of Hokkaido, Sosuke Aizen has already stirred a great amount of talk around his name, since his first announcing his candidacy just this Thursday. Since its formation five years ago, the Shiroshihai party has always gathered less than 5% in vote support while Ryo Utagawa was presiding. However, the new president, Sosuke Aizen, seems to have adopted a more aggresive and even accusing approach, especially towards the government's refusal to import any more weapons. The Shiroshihai party seems to almost threaten that if they are not elected, the whole nation will be at risk. The surprising outcome was the rise in their polls. According to a recent statistic review, 17% of the Japanese people claim to support the Shiroshihai party. However, the pre-electional lead seems to still be steadily held by the Shinto party, which gathers 43%. Its president and Aizen's main rival is Ryuken Ishida, who stated and I quote 'It is ridiculous to be intimidated by a petty party like Shiroshihai. Aizen isn't asking for a democratic vote, he is trying to extort it out of the people. His claims on righteous warfare and possible terrorist attacks are unbased and a product of fiction. Pompous air talks shall not appeal to the general public.'. Even if the Shinto party appears to be a sure winner, a vertical drop in the polls of smaller parties has been a matter of concern. Their statistics show each one holding a less than 4% of vote intention, a phenomenon which as many sociologists say, may threaten the very core of the democratic and multi partial composition of the Parliament."

"Thank you, Mizuiro Kojima. Awaiting the political speech of Ryuken Ishida with the Shinto party within the week. Sosuke Aizen will be flying to the city of Sapporo on Monday and then to Ashahikawa on Wednesday. The vice president, Momo Hinamori, will be in charge of their Tokyo quarter. Their pre-election tour is said to finish in Tokyo, but Aizen has stated that the entire party will move their headquarters to Kyoto and watch the outcome of the elections from there." the anchorwoman turned to another camera. "Now, a genetically altered 'polar Panda' has been born in the Asahiyama Zoo..."

Rukia remembered something. Shinto party? Hadn't they asked Byakuya to join their campaign? And the name Ishida... the officer! Was he related to the Prime Minister candidate? Was Kurosaki involved in any of that?

* * *

><p>Rukia stood next to Ichigo's sleeping form, a plate of eggs and ham in her hands. She placed it on the night stand along with a steaming cup of coffee. She had nothing better to do and he could sure use a good breakfast, or else he'd probably get really grumpy. Not that she cared. She had already changed her clothes and taken a shower in the guest room. Ulquiorra would be there in a five minutes to take her to the university. She looked at Ichigo. Should she wake him up? She'd be more than happy to not have to talk to him, but she was afraid he'd be pissed if she left without him knowing. Not that she cared that much... he deserved to be angry! Because of him and his stupid sleep talking she hadn't shut a lid all night! Granted, she had tried to sleep on the couch, but she was too nervous and had ended up staring at the ceiling. She jumped when she saw him stir.<p>

_Dang. Dang. Dang. Dang._ Ichigo groaned painfully. God, who was ringing a bell in his head? He opened an eye and painfully shut it as the sunlight burned through his skull. He had a very weird dream. He was a bunny and Rukia was nuzzling him and loving him... he fumbled with his hands on the bed. How did he end up there? And where was Rukia? He tried to sit up, but fell back down when his head started to spin. Focus... what happened yesterday? All he could think about, was bunnies.

Rukia... he fumbled on the bed. Where was she? A faint smell of ham and coffee pierced his nose. He turned, feeling his entire body stiff, to look at a blinking Rukia standing next to the bed, fumbling with the hem of her top. He grunted.

"Ru... ki... a?" he choked out, feeling his throat sore.

She blushed slightly, fidgeting. "I... I need to go, Ulquiorra is almost here... I made you some breakfast, you seemed like you'd need it." she frowned.

His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but the spinning in his head caused him to fall back on the bed. He looked at her with half lidded, red eyes. "You made me breakfast?"

She blushed angrily. "It's not like that! I... I just had nothing to do and you were messed up, I had enough having to put up with you yesterday!"

He slightly smirked before his face took on a concerned look at the circles under her eyes. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

She grunted, crossing her arms. "You stunk too much."

He shut his eyes, rubbing his face to get the blood flowing back to his head. Then he tiredly waved at her to come closer. She glared at him suspiciously as she approached, only to be gabbed and held against his chest on the bed.

"Hey! I said I have to go!" she growled.

"I can't go to the office. Stay here with me and get some sleep..." murmured Ichigo as he lay his pounding head back.

She felt the exhausting creep up to her, but she _had _to go. She lifted herself from his body, his arms trying wrap around her again as his eyes were shut.

"Don't leave..." he whined, trying to snatch her.

"I have to." she tried to get up.

"Don't leave... me..."

* * *

><p>12:45 am. 12:50 am. 12:55 am. 56! 57! 58! 59! One o'clock! Rukia almost broke her thumb nail as she bit down on it hard. Her eyes were nervously set on the auditorium door, scanning the students who were one by one filling the room. She was sitting in the back row, next to the back window. She had fought (more like yelled at a wall) with Ulquiorra on him letting her sit alone in the back. They would still be in the same room! Her threats and pleas would have failed her if only Orihime, knowing why she wanted to sit there and being the loyal friend that she was, had convinced Ulquiorra to sit with her in the front, where they could follow the lesson and discuss the project they had to work on.<p>

Almost eighty people filled the auditorium, followed by the Business Law professor soon afterwards, who closed the door behind him. Rukia was ignoring the friendly waves of her fellow pupils as her eye grew wide in agony. Why didn't he show up to class? Where was he? She frowned. It wasn't like she knew what to tell him anyways. She had twice already faced the idea of never seeing him again. But since yesterday morning it was all she could think about.

"I'm sorry I'm late." rang the velvety voice from the door.

Her head whipped towards the source, only to have her heart thud wildly in her chest. And when his head turned to their usual seats in the back, his surprised blue stare almost made it stop beating. She gave him a nervous and almost apologetic smile. His eyes softened as he slowly made his way to her.

"So, you're back, shorty?" he asked playfully.

She blushed, biting the inside of her cheek. "Kaien I... m-my..." she shook her head, trying to make herself snap out of her nervousness. "My uncle! He-he is paying for my studies now!". She was clutching the sides of her chair, her knuckles turning white.

Kaien rubbed the back of his head nervously, sitting next to her. "Oh I... I thought it was your um... boyfriend..."

She felt like he had stabbed a knife in her gut. So that's what he thought of her right now? Of a girl who'd live off her rich boyfriend? It stung her... because in a very twisted way, it was true. She swallowed. "No he..." He what? He wasn't paying for her studies? Her food? Her clothes? Her damn hotels? She wasn't dependent on him in exchange for... She felt as if someone was twisting the knife. She put on the fake smile she had painfully mastered for her brother. "How have you been, Kaien?"

He smiled sadly. "Not so well since you left. I've been worried about you."

She laughed, because if she didn't, she was afraid she'd cry. "Well, I'm back now, right? And I heard we'll have another course together by next week!"

She felt his warm hand cup her clenched one and she nervously looked up at his bitter blue eyes. "I... I'm afraid I won't make it, Rukia. I'm... I'm taking a leave off school." he chuckled sadly. "Funny how things are reversed, huh?"

She grabbed his hand, as not to let him go away. "W-why? You've always dreamed of being a police officer! You-you can't go!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Miss Kuchiki! If you and Mr. Shiba have something to talk about, do it outside of my class!" scolded the professor, but Rukia was only focused on Kaien, missing the alarming look Ulquiorra threw their way.

Kaien rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I've been given a great job opportunity. I was hired as one of Sosuke Aizen's bodyguards. He's running for Prime Minister."

She squeezed his hand worriedly. "But Kaien! Th-that's dangerous! W-what if you get shot or injured or..." Oh god, tears were welling up again.

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Don't you trust me, shorty? I'm a tough guy, you know."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "When-when are you leaving?"

He sighed. "We'll be flying to Hokkaido on Monday, so I guess my last day here will be Friday."

She nodded sadly, looking at his hand in hers.

"Come on now, don't get all teary! You won't even notice I'm gone!"

She turned her face up angrily. "Of course I will! I'm always missing you!" she frowned.

Kaien retrieved his hand from her grip, looking away from her with a grim look about his face. "Don't... don't say things like that, Rukia."

She looked at him in shock. He had the same look about him as he did back in the mall. "It's not wrong to say how I feel!"

It was his turn to clench his fists. "God, shorty, if you didn't already have a boyfriend, I'd swear you had a crush on me."

_Breathe. Breathe. _She couldn't. All she could do was stare at the side of his handsome face, trying to think of something to say. Anything. _Say something!_

"And since no one seems to be paying attention, class dismissed." announced the professor and the auditorium started to empty in seconds.

Neither Rukia nor Kaien stirred. She reached her hand out to touch him. "K-Kaien..."

Before her hand made contact with him, a pale and bony hand wrapped around her wrist steadily. "Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed as both she and Kaien looked up at him in shock.

The lanky man looked at her emotionless. "It's unfortunate that you didn't tell me why you wanted to sit in the back. We are going. Now."

Her brows came together as she tried to pry her hand off his grip. "Are you crazy? He's my friend!" she exclaimed in irritation.

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch. "I know who Kaien Shiba is." He replied with a meaningful look.

Her eyes went wide. No. Had... had Kurosaki...?

Kaien stood up worriedly. "Let her go! Rukia, who is this guy?"

She looked up at the emerald eyes that held nothing inside of them.

"I'm her cousin and I make sure she _stays in line. _You have a boyfriend, Rukia, you shouldn't talk to other boys alone."_  
><em>

Kaien grabbed the wrist that was restraining hers in a death grip. "It's not your place to-"

Rukia sprang up, separating their hands and turning to Ulquiorra worriedly. "It's not like that! He-he's leaving school! We... we were just saying good-bye!" Saying that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The green eyed man looked at her desperate face and caught her shoulder, pulling her along with him as he walked to the door.

She was looking up at him irritably as they walked across the parking lot. "He told you, didn't he? We did nothing wrong and you shouldn't have-"

"My boss gave me strict orders to keep a Kaien Shiba away from you. It appears he is not going to be pleased that I accidentally let you."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. "You are not going to tell him, are you?" Her heart started to race, remembering the last time Ichigo encountered Kaien.

"Of course I am." murmured Ulquiorra, walking past her.

She ran after him and got in his way, frantically trying to stop him. "N-no you can't! L-look, there is no point in doing so! Kaien is leaving, I won't ever see him again! And you know how cruel _he_ can be when he's mad! He-he could fire you! A-and I could not be allowed to return to school! It's the only thing I have, I can't lose my friends again! Please! It's not just about me! Orihime, she is going to be really worried if I don't come back! It's going to be between the two of us. Kaien will be out of my life for good." she looked deep into his emerald eyes pleadingly.

He didn't express anything but disinterest as he resumed his walking.

"Wait, Ulquiorra-kun! Rukia-san!" came the childish voice of her best friend from behind.

"Orihime-san..." murmured Rukia as she stopped running after him.

The bubbly girl run up to the pair happily. "Sorry I didn't catch you after class guys, I wanted to speak to the professor about our project, Ulquiorra-kun! Will you come by my house tomorrow to work on it?" she smiled sweetly.

Rukia turned to him, biting her lip and expecting his rejection. Ulquiorra didn't speak for a while. "I will, Inoue-san."

Rukia sighed in relief. Just between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his wary eyes for the second time that morning. Great, he had fallen asleep... again! Where was Rukia? He turned his stare from the ceiling to the bedside clock. One o'clock. She must be at school. Hadn't she slept at all? He started to get worried. He sat up with drums echoing in his head and his back feeling stiff. God, he needed a massage. He looked at the uneaten breakfast that had cooled down on the nightstand. It wasn't a dream? Rukia really had made him breakfast. He grabbed the plate and smiled. Maybe she was really worried about him! His stomach growled hungrily and he started to dissect through his cold food, having every intention of eating anything Rukia had made for him. He wanted to call her and check up on her, but cell phone signal was blocked in the university's auditoriums. He'd have to wait.<p>

After emptying his plate and gulping down the cold coffee, he made to get up, but fell back on the bed. Shit. He'd never ever drink like that again. But it wasn't his fault, it was... the bunnies'! Damn fluffy stuff! He walked to the bathroom, grunting at his sore back and he splashed cold water on his face. He looked tired and his eyes were red. Awesome. No Rukia around, there was someone hammering down his head, he hadn't been to the office all morning and probably Chappy was still alive (if he wasn't, he was pretty sure Rukia would have tried to strangle him in his sleep).

_Ding Dong._ He blinked. Doorbell? Was it Rukia? Or Renji? He glared at the bathroom door. _Reeeenji... his bunny's new BFF! He'd get it! _It was surprising how the intention of scalping his red mane suddenly made him walk straight as he crossed his apartment and headed to the door.

"I've been waiting for you!" he growled as he opened the door, stopping when instead of the stupid red head, he found a set of orange eyes ogling at him, the girl blushing madly.

"Ichigo!" she squealed, her shrill voice making his head spin painfully. Senna's fucking voice had a frequency of its own!

"You've been waiting for me?" she smiled, leaning towards him seductively. He threw an annoyed look her way as he clutched his pounding head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grunted, regretting asking her a question. Now he'd have to hear her voice again.

She lifted a small stack of papers in her hands. "Isane wanted to bring you some papers from the office. I had stopped by to see you and told her I'd bring them over."

Ichigo grunted again. Great. He should tell Isane to never ever assign Senna to such a thing. Maybe she could tell her to deliver papers to another country and then he'd have a great excuse not to see her!

"Um, Ichigo? Won't you invite me in?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Well, yeah, but I'm kind of..."

Before he was done, the girl had already walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, setting the papers on the coffee table. Ichigo approached her with a tired and grim look. She pretended not to notice and smiled up at him.

"So, why didn't you come to the office today?"

He looked at her blankly. "I drunk a little too much yesterday." he stated simply, running a hand through his wild hair.

Senna looked around quickly. "And the Kuchiki girl?"

Ichigo scowled at her demeaning tone. "Rukia is at school..."

She snickered. "How nice of her to leave you all alone when you are so bad, Ichigo. She doesn't deserve you, you know."

He glared at the ironic girl. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" he barked. "I need to lie down." he stretched his hurt back, sitting on the couch.

"Your back seems to be hurting." She leaned over the armrest, smirking. "Seems like you need a massage."

A vein popped on his forehead. That girl didn't want to see the big the 'LEAVE NOW' sign, did she? He was about to yell at her when she boldly snaked her hands around his shoulders and started massaging him, soothing his tense muscles. That... felt good. Okay, he had to tolerate Senna and the bunnies, he could at least make something out of it.

"You should lie down, Ichigo..." she purred in his ear and he complied with his eyes shut, mostly because it would mean distancing her from his ear.

She started to rub up and down his back. God, he needed some massage. Hmmmm... he should make Rukia give him one.

"It would be better if you took off your shirt..." she mumbled, eagerness audible in her voice.

"Don't push it." he hissed, resuming his fantasizing of Rukia.

"I bet she can't treat you like I do. You need a woman who can take care of you Ichigo, not a snotty rich girl-"

"Senna, shut the fuck up or just leave..." he mumbled in a daze.

The girl scowled, but just touching his perfect body was priceless. The Kuchiki bitch couldn't compare!

Ichigo kept thinking about her. Hmmm, naked. Riding his back, her little hands going lower and lower... Mmmmm, yes. Or he'd be the one giving Rukia a massage. Yes! That would surely make her less tense around him. Both naked. Him hollering over her small glistening body. Her moaning under his touch. He got hard just thinking about it! And then he'd spread her legs and- Why did fucking Senna stop? Finally a moment she wasn't being a nuisance and she stopped the only thing she was good at? And in the middle of his wet fantasy?

He craned his neck to find her glaring towards the lobby with a cunning smirk. What the heck? He turned his head, his sleepy eyes going wide at the sight of a stiff and angry Rukia standing there. He jumped up so fast, Senna fell off the couch and onto her back with a yell. Rukia's eyes widened in repulsion at the sight of the bulge in his pants. Shit!

"Rukia it's not what-"

"Oh don't let me interrupt you! I'm gonna leave you two alone!" she barked angrily, turning on her heel and furiously walking to the door.

"No, Rukia!" He started to run after her, a desperate Senna following suite. He caught up with Rukia in the hall, grabbing her arm to stop her from practically running.

"WHAT!" she yelled angrily, glaring at him.

"It was nothing Rukia, she came-"

"I don't fucking care!" she yelled in his face, reddening. Then she ripped her arm off his grip, walking furiously back into the house and banging the apartment door to their faces. Did she just lock him outside?

"How dare she that spoiled little..." seethed Senna angrily. "She thinks she owns your house?"

Ichigo was staring at the closed door, completely ignoring her bitching. Rukia wasn't mad. She was jealous. Rukia was jealous! A wide grin spread across his face and Senna looked at him as if he was crazy. Rukia was jealous! She had made him breakfast and now she was freaking jealous!

"Oi, Ichigo!" whined an ignored Senna, waving her hand in front of his excited face. He was about to tell her to fuck off, when a thought occurred to him. He could use Senna to make his little bunny boil in jealousy! Yes! And then she'd run right into his arms and tell him how she was the woman for him!

"Ichigo...?"

He turned to the dumbfounded girl casually. "Go back to work, I may call you later." He mumbled, walking over to the door and pressing the doorbell.

Senna happily called the lift, a dreamy look about her. He had said he'd call her! He didn't even curse her this time! Ha! He'd probably kick out the Kuchiki bitch!

"Rukia? Come on, open up now. Be a good bunny, Rukia..." said Ichigo loudly, knocking on the door.

"BUNNIES DON'T OPEN DOORS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Before you go all Ichiruki fluff on me, I will state one thing. Relationships are like meatballs. The more you beat the hell out of it, the better it gets. (Ok, I just came up with that-I think I have a little Italian in me).<strong>

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	13. The Jealous And The Ignorant

**Hahaha, I can't believe I managed to update so fast! (which right now is miraculous)**

**I know, more fluff here, but more drama later, I promise! ;) People think I'm a cutepie, but I'm not a really nice person. **

**I will start getting my beta-reader help on the next chapter, thanks to the awesome, peanut-butter-and-nutella-amazing Pixie. She came up with the epic lines used in the first part of the chapter, which had me roll on the floor when I read them.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, my pumpkins~~~**

**(Btw, I liked how you liked my meatballs proverb, it may become a famous quote one day, hahaha!)**

* * *

><p>She was lying on the bed, burying her face into the pillow angrily. That idiot! She's gone and he brings that little bitch over! How dare he! That... that glutton! It wasn't enough that he had to have her, he had to have that little leech as well!<p>

"That bastard! I've never fucked Senna, I want you Rukia, I love you Rukia, I miss you Rukia!" she mimicked with a mocking voice. "Oh you'd say anything just to get to a woman's pants you... you ORANGE BUTTHEAD!" she shouted at the bedroom door, knowing that Ichigo was still locked out of the apartment. And that Senna! The way she looked down on her victoriously when she caught them! If that little slut wanted Kurosaki that badly, she could have him! Oh, wouldn't those two make a nice couple!

She sighed in exasperation, burying her face into the pillow again. God... at least she found the deep, musky scent soothing. Mmmm, it smelled so nice like...

"GAH!" she tossed the pillow against the nearest wall will a thud. She so did not like his smell!

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to the Gotei Tower reception, a faint smirk on his face. Tia looked at him with a raised eyebrow behind the counter.<p>

"Oooo! Mr. Kurosaki!" yelled a voice happily and he turned to see the elderly woman walking up to him, her arm passed through her grandson's.

"Ah, konichiwa Mrs. Hirako. Shinji..." he greeted casually.

"Heya boss." he waved with a grin.

"Oh dear, haven't you had any rest? You look so tired!" she exclaimed worriedly. "And may I say it's the first time I catch you here at noon time!"

Ichigo gave her his best try of a smile. "Well, I was supposed to be resting, but my girlfriend just locked me out of the house..."

Shinji laughed behind his hand (earning a glare for his boss) while his grandmother stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my!" she squealed happily. "Finally, you got yourself a girl! I've been telling you what a shame it is, a handsome man like you not having a little lady in his life! Oh dear, why did she lock you outside?"

Ichigo gave her a strained smile. "She just got jealous for no reason. I'll get her to come around, though."

The old woman winked at him with a playful smile. "Now listen to me dear, a girl's heart can become shut, but you can always dig your way back in! You buy her some pretty flowers and take her out to dinner! Always works!"

"Or get her some carrots and some flea medicine!" chirped in Shinji. If looks could kill, Shinji would have burnt to ashes under Ichigo's warning glare.

"Shinji! What nonsence are you talking about! He is your boss!" scolded his grandmother, smacking his arm. "Oh, please don't fire him, Mr. Kurosaki, his humor is a little strange at times!"

Ichigo smirked. "Don't worry Mrs. Hirako, if Shinji wasn't such an... one-of-kind in his field, I wouldn't be keeping him."

The woman laughed nervously, elbowing Shinji in the gut.

"Ouch! Grandma-"

"Eheh, now that he mentioned it, how is your bunny? Did you find it?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I did. My bunny's doing fine, still a little wild, but I'm going to tame her."

Shinji chuckled mockingly, Ichigo giving him the keep-that-attitude-up-and-you're-dead look. Mrs. Hirako rolled her eyes.

"Oh my! Now that's a very lively bunny you have!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, grandma, very lively, almost like a human!" Shinji burst into laughter. Ichigo looked at him as if he was retarded and his grandmother started to smack him with her purse.

"Ouch! Ouch! Nan! Ouch!"

"You little devil, say sorry to Mr. Kurosaki right now!"

Shinji pouted fakely. "I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki..." he cooed in a girly voice.

Ichigo scowled in frustration. His glare caused Shinji to start laughing again. His grandmother looked at him in exasperation.

"Afoo! I can't take any more of you! You are lucky you are my sole grandchild!" she yelled before turning to Ichigo apologetically.

"It's okay Mrs. Hirako, it's not your fault." he soothed her.

She sighed. "Alright..." she leaned a little towards Ichigo with a conspiring smile and whispered "And if the flowers don't work, just give some back... in the bedroom." she winked.

"GRANDMA!" exclaimed Shinji in shock, while Ichigo and a silent Tia blushed. "Where-where did you hear that stuff!"

The old lady turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Dear, if I didn't know that stuff, your papa wouldn't have been born. Because my husband, bless his soul, was such a prude, he would-"

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!" practically screamed Shinji, before any image of his nan doing the unthinkable popped into his head.

"Now, it's lunchtime, if you'll excuse me. Good luck with your girlfriend, mr. Kurosaki! And remember, always give back!"

Three jaws fell open as he waved awkwardly back at her. A red Shinji made to follow her.

"Finally, lunch..."

"Oh no!" waved the woman, poking her grandson. "No lunch for you this time! You had better watch your tongue!"

Shinji almost cried. "But nan! I'm starving!"

The woman made her way to the elevator indignantly. "Then learn some respect and you can come eat next time!" The doors closed before Shinji had time to whine some more.

After ridding his embarrassment on taking bedroom advice from an old lady, Ichigo sighed and turned to a quizzical Tia.

"Now, give me the spare key..." he murmured, extending his hand.

"I don't have it." she replied simply.

Ichigo growled. "What. do. you. mean!"

"You had given one to Abarai to take your girl out and one to Schiffer to bring her back in." she stated.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself. "What are you waiting for, then? Call Renji and tell him to drag his ass back here!" he barked.

"Already missing your bunny nanny?" asked Shinji as he made his way back to the reception.

Ichigo looked at him as if he had lost it. "What the-bunny nanny?" He made the connection and reddened in irritation. "BUNNY NANNY! You idiot! Renji is not my bunny nanny and he's not taking care of Rukia anymore as far as I'm concerned!" he spat, glaring at the smiling man. He was finding it sooooo funny!

"Oh, you are just grumpy because Renruki is winning!" he cooed happily.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Ren... ruki..."

Tia threw a warning look towards Shinji. "Shut up you idiot!"

"You afraid boss is gonna be pissed if he learns of our bet, Hallibel?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth, thinking of ways to kill his employees. "What. Bet." he growled behind gritted teeth. Tia sighed.

Shinji smiled. "We were out for drinks at Urahara's the other night, and we were betting on what's more likely to last. Ichiruki vs Renruki. By now it's 2:6."

Ichi... ruki... Ren.. ruki...! His eyes bulged so much, the balls almost popped out of their sockets and his veins started to throb on his forehead.

"Here we go..." murmured Tia.

Ichigo grabbed a smirking Shinji by the collar, lifting him in the air menacingly. "THERE IS NO RENRUKI SHIT YOU IDIOTS! Now, who exactly was into that bet! I want to know who to kill after I'm done with you!" he seethed, turning red.

Shinji chuckled. "I voted for Renruki, Tia didn't want to vote, but we listed her under Renruki too, Renji voted for Ichiruki swearing there was no Renruki, Senna voted for Renruki and made Riruka do it too, Madarame voted for Renruki just to get to Renji's nerves, Yumichika followed after his boyfriend, Hisagi voted for Ichiruki and Urahara popped up and yelled 'Ichiruki forever will', but then again he wasn't in the gang so we didn't count his vote." he grinned.

Ichigo started to shake Shinji back and forth threateningly. "You fucking retards, how could you vote for something that will never in million years happen?" he shouted.

"Well, Renruki does have a baby..." murmured Shinji casually.

Ichigo's eyes and jaw were about to fall off! "WHAT? They don't! Have a baby!" he screamed, the passers-by outside looking into the building in wonder.

"Of course they do. Chappy is Renruki's baby." replied Shinji.

Ichigo was about to scream when Shinji pointed at the doors with a happy smile. "Oh look, it's daddy Renji!"

The dumbfounded and slightly terrified redhead started to take cautious steps backwards as his boss turned to him with a killing intent. In one hand he held the keys, in the other, Chappy. Ichigo dropped Shinji, pointing at Renji accusingly.

"You AND your baby are going to die!"

Barely anything registered in Renji's head as he threw the keys in the air towards Tia, breaking into a run out of the building, his boss right in his tracks.

"Boss, it's not wha' ya think!" he yelled as he ran like a deer from a lion.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

><p>Rukia stirred when she heard talking down the hall. She had fallen asleep on the bed.<p>

"How did you end up with the bunny, again?" barked Kurosaki. He'd gotten in the house?

"After you lost the redhead, he ran right back into the building and told me to give this to your little lady at the risk of my life." laughed a voice she couldn't recognize. Kurosaki had brought a friend over? She heard footsteps approaching. Shit! She lay right where she was, back turned to the door, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep. He sounded pissed and if she could avoid it, she would not talk to him or his creepy friends.

Ichigo opened the bedroom door angrily. He needed to get his cell phone and check up on Byakuya, Ukitake must have surely called him. He found Rukia curled up on the bed, her back turned to the door, sleeping.

"If you were any nicer to Chap-"

"Shhhh! Shinji!" Ichigo hushed him. "Rukia is sleeping! I want her to get some rest..." he whispered, walking over to the armchair where his jacket lay and retrieved his phone from the pocket. Seven missed calls. Great. Three for Ukitake, four from Isane. Probably calling to warn him about Senna or to see where he was.

Meanwhile, Shinji had walked over to the bed, walking around it to face a sleeping Rukia.

He whistled. "Shoo! Boss, pretty girl you got there!"

A low growl escaped Ichigo's throat as he walked over to Rukia, leaning over her and glaring at Shinji. "MY pretty girl. Now stop staring at her!" he hissed under his breath, pecking a kiss on her arm.

"I have to give mommy Rukia her baby..." smiled Shinji, raising Chappy in the air.

"I'll stew the stupid bunny!" Ichigo could swear he felt Rukia tense under his arms. "The only baby Rukia is having is MINE!" he barked in a whisper.

"Aww, you really do love her, boss... I knew you were all mushy inside!" grinned Shinji, causing Ichigo's veins to start throbbing again.

"All... mushy! ? Oh get out!" he started to kick his ass out of the bedroom.

When the door closed, Rukia opened her eyes.

"Ouch, ouch! You're worse than my nan, boss!" whined that Shinji guy from the hall.

She blinked. Was she hearing right? Chappy... baby... her baby... their baby... love... Her jaw fell open. _Oh God..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo kept staring at the cell phone after he hung up. <em>Shiro... helped Byakuya? How? Why? <em>Something was up, he could just feel it. His brother was up to no good. He sighed. At least Byakuya was safe and in the hospital.

He felt something nudge his leg. What the...? And he found Renruki's fluffy baby sitting on his shoe.

"Hey! Get off you little...!" Ichigo started kicking his leg in the air to get Chappy off him. Damned that Shinji, he left the bunny inside after he had kicked him out! A desperate Chappy pulled out his tiny claws, grabbing on to Ichigo's pants for dear life.

Ichigo grunted, grabbing the bunny by the ears and lifting him up to eye level. And then he threw him in the air and he became a bloody bunny pulp against the wall! Okay, that didn't happen, but Ichigo wasn't ready to dismiss the idea entirely. He looked into Chappy's ignorant pearly eyes and the bunny wiggled his nose and mustache. He poked his fluffy and round belly threateningly.

"You! Instigator of my misfortunes!" he glared deeper. "You want my Rukia all to yourself, huh?"

Chappy blinked. Ichigo pouted. Awesome, he was talking to a bunny. He heard the faint sound of the bedroom door opening. Rukia was up? A light bulb switched in his head.

Rukia turned the corner of the hall, looking around the living room. Had Kurosaki left? She'd rather stay in the bedroom and _try_ to sleep again (though whenever she closed her eyes baby bunnies would pop up), but her tummy was growling in protest and she hadn't had anything since last night. When she walked into the kitchen, her jaw practically rolled on the floor.

There was Ichigo, rocking Chappy in his arms like a baby, holding a carrot stick to his mouth, like a parent feeding the child with a baby bottle.

_WHAT. THE FUCK._ Rukia's eye twitched.

"Oh, you're up, love?" purred Ichigo, pretending to be surprised.

"You're... feeding... Chappy..." Was it insane that she was finding it incredibly creepy?

Ichigo grinned with strain. "Of course! Chappy's like..." Oh god, he couldn't believe he was saying that! "... my baby!"

Rukia's mouth fell even wider-threatening to drop to the floor-and she stood like a frozen, flabbergasted ice column.

"Love?" asked Ichigo innocently. Ha! Renruki couldn't compare!

Rukia pointed at him with a trembling hand, terrified. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR BABY!" And she was gone in less than a second.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he had an accident?" asked the young woman, tears welling up in her big brown eyes. She clutched the pad she was holding to her chest, looking up at the man who had just broken the news to her.<p>

Aizen smiled bitterly, placing a hand on Momo's shoulder as he sat her on his chair. "I am very sorry, my Momo, but we haven't been able to find him yet. I will do everything in my power to track him down." he said warmly.

She started to sniff as heavy tears rolled off her cheeks. "Why? My Izuru... why would he go skiing in a restricted area if he knew it was dangerous? He never liked it anyways!"

The man sighed, stroking her cheek. "I know..."

"I want to come with you to Hokkaido, I have to find my Izuru!" she exclaimed, getting up to her feet in determination.

"I don't want you to put your life at risk. You are like my daughter, Momo. I will go to Mount Rausu and personally send a search party to find him."

"But..."

"The party needs you here, do not forget that. Besides, Shiro will be there, too."

She sighed, wiping her tears away. "Yes. I know you will find my Izuru! I hope Shiro-san finds him first, he'll take care of him until you get there!"

* * *

><p><em>The little girl cried her eyes out as she walked her way home. It was a forty minute walk from the school, but she was thankful for that. Orange juice was dripping off her hair and school uniform. <em>

_"Freak!"_

_"Peasant!"_

_"Weakling!"_

_Another day her classmates would bully her. She wasn't crying because of that, though. He... he had gotten in so much trouble to gather money for her new uniform! She had looked at it with so much awe when he gave her her birthday present! And now... now it was ruined! She sniffed one last time and frantically wiped her tears before walking into the building that she called home. It was actually an old abandoned house on the verge of collapse, off the city limits, by the dirt road. It was deserted, dirty and he had covered the broken windows with carton paper. But she loved it none the less. It was her home. She put on a fake smile before walking in. _

_"I'm home!" she chirped happily._

_The albino boy, just two years older than her, came out of the old kitchen. She gasped. He looked much paler and sicker than usual. The sclera around his yellow eyes was turning to a mustardy shade._

_"Shiro-san! You are sick!"_

_He coughed a little. "I be fine, Momo-chan! Who ah did dis to ya?" he asked, scowling and punching his fists._

_If he knew she had gotten bullied, he'd put up a fight with the other kids again! The bullies always threatened to kill him if he ever showed up to her defense! _

_"N-no, Shiro-san. I-I spilled m-my juice on myself."_

_He looked at her suspiciously. "An where did ya get dem money?" _

_She blushed, staring at her worn shoes. "I... I found a-a coin under the-the vending machine and-and I was thirsty... I wanted to keep some for you too, but I spilled it... I'm sorry..."_

_Shiro didn't speak for a while. "I ah found a soap in da garbage. I ah scrapped it an' it's good now."_

_Momo was on the verge of tears. "I will wash it all night, Shiro-san! It'll be as good as new by tomorrow!" _

_"I will do dat. You 'ave ta study."_

_"But, Shiro-san..."_

_"No buts! I ain't gonna letcha fall back." he murmured. "Now c'mon. Got big lunch today. A whole banana and a can o'beans."_

* * *

><p>If anyone were to ask Kuchiki Rukia how she found herself in a dim lit, lounge restaurant, sitting opposite what she viewed as 'an orange haired buffoon' and 'an orange eyed leech', she would be not able to answer. Was it because she never thought she'd see <em>her <em>again? Because she was starving and _he _had locked the kitchen door to force her to go with them? Because she was sitting next to the red headed guy she wanted to apologize to?

If anyone were to ask Kurosaki Ichigo why the particular redhead was sitting next to his girlfriend... he'd probably chop their heads off. But that particular girlfriend would by no means go out with him and especially his annoying employee, urging him (to his dismay) to 'Go out with his girlfriend, Senna'. And that particular annoying employee had the bright idea of making Renji drop her to the restaurant and even walk in to say hi. And so the actual girlfriend threatened that if he didn't let Renji sit with them (instead of attempting to kill him), she'd go out right at that moment and hop on the Harley with him. As it was, so far his plans were going down the drain. He had a mumbling Senna next to him (whom he'd be happy to kill for advocating 'Renruki') and a happy Rukia chatting with a freaked-out-under-his-glare Renji opposite him.

Ichigo's stare shifted to Rukia, his eyes narrowing and the girl pretending not to notice. It. hadn't. worked.

_"You look lovely today, Senna."_

_"I like your hair up, Senna." _

_"You have an excellent taste, Senna."_

_"Get whatever you want, Senna, my treat."_

_"You look so handsome, Ichigo!"_

_"Oh, you're such a gentleman, Ichigo!"_

Rukia didn't show the least bit of concern at those words, which made his insides churn!

_"Renji and Rukia look cute together, don't they, Ichigo?"_

That last comment had Renji sweating like no one's business. Probably the only positive in the whole situation was scaring the crap out of him. Ichigo had to resist the urge to stab Senna with his fork. And Rukia? Nothing. Rukia just kept staring away at the decor or talking to fucking Renji!

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter, walking up to their table.

"Ummm... steak, bloody as hell." ordered Renji.

"I'll have whatever you have, Ichigo..." cooed Senna, leaning towards him. Rukia resisted the urge to puke. '_Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!_' if she heard his name escape her lips one more time... She turned to the waiter indignantly, trying not to make a face.

"I'll have the salmon." two voices spoke at the same time and Rukia turned to the source of the other. Ichigo smirked, looking at her playfully. She glared back, annoyed.

"So two salmons-"

"Scratch that. I want the carrot soup." ordered Rukia, resisting the urge to pull her tongue out at the man facing her, who chuckled at her choice. "Like I'd ever eat something he likes..." she murmured.

"So one steak, one carrot soup, one salmon-"

"Two salmons." chirped in Senna, throwing a demeaning look towards Rukia. "Ichigo has excellent taste." Momentarily, she gave Rukia an once-over. "Apparently, not in... everything."

Rukia looked back at her in disgust. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Senna shrugged and then smirked, looking straight into Rukia's fired eyes. "Nothing. I just think he can do better in some aspects."

A grunt escaped Rukia's throat. That bitch! "Yeah, I bet he could chose his employees better." she bit back.

Ichigo could barely hold the smirk from forming on his face. Normally, he would have beheaded anyone who'd offend his girl but... damn! Rukia was handling it well and... it turned him on to see her like that! He was used to only seeing her fighting with... him. He needed to know if she was jealous.

Senna turned red. "He should choose better who he lets in his home!" she barked.

Rukia chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, just what I was thinking when I found you in the living room!"

Senna's eyes almost popped out. "I was doing what you_ can't_ do for him!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, smirking. She knew what would get to her. "And who said I don't do that for him?"

Ichigo got hard right then and there.

Senna clenched her jaws. "You... you are just living off of him!"

Rukia glared at her. She got up, leaning over the table and looking straight into her eyes with a cocky smile. She was going to make her swallow her tongue! "I am not living off of him. I'm _fucking _him."

Ichigo bit his lip as he almost came in his pants. _YES! _Senna stood still as an ice column. Renji laughed behind his hand as Rukia sat back down victoriously. The dumbfounded girl opened her mouth, but no words got out. Rukia leaned back and relaxed, watching the jazz band playing. Soon the waiter came up, serving them the food. Good. Rukia's appetite (which was almost ruined by Senna's appearance) returned. Ichigo kept his heated gaze fixed on her face, suddenly hungry for something else.

Of course Rukia still hated his guts and glared back at him every time she caught him leering at her. She really wanted to spit the soup on his face. She chose to focus on Renji while they ate, the red head nodding and trying not to aggravate his boss again, Senna looking at her fish in disgust and Ichigo eating happily, leaning over the table towards Rukia and smirking. The raven haired girl was stuck on the back of her seat, trying to distance herself from the guy licking his lips every time she glowered at him. She was about to yell at him, when she saw him lick his fork provocatively and wink at her.

She jerked when a foot snaked its way up her leg, the owner smirking suggestively at her.

"You okay?" asked Renji.

Rukia sprang up furiously. "I'm fine. Excuse me... Renji." she murmured while glaring at Ichigo, walking towards the Ladies Room.

She stood in the empty bathroom, leaning over the sink and splashing cold water on her face. She gripped the counter angrily. The nerve of that guy! She had only said that just to piss off Senna and make her shut up! But it had aaall gone to his head! Who did he think he was, an irresistible sex machine?

As she was bending over the counter with her face over the sink, she felt two strong hands grab her hips and she sprang up with wide eyes. Ichigo pressed his erection against her ass, moaning. She stared at him through the mirror.

"Get off me! Leave, you idiot! Someone could come in!" she yelled angrily, furrowing her brows.

Ichigo smirked at her through the mirror, pressing her against the counter with his body. "I locked the door, love. We're all alone." he purred in her ear, rubbing himself against her. She shuddered and tried to elbow him, but he grabbed her arms and spun her around, pushing her to sit on the sink top.

"Stop it right- now!" she hissed, but Ichigo pushed himself between her knees and trapped her hands behind her back with his, smiling up at her.

"You don't know how much you turn me on..." he whispered, crashing his lips to hers.

"No!" Rukia angrily whipped her head to the side, but Ichigo willingly moved on to ravish her neck. "Go fuck that Senna, she'd come running!" she barked, wiggling in his hold.

Ichigo surfaced from her neck, his eyes gleaming devilishly. "But Rukia... _you are the one fucking me._"

Her lips pulled back angrily as she snarled. "I only said that to shut her up! Believe me, she can fuck you all she wants for all I care!"

Ichigo scowled, his eyes narrowing. "_You _are my lover and besides..." he smirked. "Your debts have gone up, love."

She looked at him as if he was insane. "What- what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Remember our deal, my precious little bunny?" he leaned in closer, his face an inch from hers. "Every time you reject me, your debt is increased by 1% of the original price. Now let's see... We've made love twice after sealing the deal-"

"_Three _times." growled Rukia.

He smiled. "Oh no love, the times are counted by the night, not the rounds."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"So... we've been together twice, which means you repaid 10, 000, but you rejected me twice, which makes your debt increase by 20, 000... I guess you owe me more than a million now, bunny..."

"I never rejected you!" seethed Rukia angrily.

"Of course you did... after we came home from Hokkaido..." he gritted his teeth. "... and your fucking bunny spoiled it."

"It's not my fault you had a problem with Chappy!" she yelled right in his face.

"I don't care! You hid twice from me that night, which counts for two rejections!" he bit back at her.

"And what? You want to fuck me anywhere we go?" she gnarled.

He chuckled. "See, I really love my bunny and I want to spare you the money and lower your debt to the initial price."

She glared right into his amber orbs. If he asked for a threesome with Senna, she would-

"I want you to fuck me."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's what we've been-"

"No, no, no..." he laughed. "I want you to seduce, claim and fuck me. I want _you_ to go after me and have your way with me. Like a real lover would."

Rukia's face contorted. Was he completely insane? She could not, there was no way she could do that! She just couldn't let his pride win!

"No." she spat, hissing.

Ichigo pouted. "Another rejection, Rukia?"

Her eyes shot open. "What!"

He nipped at her jaw. "Every day that you refuse to do what I asked, will count as a rejection, my love."

She grunted, trying to turn her head away from him. "That was not in the rules!"

"I make the rules, bunny, I am your master, remember?" he licked her throat. "I want you to _take me_, Rukia..."

She was about to shout when he suddenly released her wrists, walking over to the bathroom door. He opened the door and turned to her over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting, love."

* * *

><p>The short, snotty man returned to his table from the Men's Room, scowling. His muscular partner was dissecting through his steak casually. The smaller man slumped down on his chair, pouting.<p>

"Why do rich guys always have to take their girls out in fancy restaurants? I'm fucking starving!" he whined.

"If you weren't such a dumbass, maybe you'd have money to eat here like me." murmured the buff man, cutting a huge slab of meat and tossing it in his mouth.

"Hey, boss made us follow them, he should pay for our meal at least!" he turned towards the table in the far end of the restaurant, where Senna and Renji sat.

"I thought you were supposed to get Kuchiki." murmured the other guy, half expecting his partner's failure.

"I would get her, but that Kurosaki got in the bathroom after her and locked the door. Bet they are fucking right now."

"Don't tell that to boss or he'll castrate you, D-Roy."

"You know, Edrad, if you are so cool and efficient, you get boss his little bitch!"

"Better not talk about her like that, you may be working for her one day."

D-Roy raised a pale eyebrow. "Whatcha mean?"

Edrad shrugged. "Boss said we should call her Mrs. Jaegerjaques."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Momo, what an irony...<strong>

**I will explain later, I know everything in the flashbacks seems chaotic, but I have an organized chaos in my brain.**

**~~Lemon in the next chapter my darlings~~ (you know you want it)**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	14. Payback's A Bitch

**Yes, I know I didn't reply to reviews even though I read each one with pleasure. I have been promised a carrot stick if I updated before the end of the week and my butt flattened from sitting for so long and writing. You'll notice the chapter is well... double in size!**_  
><em>

**First! A hudred million thanks to my beta reader _NieveDrop_ aka Pixie, who is the best and fastest beta-reader ever! ~~ Give her some love, people!**

** *grins* I promise to reply to your reviews, you know I absolutely love you guys. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Clack, clack, clack, clack.<em> The woman's 12 inch stilettos rang around the dark, metal halls of the underground laboratory. She walked up to a door marked as 'Lab 3' and knocked on it, crossing her arms and scowling. She was used to unusual places, but the lab was downright creepy.

"Come in..." spoke a calm and cheerful voice.

She turned the knob and hissed when the bright white light blinded her momentarily. But the light wasn't the problem. She yelped and immediately covered her mouth and nose when a disgusting, sick smell attacked her airway, making her want to throw up.

"FUCK! Granz, what the hell is that smell?" she barked, turning her face away from the room in disgust.

The pink-haired man smiled and walked over to her with a vase of paste and a breathing mask. He opened the door she had almost closed in an attempt to fend off the scent and chuckled, extending the items in his hands.

"For an old school assassin, you sure aren't used to the fragrance of death."

The dark green-haired woman glared at him as she covered her mouth and nose with her bent arm. Szayel unscrewed the lid of the vase, offering her the yellowish gel.

"Vapor Rub. Spread some under your nose to cover the smell and put on the mask."

The woman snatched the items grudgingly and followed his instructions, the potent Vapor Rub partially soothing her nostrils, before she tightly bound the mask around her face. She noticed that the doctor was in use of none, completely at ease with the stink of decay.

"Fucking disturbed psycho! How can you work in such a place?" she barked, earning a shrug and another smile from the doctor.

"I won't deny your characterizations, my dear Yoshi." He placed a finger on his lips, thinking. "I guess I am one of those... how do you call it? Married to work?" he laughed lightly. "I guess that would be an understatement, my work is my life. Oh yes, the very life abandoning the empty carcasses and being ensued in me..."

He took a step back from the entrance, extending his arm towards a well-like structure in the middle of the room. Yoshi threw a suspicious look his way, before taking cautious steps towards it. The gut-wrenching stink started to become more acute and she even considered backing away, before she saw what the source of it was. She leaned carefully over the walls, looking into the swallow pit. She released a yell before turning around, utterly appalled, shutting her eyes to dismiss the image of what she just saw.

In the pit lay two corpses, one half-dug in soil and one in a water tank. And they were rotten, past the point of post-fatal decay, the flesh black, dry, shallow and sticking to bone. Jaw open far from skull in an agonizing cry, the pre-mortal sound almost audible by looking at it.

Szayel casually walked over to the pit, leaning over it with his hand held behind his back, and then he turned to Yoshi with a crooked smile.

"I'm classifying the stages of disintegration on the ground and in water... Fascinating, no?"

Yoshi hissed, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. "Necrophiliac schizo! Why would you ever do that shit?"

"Dearest, haven't you ever wondered how the bodies you dump down the ditches and Tokyo Bay end up?"

"No." She raised an eyebrow. "As long as there's no breath left in them, I don't fucking care what happens."

"... 'No breath left in them'... Ahh, yes, would you like to see what you came here for, then?"

The woman nodded and Szayel nudged her towards the door, the two getting out into the dark hallway. Yoshi followed him to a door marked as 'Lab 2'.

"You can remove the mask now. Nothing dead in here... yet."

* * *

><p>Rukia was so tired the previous night, she had fallen asleep despite her irritation. But now, as she looked up at the tall Kurosaki Corp. building for the second time in her life, she felt restless. How had the morning lessons flown by so fast? Why, why, why did she had to see <em>him <em>again? She hadn't figured out yet how she'd get out of the extortion Kurosaki had forced her into. Why couldn't she just get some air and have some space?

"Osmosis will not force you into the building and the law of gravity won't reverse itself if you keep staring at it."

That's why. Because Ulquiorra wouldn't leave her until she was in _his _office. Great...

Rukia took the lead, riding the lift to the thirtieth floor in silence. It was good that Ulquiorra had a key to the private elevator, or else she wouldn't know what to say if an employee asked her what she was doing there. Kurosaki Corp. had thousands of workers, surely the CEO couldn't have made a massive announcement stating he had a girlfriend/pet, right? Then again that secretary of his and his other employees knew who she was so... She was about to start biting her nails again when the metal doors opened up to the management floor. She stood there, looking at the floor and trying to dismiss the horrible thought.

"You seem very cumbersome today," stated the man behind her.

Rukia gave a mental grunt and started walking down the hall annoyed, looking around from the corner of her eye. She really couldn't hate Ulquiorra, but today, she could do without him. Walking over to the front desk, Kurosaki's secretary wasn't there. Maybe she was in the office. Rukia turned towards Ulquiorra, mirroring his blank stare.

"You can go now..." she murmured, her hand reaching for the knob of the door. As the pale man walked away, she contemplated. No, no, she couldn't leave now that no one was looking. She sighed. Should she knock on the door? But it would seem like asking permission... so what if she seemed disrespectful in case someone else was in there? It would serve _him_ right! As soon as she turned the knob, she regretted it.

"Ichigo..." purred a shrill, and unfortunately familiar voice. Oh no...

Rukia's head popped behind the door with a quizzical look to stare at... a leather mini-skirt clad ass.

"I've been waiting for you..." cooed a bent-over Senna as she slowly rose from the floor, with a few papers in hand. Yeah, surely she 'accidentally' dropped them!

"I'm not your stupid boss," hissed Rukia, gritting her teeth. That little wench was persistent, huh?

Senna was shocked for a moment before she glared at Rukia, leaning against Ichigo's desk like she owned it.

"How dare you speak of him like that?" she spat, furrowing her brows.

Rukia sat on the sofa on the other side of the room, crossing her arms and legs indignantly. "Where is he?"

Senna narrowed her eyes, pouting. "_Ichigo _is working on some papers with Isane; he's attending a press conference at four."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Press conference?"

Senna crossed her arms. "Ryuken Ishida's interview for the Shinto party. Didn't you know he's backing them in the elections?" she chuckled. "He doesn't seem to tell you anything," she said in a demeaning tone.

Rukia's hands clenched immediately. "Like I care! And what the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Senna cocked an eyebrow. "I was waiting for Ichigo. I work here, hasn't he told you? Ichigo and I are together every day." Minus the fact that Senna worked in an office twenty eight stories lower than him and that he turned her away from his office every time she found an excuse to show up.

Rukia tried to restrain her nerves. "I see you are working _real hard._"

The other girl tensed up defensively. "You're one to talk! Have you forgotten your place?"

"Have you forgotten to get dressed?" asked Rukia, barely withholding a smirk. Senna's enhancement bra-clad breasts were threatening to pop out of her unbuttoned shirt!

The girl raised her chin, buttoning her shirt in irritation. "If it wasn't for Ichigo, you wouldn't have clothes to wear!"

Rukia's nails dug into her skin. "I was perfectly fine without him!" she snarled.

Senna laughed maliciously. "Perfectly fine? Living in a shit hole and working all day in a fucking dog spa? That's called abjection, princess! If it wasn't for Ichigo, you'd probably be whoring yourself out to make a living!"

"Then why are _you_ whoring yourself out when you have a job?" seethed Rukia behind clenched teeth.

Senna gripped the desk behind her, glaring daggers at Rukia. "You little skunk! I don't need to whore myself out to get _whoever _I want!"

A growl escaped Rukia's throat in an attempt to keep herself composed. "Oh yeah? Then why are you running after _him_ like a dog, huh? Don't you have any self respect?"

"I have more self respect than you!" yelled Senna.

"Well I'm not the one bending over in my boss' office and I am certainly not the one chasing a man who extorts sex out of another woman!" shouted Rukia, leaning towards her. She was pissed, how could she let Senna get to her like that?

Senna scowled, trying to make Rukia burn under her glare. "I bet it doesn't take much to spread _you._"

Rukia sprang up to her feet, turning red. To hell with class, no one talked to her that way! "You'd better shut up RIGHT NOW! Do you know who I am? I am a Kuchiki!"

"Yeah, a rich little daddy's girl! As far as I'm concerned, your parents are six feet under and your bro's in jail!"

Rukia's breath got hitched in her throat. "Don't. You dare. Catch my family in your filthy mouth!" she hissed, her lips pulling back like a cat.

Senna cocked an eyebrow. "Whatcha gonna do, huh? Call your high and mighty big brother? Oh wait, he's locked up!"

Rukia shook from head to toe in a last attempt not to rip the bitch's eyes out. "You are not worthy of speaking about Byakuya! He is the strongest, most honorable man I know!"

The other girl laughed cockily. "You know, he's very pretty. I bet he's the prison bitch."

A shrill scream could be heard down the hallway, as Senna found herself one with the floor. In seconds, Rukia had charged at her and knocked her down, pulling at her hair and snarling like a wildcat.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU WHORE!"

Senna released another yell as she tried to cover her face from being torn under Rukia's nails.

"Say! You're! Fucking! Sorry!" she yelled, slapping Senna repeatedly. The crying and screaming girl was desperately trying to hold her back. She had never thought a girl that size could be so strong.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Senna, trying to rip Rukia's dress. She kneed her between her thighs, causing Rukia to jerk, using that opportunity to turn them around and trap the shorter girl underneath her. "I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted, trying to choke Rukia.

"BITCH!" coughed Rukia as she clutched the hands tightly pressing on her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"Your ass is grass, bitch..." chuckled Senna maliciously as Rukia choked. She was desperately scratching the hands blocking her airway, when someone kicked the door open, and she saw Senna's body abruptly rise from above her and get violently tossed away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN! You're fired!" screamed a deranged Ichigo, but once air filled her lungs, Rukia was only seeing the flabbergasted girl on the floor. She pounced at her, grabbing a firm fistful of her hair.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY RIGHT NOW!"

Tears pooled in Senna's eyes as Rukia's iron fist almost ripped the roots of her hair, her hands behind her head trying to break Rukia's hold.

"Enough, Rukia!" Ichigo circled his arms around her tiny waist, trying to lift her up in the air. _HRTS!_ Scream. And a good part of Senna's hair was left in Rukia's hand as she was lifted by Ichigo.

Senna looked at the hairy mass in utter horrification, touching her head in shock. Rukia kicked and straggled against Ichigo's hold, growling at the terrified girl.

"Ichigo..." pleaded Senna, making to crawl towards him.

"Senna fuck off out of here, right now! And don't you ever consider coming back or you'll end up in a body bag, got it?" Ichigo looked straight into her eyes, the girl's blood freezing under his menacing glare.

"But Ichi-"

"I TOLD YOU, WHOEVER TOUCHES RUKIA IS DONE FOR! NOW BEAT IT OR I'LL HONESTLY RIP THE REST OF YOUR HAIR RIGHT NOW!"

Ichigo's chest heaved angrily as Senna stumbled out of the office. Rukia's body was stiff and rigid under his hold.

"She won't be bothering you again..." murmured Ichigo as he set Rukia down, only to she her walk out of the office in seconds, banging the door behind her angrily. Not again!

* * *

><p><em>Just my luck... <em>thought Rukia bitterly. How come every time she banged a door to Kurosaki's face she ended up pissed and frustrated on their bed, burying her face into a pillow? It was his fault that little skunk Senna had so much nerve! Oh how she wanted to finish what she started! She had run out of the Kurosaki Corp. building, Ichigo quizzically running after her, but she couldn't stand to face him or she'd explode. That asshole! She had taken a cab and borrowed a set of spare keys a blonde, buxom woman had offered her when she saw her enter the building alone. She was too mad to even question how she knew her and what she had to do with Kurosaki.

The cell phone in her bag buzzed for the 27th time in twenty minutes. She hadn't even bothered to take it out, she was sure that bastard was calling her to threaten her again. Ha! Let him worry and run around trying to find her! Serves him right!

_Bzzzzz, bzzzzz, bzzzzz! _Rukia grunted. He just wouldn't stop, would he? He was probably turning red and screaming right now! But Rukia couldn't quite savor that thought. What if he blamed Renji or Ulquiorra? Damned!

She got up, grabbing her bag and pulling out the phone she hadn't used since she got it. She looked at the bright, buzzing screen. Caller ID: 'My Master'. Rukia's eyes widened. That bastard! She tossed the phone against the wall angrily, only for the thing to hit it and fall on the floor unharmed. Damn steel phone! And damn that idiot who had filled in her contacts!

The phone kept buzzing normally and she snatched it from the floor, holding it to her ear angrily. She didn't want to lose it again.

"What..." she said casually, gritting her teeth and trying not to yell.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Ichigo, causing Rukia to hold the phone away.

"Home..." she mumbled, her hand forming a fist. She really tried to compose herself, she refused to let that Senna and Kurosaki ever upset her again!

Pause. "How did you get there?"

Rukia grunted. "I took a cab and a Tia woman gave me some keys at the reception."

Kurosaki growled, saying something between the lines of 'killing Hallibel.' "When I get there, you'd better be ready to start paying you debts-"

"Bye..." And Rukia hung up. If she kept talking to him, she would lose her temper again. She was so frustrated! Never in her life had she fallen so low as to attack another woman, and yet, she still wanted to rip her eyes off!

_Keep your head. You are a Kuchiki. You will not ever let those who use you see how much they aff_ect _you. You won't let them make your nerves crumble again, no, you will not give them the satisfaction!_

Five minutes later, the bedroom door swung open and in walked an angry Ichigo, glaring at her lying form. Rukia turned her back to him. _You won't let him get to you. That's what he wants. _Suddenly, the mattress gave way and she found Kurosaki hollering over her, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to ignore me, bunny..." he growled.

She raised an eyebrow cockily, clenching her jaw.

Ichigo grunted. "You think the silent treatment is going to work?" He'd never admit that it was driving him crazy. He lowered his face an inch from hers. "You can keep this up all you want, bunny, but you still owe me and your debts are only going up."

Rukia kept her fired eyes on him, crossing her arms indignantly.

Ichigo growled, getting up from the bed frustrated. "If you do not keep your end of the deal, bunny, I may not be so nice to you." he scowled, walking out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Rukia punched the pillow in frustration. She banged her head on the mattress. That son of a bitch! What should she do? Technically, she owed him 1, 010, 000 euros. If she did nothing, it would turn to 1, 020, 000 euros tomorrow. It was tempting to do nothing and let the guy run to that little bitch Senna for the job. But then again... If he couldn't hold himself and wanted to fuck her after a week or so, her debt would be about 100, 000 euros higher than her starting price, which would mean that he would have the chance to fuck her... oh God, 20 more times just to get to where she started! She'd be more than happy to not put out all together, but Kurosaki had already made it clear that he was intending to keep her whatsoever. And then there was Byakuya. Scenario No. 1: She puts out, Kurosaki helps her and nii-sama is saved and she's free to go. Scenario No. 2: She doesn't put out, Byakuya spends years in jail when he's innocent and when he finally gets out, he finds that his beloved and innocent little sister is a rich bastard's pet, intended as a fuck toy, a rich bastard who took not only his last family, but his hotels, too. Aha. If that were to happen, suicide would not be enough for her case. Basically... she was fucked. Kurosaki was such an asshole! She had no choice but to fulfill his wish, but that would only fuel his pride. She had to find a way to get back at him, somehow.

She turned her face to the side, her eyes falling on the clock. 16:00 pm. Hadn't that leech said that he had a press conference at four? He'd be leaving... A wicked grin formed on Rukia's face. Say she did try to seduce him, but affairs would cause him to end their session. She'd have kept her end of the deal, he would be the one who would have to end things (and it couldn't count as a rejection), and on top, she'd leave him all unsatisfied and horny! Yes! And her debts would drop! So what if they wouldn't have sex? She would have done her part, but he would reject her! She just had to get to him before he left.

She got up, her heart pumping with revengeful adrenaline, and walked into the closet, looking around her drawers. Yoruichi had sent over some pretty revealing lingerie...

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in his study, fixing the papers in his briefcase and scowling. He was already running late thanks to... his jaw fell and his member sprang up when he looked at the door. He was dreaming again, wasn't he?<p>

There was Rukia, his Rukia, dressed in a red, see-through camisole only held together by a bow in the front, a set of red, thigh-high stockings and a tiny crimson thong. She was leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her lips. Ichigo watched with wide eyes and she slowly made her way towards the desk. His breathing got uneven as he took in her beautiful form, her pert breasts pushing against the thin fabric, her nipples visible through it.

"Rukia..." he choked out, before a mad grin spread across his face. She smirked, approaching him and placing her palms on his chest, his skin burning through the fabric.

"Rukia..."

She pushed him down on the chair, Ichigo looking up at her like a starving wolf. She placed an arm on each side, leaning to reveal him the enticing crevice of her breasts. She puffed up her cherry red lips seductively.

"Do you like this?" she purred, inching towards him.

Ichigo was on fire. "Of course I do..." he answered, his voice thick and gruff.

She sat on his lap, spreading her legs on either side of his hips. He moaned, his erection trying to tear through his pants. He placed his hands on her thighs, running them up and under her camisole. She shuddered, leaning in and circling her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"Do you want me?"

Ichigo pressed her body against his, urgently. "So fucking bad, baby..."

Rukia smirked, looking at the clock on the wall. She leaned back, pulling his hair and turning his head up before she crashed her lips to his. Ichigo moaned deeply, pressing his bulge between her thighs and snaking his hand behind her head. It was the first time Rukia was kissing him so openly and it felt amazing. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she penetrated his cavern with hers, each trying to get to the others' throat. Ichigo raised her so that he could kiss even deeper, his other hand cupping her firm ass and kneading it. Rukia groaned and brought her other hand up, stroking his collarbone. She broke the kiss and moved to his neck, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and trailing kisses on its side. Ichigo moaned deeply, throwing his head back and cupping her breast, playing with it under the camisole. Rukia gently nipped at his thick and heated skin, Ichigo pressing her harder against it. Her hand slipped under his shirt, stroking his perfectly toned chest.

His touches were slowly driving her crazy and she actually started to enjoy the feeling of having power over him. She was on top, and he was making all kinds of helpless sounds. She raised herself, kissing him again.

_Driiiiing! Driiiiiiing! Driiiiiiing!_

Rukia broke the kiss, gasping for air. "The phone..."

"Fuck the phone," moaned Ichigo, pushing her on top of his desk and kissing her madly, wrapping her legs around his torso.

_Driiiiiiing! Driiiiiiing! Driiiiiiiiiing!_

His hand slipped between Rukia's thighs, stroking her lips over the lacy fabric. She whimpered, and he caught a hard nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Rukia's mind went blank and she moaned in his mouth, pushing him harder against her. The phone finally ceased, and Rukia sat up on the desk, unbuttoning his shirt further and pressing her lips against his burning chest. A groan escaped Ichigo as she started rubbing his perfectly sculpted abs.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ rang Ichigo's cell phone.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it!_ He screamed in his head when Rukia turned towards the source of the sound. He grabbed her from underneath her armpits, raising her chest up and starting to suckle on her hard nipple over the fabric, the girl throwing her head back and releasing a long moan.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

Damn! He suckled on the nipple harder, Rukia starting to pant as his actions shot straight to her core.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Damn!" he hissed angrily, grabbing the device. "What the hell do you want!" he yelled, scowling. At last, he had Rukia right where he wanted her and now someone had to spoil it!

Rukia raised herself from the desk, trailing kisses on Ichigo's collarbone and making his eyes roll back.

"Just... just give me some time, Ryuken..." he mumbled on the phone, running a hand through Rukia's silky hair. "The conference doesn't start until 16:30." he leaned down and licked Rukia's ear, earning a mewl. He'd need to fuck her immediately if he was going to make it there.

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. "What? It can't be..." he turned towards the clock. 16:25. Shit! He groaned angrily. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he barked, slamming the phone in his pocket.

Rukia smiled in the crook of his neck. Yes! Her plan had worked to a tee! She raised her head, pouting. Ichigo stroked her cheek, kissing her urgently and grabbing his briefcase.

"I have to go baby..." he mumbled in between slipping his tongue in her mouth. He threw her legs around his waist, lifting her up in his arms and walking towards the living room, all the while kissing her.

She mewled sadly when he broke the kiss and set her down on the couch. He kissed her crown apologetically.

"It won't take long, baby, I promise..."

To his dismay, she casually lied down on the couch, shrugging. "Fine by me..."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Rukia..."

She smirked, looking up at him. "No, really, go, I don't mind."

His eyes narrowed. "You are going to wait for me..."

She chuckled. "You are the one ruining the moment..._ baby_..."

Ichigo growled. "You knew I was going to leave?"

She faked a pout. "Of course not."

Oh no! She was not going to be the one leaving him all horny and unsatisfied! He caught the back of her neck and turned her head so that he could kiss her fiercely. He lifted her up, pushing her against the back of the couch, and he slipped his hand under her thong, holding her clit between his fingers. Her body tensed and she moaned as he started rubbing the small button rapidly. She started to pant and buck her hips against his hand, until his fingers slipped lower, into the slit. He chuckled at how wet she was and abruptly retrieved his hand, licking it. He grabbed Rukia and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bedroom and throwing her on the bed. He kept kissing her as he ground his bare torso against her barely covered one, trapping her hands over her head in his, his other hand reaching for the bedside drawer. Rukia's brain was too dysfunctional due to her building need, until Ichigo raised himself from the bed, leaving her burning and insatiable.

"_Now_ I have to go." he smirked, exiting the room casually.

She stirred, only to find that her arms were trapped. She raised her head to find her wrists confined to the bed railing by a set of handcuffs! That bastard!

Ichigo looked at his more than obvious bulge worriedly as he tried to fix his clothes. Shit! He went into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack before he headed out. _I'm sorry, penis._

"No! Untie me right now!" Rukia yelled as she pulled at the cuffs in vain. She exhaled in exasperation. What if he took really long to get back? Oh God, there was no way she could get out of that pickle! She bit her lip and started to rub her thighs together. She hadn't expected that her little game would make her so horny. Her sex was on fire and it only intensified. She turned her body around, lying on her tummy, and then she brought her legs up, kneeling in front of the head rest. She leaned against it with her chest, so that her bound hands could reach between her thighs. She slipped her small fingers under the tiny thong and mewled as she tried to ease her desire.

She gently rubbed her clit up and down, shuddering. Her hand moved lower down her slit and she plunged her middle finger into her wet hole, her walls completely engulfing it. She curled the digit, reaching up and stroking her upper walls. She moaned and started to frantically move the digit faster, hitting it. God... it wasn't enough. It wasn't long or thick enough. When _he _did it... god, his fingers were longer and stronger... she abruptly inhaled air when the memory of their second sexual encounter slipped in her mind. _No... think of Kaien... Yes... Think of Kaien_... She felt dirty fantasizing like that, but she was too horny and couldn't hold herself. Her other hand reached down, grabbing hold of her clit and rubbing circles around it.

_"Mmmmm, Rukia..." he groaned, kissing her back as she stood on all fours. He snaked a hand around her body, cupping her aching breast and she moaned._

_"Please... hurry..." she cried, biting her lip._

_He rubbed his long shaft against her soaking sex and she mewled, before he forcefully slipped his whole member inside of her. She cried on top of her lungs as she was filled to the brim, wanting to suck him even further inside._

_"Yeeees! Oh god, yes!" she screamed as he started fucking her from behind, her panting like crazy and her dreamy eyes pinned on the wall._

_"Rukia!" he groaned, his voice so thick it could barely resemble his own._

_"Fuuuuuccckkk, yes..." she moaned, rocking her hips against him in frenzy. He fucked her in unbelievable speed, the only thing overpowering the smacking sounds of their hips was her animal-like moaning._

_"Take it all, baby..." he grunted, pounding harder._

_"Yeeeeeeessss... Oh god, it feels too good!" she cried helplessly, afraid she was going to explode in pleasure. He hit her g-spot again and again with force and she was seeing stars._

_"Do you love me, Rukia?" he asked between pants, pumping harder inside of her._

_"Yeeeeesss... Oh god, I love you!" she screamed as she savagely assaulted her core._

_"Say my name, baby!" he groaned, his hands leaving her hips and grabbing her by the breasts._

_Rukia was overwhelmed with desire and she knew she was close. _

_"ICHIGO!"_

Her eyes snapped open in utter shock.

* * *

><p>Ichigo practically ran out of Seireitei's conference room and into his Lamborghini. It had taken him a mere twenty minutes, practically brushing off petty questions and telling off annoying Shiroshihai-advocating journalists who pretended to be neutral. As soon as he reached Gotei Towers, he went straight up to the penthouse, wishing he could just knock down his front door to get to Rukia faster. He smirked, his cock twitching already. His poor little cock that he had to freeze to get rid of his bulging erection. Rukia was going to get it... literally.<p>

As he walked swiftly down the hallway, he heard faint mewls coming from the bedroom. He stopped right in front of the door, his hand on the knob.

"Aaagh... agh..."

His body tensed up and he slowly opened the door... Blood rushed to his loins when Rukia's sweet smell attacked his nostrils, almost earning him a nosebleed. Rukia was curled up against the railing of the bed, her eyes shut and her head against the wall, her cuffed hands dipped between her thighs. She was playing with herself. She had a deep blush on her cheeks and her swollen lips were parted, her eyebrows creased as she stroked herself.

"Aaaaaaaagh~" she cried, rocking her hips against the intruding fingers.

Ichigo's breath got hitched in his throat. Watching Rukia masturbate was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His hungry eyes stayed fixed on her as he started to unbutton his shirt and undo his belt, careful not to make a sound.

"Yeeees~" she moaned, her back arching and her body falling on her fingers.

He bit his fist to silence the groans that wanted to escape and his other hand slipped into his pants, stroking his engorged shaft. Her mouth fell open as she started to pant uncontrollably. Ichigo started to jerk off faster inside his pants, wanting to come alongside Rukia. His breathing got rugged and fast and he held on to the railing for support.

"Aaaaaaagh! Aaaaaagh!" she almost screamed, her back arched and her head thrown back towards the ceiling.

Ichigo restrained a hiss. _Come for me baby..._

He knew she was close, her tired hands were frantically rubbing and fucking her pussy, he could see droplets of her juices spilling on the bed. And suddenly, she froze in place and her eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling almost terrified.

"Don't stop." he hissed urgently and Rukia turned to him in shock, horrified.

Her heart started to beat in frenzy. How long had he been there? Did... did he know? Her embarrassed eyes fell from his heated face to the hand in his pants holding his hard member. She bit her lip, her body refusing to let go of its desire and its need for release. She couldn't take her eyes off his erect sex, her mouth going dry and her pussy swelling even more.

Ichigo grunted and grabbed the key from the drawer, climbing on the bed. Her face was crimson red, and her eyes were needy and glazed. He immediately snaked a hand behind her head and crashed her mouth to his; Rukia opening up deeply and kissing him as fiercely as he kissed her. Their tongues lapped around each other urgently, both moaning in each others' mouth. He broke the kiss and quickly undid her cuffs before he crawled back off the bed, standing on the other side and looking at her like a feast. Rukia mewled sadly at the loss of contact. If she wasn't relieved soon, she'd lose it.

"Keep playing with yourself," he ordered, his voice gruff and his eyes wide and pinned on her.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she let her body slip on the mattress, raising her legs and removing her thong past her stockings and up to her ankles. She jerked her leg, tossing the underwear towards Ichigo, who immediately caught it in the air with his free hand.

She bit her lip as they kept their eyes on each others' face, and she spread her legs as far as she could, giving him a perfect view of her soaked and perfectly pink core. Ichigo groaned and brought her soaked thong to his nose, inhaling her sweet and intoxicating smell. He moaned harder, his eyes turning to a crimson amber. She whimpered, placing her small hands back between her thighs, one hand working on her love button and the other slipping one, then two fingers inside her. Her juices started to coat her hand as she worked another finger in, moaning and looking at Ichigo quickly stroking his shaft.

"T-take it out!" she groaned between pants, using her leg to raise her hips higher.

Ichigo growled like a wolf, pulling his stiff cock out of the confines of his pants. Rukia's insides caught fire at the sight of it, precum already oozing out of the thick tip. She bit her lip as she cried aloud, wanting to take all of it inside of her. Ichigo ran his fist up and down his length, stroking the tip and groaning, Rukia's wide eyes fixed intently on what he was doing.

"Oh god~" she cried, plunging another finger inside of her. Ichigo started to pant like crazy, watching Rukia's hand dip into her flooded hole in frenzy. Her nipples were aching her, but there was no way she could take her hands off her pussy to relieve them. Ichigo looked at her erect burning buds and he approached the side of the bed, Rukia rocking against her hand and looking at his cock hungrily.

"Don't stop." he barked, tossing the thong to the floor and reaching for her chest. He pulled the string of the camisole with ease, tossing it away. Rukia lay in all her sweaty and creamy glory in just her red stockings. He caught a breast harshly and she cried aloud as he palmed it, more precum sipping from his cock.

"More... aaaaagh..." she moaned, arching her chest into his hand. He let go of his cock and jumped on the bed next to her, leaning in to her chest. She kept working her fingers fast as he took one of her nipples in his burning hot mouth, sucking on it and taking most of her mound into his mouth.

Her eyes watered and she cried aloud in pleasure feeling her stomach tighten. He licked his way to her other breast, gently nipping on her rock hard bud before suckling harshly down at it. Rukia's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her fingers in pain from the extreme strain, but if she didn't come she'd just die.

"Oh god, I'm gonna... I'm gonna~"

"Stop!" barked Ichigo, grabbing her hands and pulling them from her core, hungrily licking the rich juices spilled on them.

"No!" she cried desperately.

"I want to make you come, baby..." he purred, bending down and kissing her deeply, Rukia tasting herself on his tongue. She breathed with difficulty, pushing Ichigo on his back. He was surprised at first, until he saw her hop right on top of him.

"Rukia..." he moaned, making to reach for her breasts again, but she caught his wrists midway, pushing them on top of his head and coming down to kiss him. He groaned, letting her have her way with him. God, she looked like a little sex vixen, her pale skin glistening and only those tantalizing red stockings covering her.

"Didn't you want me to fuck you?" she cooed in his ear and he moaned, rocking his hips up and rubbing his cock against her ass.

"Yes~"

She gently bit his ear lobe and then caught the cuffs above his head, restraining his wrists inside them. Ichigo hissed excitedly. He could very easily have pinned her underneath him, but letting Rukia have the upper hand had him howling like a horny dog. When his hands were bound to the railing, she lowered herself on top of him, stroking his chest. It was the first time she was touching him like that. He was lean but muscular and his torso was hard and scorching hot. She could feel his strong and toned muscles ripple underneath her touch.

"Rukia..."

Mmmm... she wouldn't rush this. Having him underneath her, vulnerable and needy was priceless. She bent down, teasing his hard nipple under her thumb and lightly pinching it the way she liked it. His chest heaved up and down frantically and she brought her other hand to roll his neglected nipple between her fingers. She kissed his chest, her little tongue licking around his hard bud and trying to suck on it. Ichigo's head fell back, moaning out loud.

"Oh Rukia~"

She trailed slow and hot kisses upwards, suckling on the base of his neck and moving up to suckle his Adam's apple in her little mouth. Ichigo's erection had started to hurt and Rukia was so horny, her pussy was dripping on his stomach.

"I need you..." he moaned, but Rukia wasn't going to give it to him yet. She got up, kneeling on either side of his face, lowering her core an inch from his mouth.

"Lick it."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Rukia sat on his face and his tongue immediately came out, lapping at the river of juices spilling from her drenched pussy. Was it possible that she tasted even better each time? He suckled on her extremely swollen lips, Rukia shuddering above him. He reached upwards with his tongue, teasing her erect and throbbing clit licking and pushing and flicking it harshly. She moaned loudly, her hand coming down to pass through his hair, pulling it and holding his head closer to her pussy. Ichigo started to frantically lick every part of her core his tongue could reach, trying to make Rukia release more and more delicious sounds. She started to roll her hips frantically, Ichigo groaning as the tip of his tongue found her opening.

"Oh god!" she cried and he brought his whole mouth to it, sucking at the succulent nectar freely flowing from her vagina.

"Harder, hard- Aaaaagh!" she cried aloud when he inserted his tongue inside her, his long, thick and hot tongue, moving fast like a kitten drinking milk. She arched towards the ceiling in ecstasy, unable to get enough of the mind blowing pleasure. She rocked against his tongue frantically, face fucking him, feeling nothing but the swiftly moving tongue and the swell gathering low in her abdomen.

She opened her mouth, moving it and mumbling incoherently as bliss numbed out her brain.

"OH DEAR GOD!" she screamed as her body arched as if electrocuted, her juices bursting right into Ichigo's mouth, Rukia holding on to the railing for dear life as he sucked out every drop he could get. She sat there for a few moments, completely lost in her high. When she rose from his face, her juices had spilled all over his jaw. She bit her lip and used her fingers to wipe them off, Ichigo licking them clean.

"Rukia..." he moaned, and she turned to his hard as rock erection, his own juices running down his shaft. She inhaled sharply and moved between his legs, over his springing cock.

Ichigo spread his legs as far as he could, his erection was past the point of pain and if she didn't fuck him soon, his balls were going to burst.

Rukia reached out with her hand and slowly circled his shaft. Ichigo hissed at the contact, craving to be touched more. Her eyes bulged at how hard he was and she gave his shaft a slight squeeze, Ichigo instinctively backing his hips up against her hand.

"Hold it... harder..." he moaned and she tightened her hold, slowly running her hand up and down the shaft. Funny noises escaped Ichigo's throat and she looked at him with bewilderment. His precum was acting as a lube, making it easier for her to stroke him. She could barely hold her hand around his thickness and she felt the strong veins underneath his skin. She saw more precum ooze from the tip and she didn't know what got into her, but she bent down and licked it off, Ichigo releasing a long moan when he saw her do that. It was gooey and salty and she wanted more. She wanted to taste him _more._ She slowly stroked his shaft with her thumb and pointer as she slipped the head of his cock between her lips. Ichigo hissed in need, rocking his hips upwards. Rukia teased it and licked it with her tongue, enjoying the helpless sounds Ichigo made. She slightly suckled on it, more of his juices dripping on her tongue. She stroked his shaft harder, moving her mouth lower on his cock, trying to keep her teeth away and taking her tongue out. She brought the tip of her tongue up, teasing the hard tool as she sucked on it. Ichigo's eyes rolled back. Her little mouth was so hot and wet!

"Deeper..." he groaned, and Rukia sucked on his cock harder, before she took it out of her mouth. Ichigo growled in frustration, but she started to run her fist up and down his entire length, teasing his head with her thumb before squeezing down his shaft. He started to back against her hand eagerly, and she came back down to lick his length, gently nipping on the side of his cock. He moaned, and she brought her hand up to stroke the head as she licked her way to the root of his shaft, suckling on it.

"Oh Rukia..."

She looked down and brought her free hand to touch his balls. She took the sack in her palm, gently feeling the round balls inside of it.

"Mmpf!" Ichigo made all kinds of satisfactory noises from his throat.

She rolled the balls around her fingers and gently tugged on it, Ichigo starting to pant harder than before. She licked the sack and slowly slipped a ball into her mouth, gently sucking on it while her other hand had gone back down, jerking him. Ichigo shuddered and whimpered when she released his testicle, only to see her take her tongue out and start slipping his cock inside her mouth again, sucking it harder than before. It felt amazing. She felt an unbelievable sense of domination over him. She opened her mouth as far as it would go, taking more and more of him inside, his thick length stretching her throat. She felt like gagging and her eyes prickled with tears, but she wouldn't let go. She stroked the length that she hadn't managed to take in, harder and faster than before. Her head bobbed up and down his cock, sucking as much as she could. Ichigo cried aloud and backed his hips right into her mouth.

"Ah, Rukia... deeper..." he whimpered, wanting to bury his cock all the way.

She frowned, feeling a bit disappointed that she couldn't do it right. It was her first time doing something like that, but she still wanted to drive him crazy.

Ichigo's eyes widened when Rukia did something no one had ever done for him before. As his cock was in her mouth, she took her tongue out and rolled it around his shaft, her head pulling back and her tongue unscrewing and sucking his cock much harder than before, going around his cock and back down.

"Rukia! I'm gonna come!" he groaned, and she broke contact immediately, catching her breath. "Don't!" he hissed.

She sat up, kneeling on either side of his hips, holding her drenched pussy over his cock. She looked up at him with a pout.

"I'm so wet... again..." she mewled and Ichigo bit his lip.

"Fuck me baby..." he moaned, looking at her little red pussy.

She sat on his lower abdomen, right over his cock. She placed her hands on his perfectly defined abs and stroked them, lightly running her nails over his muscles.

"You want me to fuck you?" she asked sweetly. Ichigo's back arched as his abs convulsed under her torturing touches.

"Yes." he choked out.

"Beg for it." she smirked.

She was driving him crazy and he needed to be deep inside her right then and there. "Please fuck me, Rukia..."

She smirked again, using her hands on his torso to lift herself, until the tip of his cock was touching her drenched opening. Ichigo was desperate.

"Sit on it." he hissed.

Rukia's head fell to the side, looking down at him. "You'll reduce my debt to a million," she stated.

He nodded urgently. "Fuck me and I will."

"You can't take it back later," she insisted.

Ichigo growled. "Of course I won't! Stop torturing me, Rukia!" he barked.

She smiled and started to lower herself on the impaling cock. She was so unbelievably swollen and soaked, it didn't even hurt when she slipped in his whole length. She slowly raised herself and fell back down on his cock. At that angle, he was hitting right into her sweet spot. Ichigo rocked his hips up inside of her, picking up speed. The room soon filled with both their desperate and urgent cries, Rukia's nails digging into Ichigo's abs in need.

"I can't... hold... much... more..." groaned Ichigo, trying to fuck her like his life depended on it.

Rukia's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her own orgasm approaching. She looked down at him desperately. "Don't... come... yet..."

"Rukia..."

She cupped his face as they fucked each other frantically. "I...chi...go..." she purred, the man stopping and looking up at her with wide eyes. "Please... let me come first..." she whimpered and she completely melted him. She had said his name. He looked up at her for a few moments before he backed up his hips again, restraining the urge to come and trying to drive her over the edge.

Rukia helplessly bounced up and down his cock, crying out to the divine, until her walls clenched around the intruding member and she screamed, her vision going blank as she collapsed on him. Ichigo looked at the spared girl on his chest, desperately trying to hold himself back. Rukia rose with difficulty, panting and looking down at his strained face, his cock swollen inside of her.

"I need to come, Rukia..." he groaned.

When she caught her breath and snapped out of her orgasmic nirvana, she got off Ichigo's cock and walked around the bed, towards the door. Ichigo looked at her worriedly.

"Rukia! I'm not done yet!"

She turned to him angrily, her eyes on fire. "HAVE FUCKING SENNA TAKE CARE OF IT!" and she banged the door hard enough to break it. Payback was a bitch.

Ichigo looked down at his straight up cock horrified. "RUKIA!" he shouted to no avail. How...? Why...? And what did fucking Senna have to do with it? He hissed. Damn bunny! That was so not over! He pulled at the cuffs in vain. Why did he have to buy a metal railing bed? Damn! He looked around frantically. Oh just great! Heyyy... He grinned evilly. His little bunny had forgotten that every lock has a key... and the specific key was just a few inches away...

Rukia stood in the middle of the living room, writhing in anger. He had gotten what he deserved, that bastard! Then why was she still pissed? She could still hear him screaming her name.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed back, praying he heard her. God... she clenched her fists angrily and started to look around for Chappy. She needed something to distract her from the tempting thought of grabbing a kitchen knife and going back into the bedroom.

"Chappy...? Chappy...!" she called out, bending under the couch to look for him. "Chap-"

"GWAH!" she screamed when to strong arms grabbed her bare hips.

"I've been looking for my bunny, too..." seethed Ichigo under clenched teeth.

Rukia didn't know how he got out, but her anger flared up again. She instantly whipped around, harshly planting a backhand slap on Ichigo's cheek.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she snarled right into his shocked face. She tried to slap him again, but this time he caught her wrist in the air and pinned it on the floor.

"What's the matter with you!" he yelled, glaring at her.

She growled angrily, kneeing him in the gut. Ichigo jerked violently from the blow, momentarily losing hold of her. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SENNA HAD SO MUCH NERVE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT PEOPLE THINK I'M A WHORE!" she screamed, trying to kick him, but he caught her ankle and threw her back on the floor, grabbing both her ankles and pulling her underneath him.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed, trying to restrain her.

"I hate you! I hate your stupid threats, I hate your little bitch, and I hate your control!" She started to throw punches at him, and Ichigo grabbed her and twisted her around, belly down, holding her shoulders down.

"You did all this just to get back at me?" he asked, a sting of hurt in his chest.

"Of course I did you idiot! And you are the one who forced me to do it!"

Ichigo twisted her hand behind her back painfully. She yelped and he pulled her up, grabbing her hair and twisting her face to the side, kissing her deeply and angrily. She bit his lips into the kiss, making him bleed, and he bit her back just as angrily, the metallic taste of their blood filling their mouths. She snaked her free hand around his head, pulling at his hair as hard as she could, pushing his mouth harder against hers. Ichigo grabbed her and violently tossed her on the couch, grabbing her knees and pushing them apart painfully. She hissed, planting another hard slap on his already red cheek when he leaned over her. Ichigo growled, burying his face in her neck and biting down hard. She yelped in pain, her hand going up to his shoulder blade and starting to leave long scratches on his skin, her nails filling with blood. Ichigo grunted deep in his throat and caught a fleshy handful of Rukia's ass, pinching it hard in his hand. She yelled, both her hands coming up to his back, scratching like a cat. The more he hurt her, the more she hurt him. Ichigo let go of her and abruptly grabbed her arm and tossed her on the floor on all fours. She yelled and tried to get up, but he pressed his body down on her and held her with his weight, a hand around her waist securing her in place. Her head craned to glare up at him bitterly. He grinned maliciously and bit down on her cheek, before pushing his hips forward, his cock slipping inside her in seconds. Rukia screamed. This time, the violent entry did hurt her. He didn't hesitate to start pounding inside her harder and harder, like two animals humping on the floor. She cried out loud, her pussy still slick from her juices, craving for the impaling cock again. She tried to push against his hold, but it only made him increase speed, driving her crazy.

"I know you want to come!" he hissed in her ear.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled back, but he kept fucking her harder, faster, and deeper.

Soon she could not tell her guttural sounds from his. Her walls clenched his cock and she cried as her orgasm came near. Ichigo grinned when he picked up on it, pulling out of Rukia just before she came.

"No!" she yelled angrily, turning around to hit him. He dodged her fist and pinned her underneath him, this time on her back. He used his hands to trap hers on either side of her, entering her again.

She hissed, glaring at him as he started fucking her like there was no tomorrow. They both started to pant sweat running off of their bodies as they fucked on the floor.

"Beg me to let you come!" barked Ichigo when he was sure she was close again.

"Never!" she seethed, and he pulled out of her again, but once he let go, she pounced at him, Ichigo falling on his back with her above him, her small hands around his neck. She growled, sitting back on his cock, fucking him back.

He smirked, letting her think she had the upper hand for a while. She pushed her hips against his with as much force as she possessed, her hands coming up to play with her breasts as she rocked against him grudgingly. She hissed as she came near the edge again, her hand leaving her breast to tease her clit, determined to come this time. She panted like crazy, her body ready to melt from the scorching heat. Ichigo's eyes glimmered when he saw her arch and tense and he sprang up, knocking her on the floor on her side.

"MY turn!" he gnarled, grabbing the leg that was in the air as she lay on her side, lying down on his own side behind her, raising her leg and and starting to fuck her sideways. She screamed again and he nipped at the back of her neck, Rukia bringing her hand over her head and grabbing hold of his hair, pulling them with the intention of hurting him. His balls stiffened and his cock swelled inside of her, her walls tightened around his shaft. His teeth dug into Rukia's neck as he came deep inside of her, the girl screaming as she came with him, writhing and pushing his head harder against her neck, drawing blood. Ichigo fucked her until his balls felt empty. Rukia's body shivered and her limbs fell to the floor lifelessly, his cock still deep into her spared and exhausted body. Her lids felt unbelievably heavy...

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and burying his face in her upper back. "Rukia... will you go out on a date with me?"

What did Kurosaki say? If she'd go out for cake and tea? She was starving, maybe after she slept she could...

"Yes..."

* * *

><p>Yoshi looked inside 'Lab 2' cautiously. On the ceiling was a huge cage with a dozen vultures inside, and in the middle of the room, there was a teenage boy tied up on a chair. On one wall was a tank of black snakes. She turned towards the mad scientist with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Your pets?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you yet." Szayel waved his hand casually. He pointed upwards. "These are my beloved birdies, also known as Griffon Vultures." The birds croaked maliciously. "Yes, little ones, dinner will be served soon. See, I need someone to clean up after I'm done with my work in here." he smiled. "A little scavenging through their brain when they are little and they turn to full-on carnivores when of age."

Szayel walked towards the tied up boy, who had big black circles under his eyes and he was skinny and pale as hell. He smiled down at the horrified boy. "And this is..." he poked the boy's head. "... Kon guy, right? Well, Kon here is a heroin addict." he chirped happily. "One of our former regular customers, but his family kicked him out, and he's been bugging us for a dose, even though he can't afford it. That's not good business, is it?" he pouted. "So we made a little deal with Kon here. I'd give him a dose if he participated in a little experiment. You know what happens to hard core users who abstain for too long, Yoshi?"

She looked grimly at him. "Their brains turn into a pulp?"

"Splendid!" Szayel clapped. "So you see, they can't really register anything you say, they constantly are looking only for their fix. Now look." He winked at her, moving over to the cage of snakes and pulling one out casually. This I call Suzette... beautiful, no? An African Black Mamba. You know what I love about Suzie? Her venom is so complex that in the right hands, it can be used as a torturing or an instantly-lethal device."

"So, I'm just gonna use her venom to kill him, right?"

"Not quite, my Yoshi." Szayel set the snake back inside the tank, he then went up to a counter and produced a syringe with a crystal clear liguid inside. "This, is a little product of Suzie's, I call it patent P for Paralysis. See, if you manipulate a multi-enzyme venom properly, you can extract the paralyzing agents, leaving the highly toxic ones behind. Are you with me, so far?"

Yoshi nodded, not sure where are this was going.

"And now we go back to Kon, here." Szayel started to untie the boy, who stood there, sweating and shaking violently. "Kon?" Szayel waved the syringe in front of him. "I got your fix here."

The boy hissed and urgently grabbed the syringe like an animal, quickly rolling his sleeve up and injecting the thing into his vein. Szayel stood beside Yoshi as they both watched the boy squirm and fall on the floor immobile, only his shocked eyes looking at the vultures on the ceiling. The doctor walked up to him and lean over his body.

"Loss of skeletal muscle use. Should last a few hours, normally." he turned to Yoshi over his shoulder. "Want to know why I call this 'Lab 2'?"

The woman didn't respond.

"The three stages of life. 'Lab 1' is for the live ones-or, to be specific, the ones supposed to come out of there alive. 'Lab 2' is for those intended to die eventually. And 'Lab 3' is for the corpses." He smiled. "Now, you must be wondering, how could Kon here die, if the venom he injected into his system is a mere paralyzing agent?" He approached a table and retrieved a second syringe with a red 'X' on the right. "When we injected this into his system."

Szayel walked up to Kon, pulling up his arms. "I like to use the median basilic vein," he chuckled, puncturing his vein and pouring in the liquid. He then looked at his wrist watch, fingering his carotid artery on his neck. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... Look at that, no more pulse!" He cheered, getting up to his feet.

"What did you give him?" asked Yoshi, bewildered.

"Tetrodotoxin. Very potent neurotoxin. Intravenous injection can cause instant death."

"Then why would I need patent P if I can kill him that easily?"

Szayel smirked. "Oh, you won't be giving him the poison intravenously. You know Gin. He likes to tease his victims before he kills them."

"Then how am I supposed to give it to him?"

* * *

><p>The red-headed girl was feeding some seeds to the little bluebird in the cage silently.<p>

"Oh Birdie!" sang the foxed-faced man from the kitchen. She casually strode into the room and cocked an eyebrow when she found him filleting a fish. Gin smiled at her and caught a set of chopsticks, raising a piece of fish towards her.

"Come on, try some." he cooed.

"That's raw." she retorted, her eyes narrowing.

"That's how it's meant to be consumed, dear. A delicacy back in Japan."

She sighed and approached him, leaning over the counter and opening her mouth, letting him feed it to her. The fish wasn't very flavorful, but it left a slightly numbing feeling on her tongue.

She looked at him quizzically and swallowed. "Meh. What the hell's that?" she asked, walking over to the tap and getting a glass of water.

"Fugu fish." replied Gin casually.

"Aha... and why did I have to try it?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It produces a substance called tetrodotoxin. Just wanted to see if you'd die."

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! _Water slashed from her mouth as she ran towards the balcony, bending over the railing and trying to stick a finger up her throat.

"DAMN YOU ICHIMARU! IF I DIE, I SWEAR I WILL COME BACK AND GUT YOU ALIVE!" She kept screaming profanities as he casually walked up to her.

"I'm just joking, mi amor, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little Birdie. If you carefully remove the liver, the venom doesn't affect the flesh and it's safe."

She raised herself and turned towards him, her eye twitching. "You think that was funny? What do you need that damn fish for, anyway?"

Gin chuckled and patted her head as she glared at him. "If you feed someone the flesh with the fish's liver extract, you infect the food with tetrodotoxin. It doesn't really affect the flavor. I just thought you might want to have a taste of Byakuya's last supper."

* * *

><p><strong>Bitch smackdown. Check.<strong>

**Seduction. Check.**

**Angry sex. Check.**

**Evil assassination plan. Check.**

***grins* Come on... tell me watcha think now... I wanna know your expression...**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**

**(I wonder how much nose blood I can collect, hihi!)**


	15. Rendezvous

**Things in my head have been hectic... But as you can see, I updated! And I didn't do it intentionally, but this chapter turned out double the last one. Oh, the horror.**

**I really have no more to say, if anyone cares, you can read my profile. :D**

**~Thanks to my Pixie from beta-reading this mammoth and being such a good sport!**

**Neko-chan!**

* * *

><p>Rukia slightly opened her eyes and immediately covered them when the broad sunlight blinded her. Damn, she didn't want to wake up. She felt so nice and warm… and quite immobile, too. She looked down to find a mane of violent orange hair resting on her bare chest and a pair of tan arms securely wrapped around her. She blushed and tried to move, but Kurosaki's hold only tightened around her. With difficulty, she raised herself on her elbows and cocked an eyebrow at the man peacefully sleeping on her. Her eyes wandered to the golden planes on his perfectly toned back to find the remnants of the long scratch marks carved on his hard skin. She brought her hand up and gently traced the newly-closed thin scars, careful not to hurt him. She felt nervous looking at it. There was the wonderful feeling of having imposed a mark of her own on him like he had done to her. She had managed to hurt him, even in a small way. It was evidence that she wasn't completely at his mercy. But at the same time she felt ashamed. She had never hurt anyone like that, and while she wouldn't regret it, it was embarrassing to think that she was sleeping with someone she wanted to hurt. She hated him… right? Why couldn't she bring herself to be mad at him the way she was yesterday? She was unconsciously stroking his shoulder when her eyes roamed to the orange head resting on her chest. He looked almost innocent the way his cheek was pressing against her skin. Like a big baby. She rolled her eyes. Of course he was a big baby! A big, heavy baby that was currently holding her down on the bed. She poked the top of his head slightly.<p>

"Hey… wake up…" she murmured, but he merely grunted and buried his face between her breasts, taking a long inhale of her skin.

She ignored the pleasant warmth she felt and pouted, this time continuously poking the back of his skull. "I'm not your pillow! Now get off!"

He made a long grunt, before he spoke against her skin, the vibration going up to her nipples. "What time is it?"

She bit her lip as her nipples hardened and tried to focus on the clock. "7:30."

She felt his lips form a smirk as his face remained buried in her chest. "We have two hours…."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry!" She frowned, looking down at the carroty top of his head.

"I'm so hungry too…" He groaned.

"Then get up!"

"I'm up, baby…" he grunted, and Rukia's eyes bulged when he pressed his hips against her thigh. Yeah… something was up…

"No no no no no no no!" She whined but inhaled sharply when she felt his hot mouth suckle on the side of her breast. His head moved up and her rosy hard bud was lost in his molten cavern.

"Mmmmm…." He moaned, and the vibration made Rukia's eyes roll back.

"Not so early…" She whimpered, biting her lip and grabbing her pillow.

Ichigo slightly raised his head from her breast and looked up at her blushing face smirking. "It's my morning hard-on, baby…"

"T-Then go jack off!"

He chuckled. "Fine..."

He slightly raised his body from hers, supported on his arm while his other hand reached for his erection. He groaned when he started to run his fist up and down his shaft. Rukia's eyes opened wide when she saw him start masturbating on top of her. She breathed with difficulty when his eyes hungrily stayed pinned on her and his heated amber eyes bore into her face. She couldn't take her bulging blue eyes off his ministrations. His fist was gripping his cock so hard and running on it slowly but steadily. Her mouth went dry, and she unconsciously spread her legs to have a better look. His hand started to move over his hard as rock tool faster.

"Ru-Rukia!" He moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward into his hand.

Her head snapped up to find his eyes pressed shut and his brows slightly creased. He moaned her name again and she mewled as uncontrollable heat gathered between her legs. The precum that oozed from the thick head spilled on her swelling slit, only making her wetter. Ichigo hissed between his teeth, throwing his head back.

"Want to know… what… I'm thinking about?" He groaned with his eyes shut.

Rukia shuddered, and her hands twitched with the desire to touch his perfect heated torso. "N-n-nooo…"

Ichigo chuckled as he resumed his fantasy. "You're…. under me… all spread… screaming… and begging me to fuck… you… harder…" He pounded faster into his fist, and Rukia suppressed a moan. She hated to admit how much it turned her on to see him like that.

"Take it deep, baby…" He moaned and lowered his hips so that his thrusts were smacking Rukia right between her legs.

Rukia swore loudly when his balls smacked her dripping slit and the head of his cock poked her tummy. With every thrust his hard balls would assault her prickling clit and hot gooey cum started to drip on her tight abdomen.

"Stop iiiiitttt…." She whined helplessly as his ministrations were threatening to drive her crazy. God, she wanted to feel him inside of her so bad…

"But I'm not fucking you, Rukia…" He groaned as his almost crimson eyes feasted on her desperate face.

"You… are making… me diiirty…" She mewled as she watched the creamy precum freely drip on her stomach.

Ichigo looked down and grinned maliciously. "Like that, Rukia?" He grabbed his shaft and pressed the mushroomy head on her tummy, drawing slow and tantalizing circles, smearing his juice on her.

"Ngfff…" She stifled a cry, and bit her lip helplessly. She wanted that cock lower…

"You want to fuck me, don't you babe?" He asked huskily.

She looked away from his face and tried to resist the scorching burn between her legs. She should resist. Resist. Resist.

Ichigo chuckled at her futile attempt to convince herself she didn't want it. She was a fucking waterfall down there, and she hadn't even realized that she was raising her hips towards him. She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her hips and thrust them upwards, over his stiff cock. He groaned when she grabbed on to her pillow and looked at him wanting. He moved his hips and rubbed his cock against her firm asscheeks as he held them in the air. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised her hips even more, so that her drenched pussy was wide open to him. It was glistening and heavy droplets adorned her perfectly pink lips.

"God baby, you are so fucking wet… you need a cock badly…" He purred, enjoying her inner straggle between her pride and her desire.

"N-noooo…" She cried, mentally wishing he'd cave in and start fucking her before she completely lost it.

"Fine then." He chuckled and rocked his hips forward, rubbing his cock between her asscheeks and crashing his pelvic bones against hers.

Rukia moaned loudly despite her will not to. The pounding was making her core almost vibrate, and it just felt so fucking good. She looked at her spread legs and became even redder. She was completely open and exposed to him, and she knew her dripping wetness was proof enough of her insatiable need. It felt almost vile to have him look that hungrily at her wide open slit. His prickling gingery pubic hair tickled her clit and clashed with her finely trimmed dark hairs, which only served to turn her on even more.

Ichigo pounded against her harder, pressing his shaft between her supple asscheeks, which he willingly kneaded in order to elicit more delicious helpless sounds from her. The smacking shot straight into Rukia's core, and every crash created pleasurable jolts in her sweet spot. She cried aloud and started to buck her hips against his lower abdomen in frenzy.

Ichigo brought his hand from her hip to her arched tummy and smeared the sticky remnants of his precum on his fingers before he brought his hand up to lather her stiff breast with his juice. She moaned at the dirty feeling, unable to resist the high of feeling her burning breast all hot and slippery as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Her pussy lips convulsed continuously, and Ichigo kept hitting her hips with his faster and harder. He grunted when he felt his balls clench and stiffen. Dammit, he wanted her to come before he did. She grabbed her hipbones and tossed them upwards, dragging Rukia on the sheets and holding her almost upside down with her legs completely thrown over his shoulders. Her sweet pussy was now right in his face, and he pulled his tongue out, sticking it right into her opening.

"OH FUCK!" Rukia cursed loudly and came right then and there. Her body arched and pressed her core into his face while her sweat rolled off from her legs to her neck. She was placed back on the mattress like a panting, glistening doll, and Ichigo got on top and straddled her hips, holding his erection over her abdomen. Rukia was still trying to regain her brain function and her breath as Ichigo forcefully ran his fist on his cock, with fast and sharp strokes.

He looked down at her flustered and sweaty face one last time before he threw his head back and surrendered to his urges. Rukia's mouth fell open when she saw him release a feral growl and start coming right on her body. Thick spurts of creamy white seed ejaculated from his cock and splattered all over her abdomen and chest. It was so warm… and thick… and she felt so dirty… but there was something exhilarating about it, to think that that juice was what was warming and filling up her insides all those other times…

Ichigo grinned viciously at the small, pale, sweaty, and flustered girl spread on his crimson bed sheets, her body sprayed with his cum. He wanted to start howling! He reached up and dipped two fingers into the sticky white juice and raised his dripping finger to her red swollen lips.

"Lick."

She whimpered and parted her lips; Ichigo dipped his fingers into her little mouth and groaned when she started to suck on them. She kept her glazed-over sapphire eyes locked with his intense amber ones as she nursed on the hand and tasted the salty goodness. She moaned with his fingers in her mouth, and he retrieved them before pushing them back inside, finger fucking her mouth. Drool escaped her sucking lips, and when his fingers were well coated with the liquid, he pulled them out with a 'pop' and quickly stuck them into her drenched pussy. Rukia cried out and arched as his fingers easily slipped in and out of her hole. When her walls clenched his digits and her cum was spilling over his hand, he retrieved it, earning a long needy grunt from her. He chuckled as he stared into her pleading face and dipped his fingers into his own mouth, sucking on the sweet nectar. He looked at her lithe torso, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted, smeared all over with his seed.

"God baby, look how dirty I got you… I should clean you up…"

Rukia yelped when she was violently picked up and thrown over a perfect shoulder, followed by a perky smack on her ass. She heard the shower running before he set her down under the warm stream. She closed her eyes as water ran over her lids and two strong arms grabbed her and turned her around, pressing her back against his hard torso and his hard...

Ichigo caught her shoulders and leaned in to her ear. "Hold still."

Rukia hardly moved as Ichigo took a bar of soap and kneeled on the shower floor, glad that he had installed a two person shower beforehand. All the mornings he would jack off in there, fantasizing about taking Rukia against the wall, were finally going to be redeemed! He stroked her thin calf before he started to run the soap bar over her smooth skin. Damn, his hand could easily go around her ankle! After soaping up her other calf, he moved higher up, making Rukia shudder when he caressed her inner thighs. He gave the back on her thighs a squeeze and gently nipped on her asscheek, causing her to squeal. He teasingly smacked it and she jerked.

"You know you like it." He chuckled and rubbed foamy circles on her backside. He loved her backside so much he would give it a name of its own. Maybe Sweet Cheeks.

His hands trailed higher, slipping over the curve of her lean waist as he got to his feet. "Let me wash up the mess I made." He purred in her ear and started to rub slow, feathery circles over her abdomen, feeling her abs tighten under his palms.

Rukia threw her head back and rested it on his chest, breathing deeply. Her watery eyes looked up at his face and he bent his neck to stare down at her. The stubborn bang was plastered between her eyes, and the shower stream rolled off his orange tips and down on her chest. Their gazes were locked as he fondled her pert breasts, and she bit her lip, letting a moan escape her throat. Ichigo was so mesmerized by watching her face taken over by desire that his expression was still as a stone. Rukia could see his amber orbs intensify and turn burgundy the more she cried and mewled. It felt amazingly sinful, being all lathered up, slippery, her body entrapped in his, his strong hands teasing her erect buds like he owned her. He dropped the soap with a thud and his hand slipped lower to start rubbing her clit.

"Aaaaagh~" she cried aloud and arched more into him, bringing her arms up to hold on to the back of his neck.

He bit his lips as his mouth salivated and rolled her nipple in his other hand while his fingers slipped lower and hooked inside her wanton pussy. She started to run out of breath, and he couldn't resist rocking his hips against her. Her eyes rolled back when he started to stroke her sweet spot and having his member poke her lower back only drove her hornier. Her hand slipped through his soaked locks while the back of her other hand slipped down his body and violently grabbed his cock. Ichigo gasped, not anticipating her reaction. He hissed when her small fist tried to circle around him and held him as hard as she could. His hand left her aching nipple to grab her erect clit, and she swore, causing him to back into her hand helplessly. She squeezed and started to stroke his shaft, feeling his strong veins under her palm. He groaned, and his breath came out ragged as he fucked her fist. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she started to buck against his skillful hands, and she abandoned his hair to bring her other hand behind her and take a hold of his balls. He hissed when she tagged at it and rolled his balls between her fingers eagerly.

Soon they were both fucking each other's hand, backing their hips in frenzy, panting and grunting as hot water ran over their bare bodies; Rukia arched backwards into Ichigo, and he arched forward over her, looking intently into each others' face as they fought to make the other come first. The heat was too much.

"Aaaaaagh~…. I'm… I'm gonna come!" She cried, and she yelled when he snatched her and pushed her to bend over against the shower wall, Rukia placing her palms of the cold tiles for support. He spread her legs, and she prayed he'd fuck her before she lost her mind. She looked down at her swollen lips, and her jaw fell when she saw his cock rub against her engorged lips and slip under her pussy. She called out to the divine when his shaft rubbed against her clit. Ichigo grabbed her hips and rocked against her, frantically rubbing his long shaft on her hot slit as the shower sprayed her back.

"Ooo~ Aaagh~" She cried and panted, her soaked locks clinging on to her face and feeling her body on fire. She craned her neck to look into his strained face helplessly. "Inside… me… aaaagh… fuck…"

A hand swiftly slipped in her hair and turned her face backwards as he leaned and kissed her fiercely. He steadied her hips with his hand and held his cock to her opening. Her eyes bulged, and she screamed into his mouth as he started to pound into her, her walls clenching his shaft and tightening into a death grip. His hand kept her mouth locked with his and their tongues danced hungrily and fought to get to each others' throat.

Her scream got muffled into his mouth as she came fiercely on his cock, feeling a bubble of juices burst and squirt over it, tensing and arching and fucking him back as if her life depended on it. Ichigo broke the kiss, grabbed her hips and fucked her to oblivion. Her eyes rolled into their sockets, and she vibrated so hard that her hands slipped on the wall and she fell forward, bent over in two, only held up by the hips like a puppet. Ichigo arched and shot his load into her sensitive pussy, until his feet couldn't even hold him, and they both fell on their knees, him curled up over the spent girl like a cocoon.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Wait up! The door's locked anyway!" yelled Ichigo as he jumped on one foot, trying to tie his shoe lace. Dammit, they were running late, and Rukia practically had jumped into her clothes and made a run for the door. "Tomorrow we are so staying home..." He mumbled annoyed and scowled, until he heard the front door click. Huh? "Rukia!"<p>

"I have a key you idiot!" She yelled back, and Ichigo facepalmed himself. Tia had given her a key yesterday.

Rukia jumped inside the elevator and frantically pressed the ground floor button, practically shaking on her wobbly legs. She quickly turned around to review herself in the mirror. Damn, her hair was damp and her face was absolutely flustered! She rubbed her cheeks, but that only made her redder. Oh damn!

The doors were about to close when two tan hands grasped them and slid them open. Ichigo glared at Rukia through the mirror, and she gave him the trademark Kuchiki face. His hair was dripping, and his white shirt was completely unbuttoned, leaving his torso exposed.

"That wasn't nice, leaving me like that in the shower." He smirked, leaning closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's YOUR fault we're late!"

"I told you we should have stayed home. Besides," he produced a throaty gnarl, "... you wanted a re-run."

She turned ten shades redder. "I did not!"

"Oh, so you accidentally fell back with your legs open?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration. "I slipped on the tiles! I didn't want to do it again!"

He rapidly walked forth and pinned her body to the back mirror. "By the way you were screaming 'yes' the whole time, I'd beg to differ."

She glowered and harshly pushed him aside, stepping in front of him and punching the ground floor button grudgingly. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot anxiously. Ichigo chuckled and made to grab the ends of his shirt.

"And button up, will you?" She hissed, back turned to him.

He completely let go of the fabric and stuck his hands in his pockets. "And what if I don't?" He asked cockily.

She turned to him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? Everyone will be staring!"

"So you think I'm that hot, baby?" He made to touch her, but she jerked away.

"It's embarrassing! People will think we did it in the lift!"

"If you ask nicely, I will button up." He grinned. "Unless... you do want us to do it in the lift."

"You look like a freaking flasher!"

Ichigo grinned maliciously and brought his hands to his belt. "Then maybe I should pull out my-"

"SHUT UP!" Seethed a beetroot red Rukia and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his belt. Then she grabbed the ends of the shirt, angrily buttoning it up, careful not to touch his skin. Ichigo grinned, and when she had successfully covered his chest, she pulled him down to her level by the collar. He instinctively pursed his lips for a kiss, but a swift blow to the jaw told him otherwise.

"You are unbelievable!"

Ichigo chuckled with a raised eyebrow and rubbed his jaw. "You really are something..."

She turned around with a huff, glaring at the metal doors. What was taking so freaking long?

Ichigo temporarily scowled at the lack of reaction. So Rukia was trying to ignore him? He'd rather face her wrath than her avoidance.

She wiggled her shoulder. Something was creeping down her back...

"Gah! Will you stop grabbing my ass! ?" She exclaimed, whipping around and hissing at him.

"It's very hard to resist." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm an ass man."

"You are an ass alright..."

_Ding._ Perfect timing. Rukia walked out with her chin up, praying that her blush had completely disappeared. She could feel him behind her as she walked briskly towards the front gates.

"Ooooooo, dear!"

Rukia stopped and looked puzzled at the old lady who practically jumped in front of her.

"My, my, my! You are such a little beauty!" Rukia froze in place when the strange old lady pinched her cheeks. "Oh my, you are skin and bones! Your boyfriend needs something to hold on to! Oh, you must come over for lunch sometime!" She exclaimed, poking the dumbfounded girl's ribs.

Rukia backed away from the creepy old woman defensively. "Who... who are you?"

"Ai, ohayou Mrs. Hirako," waved Ichigo casually, popping behind Rukia.

"Good morning! Oh this is your little girlfriend, isn't she?"

Rukia opened her mouth to object, but Ichigo was faster. "Yes, this is my girlfriend, Rukia."

The said girl shut her mouth angrily. She had to admit, that was the story they were supposed to be selling to people.

The old woman smiled and poked the girl's forearm. "Oh, are you still mad at him my dear? Oh, you should know he loves you dearly! I think I've only ever heard him worry about his sister, his girlfriend, and his bunny!" At that, Rukia turned red and started to sweat. The woman leaned in to her ear and whispered conspiratorially. "Did the bird fly in the nest?"

"Huh?"

"Did you blast him back?"

Rukia raised both eyebrows. "Eh?"

"Oh honey, hasn't he popped your cherry yet?"

"WHAT!" Rukia's jaw practically rolled on the floor and she turned a zillion shades of red.

Ichigo waved his arms nervously. "Eh, we are actually running late, Mrs. Hirako!"

He grabbed Rukia's arm and made to run for the gate when a pointy wrinkled finger poked his chest. "You are not allowed to leave until you promise to come by my apartment! At least for a tea!"

"Yeah sure-"

"Oh, you promise me now! Wouldn't want to break an old woman's heart, would you?" The woman pouted. "I mean, I had a triple bypass, how much more can a sick woman's heart take?" She petted her eyebrows and took out a handkerchief, patting her eyes.

Now, Ichigo was not a bad person. Sure, he'd stepped on a few business people. Sure, he threatened a few politicians. Sure, he might have disposed of a little trash. But Ichigo was not a person to hurt an old lady who had just undergone a triple bypass!

"Promise, Mrs. Hirako..." He grunted and pulled at a glowing red Rukia, the girl breaking into a sprint for the gate.

The old woman grabbed Ichigo's arm before he could run after her. "Do come today, I want to make my famous scones!"

Ichigo rubbed his head nervously. "We are actually going out on a date today, Mrs. Hirako..."

The woman practically squealed. "Oh, yes, yes! Don't let an old rug like me get in your way! Maybe tomorrow! Ooooo, so excited! Where are you taking her?"

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat Mrs. Hirako, but I am running REALLY late..."

"Alright, shoo, shoo! But you are not getting away tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"Are you ill?"<p>

Rukia jerked and stared wide-eyed at the grim faced man as they briskly walked towards the Business Management building.

"Huh?"

"Your face is very heated and perspired. You may have a fever and if my boss finds out I didn't tend to you-"

"I AM FINE!" She exclaimed a little too loud, not angrily, but in shame. Of course she was heated and perspired, after two hours of mind-blowing sex and running into a seriously imprudent granny, she couldn't help the embarrassment from creeping up on her. She also had the very disturbing fear that Kurosaki's "juice" was still on and in her! What if it showed? What if people could tell? What-

"Maybe I should take you back to Kurosaki Corp."

"Ulquiorra, I said I am fine! Now, I just want to make it to class before the professor locks us out!"

"O-o-ohayou, Rukia-san... Ulquiorra-saaan..." Two pairs of eyes turned to see Orihime, white as a sheet, practically shaking before them.

"Orihime! What happened?"

"Ummmm..." She gently raised a shaking hand, covered in blood. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he ran to the girl, passing a hand around her waist and using the other to hold her injured hand. "I was... in the... kitchen... to pre... to prepare the tools... for the cooking class... and I didn't notice the kniiiiiifffffeeeee..." She cringed and shuttered.

"We need to take her to the infirmary now!"

"No, you are going to be locked out of class..." Mumbled the girl and stumbled, but the pale man raised her in his arms, and he and Rukia made a run for the infirmary.

"Goodness gracious!" Exclaimed the flabbergasted nurse when the trio barged into the room.

Rukia barely caught her breath."She cut her hand and she needs-"

"She needs stitches, that's what she needs!"

Orihime squealed and started to tear. "No no no, stitches hurt sooooooo bad, I'm fiiiiiiine..." She shook like a leaf and raised her hand as if to show she was okay. When blood spilled on the floor, she passed out. Ulquiorra held her steady, and Rukia couldn't help the swell in her chest. For once, he seemed concerned, and let's face it, for a relatively short, lanky guy, it was quite an achievement to carry the bodacious girl.

"You have to take her to the ER right away!" Ordered the worried nurse.

"I am taking her to Tokyo Metropolitan," stated Ulquiorra, walking to the door.

"I'm coming with you!" said Rukia, but his stern green eyes told her otherwise.

"It's a two-seat car. You cannot come." He turned to the nurse. "She's ill. Check her temperature and keep her here until I get back." He ordered and was instantly gone.

Rukia huffed worriedly. She had taken the aspirins the nurse practically forced her to take, and now she was walking down the corridor, scowling at her cell phone (courtesy of 'Her Master'). After three calls to Ulquiorra, he informed her that they had administered sedatives to Orihime and performed the stitches while she was unconscious. If only she had cash, she would call a cab, and Ulquiorra blatantly refused to have her leave campus on her own. He also refused to fight with her about it. Rukia promised to call Kurosaki and ordered her "cousin" to stay with her friend until she was awake. Not that he needed any persuasion on staying by Orihime's side.

Rukia sighed. The professor was adamant on not accepting students into his class after the first fifteen minutes were past, so there was no way she could go to the auditorium. She walked towards the exit of the building, and her eyes drifted to another one. Law Enforcement building. Maybe...

Her steps were rapid, but her heart beat even faster. She walked down the empty halls of the building and went straight for the Secretariat. She knocked on the door, and a kind woman greeted her.

"Hello, I would like to ask about one of the students here." Rukia smiled nervously.

The woman smiled back and opened a file on her computer. "Name please?"

"Shiba, Kaien. I... I know he's leaving, and I know he's going to be here until tomorrow... I just wanted to ask about his program be-"

"Actually, he left today."

"What?" Breathed Rukia, feeling a puncture in her chest.

"Yes, he filed his papers yesterday. Only needs a few study recognition papers."

She swallowed. He left. Without a goodbye. Gone. It hurt. She had come to terms with the fact that he'd be out of her life. But she wanted closure. She needed to say goodbye. What if he had tried to find her? Orihime didn't know her address, and he didn't have her number.

"Miss?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know..."

The secretary sighed at the sight of the saddened girl and leaned in towards her. "Look, I am not supposed to say this, but his papers are going to be ready on Monday, and he has scheduled to come and take them at noon, before he leaves for the airport."

The girl's eyes widened. "Yes, yes, thank you very much!" She shook the woman's hand forcefully and sighed. Just one last time. Monday at noon. She'd have to find a way.

She walked outside with unsure pace, an uneven beating in her chest and words of departure dancing in her mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked around the Mitsukoshi Department Store, looking at the windows with a slight smile on his face. He stepped into Tails Boutique, where the hotter-than-thou owner was stretching her paws -correction, legs- over the golden counter.<p>

"Yoruichi."

"Aye, Strawberry! What brings you here? And how is that bunny of yours, the last time I saw you two, it didn't go too well." Grinned the feline woman.

A vein throbbed on his forehead as he recalled the Shiba guy. If he ever saw him around Rukia again, all hell would break loose. He gave Yoruichi the most strained let's-pretend-it's-not-bothering-me smile.

"I'm here for her, actually."

Yoruichi smiled cunningly. "You know, I got all these clothes that I wanted to send over; I think she's gonna be adorable in them!"

Ichigo chuckled. "I am actually looking for a dress. We're going out on a date..." He practically whispered the last phrase, but Yoruichi's cat-like hearing caught it perfectly.

"My, my, my..." She purred, walking towards him and slightly rocking her hips. "The eternal bachelor has a girlfriend?" She poked his chest with a sharp nails and made a 'prrrrr' sound seductively.

Ichigo chuckled and gently peeled her finger off of him. "Aren't you a real cat... but I have a thing for bunnies, I am afraid. And there is a blonde madman out there just waiting to rip heads for your sake." He narrowed his eyes at her. "To whom you are not to say anything about the date."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, and Ichigo walked towards the rack of dresses casually. It felt weird looking through women's clothes, but also exciting to imagine his bunny in -and out of- the outfits. He rummaged through them fast, throwing the dresses on Yoruichi, who at the moment played the role of the human hanger.

"So, Ichigo... where are you taking her?"

He smiled, but she couldn't see as he was turned from her. "It's a secret. But I want something fancy. God, she's so small, she'll get lost in all that tulle!" He grunted as he kept scavenging through the racks.

"Say, Strawberry..." Yoruichi's voice turned serious. "How's she adjusting?"

Ichigo stood still for a moment, looking at disgusting pink dress absentmindedly. Surprisingly, Yoruichi was the closest thing he had to a confidante. "She's doing better, but we're still trying..."

A dark hand laid on his shoulder. "Hey, just be a little more gentle and she'll warm up to you."

Ichigo turned to give her an honest smile, when he caught a glimpse of something spectacular from the corner of his eye. He turned towards the mannequin and grinned wildly. "I want this one."

"That's two million yen, Ichigo..."

He chuckled and gave her a sideways glance. "Don't offend me. That's less than my earnings in a second."

Yoruichi grinned. "Good. Then you should really see about underwear, too!"

The she-cat looked hungrily at the Centurion Card as her fingers twitched to ring it. Ichigo gave her a look under his bangs, smugly. The money really was nothing to him, but the cunning woman had led him straight to lingerie. And how could he resist the thought of his little Rukia in all that skimpy underwear, especially after her little act yesterday. It was little Ichi making the decisions, but now Ichigo was the one who had to carry five bags.

As he walked out of the store, his phone rang. Ulquiorra?

* * *

><p>After two long hours, Rukia finally got out of her last class and checked her phone. Reception was disabled in the auditorium. 45 missed calls: My Master. She gritted her teeth.<p>

"Oi, Rukia!"

Her head snapped up, and a smile graced her lips. "Renji! What are you doing here?"

The red head waved and ran up to her. "Boss sent meh! When Ulqui called t' tell him he left you, he went ballistic! Sent meh right away!"

She bit her lip. "Was he mad at Ulquiorra?"

Renji rubbed his head. "Well... he did fire him..."

"What! That heartless bastard! He had no choice; he was helping Orihime and-"

"Oi! Dontcha worry, Rukia! Boss has already fired meh thirty-seven times an' here I am! I know he acts cruelly when he's pissed, but if you didn't do anythin' wrong, he ain't gonna kick ya out. Ulqui will be fine!"

She pouted. Ulquiorra had sent her five texts. One, to tell her he had phoned his boss, who had apparently fired him. In the others, he said that Orihime woke up an hour ago, saw the stitches, fainted again, and when she woke up again and downed her beef and jam sandwich (to which the doctor advised against), Ulquiorra took it upon himself to drive her home and tend to her. And ordered Rukia not to leave campus unless his boss was notified.

She sighed and texted him, reassuring him that Renji was with her and that she wouldn't let his boss fire him. She asked him to help out Orihime and tell her she would visit as soon as she could.

Rukia opened the Bentley's door when they reached Kurosaki Corp., twenty minutes later and with one reassuring phone call to "Boss." Of course he wanted to talk to Rukia, but she refused to take the phone, expecting another ruckus of threats. Instead, she received a text from him after Renji hung up.

_I've been worrying since Ulquiorra called. I didn't come over because I'm on the other side of town and traffic is horrible here. I can't wait to hold you in arms again - Ichigo._

Needless to say, Renji had asked if she was ill, seeing her face all red and heated.

She made to walk for the entrance of the imposing building when she heard yells from within, getting louder and louder. Oh. She knew _that_ particular voice.

"Let me go! Put me down right now! I have to talk to Ichigo!"

Two huge security guards carried a kicking and wiggling Senna in the air, throwing the girl out of the door. "Mr. Kurosaki said to never let you in here again!"

Rukia smirked but couldn't hold the slight tang of guilt when she saw the girl's short-cropped hair. She had cut her own in times of need, but she had violently deprived another girl of hers. Not that she didn't have it coming.

Senna stumbled on her feet, and her eyes fell on Rukia, who immediately glared at her. The other girl stared at her with wide eyes before she smiled and ran towards her.

"Kuchiki-sama!" She exclaimed, and Rukia immediately took a step backwards. Senna made to touch her but Renji caught her wrist before she could lay a hand on Rukia.

"Boss gave orders on what ta do if ya tried ta get close ta her again, and let's jest say ya're lucky I ain't carrying them out right now." He barked.

Senna looked at an appalled Rukia with wide, teary eyes, her head slightly bowed. "Please... Kuchiki-sama... please just let me talk to you. I... I just want to apologize!"

Rukia's face contorted, but Senna was on the verge of starting the waterworks. "We have nothing to say, Senna."

"Please, Kuchiki-sama! You are my last hope! Just hear me out, I have nowhere else to go!" Pleaded the girl.

"Fuck off-"

"No, Renji." Rukia stepped in. She crossed her arms and held her ground as she regarded the girl suspiciously. "You have five minutes. And you'd better not bullshit me."

"Boss ain't gonna be happy about that, Rukia..." Warned Renji.

"I'll deal with him." She murmured, and her eyes drifted back to Senna.

"I'm very sorry for what I did to you, Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia looked at her blankly.

"But... but you have to know why I did it!"

The sapphire-eyed girl raised a brow.

"I love him. I've loved him for so long... But he never looked at me. He never looked at any woman... But I was always hoping... Always waiting for him... And then... then you came along and he was infatuated with you... I... I was so jealous..."

Rukia's face fell. And her lips parted. An ache started to develop in her chest. She shook her head. "Why would you cling on to a man who ignores you?"

Senna laughed bitterly. "Because he saved me. He's the reason I'm here now. I am not Japanese. I grew up in North Korea, and none of us could be free unless we found a way to escape the borders. I had just turned eighteen, and I couldn't wait to get away, but the dictatorship had banned any type of off-country travel. I tried to cross the borders and they arrested me." She shivered. "They took me to the military cells, and because my father worked for the government, my punishment would be torture. At the time, Ichigo was making negotiations with the state militia. Back when he was working for Hueco Corp. I still remember, he passed by my cell, I grabbed his leg and begged him to help me in the poor Japanese I knew. A guard turned to shoot me right there, but he stopped him. He looked at me and said that if I would translate for him, he'd make sure I made it out."

Renji averted his eyes, trying not to let her story affect him.

"I am an illegal immigrant. I can't find another job. And if they find out, I could be sent back, and I'd rather die than that!" Begging orange eyes clashed with soft midnight ones. "Ichigo won't even hear about seeing me again. Please... he listens to you... even when he pretends not to, you affect him. If you could talk to him about giving me my job back..."

Rukia looked at the ground sadly. Even for her nerve, Senna was a broken-hearted girl, and Rukia, even unwillingly, was the cause of it. All alone with no home and no money - she knew what that was like. Fate had been cruel of the girl, and in a way, it would be expected that she'd act aggressively to secure her last bits of happiness. Rukia pitied her. And to think that she lost her job because of her... She shook her head.

"I'll... I'll do whatever I can to convince him, Senna," she said earnestly.

The girl's eyes widened, and she threw her arms around Rukia. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sama! Please, I have to make it up to you for what I did! Can I invite you to my house?"

Rukia gently unwrapped her arms and shook her hands. "It's alright, Senna. Maybe some other time..."

The girl smiled and bowed. "Arigatou, Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia smiled sadly and walked to the doors.

Renji gave his petite friend a sideways glance as they rode the elevator, Rukia seemingly lost in thought.

"Ya know, she's a drama queen. Boss got 'er fake papers and all."

The girl turned to him concerned. "But what she said is true, right?"

Renji shrugged. "Senna's been here long before meh. Ta tell ya the truth, she was bitchin' to Boss to get rid of meh when I came here. I know Boss saved her ass, and she's illegal. But ya shouldn't let her get to ya-"

"It's my fault she got fired. Whatever her reasons, the dispute was between her and me." She averted her eyes and blushed. "I... I know how it is to feel helpless and alone... and how much it hurts when you have to separate from the one you love..."

A steady hand wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Ya have meh ta look out for ya now, Kuchiki..."

Rukia laughed and gently nudged Renji. It felt good to have a friend she could be honest to.

* * *

><p>Since Renji called, Ichigo finally drove through the streets of Tokyo at the speed limit, which was not only good for him, but also the dozen of pedestrians he almost killed as he sprinted out of Ginza. Maybe in his case, he would have actually killed them but for the horrible noon traffic. He was halfway through his sixth cigarette and anxiously pressed on the Lamb's gear, producing quite threatening sounds. He hated traffic jams. But at least Rukia was safe, and he could not wait to see her all dressed up in the dress he got her (or undressed in the lingerie). After three attempts to speak to her, he finally texted her cell, honestly trying to follow Yoruichi's advice on being a little more gentle. He fidgeted on the driver's seat. Damn, he should start using a helicopter around town. He had to get to Rukia. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!<p>

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg! _Rukia!

"I already miss you!" exclaimed an excited Ichigo when he picked up the phone.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye! Straaaaaaaawwwwwwwberryyyyy! I MISS YOU TOO!"

Ichigo massively facepalmed himself and gritted his teeth. "Urahara..."

"Oh, I just knew you would miss your uncle-"

"I thought it was Rukia, okay?" Barked Ichigo, considering hanging up right then.

Loud sniffing sounds started on the other line. "No love for me, then? Fine, you kick an old dog like my little kitty did!"

"Actually, I'd really like to kick you..."

Urahara broke into a laughing fit. "Ahahaha, I know you'd never harm your beloved Uncle Kisuke!"

"You are wrong," stated Ichigo, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel annoyed.

"You know, I haven't seen you in ages, and I really want to see your little Rukia again!"

Ichigo squeezed the phone, glad he had ordered a steel one. "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE NOT A DEAD MAN! THE FIRST TIME RUKIA CAME OVER YOU KNEW SHE HAD RUN AWAY AND DIDN'T CALL ME!"

A 'guabuguah' elicited from Urahara. "Oi, don't yell so much, my head..."

"I'LL YELL AS LOUDLY AS I WANT TO!" Ichigo's voice rose above the crazy honking.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... I knew Shunsui would come to tell you! Don't blame me! Come ooooooooooonnnnn..."

Ichigo grunted.

"Come ooooooooooonnnnn... Ichi-poo?"

His eye twitched. "Just shut up, will you?"

"I knew you'd come around! And now that we are all a nice big family again, I can't wait to see you and Ruki-chan tonight!"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? We have other plans tonight..."

"Yes yes, oooooooooooooooooh your FIRST DATE! MY BOY IS BECOMING A MAN!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, and he actually reddened. "I'll skin that cat woman alive!"

"My Yoru? You told her? And you wouldn't tell me? You are such a heartless nephew-!"

"Wait-if Yoruichi didn't tell you, then who did?"

He heard a fan snap open. "Well, you know, Miai called to have some scone mix delivered, and we started to catch up on things-"

"Who the fuck is Miai?"

"Miai Hirako."

"MRS. HIRAKO TOLD YOU?" Ichigo punched his horn in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Oui oui. Such a pleasant woman. So, I have the very best private washitsu for you little lovebirds! And it is soundproof, too!"

"We. are not. coming over. there."

"Oh, COME ON! I have Tessai cooking up our lovers' special all morning!"

"You think I give a fuck?"

"Now, Strawberry, it seems like I can't convince you over the phone. Hmmm... maybe I should come over there myself. Aha, aha."

"Don't make me get a restraining order!"

"Then come here tonight!"

"No!"

"Then-then I'll kill myself!"

"I hope so!"

"I will not stop bugging you until you say yes!"

"God, we can come over another time-"

"Noooooooooo! Your first date HAS to be here! First dates are symbolic, they need to be in a meaningful place where you can create memories and-"

"That's why I want to stay away from you!"

"Strawberry! Come on! You can take her wherever you want afterwards anyway! And I can fix up little Ruki-chan real nice for you..."

"You got her drunk the last time, you perverted idiot! We won't come over because YOU want to!"

"Then maybe we should ask Yuzu-chan's opinion..."

Ichigo went nuts. "Keep my sister out of it!"

"THEN YOU COME HERE TONIGHT!"

"No!"

"Then I'll spread fliers with your photo as a toddler!"

"So! ?"

"YOUR BUTT IS SHOWING!"

To sum up, the dispute went on until Ichigo reached Kurosaki Corp. After a zillion pleas and threats about how Urahara would camp out at his door, not let him name his child after him (like Ichigo would ever dream of doing that), and how he'd chase Rukia and tell her what a terrible nephew he was, Ichigo finally slammed the Lamborghini's door and agreed to go to Urahara's. He furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way into the building, his employees jumping under their desks. One, he'd have to move his long-awaited date plans for another day. Two, he'd have to also stall Rukia's surprise, because if Urahara saw her in the dress... damn, he'd start to develop a thing for bunnies over cats.

He grumpily walked out of the elevator to find Renji waiting in the lobby of his office on his own.

"Oh, hey Boss!" He grinned nervously. "I swear I stayed outa your office as ya told meh!"

"Where's Rukia?"

Renji nudged towards the office. "She's waiting in there. She said she wanted ta look around."

Ichigo raised and eyebrow and dismissed him, before swiftly making his way to the door and opening it slowly_. Hello, Sweet Cheeks._

Rukia was standing in front of the wall next to his office, scowling and looking suspiciously at his framed M.B.A. degree and his various business awards.

"I heard you wanted to look around, love?"

Rukia slowly turned towards him, indifference written across her face. "I did try to get into your computer, but apparently ilovemycock and kingoftheworld were not matching passwords."

Ichigo chuckled and caught her chin. "Try lovemybunny."

Rukia angrily slapped his hand away, fighting against the creeping blush. "We need to talk." She walked up to his desk and leaned on it backwards.

Ichigo really liked that position.

"You are not really going to fire Ulquiorra?" She narrowed her eyes.

Ichigo huffed and approached her. "I should. He left you alone-"

"He left me because Orihime needed to be rushed to the hospital!"

Ichigo placed his hands on the desk, on either side of her. "I heard. Sent flowers on your behalf. But I only care about you, and something could have happened-"

"Like what? He left me in the infirmary!" She yelled, leaning towards him. "What the hell are you so afraid of?"

He inched his face closer to hers, their noses barely touching. "Losing you..." He whispered and brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

Her gorgeous twilight eyes lowered to the floor in embarrassment, and he angled his head so that their lips were ever so slightly touching.

"Don't fire Ulquiorra..." breathed Rukia, and he brushed his lips against hers.

"I won't..." He _almost_ kissed her when she gently parted her lips.

"... or Senna..."

Ichigo jumped up with wide eyes. If she'd told him she wanted to go swing dancing, he would have found it more normal than that! Waaaayyyyy to ruin the moment!

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I want you to take her back to work. Whatever happened between us is over, and there no reason for her to lose her job-"

"She touched you!" Growled Ichigo like an angry wolf.

Rukia scoffed. "What happened is none of your business!"

"It is my fucking business when someone tries to hurt you!"

She blushed unwillingly and scowled. "We're cool now, okay? She won't be bothering me again. And I'm not mad at her anymore. I just wan-"

"No. I could hardly stand her as it was anyway."

"You think you can just play with people-"

"God, Rukia! I'm sick of fighting all day! And I am not going to argue about Senna!" Rukia opened her mouth but he kept talking. "I just wanted us to have a nice day and enjoy our date later and apparently, I can't even do that!"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "Date?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and his hands twitched nervously. "Yes... you said you'd go out on a date with me..." He glared at her.

Rukia looked at him as if he had absolutely lost it. "Noooooooooo... how the hell did you come up with that?"

His jaw clenched angrily. "Yesterday, after we had sex, I asked you out, and you said YES!"

"No you did not! I remember, you-you said something about cake!"

"I SAID DATE!"

They both stared at each other, Rukia perplexed and Ichigo furious. Finally, she chuckled mockingly and rolled her eyes.

"That's such a ridiculous idea..."

She had no idea how much that hurt him. She squealed when he violently grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him and glaring down at her.

"We're going out on a date tonight. You said so."

"No way! I didn't know what I was agreeing to!"

"Neither did I! Remember how you left me all tied up yesterday? Maybe I should raise your debts again, bunny..."

"You promised you'd decrease!" She hissed.

"You said you'd come!"

She forcefully jerked his hand away as they enveloped in a glaring spar.

"You'll re-hire Senna." She stated.

"You'll cut the attitude when we go out."

Rukia crossed her arms and sighed. "Deal."

* * *

><p>She peeked at the bags and the big royal blue box Ichigo was carrying as they made their way to the penthouse but chose to say nothing of it. His face remained blank the entire time, and she knew it had to do with the date. The thought kept dancing in her mind. Why did he want to date her anyway? He had his way with her when it came to sex, what more would he want? She swallowed. He couldn't want to be in an actual... relationship...<p>

"Rukia! Are you sick! ?" He dropped the bags on the foyer floor and stuck his palm on her forehead. Her entire face was burning, and she was tomato red. "I think you have a fever!" he exclaimed anxiously.

She blinked at how worried he was and shied away from his gaze. "I'm not sick at all..."

"Rukia you are burning!" He threw his arms around her and scooped her up immediately. "We're going to the hospi-"

"I'm just embarrassed, okay?" Rukia exclaimed, covering her cheeks and looking at anywhere but him.

"What are you embarrassed about?" asked Ichigo softly.

"Why... why would you want to go out with me?" She breathed, a mere whisper, but he was close enough to hear it.

He took a moment to look at her flustered face and her almost sad eyes, feeling her heart beat in the palm of his hand.

"Baka." He mumbled and set her down on her feet, her sapphire orbs looking at him incredulously.

Later in the evening, Ichigo had more than enough time to hide Rukia's dress box under the bed and pull out his clothes as Rukia showered. He would have made explicit lewd thoughts on that, if only he wasn't sulking. Rukia didn't want to go out with him, and probably their only date would be at Urahara's. If he had any chance of ever getting a second one, he'd have to be extra nice today.

Rukia could not understand why she was nervous. It was ridiculous! She moved rack after rack of clothes in her part of the wardrobe, scanning the dresses and biting on her thumb nail. She didn't know where Kurosaki was taking her. What if it was Seireitei? She couldn't appear in her own hotel dressed casually! She grunted. If only it was her own hotel... She pulled out a lilac dress and could not help the memory from flashing through her mind. The first day she settled in the house, Kurosaki had given her a nightie exactly that color to wear, saying it matched her eyes. If she didn't stop blushing all the time, she was afraid her cheeks would turn permanently red. The dress was simple, yet elegant, something that would look nice, yet not show that she tried too hard. She moved on to ravage through her necessities kit, only to find out that Yoruichi only had provided her with a dark red lipstick and some thick liquid eyeliner. She grunted. She couldn't put those on! She frowned. No makeup to cover her blushing face and nothing to fix herself up. She used two crystal pins to pull her hair up in an attempt to look a little nicer, all the while trying to convince herself she didn't care what _he _thought.

Ichigo fumbled with his tie, nervously pacing up and down the living room. His hands were twitching, and he couldn't remember how to do his fucking tie! He was so anxious, he was beginning to sweat. He grunted over and over again.

"Can I help you with that?" Came Rukia's soft voice from the hall and he turned, his lips slightly parting as he took her in. Her simple lilac dress made her eyes look like the richest dark indigo, and her hair was pulled back, even the bang that had a permanent place between her eyes was pinned up, revealing her entire beautiful face. His heart thumped rapidly in his ears as she gently walked up to him with her fainted blush on her cheeks. Her small hands caught the sloppy knot he had created and started to undo his tie slowly. She was so close to him, she could feel his musky breath on her face. Ichigo swallowed at how close she was, feeling like a nervous schoolboy on his first date. Well... it was his first date.

"Rukia..." He breathed, and the most adorable blush spread across her cheeks like fire, her big eyes shyly lingering towards his. "You look beautiful."

They both blushed and averted their eyes, Rukia suddenly forgetting how to do a tie. Nii-sama would so not approve.

"Ummm, maybe you shouldn't wear a tie..." She murmured, taking two steps back and looking out the window nervously.

"Yeah..." Mumbled Ichigo, taking it off and pulling at the fabric in an attempt to calm his nerves. Thank god he had his shirt sleeves rolled up, because he was feeling incredibly heated. He cleared his throat and slowly approached her, bringing his hand up and gently touching her forearm, then sliding it down to her hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked, looking at their slightly touching hands.

Rukia tried to remember how to breathe and hesitantly slipped her hand inside his palm, his fingers immediately cupping her smaller ones. She must be touching one of his arteries, because she could feel a crazy beating against her palm.

She looked up at the evening sky as they drove, grey clouds hindering the stars. It would probably start raining soon. It was cold, and she missed the warmth of his hand around hers. Ichigo tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he couldn't stop them from fleeting back to her. He parked a few feet from _Urahara's Nouvelle Cuisine_ and turned to Rukia, whose eyes went wide when she realized where they were. Rukia felt like cringing at the sight, the sign was glowing red like a freaking whore house!

Ichigo sighed and opened her door, trying to apologize to her with his eyes. Rukia swallowed and took the hand he offered her absentmindedly, letting him lead her to the entrance while she kept her eyes on the building. The pair walked into the wooden lobby and immediately the opposite door which led to the restaurant snapped open to reveal the happier-than-thou owner along with his cook.

"RUUUUUUUUUKI-CHAN!"

Rukia squeaked and hid behind Ichigo when the creepy man flew like a bullet with his arms open in the air.

"GWAH!" Urahara desperately waved his arms in the air as his head clashed with an iron hand. He tried to push at it, but Ichigo's palm kept pushing him back.

"Stay away from her you pervert, or I'll feed you your stupid hat!" Yelled Ichigo, shoving him away and passing an arm protectively around her.

Urahara started to dance and twirl on tip toe happily, hearts practically flying all around him. He held his hands on the side of his face adoringly and squealed in delight.

"Ooooh Ruki-chan, you look like the most beautiful violet of the valley, a precious sapphire, the sweetest angel of hea- BUAH!" This time, his face met with Ichigo's fist.

Urahara became one with the floor, his mouth drooling and his eyes spinning. Rukia blinked and Ichigo nudged her forward, planting his shoe right on Urahara's face as they walked across the lobby.

"Konbawa, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." Greeted Tessai, and Rukia awkwardly waved at him as the pair walked into the dining area.

"You have a washitsu reserved for us, don't you Tessai?" Asked Ichigo, but Tessai had barely opened his mouth when Urahara jumped from behind them and grasped the couple in his arms, poking his head between Ichigo and Rukia, the imprint of his shoe still on his face.

"Squeeeeeeeeee!" He waved his fan next to Ichigo's head, making the guy's eye twitch. "Hai hai! I have the very best washitsu reserved for only you two lovebirds! Just follow Uncle Kisuke!" He yelled, stepping between the two and passing an arm inside either of their arms, holding Ichigo to his side and Rukia to his other as he pulled them forth. He clapped his hands excitedly, and the pair looked at him as if he was retarded. "First date-first date-first date-first date!" He murmured excitedly as he dragged the lovers to the second floor, all the while the two trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Ayeeeee! Our special washitsu!" The old man did a karate move and pointed at a large washitsu with his fan, which honestly didn't look any different than the others, but for a stupid cupid heart painted on the door, which looked like the work of a five year old.

Urahara turned to the guests with the biggest grin of anticipation, only to receive two identical blank stares. He laughed nervously and urged the two inside, Rukia sitting next to Ichigo as Urahara sat opposite them. He snapped open his fan and looked at Tessai with sparkling eyes.

"Tessai, why don't you start on the lovers' special?"

"Hai!" Exclaimed the big man and snapped the door of the washitsu closed.

The blonde turned to his guests with a toothy grin, only to receive two glares. He waved his hands dismissively. "Now, now kids, you act as if I'm not even here, okay?"

Rukia immediately turned to Ichigo. "Can we leave?"

Urahara squealed sadly. "Ruki-ch-"

"I didn't want us to come here in the first place, but he threatened me!" Ichigo replied back to her.

Urahara sniffed as streams of tears rolled off his eyes. "Strawb-"

"How could that idiot threaten you?"

Urahara's jaw dropped in utter devastation. "My niece!"

"He said he'd camp out at our house and chase you down if we didn't come!"

"Don't forget about the photos of your butt." Chirped in Urahara behind his fan.

Ichigo shut his eyes angrily and raised a shaking fist. "Yeah, that too..."

The man perked up again. "Oh come on, what better place to go on your first date than your beloved uncle's restaurant?"

Rukia blinked. "Uncle? You are related?"

"Yes." Squealed Urahara.

"No." Grunted Ichigo.

"Bonds of the heart are stronger than bonds of blood!" Yelled the old man dramatically, tears of emotion pooling in his eyes.

In return, Ichigo's zabuton became one with his face, and the older man once again became one with the tatami.

"I don't get it..." Murmured Rukia.

Ichigo sighed. "After we left home, my sister and I sort of moved here for a while because we had nowhere else to go." He kept glaring at the man on the floor.

Rukia's eyes widened as those words sunk in. "I... I didn't know..." She whispered, unconsciously holding a hand to her chest. She looked at the orange-haired man currently ready to charge at Urahara, unable to form any words to reply.

Urahara jumped up from the floor and smacked his palms on the low table, grinning madly at the saddened girl. "And I have still kept their room intact, to remember those wonderful days when I wasn't all alone and abandoned, kicked to the curb by the vicissitudes of fate!" He moaned as fake tears spilled from his eyes, and he clutched his heart.

Ichigo looked at him blankly and considered bringing out Zangetsu from the car. Of course he had brought his katana with him; through experience; he had found it was the best solution to get rid of the old hag.

"Can I see it?" Spoke Rukia softly, and he turned to find her bright eyes fixed on him, filled with emotion. He blushed and stiffened, not wanting her to see how he once was.

He made to shake his head 'no', but Urahara apparently thought otherwise. "Of course, my beloved niece!" He squealed and grabbed her wrist over the table, violently pulling her up and out of the washitsu.

"Hey!" Yelled Ichigo and practically ran after them as Urahara dragged the girl one floor up, towards the attic.

The wooden door of the attic had a desperate 'Get Away' carved on it. Why was Rukia not surprised?

"No don't-!" yelled Ichigo, but it was too late. Urahara banged the door open and shoved Rukia inside. Ichigo hissed and ran past Urahara and right after her, but once Ichigo had entered the attic, the old hag smacked the door shut and locked it.

"HEY!" Ichigo banged the door on the other side.

"Now, my nephew, I am not letting you out before you relax a little. All that anger is just gonna ruin your swell date with Ruki-chan!"

"I'm gonna break the damn door and use it as your gravestone if you don't open it now!" Bang after bang followed and Kisuke chuckled.

"Aye aye, that's why people make steel doors with wood paneling. Kick away!" Laughed Urahara and casually settled on the staircase, fanning himself lazily and ignoring his nephew's death threats.

Tessai ascended the stairs and approached his lounging boss, looking at the door which vibrated from Ichigo's kicks.

"You know boss, he's a strong boy. If that doesn't work, I won't come to your rescue."

Kisuke chuckled behind his fan. "I know, Tessai. But if he really wants Ruki-chan to love him, she has to know about his past, too."

Tessai pulled out a handkerchief and tapped the corners of his eyes affectionately. "Oh Boss, you'd risk your life for their sake! I'll put in a good word for you at the funeral!"

Urahara tapped his stripped hat. "Well... it's also the only way of getting little Kisuke."

Tessai looked at him blankly. "I doubt you'd get a little Kisuke anyway."

"Oooooo Tessai!" Whined his boss on the verge of tears. "That's not the spirit!"

The big man sighed. "Anyway, Boss, there are some guests who just came in."

Urahara leaned back on the staircase. "So?"

"They want a second floor washitsu."

"Mmm? Didn't you tell them we have reserved the entire floor for our little couple?"

"I did, but they are very persistent. I thought you'd want to check it out."

Urahara blinked. "I guess these two need some time alone..." He murmured, looking at the now immobile door. He jumped off the stairs happily. "Ookie! Let's go settle those customers!"

Tessai led his boss to the entrance of the dining area, where two guys were grumpily leaning against the wall-and scaring the other guests. One was small, with ridiculous bleached hair, blowing a bubble gum, and the other was a big tanned guy with half his head shaved and the other half consisted of a long red mane.

"Konbawa!" Waved Kisuke casually. "Welcome to Urahara's Nouvelle Cuisine! I'm the proud owner!"

The bigger man raised a thick eyebrow. "I'm Edrad, and this is my friend D-Roy. We just want to have a meal on the second floor."

"We can provide you with a first floor washitsu, or you can have a meal here, in the dining area."

"Look man, we want to be on the second floor, okay, hat n' clogs?" Barked D-Roy, raising his pathetic fist.

"My, my..." Murmured Urahara. "Why the second floor so persistently?" He snapped his fan in front of his face, lowering his hat over his eyes.

"Because it has a better view!" Yelled D-Roy frustrated, earning a punch on the head by Edrad.

"But the washitsu don't have windows..." Kisuke's green eyes glimmered under the shadows of his hat.

Edrad decided to speak this time. "Okay then, we want one on the fir-"

"WE WANT A FUCKING SECOND FLOOR WASHITSU!" Yelled D-Roy infuriated. Edrad immediately headlocked him, and the smaller guy choked in his partner's grasp.

"I already told them they can't-" started Tessai but was hushed by Kisuke's raised palm.

"Now Tessai, I know we said we'd reserve it, but when we have special guests, we need to make special exceptions, don't we?" Kisuke gave him a look from the corner of his eye. Tessai wasn't sure what he meant, but he wouldn't argue with his crazy boss.

"Ah, hai! Second floor washitsu for the customers!" He gave him a military hand salute and walked away like a soldier.

Edrad blinked twice at the sudden change of their luck and dropped D-Roy to the floor.

"Now now, follow me gentlemen, I will take you to your washitsu right away!"

"TADA!" Exclaimed Urahara when he lead them to a second floor private washitsu, the farthest away from Ichigo and Rukia's.

D-Roy looked around curiously, but every damn washitsu looked identical! "Where the hell is Kuro-" BAM! Edrad's fist was planted in D-Roy's mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Roared the bigger male and kicked his partner inside the room before he blurted out anything stupider.

"Ummm, thanks." He murmured to Urahara and tried to shut the door when a fan got caught in the slit and rolled the door back open.

"Ah gentlemen, you see, in order to stay in a washitsu, you have to place a meal order." Grinned Kisuke.

Edrad blinked. "Ummm..." He looked upwards, thinking.

"Oh don't worry, I can help you decide!" Exclaimed Urahara happily. "Teeeeesai!"

"Hai!" The big man appeared out of nowhere with a military salute, momentarily scaring the shit out of the two washitsu tenants.

Urahara fanned himself rapidly. "Tessai, why don't you bring the two gentlemen today's... special?" His eyes glimmered at his cook and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tessai raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Eh boss... are you sure about that?"

"Of course, of course Tessai!" Urahara patted him with his fan. "Now go, go!"

Tessai nodded and rubbed the back of his head puzzled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Rukia could hear Kurosaki banging on the door frantically and howling every threat known to man, but she wasn't paying attention. Her glistening eyes were roaming over the attic is a short of reverie. It was triangular and wood-paneled, with only one big window to the roof, overlooking the cloudy night sky. There was an old bathtub in one corner, an old wooden desk with dusty books on top, and a single fire lamp. In the other corner, there was a big trunk and two connected single beds with a short of shower curtain installment over them. It was poor, old... and lovely.<p>

Ichigo had broken into a sweat, not because he was desperately banging on the relentless door, but because he was slightly panicking. He breathed in and out with difficulty, feeling his stomach twist and himself becoming sick. He didn't want to turn. He didn't want to look at her repulsed face when she looked at exactly where he came from. Because, but for the riches, he was still that boy. That poor nobody boy who she rejected because he was inferior. The poor boy that could never dare look at the wealthy love of his life again if he didn't become her equal. But even if the tables were reversed, the status was still the same. She would always be an upper-class angel, and he would always be the slum puppy who wanted to be something better. The stench of poverty never left, and he was not ready to embrace it because it wouldn't suit her. To say he used to be poor was one thing. To have the pin-pointer of all his achievements and expectations look at the place he used to live in when he was homeless... felt like she was looking into his soul, into the child he once was, the sensitive, lonely child who worshiped her, and with another harsh word from her, he would have his heart forever shattered to pieces. He felt weak and small and helpless. He shut his eyes as the last memory he had of her during their childhood played back into his mind.

_It was scarcely raining, but thunder could already be heard from afar. His leg hurt so bad, but against the pain, he desperately walked with a limp, running out of breath but still pushing forward. By the time he had reached the mansion, he had walked five miles, and it was raining so hard he could barely see ahead. When he reached the front gate of the mansion, he collapsed, holding on to the rails for support. Upon raising his eyes, he found the most luminous orbs looking at him from the third floor of the massive estate, a color he loved so much he could make it out despite the distance and the heavy rain. The eyes were gone and they reappeared when the tiny girl swung open the main door of the house and ran outside, her bunny cap firmly in place, and her Chappy the Rabbit pajamas getting completely soaked. He started to worry she could get sick._

"_Rukia!" He choked out as the small child reached the gate and her truly tiny hands wrapped around the rails, huge indigo orbs shining like moons._

"_Shaoran-chan!" She squealed, her eyes teary. "What are you doing here? You have to go to the hospital!"_

_He clutched the rails for dear life. "Rukia... why... why did you leave without saying goodbye?" He asked, his voice steadily falling._

_The little girl looked down at her soaked bunny slippers and fumbled with her hands in front of her. "Shaoran-chan... we can't be friends anymore..."_

_His heart was a fragile ball of glass, which just shattered into a million pieces. An unbearable numbness spread across his body and for a moment, he could feel nothing. Nothing at all._

"_W-why?" He breathed, feeling his heart pound like a bong in his ears, the only indication that he still had one._

"_RUKIA!" The girl turned around to see her elder brother frantically looking for her from the door._

"_I have to go!" She squeaked, but he desperately grabbed her sleeve as she tried to get away, holding her through the rails because his life did depend on it._

"_No!"_

"_Leave, Shaoran!"_

"_WHY?" He screamed, trying to pull her closer to him._

"_Because... you are too poor for me!"_

_The sleeve slipped off as he collapsed on his knees, and the world seemed to stop moving. He could not feel the freezing rain on his skin. He couldn't feel the beating of his heart. Nor the tears that rolled down his cheeks and mingled with the rain._

He felt like the room was suffocating him, and if he didn't get out of there soon, he would surely faint. The sickness came back viciously, and if he had eaten before, he would surely be puking right now.

"These books are the previous edition... when did you go to business school?" Her soft voice pierced his ears, and he slowly turned, white as a sheet, to see the little girl, all grown up, looking curiously at his old business school books on the old desk with the faintest smile on her lips.

"Fifteen." He choked out, his voice gruff and unstable.

Rukia couldn't really tell why his voice had changed so abruptly; she could barely make out his form in the dim light that generated from the window. She felt a kind of admiration for him. She remember looking at his M.B.A earlier, wondering how it was possible to have gotten it so young and at a perfect score none the less.

"But your degree was issued six years ago. You must have been..."

"Seventeen."

"But Business School is four years." Her eyes widened, and she turned to him to find his eyes looking at nothing and completely hollow. "How?"

He coughed and tried to calm down his nerves. "Got speed classes during high school, earned a full scholarship, and sat for higher level examinations during college. I... had to be ready to work by the time I could take my sister away."

She clutched the old book to her chest, feeling a swell inside of it. Tears prickled her eyes, and she wished she had let her hair down so that she could hide them under her bangs. Being a girl raised by her elder brother, she had the deepest admiration towards big brothers who looked out for their siblings over themselves.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia's head snapped up upon hearing the sudden apology. "For... for what?"

"That you have to be in here. I'll try to get us out-"

"I love it."

Ichigo almost fell to his knees. "What?"

"I love it. It's small and warm and simple." She smiled as her eyes lurked over the roof. "It's perfect."

It took whole minutes for the words to sink into Ichigo's mind, his eyes widening as blood flow returned to his head. He practically ran up to her and made to touch her, but at the last second, he retrieved his hands shyly.

"You really mean that?" He asked, the wild thumping coming back to his ears.

Rukia tried to hide the droplet on the corners of her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I wish I had a place like this. I always loved high places..."

That's why he had bought the penthouse.

"... and I think that's even better than my old home."

"You... you could never live in a place like this."

"Are you joking?" She turned around and walked over to the connected beds and the big trunk probably used as a wardrobe. "You are an idiot. What do you need a big ass penthouse for? Well, I would have bought this place or something." Her eyes flitted to the small stool by the bed and she took hold of the simple photo frame, raising it over her head as she fell back on the mattress.

On the very bed where she lay sat a younger Ichigo with a little girl and a storybook open on his lap. He was sitting cross legged, wearing jeans and a blue v-neck sweater, his face much softer than now. He had an arm resting on the most adorable honey-colored head, the girl's beautiful amber eyes, a total copy of her brother's, fixed excitedly on the storybook.

"Is this your sister?" She asked, pointing at the girl in the photo.

"Yes. She's seven in that."

"She's beautiful." Rukia couldn't hold a smile from forming on her lips. But something in the very back of her mind... that girl reminded her of someone, but she couldn't really pinpoint who. She squinted at the storybook in the photo. "The Tale of Benjamin Bunny?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "She used to adore bunnies, rabbits, hares..."

Rukia smiled deeper. She remembered when she was little and Byakuya bought her every bunny-themed story he could get his hands on. It had felt like the most amazing day of her life.

Ichigo hesitantly walked over and lay down on the bed next to her, looking at the photo she was holding up.

"Can I ask you something?" Murmured Rukia, crossing an arm behind her head.

"Mmm?"

"How... how did you become so... rich?" She turned to the side so that she could look at him.

Ichigo sighed, looking at the ceiling intently. "A few months after we moved here, I applied for an internship in Hueco Corp. When I found out it was a no salary job, I refused to take it and was about to walk out of the building when I accidentally stumbled upon the owner. I... I didn't really like him, but for some reason, he seemed to like me. A lot. When he learned I turned down the internship because I needed money, he offered me a twenty-million yen annual salary to work under him. I honestly thought it was a rich man's sick joke, but he even paid me 100, 000 yen beforehand. I took the offer without a second thought.

"Soon... I just started to learn about the business. Became more aggressive. And I closed a hell of a lot of deals by myself. I guess that's when I realized I could do things on my own and manipulate people accordingly. Hueco Corp. wasn't a big company; it only dealt with missile heads trading. I knew I could make more money than the company's net worth. I became the owner's right-hand man. Sent me all over the world to close deals and that's when I requested a percentage for every deal I closed. I made lots, but I had another idea.

I was aiming on starting my own company, so I kept the best deals to myself and kept contact with the most prominent customers. While I worked for Hueco Corp., I found out things that I didn't like. Gaps in the logistics, tax evasions, and also some suspicious deals. My boss had this plan - he called it 'The Big Bang.' I had no idea what it was, but he said he wanted to import fireworks or something. Anyway, I knew it was a scam. After eight months of working for him... I don't know why, but he really trusted me. He wanted to create a political party and run for Prime Minister in the last elections. But the law dictates that in order to place a candidacy, you have to quit any other profession you may occupy, so that your political decisions aren't effected by the profit of your business. He transferred every piece of ownership he had in Hueco Corp. to me for appearances, thinking I would be loyal to him and send money over to his offshore accounts.

As soon as I had possession of Hueco Corporation, I turned to every political and business connection I had, striking a deal with Yamamoto Genruysai. I became a venture capitalist, sold everything there was of Hueco Corp., borrowed with his help the most ridiculous amount of money from the Japanese Federal Bank, and bought half of Japanese Airlines when Yamamoto was elected. I closed six big deals with foreign investors in just the first year, which allowed me to buy all of Japanese Airlines. Once I repaid the first loan to the bank, I immediately requested another and started buying stocks from Nippon Yusen, until I forced the company out of the stock market and slowly ate up more and more of its assets. Investments were running high, and thanks to my connections, I got all my loans without an interest. And a few months ago... the Seireitei hotel chain got on the stock market and I seized 51% immediately, becoming head of the board for the hotels."

He turned to Rukia, who averted her eyes to the ceiling. Silence enveloped them for a few moments.

"Why are the beds connected?" She whispered, and the sound danced in the air above them.

Ichigo blinked, and indigo orbs clashed with amber ones. "Yuzu wanted me to hold her to sleep. She said she felt safe." He whispered back, and Rukia rolled on the bed, her face an inch from his.

"I think... I think you are a good brother." She whispered honestly.

Ichigo blushed and inched closer to her face, their lips barely touching... but was interrupted by the clicking sounds of unlocking the attic door.

A fan pushed it open slightly, and a pair of scared green eyes peeked inside defensively. Ichigo gave Urahara a smug look from the bed. That was encouragement enough! The old man banged the door open with a grin up to his hat. It was almost shocking how Ichigo wished they were locked in again.

"Oooooo lovebirds! Come on down to the washitsu! Tessai is serving your dinner!"

"Darararara! Now here's your tea, sake, and mochi for starters, and I will bring the food after you have finished." Sang the creepy man and he laid an assortment of heart-shaped, colorful rice cakes on the table, along with a sake carafe, a traditional tea pot, and two small cups for each of the diners.

Ichigo huffed at the appallingly bright hearts with the initials 'I+R' made of glaze. He wanted to go back to the attic. He sat next to Rukia around their table and glared at Urahara, who slowly started to back off until he slid the washitsu door shut, fanning himself as he went. Ichigo sighed wearily and passed a hand through his hair. He felt exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and sleep with Rukia is his arms.

The girl resisted the urge to make a face at even the smell of sake. But she felt so... nervous? Melancholy? She couldn't place it, but whatever it was made her feel uncomfortable, and she even considered pouring herself a drink. For a while, neither of them moved. Because neither of the them was sure what to say. In a way, it was easier for them to "communicate" when bickering. Things between them had gotten far too awkward to still be in the safe zone. Maybe if Rukia spilled tea on him, she could get him pissed off. She shook her head immediately. What the hell was she thinking? She started to consider the date a really bad idea. Neither was willing to make a move, and they were not trying to be in a relationship; they only had sex and fighting to connect them. She had lost her appetite, and she was pretty sure he had, too. He was staring blankly at his empty cup. Rukia tried not to scowl. She didn't know why he had changed so suddenly. Okay, that wasn't exactly the truth. First, she had seen the disappointment when she rejected the date, then the nervousness, and lastly the emotional turmoil that seemed to pass through him when they were in the attic. She almost felt it. She wanted to ask him something, but every time she opened her mouth, his spaced-out stare made her shut it. She had grown curious; she wanted to know more about his past, but it seemed to pain him.

"How..." Ichigo cleared his throat nervously. "Is your friend any better?"

Rukia stared at him for a moment too long before replying. "Hai. She put on an oven mitt to hide her stitched hand." She swallowed. "Umm... I called her in the afternoon; she said she got the flowers you sent. You... you shouldn't have sent such expensive ones, now she feels guilty because she thinks I spent my whole salary on them."

Ichigo scowled slightly, picking up his cup and rolling it in his palm, as if examining it. "I'm sorry. Would you... would you like to visit her?"

Rukia looked at the sake eagerly. "Yes. But I'm not worrying; Ulquiorra is staying over to help her because she always drops things with that mitt. Poor Orihime, she thinks he left me all alone at home."

"Mmm..." Murmured Ichigo and kept his eyes locked on the cup.

"Umm... will you do me a favor?" She asked slowly, scratching on her zabuton.

Ichigo's head finally turned to her, meeting her reserved gaze. His brain was mush. He'd do anything for her at that point. "Yes."

"I want to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it."

Ichigo sighed and shut his eyes, nodding. To hell with it. Rukia opened her mouth, but Ichigo swiftly raised a silencing hand when his ear caught the slightest noise. Rukia shut her mouth and blinked, watching him turn to the washitsu door with a glare, he got up and smacked the door open to find Urahara's cheek practically stuck on it as he knelt before their washitsu.

"Aaaah, Ichi-poo..." He grinned nervously, perspiration running down his face in waves.

A growl produced from Ichigo's throat and the owner frantically tried to crawl away.

"Ah, it's not what you think! It's just that I was... umm... looking for the... BUAH!"

A perfect stamp of 'Men's Size 29 100% Leather Made in Italy' was imprinted on Urahara's face. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS OLD MAN, OR MY SHOE IS GOING DOWN YOUR THROAT NEXT TIME!"

Urahara rubbed his face with tears streaming from his eyes as Ichigo walked back into the washitsu and banged the door shut. The tears were partly tears of pain and partly tears of happiness! Their date was going good! They were coming closer and closer to each other! He wanted to dance and sing and yell that Ichiruki was CANON! Oh, it was so good! He just had to tell someone! He couldn't hold the excitement to himself! How bad could it be if he phoned one little person to share it with? For the ruthless Ichigo Kurosaki, that was practically history in the making!

* * *

><p>Tessai was down in the kitchen, constantly whisking their Lovers' Special soup, rubbing his head with his free hand. Why would Mr. Urahara want him to serve those weird customers that meal? It was supposed to be especially made for Ichigo and Rukia. He went to look for his boss, but found him in the back, animatedly speaking on the phone.<p>

"Ah, yes yes, those two are made for each other! I tell you, when my little Ruki-chan came out of the attic, she was as red as a little schoolgirl!" Sang Urahara will stars in his eyes.

Tessai coughed. "Umm, Boss..."

Urahara waved him away with his fan as he laughed at the person on the other line. "Hahaha, I tell you Miai, we are gonna have a little bun in the oven soon!"

Tessai raised his hand urgently. "Eh, Boss, sorry to interrupt, but I'm about to serve our special to-"

"Yeah, yeah, great Tessai, keep doing that!" Waved Urahara dismissively and turned back to the phone. "Well, I guess I can't be held responsible if you tell your grandson... I mean, I only said that to you, I can't help it if it leaks out." He grinned.

The big man sighed at his crazy boss and turned around, fixing up the tray to serve the two guys on the second floor. He knocked on the washitsu door and slid it open, to find the big guy, Edrad, sitting and glaring at the snotty guy, D-Roy, who seemed to have recently acquired a black eye.

"Today's Special." murmured Tessai and slightly blushed. "We have..." He sighed. Urahara had come up with the names of the dishes. "The 'Balls' dumplings with 'Finger Licking' sauce" He swallowed. "The 'Lemony' soup. The 'Cherry Pop' tarts and the roast 'Hot Chick.' "

He placed the round dumplings, red sauce, soup, tarts, and the glazed chicken on the table and made to place two clean dishes, when Edrad spoke.

"D-Roy isn't eating. Don't serve him."

The short man grudging glared at Edrad. Every fucking time they stalked Kurosaki it had to be in a restaurant! And his boss had blantantly refused to pay for the imbecile's meals.

Tessai bowed and left the room, all the while unsure as to why his own boss would want him to serve the odd customers a meal with... "uplifting" properties.

After Ichigo got rid of Urahara and walked back into the washitsu, his eyes met Rukia's and they both froze, staring at each other with uncertainty. Ichigo soon realized he was standing and nervously sat back down on his newly replaced zabuton.

"You wanted to ask me something?" He asked finally, deciding to occupy himself with serving them tea from the pot.

"Ah, hai." Murmured Rukia, looking down at her cup as he slowly filled it with the steamy liquid. "Umm... how... how did your mother die?"

Ichigo scowled as he watched the steam from the cup dance in the air. "Car accident." He murmured, furrowing his brows.

"And... where is your father now?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know... and I don't really care."

Rukia sighed. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled bitterly, his eyes still fixed on the tea. "What are you sorry for? You have nothing to do with it."

"It's just that... you must be really lonely..."

Ichigo snickered. "Che, I've never been a very sociable person."

"But... didn't you have friends to support you after your mother's loss?"

"I... I only had one real friend in my life. And she left me."

Rukia felt her chest stop moving as she found herself unable to breathe. Memories that she had spent years suppressing threatened to spring back into her mind.

"Do you ever miss them?" Asked Ichigo softly, drawing circles with his finger on the table to keep his eyes occupied.

"Huh?" Rukia's brain could barely function.

"Do you miss your parents? I know... I know they died when you were young."

Rukia wanted the sake right then and there. "I... I never met my mother, she died in labor, but nii-sama says I look like her. And I don't really remember much about my father, but sometimes... sometimes I see him in my dreams. I... wouldn't say I truly miss them, because Byakuya raised me. He's more than a big brother to me. He helped me study every day, he read me bedtime stories, and he taught me how to swim and how to tie my shoe laces. He had to attend college, and yet he made it in time to pick me up after school every single day. And he never ever brought a woman home. I knew it was because of me, and yet a part of me was content, because I didn't want a woman to take away my nii-sama and have him leave me alone. And I never heard him complain about anything, even if I made him stay up all night whenever I got sick or did something to get rid of my babysitters. I never did anything for him and now..." She stopped when a warm hand cupped her cheek and wide amber eyes bore into hers.

"Rukia... you are crying."

She blinked and brought a hand up to feel streams of tears running down her cheeks. She immediately shut her eyes and turned her face away in shame. She never wanted to cry in front of others, it was too embarrassing. Two hands softly cupped her face and gently turned her head towards him, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She tried to shake her head away, but he leaned in and kissed her eyelids tenderly. He rested his forehead against hers, and for some time, they breathed on each others' face. She felt exhausted, and all she wanted to do at that point was to lean against him and fall asleep. She caught his wrists and pushed his hands down, overwhelmed by the intensity of her emotions. She started to sip her tea slowly, the hot brew effectively calming her nerves and soothing her. Ichigo's hand found its way to her small hand and gently stroked the back of it with his finger tips, his lips slightly curling in the corners.

"How... how do you know so much about me?" She asked quietly, looking at his slender fingers rub circles on her hand.

Ichigo weighed his answer. "I ran a background check on you..."

Rukia's hand curled into a fist and he looked up to find her staring at him in furious shock. "What? You have no right to do that! That's a breach of my personal information!" She yelled, pulling her hand away.

Ichigo scowled. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you hadn't run away!" Lie. He already knew everything long before he bought her.

"Of course I ran away! You raped me!"

"WHAT! I never raped you!"

"Yes you did! You forced me to have sex with you!"

He pointed at her accusingly. "Well maybe if you had been more compliant, I would have been nicer to you!"

Rukia's jaw almost dropped. "Compliant? COMPLIANT? You fucking kidnapped me!"

"I saved you dammit!"

"You bought me, and then you used me!"

"Hey! I tried really hard, okay? First, I treated you nicely the day after, and you ran away, and when I found you, I didn't perform any of the punishments I had in store for you!"

"You threatened me a million times!"

"Because you never accepted me! I took you shopping, and you kept trying to kill me! And then I found you flirting with another man!"

"I wasn't flirting! And I will never forget what you did in front of Kaien! It was-"

A guttural growl and a violent pull on her wrist stopped her. Ichigo hissed, pulling her closer to him. "Don't. You ever. Say his name again!"

Rukia pulled her almost bruised wrist away angrily. "You just think you are being nice, but whatever you do, you always manage to hurt me!" She barked and scowled as she rubbed her hand.

"You think that I don't get hurt! ?" He grunted.

"What?" She breathed.

"I don't know how to do this, okay? But every time I try, you keep pushing me away!"

"You are always trying to molest me!"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET CLOSE TO YOU!" Ichigo's chest heaved up and down angrily. "I could never see the want in your eyes, or the almost smile when you finish, or hold you in my arms as you sleep if I we don't have sex! You don't even let me touch you if it's not for that!"

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"For what!"

"You are unbelievable! You always extort me to get me to do what you want, you get mad whenever I pay attention to someone other than you, and you have more mood swings than a pre-menopausal woman!" She turned her back to him with a huff and crossed her arms indignantly.

"FINE!" Grunted Ichigo, and Rukia squealed when his weight pressed on her side. She looked up to find him hollering over her, his eyes narrowed. He pointed down at her, poking her cheek. "No more extortion, and I promise to try to not castrate any male as long as they keep their hands off you. But you," he leaned closer, "... have to promise to stop pushing me away."

Rukia scowled. "Even when you are pressing down on me?"

"You'll let me kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, buy you presents, and every time you go all sugary on that stupid bunny, I demand the same amount of attention! AND! I want the right to snuggle in bed during weekend mornings!"

A vein throbbed on Rukia's forehead. "You're pushing it!"

"I won't try to cook your bunny, I won't mention your debt again, and you have permission to hang out with Renji after a sufficient amount of love making! You can visit your friends if you want and..." His eye twitched. "... I'll even take you to a bunny fucking cafe if you wish."

She blinked. "And you won't fire anyone because of me."

"Only if they don't put you under any risk."

"Fine. But! You'll stop harassing me in public!" Grunted Rukia, and she straightened up once Ichigo sat back down.

"Alright." He murmured and watched her intently.

Rukia sipped her tea and looked the other way, but she could feel his stare burning through her skull, and it was making her nervous.

"OK WHAT?" She finally snapped, glaring at him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

Her eyes widened as blood rushed to her cheeks. She gulped. She'd kissed him before, what was the deal? But... she never actually let him kiss her! He either forcefully initiated it or she kissed him to faux-seduce him!

"Okay..." She murmured and held still.

He brought his hands up and gently cupped her cheeks, leaning closer and closer to her face. She looked at his thin but perfectly-shaped lips as they approached hers and felt her stomach flip over and over. She closed her eyes when their lips touched, softly at first. They moved over each other, him sucking on her lower lip tenderly. It was so tender and slow that she found herself responding. She gently kissed his upper lip and placed a palm on his shoulder as she leaned into him. She slowly opened her mouth until the tip of his tongue ran over her lips. Her own tongue shyly came out to lick and tease his and the slow rhythm soon became unbearable; they both sent their tongues into each others' mouth and hungrily licked and teased each other as they fought to reach the others' throat. Her hand slipped through his hair, and he caught the back of her neck, pushing her against him even more. It was passionate and electric and Rukia wanted to moan. She gently opened her eyes to look at his slightly open ones, and she averted her gaze in embarrassment, until it fell on the door.

"GWAH!" She screamed and practically flew back, on her ass, redder than ever before!

"Did you tape it?"

"Yes."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Ichigo immediately turned to the door with the wildest shocked expression.

The door was rolled open just a slit, but it was enough for twelve... TWELVE! pairs of eyes to look inside and a cell phone recording a video!

Shinji shut his phone with a smile. "Nice one, Boss!"

Ichigo's jaw momentarily dropped as he tried to even grasp what was going on. He got to his feet and smacked the door open violently, to find twelve unfortunately familiar faces kneeling behind it. Urahara, Yoruichi, Shinji, Hiyori, Kyoraku, Nanao, Tia, Soi Fon, Hisagi, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and a terrified Renji!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Got to go!" Murmured Shinji and crawled between Ichigo's legs, inside the washitsu.

Rukia was red from head to toe and one with the opposite wall as her shocked eyes looked at the small crowd incredulously.

"I swear, Ichigo I have no idea how these people got here..." Murmured Urahara behind his fan, looking away.

"Kisuke called me and said he wanted to show me pictures of your butt!" laughed Yoruichi.

"And I came to make sure the old goat wouldn't try to drug her!" Said Soi Fon, glaring at a very guilty Urahara.

Kyoraku raised his hat in greeting. "Hey, Kurosaki. Kisuke called and said there would be free sake to celebrate the establishment of the international Ichisuki day. Now, I have no idea what Ichisuki is..."

"Ichiruki." Mumbled Urahara, hiding behind his fan.

"Aaaahhh, now I get it!" Smiled Kyoraku. "Anyway, I can never say no to free sake."

Nanao merely raised a palm to greet Ichigo and went back to glaring at her husband.

"Shinji's nan called and said you were on an actual date. We had to come and check it out for ourselves." Hiyori grinned crookedly and shrugged.

"And they also passed by my, Tia's, Renji's and Ikkaku's house and dragged us with them!" Said Shuuhei.

Renji perspired like crazy. "Ehh, Boss, I swear I didn't want ta come!"

"Yeah, but Hirako and I dragged him on our arms!" Snorted Ikkaku loudly.

All the while Ichigo's eye twitched so hard that his eyeball was ready to pop out of its socket! He'd become so red that they could see his arteries pulsating on his face. His teeth were so tightly clenched that his jaw could break! He shut his eyes is utter fury, taking slow and deep breaths.

"I'm going to count to three." He seethed. "And if you aren't gone from my sight, I swear I'll start snapping necks! One... Two... THREE!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open to find the whole lot gone! He finally exhaled with wide eyes and walked backwards into the washitsu, banging the door shut with a growl. He took a moment to compose himself before he turned towards Rukia.

"GWAH!" He screamed when he found all them seated inside his washitsu around the table!

"You said we should disappear from your sight, not stay away from the washitsu." Murmured Hiyori as she chomped on a piece of mochi.

Ichigo could feel the stroke coming on to him. He was so unbelievably pissed, he was frozen in place!

Rukia was almost terrified at the clutter of unfamiliar faces coming on to her. She did find known faces amongst them. Renji, that Tia woman, Urahara of course, Yoruichi and... Kyoraku and Nanao! She gasped when a toothy blonde appeared on her side, giving her his hand.

"Hello, Bunny Mommy." He said huskily. "Shinji, Hirako Shinji."

Before Rukia could react, a bright green mochi cake flew on his face. "Hey!"

Hiyori kept munching indignantly. Shinji turned back to Rukia. "Tsk, that's my girlfriend, Hiyori..."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but this time a shrill squeak interrupted her.

"Oooooooo! You are so pretty Boss Lady! I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, but you can call me Yumi!" A dumbfounded Rukia turned to see a... man? with the most ridiculous feathery false eyelashes! She blinked and two palms smacked on her cheeks and pressed them together like a baby. "You are just SO CUTE! Oh it's true what they say! Beautiful things come in small packages! I could jus- BUAH!"

A bald man planted a fist on 'Yumi's' head and grinned down at her. "Don't mind him, Kuchiki. He's an idiot." He leaned and violently grabbed and shook her hand. "Ikkaku Madarame. I do the... butchering." He grinned and winked.

Her gaze frantically searched for Renji, but fell upon a dark haired guy with a '69' tattoo on his face. His smugly waved at her.

"Hello. I'm Hisagi Shuuhei."

Rukia nodded automatically and squealed when someone snatched her from behind and pulled her to the side. "Soi Fon! That's the girl I was telling you about!" Exclaimed Yoruichi, holding Rukia in front of a petite woman with short dark hair and two white covered braids.

The woman gave her a crooked smile. "So that's Kurosaki's girl? She looks like a lost bunny!"

She was violently snatched back by the Shinji guy, and her vision was obscured by his, Ayasegawa's and Madarame's faces.

"So, what made you start dating Boss?"

"Do you know what we went through to find you?"

"How's Chappy?"

"Who's Chappy?"

"Rukia's baby."

"RUKIA HAS A BABY! ?"

"AAAAA! THAT'S IT!" Screamed Ichigo, pointing at the small crowd making a ruckus in the room—except Rukia. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

He turned around and walked out furiously, banging the door. The occupants of the room blinked and immediately started to talk animatedly, Urahara even calling Tessai to order round after round of sake.

Rukia didn't have time to wonder where Kurosaki went, because she was immediately engaged by Ayasegawa, Madarame, Shinji, Yoruichi and Soi Fon, while Urahara was skeptically looking at the door. She looked pleadingly at Renji, who at the time was teased for no reason by Hiyori, and at Nanao, who was trying to pry her husband's hands off the sake carafe.

Ayasegawa started blabbering about how he thought Byakuya was the hottest guy on Earth, and how he had his poster in his bedroom, and how he had been for years trying to convince his boyfriend to leave his hair long, while Shinji was mumbling something about a bet which apparently involved her, and Yoruichi kept talking about the dress and how she had more to send over... Rukia's head started to spin.

"OI! SHUT UP! Can't you see you're making her dizzy?" Yelled Hiyori, attacking the guys with mochi balls.

Right on time, because the door opened to reveal Tessai, ready to serve ten carafes of sake. "Hai! Sake for everyone!"

"Aaaaah, thanks, Tessai!" Said Urahara, but Kyoraku got up first and started to serve the drinks.

"Thank you, Shunsui. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Murmured the blonde and exited the room with his cook.

Ichigo was absolutely fuming as he swiftly walked past the second floor, down the stairs and across the dining room (scaring the last remaining customers) and out the building, towards his car. He unlocked it and retrieved his trusted katana, grinning wickedly. They ruined his MOMENT with Rukia? There was gonna be blood shed.

"Oi, Strawberry." Murmured Urahara, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere suddenly.

Ichigo clutched his sword tightly. "I'll slice through you first, old man!"

Urahara huffed and snapped his fan open. "Yes, yes, you do look very bad ass. But right now, there is something you need to see!" He exclaimed and caught his sleeve, dragging the boy to the side of the building.

"Let go of me, or I'll cut down your wrist!" Yelled Ichigo, but Urahara kept going, dragging him up the external ladder to the second floor side door. "What the—" But Ichigo was shoved inside a very narrow hall and led to a small square openning on the wall, from which light shone through. Urahara knelt before it and looked inside curiously. "What the hell do you think you're—"

"Sssshhhh!" Urahara hushed him urgently and waved at him to kneel and look into the window himself.

Ichigo grunted and decided to take a look. His eyes widened when he saw his washitsu from the side wall! And there was Rukia sitting in the back and totally visible from it! He turned to Urahara with narrowed eyes. "You watched us from here?" He seethed is a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. "Besides, twelve people don't fit in here."

"Can they see us?"

"Nope! Peek away! BUAH!"

"Sssshhh!" Hissed Ichigo after he smacked Urahara with Zangetsu's hilt. He grunted. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Just watch for a while, okay?"

Ichigo huffed. He was sure Urahara was buying time to find a hiding place, because once he got his hands one him—

"So, Kuchiki-san, what's up with you and Boss?" Hiyori's question pierced through his skull, and he looked inside the window, his eyes trained on Rukia, as were everyone's inside.

The girl tensed up and blushed, grabbing her zabuton nervously. "We... umm..."

"She's his girlfriend." Murmured Tia and indignantly sipped her sake.

He should give her a raise!

Rukia reddened up to the roots of her hair.

"And what about Daddy Renji?" Pouted Shinji.

The girl looked at him as if he had lost it, and the redhead sprang up to his feet, yelling at him. "STOP BUGGING HER, OK!"

Shinji merely stuck his tongue out at him. Rukia sighed, eager to change the subject.

"So... you guys work for Kurosaki Corp.?"

Shinji, Ayasegawa, and Madarame exchanged a glance and broke into a laughing fit.

"Sure, sure, Boss Lady! I'm in the firearms department..." Grinned Shinji. "Ikkaku's in butchering, Renji is the chores kid, Yumi's the cheerleader, Hiyori is in meat bashing, Hisagi is technical issues, and Tia does the paper work!"

Rukia blinked, having a bad feeling that all that 'meat' was a gangster term or something. "Are you on something?"

The whole room broke in a laughing fit, but Shinji ignored them and placed a backhand palm on his forehead dramatically, fakely sniffing. "I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood down wind..." He glared at the others, but quickly resumed his tragic act, with a very girly voice. "And oh, the shame!"

"He was ashamed." Nodded Madarame.

"Thought of changing my name..." Continued Shinji.

"What's in a name?" Said the baldy.

"And I got downhearted!" The blode grasped his heart dramatically.

"How did ya feel?"

"Everytime that I—"

"DON'T!" Yelled Rukia, reddening.

Shinji and Ayasegawa, who were sitting on either side of her and obviously had already started on the booze, grabbed Rukia around the shoulders, forming a trio and rocking from side to side.

"Chill out, Boss Lady! Hakuna Matata!" Grinned Shinji and started to move his hips along with Yumichika.

"Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna! Matata!"

Nanao's eyes widened when she found her husband snapping his fingers and rocking to the song happily.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days..." He sang in a surprisingly nice voice, for a moment startling the group.

"IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREEEEEE! PHILOSOPHYYYY!" Exclaimed the men grasping Rukia.

"Come on Kuchiki! Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna! Matata!" Sang the two, looking at her expectantly and urging her to sing along as they rocked her.

"Hakuna, Matata, Hakuna, Matata..." said Rukia, and she didn't now what got into her, but she hugged Shinji and Yumichika around the waist and danced along.

"Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna! Matata!"

"Aoooooooo! Dap dara, darararara..." Sang Shinji.

Rukia felt for the first in a long time, actually flamboyant. She couldn't help it and started to laugh, her happy laughter ringing around the room and spreading on everyone's face.

Ichigo, who had been watching the whole time (actually worried that his employees were doing speed and planning on chopping their arms for touching Rukia), found himself startled upon hearing Rukia's laugh. It wasn't a giggle. It was a genuine, happy laugh. How long had they been in there? Ten minutes? And they had managed to do what he couldn't do in more than a week, even for the presents and the sex and the sweet talk. She had suddenly gotten completely relaxed around them and laughed heartily. She let them touch her and she touched them back with no inhibitions. She'd never been like that around him. His anger started to melt away as disappointment pooled in his chest.

* * *

><p>D-Roy was holding a glass against the wall, pressing his ear on the other side and frowning. Edrad was dissecting through his food and he was starving... again.<p>

"What the fuck is all that stupid singing? And I can't hear Kurosaki yelling anymore!" He whined and kept trying to focus on the noise, ignoring his roaring stomach.

Edrad was holding the roast 'Hot Chick' by the thigh and eating the flesh hungrily, having almost finished everything else, finding his eyes fixed of his partner. Actually, a very particular part of his partner. His ass.

Something had changed. He had once found D-Roy's voice snotty and a headache, and now it sounded to him bass and husky. He even found his short stature, greasy hair, and protruding sparse teeth appealing. How could he not have realized how incredibly sexy D-Roy was? And that ass! Edrad got hard just looking at it! He had to have him! He had to have D-Roy right then and there!

The white-haired man frowned as the song changed, and the whole washitsu seemed to have started singing. He could swear that moments ago, a massive massacre was about to take place! The glass suddenly slipped, and he bent over to catch it. Wrong move.

"GUABUAH!" He yelled when two massive hands grabbed his ass. He turned in shock to see a very horny Edrad, hearts practically forming in his eyes. "Ed... Ed... Wha... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"D-ROY!" He said huskily and grabbed the much smaller guy, his huge lips trying to kiss him.

"WOAH! WOAH! DUDE! GET OFF ME! IT AIN'T FUNNY!" He screamed desperately, pushing at his face in utter horror.

"D-Roy, I can't help myself..." He murmured in a daze and pinned the poor guy on the floor on all fours.

"EEEEED..." Whimpered D-Roy. "What do you think you are- AAAAAAAAAA!"

Edrad pushed down his pants and superman boxers, exposing D-Roy's asscheeks. "I want you..." He said huskily and the smaller male gasped and froze when he heard Edrad's pants zip open.

"Mommy!" He cried and turned his head to see his attacker's gargantuan member poking out.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAA- !"

D-Roy's face was more than pathetic when Edrad completed the act.

The washitsu door suddenly slid open to reveal the dumbfounded owner of the restaurant. "HOLY MOTHER OF FISHCAKES!" Yelled Urahara at the appallingly perverse sight and literally hid behind his fan before his eyes burnt off. "OH DEAR GOD! I WAS NOT PREPARED! MY EYES, MY EYES!"

Edrad was in such a daze, he kept violating D-Roy like an animal, oblivious to what was going on around him, drool slipping from his mouth, and bearing a lovestruck expression. The victim kept crying and asking for his mommy desperately.

"TESSAI!" Yelled Urahara, almost whimpering at the traumatizing sight.

"Hai!" Popped up the cook. "HOLY TOFU!" His hair shot up, and he immediately covered his eyes.

"Tessai!" Cried Urahara. "Did you serve them the Lovers' Special?"

The big man nodded, trying to push the image to his-from now disturbed-subconscious. "I asked you twice, Boss, and you said yes!"

Urahara literally cried. "I didn't mean that special! I meant the 'special'!" He tip toed to Tessai's ear. "The one with the sedatives." He whispered.

Tessai looked at him grimly. "We don't have such a thing."

Urahara blinked. "Ah, no? Well, we should!" He grinned nervously. "Now what do we do with... eeeek!" He turned away from the washitsu in disgust.

Tessai sighed. "I'll handle it, boss." He reached into his pocket and searched for some time, finally pulling out a large iron skillet.

Urahara's eyes bulged. "How did that fit into your pocket?"

The man shrugged. "Cook's tricks." He walked into the room with one eye closed and the other ever so slightly open to minimize the damage done to his brain at the sight. He raised the skillet and with one swift blow to the head, Edrad collapsed on D-Roy, both falling unconscious from the impact.

"Ok Tessai, now grab them by the ankles and follow me."

Urahara and Tessai dragged the two to the nearest window, which fortunately happened to be the one over the big open dumpster. Not that Urahara had planned it that way, of course.

"Ok, now dump them!" Exclaimed Urahara, fanning himself as he watched with curiosity.

Tessai grabbed a very raped D-Roy and threw him over the window and onto the garbage bags below. Then, with difficulty, he raised Edrad and was about to throw him, when he realized what he had done.

"Eh, boss, I'm sorry. I dropped the smaller one first. If I drop the big guy now, he'll crash him!"

Urahara looked at him smugly. "Eh." He shrugged.

Tessai looked at the man hanging over the ledge and let him drop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and got up finally, not wanting to return to the dining room. By now, everyone except Rukia had drunk a little too much, and they were all singing 'You're the one that I want' (which he knew from Yuzu's short-lived obsession with musicals), with Shinji singing as Sandy and Kyoraku as Danny. Rukia was dragging Renji, Yoruichi was dancing with Soi Fon, Shinji was coaxing Hiyori, Yumichika was tagging at Madarame, Hisagi and Tia were watching with amusement, and Kyoraku was spinning his wife like a pro, until they switched partners and Rukia danced with Nanao.<p>

It was ridiculous, and yet, Rukia seemed to honestly be enjoying herself. He was happy about it, but a selfish part of him didn't like it. Because he wasn't part of it. She didn't need him to have fun; in fact, she had more fun without him and opened up to strangers more than him. Dammit, he'd wear tights and dance around if only he could make her that happy! He needed a smoke, and he needed to be alone and sulk. He looked at the sky as droplets started to pour, promising a raging rain. He hated the rain. He chuckled. Every time he got hurt, it rained. It rained when she left him. It rained when his mother died. It rained when he found out she didn't remember him. It rained when he realized he wasn't enough for her.

Rukia fell back on her zabuton panting after they finished their vigorous dancing and singing. It was so much fun! She couldn't even remember the last time she had such a great time! Nanao hugged her around the shoulders and smiled with a slight blush from the rounds of sake. Rukia hadn't had any, even if the guys had wanted to practically force the drink down her throat. But they weren't about to complain if more sake was left for them. Even Renji had loosened up, even though he was quite a clumsy dancer and still sported a bruise from Hiyori's punch when he stepped on her foot during their partner exchange.

"It's so much fun drinking when you are around, Kuchiki!" Grinned Kyoraku heartily. "I hope Kurosaki doesn't hold a grudge, because you guys should visit us again sometime!"

Rukia blinked, ignoring the invitation and looking around. Kurosaki! Where was he? How long had it been? Everyone was pretty much half wasted, even Hisagi, Tia and Hiyori, who tried to keep a cool head. She bit her lip. Had he left? Had he left... her? Her face fell immediately.

The door slid open and in walked Urahara, blinking at the happy crowd of swooning people and a very sober and very worried Rukia. She got to her feet, gently moving Nanao to her husband, and approached the owner with a hand on her chest.

"Where... where is he?" She asked quietly.

Urahara had done a round and hadn't found Ichigo. "I don't know, Ruki-chan. He's not in the car, nor where I left him last time I saw him."

Rukia's face softened sadly, until she heard a scorching thunder break up the sky. Her heart skipped a beat and she ran past Urahara and towards the exit frantically. Once she stood before the small parking lot, it was raining like hell outside. She could see the car, but couldn't make out if Kurosaki was inside. She sighed and walked into the freezing rain, running towards the Lamborghini and getting soaked to the core, grudgingly ruining her dress. The car was empty. She quickly ran around the block, trying to locate him. Where could he be? She started to shiver as her body froze and cringed as another thunder split the air. She ran back to the restaurant, and went for the only place she could think of where he could be.

Ichigo was lying on the bed with his eyes barely open, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the water whip and smack the roof window as a cigarette loosely hung from his lips and smoke danced over his eyes. He heard a crack and looked at the attic door, which slowly opened to reveal a shivering and completely soaked Rukia. The cigarette almost fell from his mouth and he sprang to his feet, running to her.

"Hi..." She murmured nervously and shuddered as chills ran down her spine.

"Rukia!" He caught her cold arms. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled awkwardly. "You... you disappeared and I was looking for you, but you weren't in the car..."

He immediately started to undo his shirt. "Take your clothes off, or you'll get sick!" He mumbled and frantically looked around for a blanket as he removed his shirt.

She blushed and slowly started to slide the dress off her shoulders and once it hit the floor, her hands went behind to unclasp her soaked bra. Her nipples were rock hard because of the cold. Ichigo tossed a blanket on the bed and turned to her, holding out his shirt. He saw Rukia blushing shyly and standing stark naked, covering her chest with her arms and holding her thighs pressed together, her damp skin glistening in the scarce moonlight that found its way through the clouds. It was a very erotic sight, but he had to think about her first. He slowly approached her and draped his black shirt over her back, Rukia swallowing at the proximity of his hard and toned bare torso. She alternated between hands to cover her chest as he helped her slip into his shirt (which was pretty huge on her) and he swiftly buttoned it, then carried her to bed where he laid her and carefully tucked her under the blanket. He reached up and removed the pins from her head, her rich wet hair cascading and sticking to her face.

"Are you warmer now?"

She nodded shyly.

"Why did you leave, Rukia?"

"I... I was worried."

He chuckled bitterly. "Worried about me?"

"You seemed upset."

"I know..." He whispered, playing with her drenched locks. "But you should have stayed with the others. You... you were having fun."

She frowned. "Yes, but I'm not dating the others, am I?"

Ichigo stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry our date was ruined."

"You should be. If you had carried through with your threat, then we would have been able to pick up where we left off."

His amber eyes opened wide when she raised her hand and held his cigarette, his lips completely parting to let her take it. She stabbed it on the nightstand and turned to him, placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, kissing her softly and steadily more and more urgently until Rukia wasn't warm anymore; she was burning hot. She pulled the blanket from her body, Ichigo responding by pressing his body against hers. She ran her palms over his muscles and he gently moved his shirt to expose her thin shoulder, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

"Why are you being so gentle?" She whispered in a daze.

He brought his wet mouth to her ear. "I won't be from tomorrow. But tonight... it's raining."

Somewhere in the process the shirt was discarded, along with any remaining of Ichigo's clothing. He covered her body in kisses and between holding and caressing each other, they enveloped in hot, passionate kisses. Until Rukia looked at him pleadingly and he knew what she wanted.

He knelt upright on the mattress and pulled her to him, the girl cupping his face and kissing him deeply before he sank inside her. They held each other tightly as they became one and moved in a rhythm of their own; their ragged breaths in each other's ear, as they fucked slowly, but thoroughly. They came together, again and again and again, until they collapsed on the bed exhausted, covered in sweat and satisfied, Rukia sprawled on his heaving chest.

When Ichigo looked up, the rain had stopped, and all that they could hear was their steady breaths.

"Rukia?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You make the rain go away."

Rukia buried her face in his chest, thinking back to a few hours ago.

_"I want to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it."_

She never asked what she truly wanted to.

_What am I to you?_

* * *

><p>Tessai watched as the garbage truck carried the entire content of the dumpster the following morning, wondering if the two men were okay. He sighed as he lazily wiped the floor with a straw broom after hours of sanitizing the room they had been in. He walked up to their special washitsu, and rolled open the door, looking inside. The room reeked of sake and apparently, its residents had had a little too much. They were all sleeping peacefully. On one side lay Yoruichi, with Soi Fon's arms wrapped under her chest, the smaller girl resting her head on her breasts and her foot planted on Urahara's face as he had his limbs wrapped around Yoruichi's leg adoringly. Shinji was hugging Hiyori's back, who had curled over his hands like a baby, much unlike her usual demeanor. Renji and Shuuhei were dozing off against the wall with the sides of their's heads leaning against each other. Renji's mouth was agape and he snored lightly. Yumichika was sleeping in a sitting position in the corner, with Ikkaku's head on his chest and his hands safely around his boyfriend. Nanao's body was right over Kyoraku's, with her head towards the ceiling and between his feet while her bare foot rested next to her husband's face, who lovingly embraced it. Tia was sleeping cross legged and cross armed, her shut eyes the only indication that she was asleep.<p>

He rolled his eyes and shut the door, wondering where the young couple could be. He walked to the attic and very slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Ichigo and Rukia were peacefully sleeping in each other's arms, a blanket covering their naked bodies. A smile spread across Tessai's face. They were holding hands in their sleep.

* * *

><p>The woman behind the ticket booth smiled as she checked the green-haired woman's papers. She looked at the container in her hands.<p>

"You can ask to have it especially wrapped, madam."

The green-haired woman laughed. "Nah, it's just my... fish."

"Good! Have a nice trip to Hokkaido! Business or pleasure?"

"Both." Purred the passenger and moved on to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the last part was TOO sweet. *hands insulin shots* But I shall say this, it won't keep up for long. That's just moi.<strong>

**I hope this helps: in the flashback, Ichigo is around 10 years old and Rukia around 6. :)**

**I really have no idea what to say except for...**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! (Maaaaoooooo...)**


	16. Last Supper

**DON'T SHOOT THE AUTHOR! *covers her head***

**Okay, okay, I did take a looooong time to update! But I had warned you, right? XD **

**My exams were over on July 25th and I'd been gone abroad for two weeks. And now I have exams, again.**

**Oui oui, for my standards, this is a relatively small chapter. The reason being that the content would greatly contradict the Ichiruki moments I wanted to include, so you'll be getting a good dose of Ichirukiness on the next chapter. And I won't be taking as long to update, ok? I promise.**

**~PLEASE READ~**

**This message is not addressed at all of my readers, but one or two anonymous reviews have annoyed me, and thus I'd like to say this:**

**I am NOT a chapter-laying hen. I write when I feel like writing. Why? Because I want to convey exactly what I have in mind and because it takes hours to write a chapter. I don't care to keep you waiting or anything like that. But you have to respect that I have a life, lots of responsibilities, and that I care enough for my story to want to do this right. Don't be rude, you are not paying any respect to me, or yourselves.**

**I'd also like to thank my readers for their awesome support. I love you, Pumpkins. You've all been awesome. :3 Please forgive me if I forgot to reply to a review.**

**Neko-chan!**

**~*~Many thanks to the slutty waitress for beta reading~*~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Clack<em>,_ clack, clack, clack._

Four-inch stiletto heels rang around the cold hospital hallways. The young male nurse lifted his eyes from the food he was assembling to meet the snaky figure of a tall woman clad in a short, tantalizing leather dress. While the image itself was enough to provoke a lustful sensation, he found himself mentally cringing at her sardonic smile framed by shiny black lips below eyes narrowed to slits. He gulped and unconsciously backed away as the vixen stalked towards him, running her sharp nails over the hem of her tight skirt.

"O-o-o-ohayou," stuttered the young male with his body hair on end from the tension.

"Mmmmm, well hello there," Cooed the woman, bending her head to the side and looking over the man like a toy. "Do tell me." Her hand slipped under the skirt and raised it over her thigh as she slid closer to him, chuckling at how his eyes stayed glued on the fishnet-clad flesh. "Who is this meal for?"

His shocked eyes returned to her face, followed by the urgent shake of his head. "I-I-I am n-not s-supposed t-to saaay."

Looking over the nurse with a glimmer, the woman released an eerie laugh. With one step she reached him, bent over his shorter form, and brought her lips to his ear before he was able to react. "I see. It wouldn't happen to be for a certain Kuchiki now, would it?"

The man squeaked uncomfortably and brought his hands up to cover his mouth, as if he was the one who had just uttered these words.

The woman smirked and patted his plump cheek like a child's. "Well now, it's alright. I won't tell anyone." The hand under her skirt fingered the object strapped around her thigh, a ministration unacknowledged by the scared nurse.

He looked at her with a puppy-like gratitude as a faint smile formed on his lips. "R-really? If anyone finds out I told you, I will lose my job!"

The woman laughed under her breath, passing her free hand around his shoulders and pressed him against her as she spoke in his ear. "Of course, I promise not to tell if you do, too."

The nurse smiled in relief and nodded happily. "Yes, yes, I promise!"

Black lips parted in a wide grin. "Take this to your grave?"

The ignorant male smiled deeper, looking up at the ceiling with shining eyes over her shoulder. "Yes!"

"Hehehe… good…"

The next series of events the nurse's brain had the chance to process was short. He found the woman's other hand fisted against his thigh as she stabbed him hard with an injection that made his leg go immediately numb. He fell on his knees and looked up at the temptress in complete shock, unable to produce a sound. She once again patted his cheek. As she walked over to the food tray, coldness spread fast up his torso.

"Dum, dara, rara…." She hummed casually and dumped the contents of the tray into the garbage and replaced it with food from a package she had placed on the counter.

The man could only make gurgling sounds as his body collapsed on the floor, going through painful spasms before it stayed limp and lifeless, with the last memory imprinted on his brain being the woman whistling the tune of Twisted Nerve.

* * *

><p>The two guards stiffened and stood upright at the sight of the beautiful nurse approaching. She wore only a skimpy white robe over her knee-high boots that banged viciously against the polished floors.<p>

"Hey boys..." She smirked as she stood before them and eyed them both suggestively. "I brought our patient his lunch."

The pair smiled like idiots; their attention constrained to her ample cleavage, rather than their duty to check the tray of food. One of them smiled cockily, grabbing his belt and pushing his officer hat up with his thumb, trying to accentuate his fake machismo.

"I'm gonna need to see your ID, ma'am." He smirked as he gave her a lecherous once-over.

Yoshi chuckled and stepped closer to him. "Oooh, I'd better do what you say, officer. With that big gun you have down there…" She breathed suggestively.

The man, whose ego over inflated by the obvious pun in her voice, reached for his buckle and unfastened his handgun to show off.

"This baby is a standard 9mm, but I have a bigger one back home." He winked and uncocked it, as if to demonstrate he was a total bad-ass. "Deadly stuff. Only real men can handle one well."

Raising the food tray over her head and cocking her hips to the side, Yoshi laughed at his idiocy. "Oh officer, my ID is in this pocket. Could you reach it for me?" She asked innocently.

The man's face lit up, and he carelessly placed the gun back into his buckle, forgetting to secure it as his hand hungrily reached for her thigh. Yoshi chuckled throatily when he bent over and brought the tray down hard on his head. In milliseconds, she reached with one hand for the shotgun and immediately pointed it at the other guard, whose hand had barely reached for his own gun.

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!" She ordered. She kicked the fallen guard on the head as he fell to his knees, grunting and holding his bleeding head. The other guard gulped, frozen in place.

"Now, little boy," She hissed at the younger guard, who was downright pissing his pants. "Take that little gun out and place it on the ground. And don't you dare try to play any tricks, because there's a bullet in here that's going straight into your stupid little skull."

The man shook and brought his trembling hands down to take the pistol out.

"DO IT!" She yelled and he took out the Glock, which he dropped on the ground, raising his hands up and shutting his eyes terrified.

"Good boy." Cooed Yoshi. "Now kick it towards me."

The guy opened one eye in complete horror and gently kicked the gun towards her as he mumbled incoherently. "P-p-please... don't kill... I don't wanna die... please..."

Yoshi cautiously set the tray on a chair and grabbed the other gun from the floor, pulling the cock and pointing each gun at each head. "Now, pussies, listen to me! Throw your two-way radios on the floor, along with your cell phones, and any other fucking gun you may have! AND I WANT THE KEY TO THE DOOR! NOW!"

The men shivered and frantically did as they were told. Yoshi grinned viciously. "Now, pansies, get on your fucking feet and get inside that closet!" She nudged her head towards a janitor's closet and the men scrambled to their feet and threw themselves inside. The woman rolled her eyes and walked to the door, glaring at them as she walked inside. She brought the guns up, which made the two whimper, cover their heads, and loudly beg her not to kill them.

"Don't be such dickheads. Guns will be heard from afar." Two pairs of terrified eyes looked up in a sudden surge of relief. However, such relief was short-lived when the woman used the guns to hit them hard on their heads and knock them out. She then dumped the guns in a laundry basket.

* * *

><p>Byakuya lay asleep on his bed in the special ward of Hokkaido General Hospital when audible clacking sounds of high stiletto heels disrupted his sleep. He was so dizzy that he couldn't tell if the yelling he thought he heard was in his sleep or real. He inhaled with difficulty, finding his wrists once again tied to the bed's armrests. His wary eyes lingered on the invader—a scandalously dressed nurse who walked in with his food.<p>

"I see the room is secured, huh?" She chuckled as she took a long look at Byakuya's suspicious face and set the tray on the bedside table.

The man stiffened at her devilish expression for she watched him almost hungrily. "Mmmm, aren't you handsome?" She moaned. "My, my, those idiots sure left a good bruise or two on that pretty face."

"What?" Choked Byakuya.

Yoshi licked her lips. When she grabbed his thigh over the blanket, Byakuya jerked and glared daggers at her. "Don't you dare touch me like that. Leave my room, now." He threatened, trying to keep his cool.

The woman laughed and bowed as she stepped back. "Of course, your majesty." And she walked back out of the room.

Byakuya looked down at his bound hands and then at the tray before him. He realized it would be impossible to eat without calling for someone to untie him. Not that he had any appetite, but inmates had very specific meal times, which could not guarantee him any food for later. He used his right hand to press the button on the armrest, which should call him a nurse, and hopefully not the whorish one who had just exited his room.

Not a minute passed before the door reopened and the same green-haired nurse entered. Byakuya was about to send her away when he saw a large recording camera in her hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, noting the coarseness of his voice and the sting on his thorax as he tried to speak louder.

The woman laughed lightly and started whistling a sickening tune as she settled the camera on a shelf opposite his bed and played with the settings.

"I said, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya exclaimed. "Guards!"

"Oh, they had to go change their tampons, honey..." Spoke the woman cheerfully.

He stiffened, as he tried to process the situation. "What. Is going on?!"

"Hmmm, I'm just fixing the focus, handsome." She replied simply.

Byakuya pressed the button repeatedly as she kept her back to him, while her excuse of a skirt rode up her thighs shamelessly. "I demand that you call the guards immediately!" He ordered, knowing that the woman was up to no good.

She finally fixed the camera, stood back, and looked right into the lens. "Hello, Boss." she smiled. "This is Yoshi and this... " She turned with her arm outstretched, showcasing Byakuya. "... is our dear Byakuya Kuchiki, about to take his Last Supper."

Byakuya froze all over before he looked at the woman lethally. "Who sent you?"

Yoshi tapped her index to her lips in thought as she took slow steps towards him. "Well, since you're gonna be silenced forever soon, I guess I can tell you." She snickered. She moved closer, leaning over him and looking into his angry eyes seductively. "But first..." She dug her hand into her robe's pocket and produced a small syringe.

"You really are disgraceful, aren't you? Preying upon someone in a vulnerable state."

Yoshi laughed and took hold of the IV, while Byakuya straggled against his bonds. "Indeed, pretty boy. This should help you relax," She murmured as she injected the small bag with the liquid.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this!" Barked the man, but he found it hard to move anymore. To his horror, his body fell back down limp, and his eyes widened when, in vain, he commanded his immobile limbs to move.

"Tsk, tsk. You know, you really should relax, Byakuya," She casually walked around the bed and settled opposite him.

He frantically tried to move his appendages, but he found it impossible. "What kind of venom is this?" He angrily spat. He felt his heart pump with adrenaline as the prospect of murder passed his mind. He wondered how long he had before he died. However, the part of him that seemed to reflect on his previous life made one thought spiral in his mind; he could not leave Rukia, not yet. He could not let her see him beaten up in a coffin.

"Don't you worry; it's not venom, pretty boy. Just a little thing to keep you down," She smiled. "So that we two can play nicely now, huh?"

"I don't know what you are planning, but if you want information out of me, I would not spare your time." The man's face was rigid as he processed the excruciating helplessness of his situation. "Who sent you?"

Yoshi cocked her head to the side and looked at him, amused. Even if he was at her very mercy, he still chose to boss her around. "Well now, handsome. Oooh!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I know! Let's play a little game, shall we? You answer one question, and I'll answer one, too!"

"Are you out of your mind?" He spat incredulously.

Yoshi ignored him and dragged her feet to the side of the bed. There, she rested her elbows on his arm and crossed her fingers. "Let's see now, you can tell me where that goddamn letter is, and believe me, I won't have to kill you." She purred, narrowing her eyes.

Byakuya chuckled mockingly. "Well, I do not believe you in the least. But since I am about to die, I may as well tell you."

Her eyes widened greedily, and she leaned closer to his face.

"I have no idea where that letter is," He stated solemnly. His response caused Yoshi to look at him stunned. "Oh, and please remove your face; your perfume smells horrible."

_SLAPPP!_ The woman slapped his already bruised cheek with as much force as she possessed. His head snapped violently to the side from the impact. "Asshole! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Byakuya looked at her grimly, unresponsive. She growled and harshly grabbed his face, using her razor-sharp nails to scratch his skin.

"I wonder if Rukia-chan knows-" She began devilishly and chuckled at the deadly expression that occupied his face.

Byakuya's voice was laced with venom and malice. "Do not dare touch my sister!" He spoke lowly, but with the promise of a slow, painful death.

Yoshi smirked. Knowing that Gin would enjoy it tremendously if he saw her torture him emotionally as well as physically, she threw a quick glance at the camera. She bent over the footing of the bed and gave a perfect view of her derriere to the lens and her cleavage to Byakuya. Though he completely ignored it as his face convulsed with infuriation.

"You know, we've been looking for her-"

Byakuya hissed. "Stay away fr-" He didn't get to carry out his threat as he choked on a coughing fit, which caused his lungs to squeeze painfully.

"Awww, poor Byakuya," Pouted Yoshi falsely. "Don't you worry pretty boy, we haven't found your sis yet."

Byakuya was rigid. "What?"

"Oh, don't you know? Your sweet little Rukia hasn't stepped a foot in her house for over a week, now. And nobody from that fucking dog spa has seen her, either." she smiled as she watched Byakuya go through shock and worry.

He frantically started counting in his head as perspiration covered his face. More than a week? But Rukia visited him five days ago! She assured him a million times she was alright! And she did look fine; she couldn't have been out on the streets and still found money to travel all the way to Hokkaido!

"So, let's see now," Yoshi cut through his thoughts. "You don't happen to know where little Rukia-chan is, do you?"

Byakuya produced a growl, unwilling to surrender to his fate anymore. He had to know if Rukia was alright; he had to protect her.

"WHY? Why are you doing this? Rukia knows nothing! She has no idea about any of this! I don't know who sent you, but she is not a threat to anyone!" His chest heaved painfully from the struggle. "Do whatever you want with me! But keep her out of it!" He paused to catch his breath. "What in hell... do you want... from my family..." He choked out. "Who sent you?"

Yoshi pursed her lips bored. "Gin..."

"Ichimaru? That bastard planned all of this?"

"Well," Yoshi shrugged, "just the process, honey. But Aizen is the one who wants you out for good."

Byakuya immediately froze as if he had been informed of an alien invasion. He looked into space with the most incredulous blank stare, which surprised Yoshi herself.

"No," He finally choked out, in complete shock. "He... he would never..."

The woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why not? Ooooooh, that man is one sneaky bastard..." She then turned to the camera and grinned. "No offense, Boss!"

"Aizen... Aizen is going to see this?"

"Oh, yes. Since we didn't get you last time, he wanted your assassination on tape!" She chirped.

"No..."

His disbelief started to annoy the hell out of Yoshi, who banged her hand on the table angrily. "Yes! Oh, you little innocent!" She cackled. "Only he would have inside people to do the job! How do you think those three imbeciles managed to get to you in the prison, huh? But I am gonna congratulate you, honey, I learned that you put up one hell of a fight. But, you know, Boss isn't that grateful that we lost three of our guys that day."

Byakuya shook his head in astonishment. "Why would he do that? He knew my family! What the hell is in that goddamn letter that he'd need?" The man practically yelled, exasperated. If Ichimaru's betrayal was a blow, then Aizen's felt like downright backstabbing.

"I don't know. Those fuckers don't like to share a lot. Zennosuke had once overheard, but we lost him, and now I can't beat the answer outta him." She looked at him as she started to get more and more annoyed by the minute. "What exactly is your relationship with Aizen?"

Byakuya offered her a lethal glare. "He's my godfather!" He hissed, unable to mask his wrath anymore.

She looked at him surprised for a few moments, before she turned to the camera smugly. "You truly are a heartless Motherfucker, ain't you, Boss?"

"So you didn't know? You are just a mindless pawn executing murder for sick backstabbing businessmen?" He snarled, which managed to aggravate the woman greatly. With a hiss, she practically pounced at him and grabbed his neck, tightening her hold and looking into his infuriated grey eyes.

"You ignorant fucker, you think you are so superior, don't you?"

The man looked into her bulging eyes, unwavering. "I pity you."

Yoshi's hand tightened around his throat in a death grip. She watched as he tried to keep his calm while his airway closed up. "LOOK AROUND YOU, ASSHOLE! You are helpless! I'm gonna fucking kill you, and you know what? I'm gonna fucking find your sister and kill her too! And believe me, she's going to be in a much, much greater pain than you!"

Byakuya struggled in her hold, with his eyes dead fixed on hers. "If you even... consider the thought... of touching her... I'll kill you."

The woman released his neck as she fell back and engaged in a laughing fit. "Oh and how are ya gonna do that, pretty boy? You gonna be a big bad ghost?" She mocked maliciously.

He growled, as his protective instinct overcame his logic at the moment.

"You know what? I'm fucking tired of this game. 'Tis about time I got rid of you already," She barked, but her frustration gave way to a wicked grin as she sat by his side on the bed and pulled the cover to reveal the contents of the food tray. Byakuya looked at the white, almost translucent slices of fish, elegantly set on the plate with disgust.

"What is this?" he asked appalled.

Yoshi chuckled as she broke the pair of chopsticks and twisted them in her hands. "Ah, that? Fugu fish. Compliment of Gin. Takes from seconds to minutes to kill you off," she smiled.

Byakuya knew of the infamous dish and guessed they hadn't removed the lethal toxins from the flesh. What a sick, twisted game. "If you expect me to eat this, then you are wrong."

With a swift move, Yoshi grabbed his throat again and squeezed. "Now, Byakuya, do the 'aaaaa'..." She opened her mouth like she was instructing a child.

The man set his jaw firmly. He refused to comply and give Gin that perverse satisfaction.

"I said-" Started Yoshi, when they heard the door roll open.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama? You called for a nurse?" Sounded an innocent voice. The owner of the voice stood at the door with his vision blocked by the hospital curtain.

Yoshi immediately pulled Byakuya to her and hissed in his ear, "If you don't fucking eat it, I swear I'll kill him right in front of you."

Then she let go of him and put on a sweet smile. "In here!"

A male nurse walked in, who reminded Byakuya of Rukia's friend Hanataro. He looked at him and Yoshi nervously, shaking. He bent his head down when he noticed Yoshi.

"Agh, I am so sorry for bothering you sir... I just got the call you made... and I got worried when I didn't see the guards outside... Please forgive me..."

Yoshi grinned, walking closer to the young male. Byakuya watched her like a hawk and contemplated yelling at the man to run.

"It's alright, Nurse. You actually came just in time. Would you mind feeding Kuchiki-sama for me?" She turned over her shoulder with a wicked smile directed toward Byakuya. "Poor him, he can't move a lot."

The nurse's puppy eyes turned teary and compassionate at the request, and he offered Byakuya a sincere smile. "Of course! It is my duty to serve our patients!"

Yoshi chuckled and took a step back to allow the boy to approach the bed. "Yes, and I do believe Kuchiki-sama will cooperate fully." She looked at him, dead in the eye. "I mean, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong and have someone _pay_ for it."

The nurse turned to the woman worriedly, as a bad feeling settled in his stomach. Then he noticed the camera behind her. "Ano, I didn't know they allowed cameras in the room?"

Crossing her arms casually, Yoshi smiled crookedly as she watched them. "Ah, it's just to keep an eye on the inmate."

The young man blinked and raised an eyebrow, but Byakuya spoke before he opened his mouth to protest. "Nurse, I am hungry, if you don't mind."

Said man turned to him, and Byakuya tried to give him a meaningful look. Meanwhile, Yoshi started whistling a sickening tune as she examined her nails indignantly. The elder Kuchiki watched the woman, who leaned against the wall opposite the bed. Though the nurse had his back turned to her, Byakuya watched him cringe at the tune she whistled. He took the chance to turn his eyes rapidly to the side. He tried to direct the nurse to look to his right. The nurse looked at him perplexed, but nevertheless looked at the bedside table and then the floor where a small syringe with the inscription 'Patent P' laid. Byakuya fixed his eyes on Yoshi and prayed the man would get it. The nurse quickly stole a glace of the woman behind him. When he found her eyes preoccupied with filling her nails, he quickly snatched the chopsticks and dropped them to the floor.

"Oooooh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried and fell to his knees, scrambling to gather them.

Yoshi rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Byakuya, who glared at her. The nurse made sure to pick up the syringe as he pretended to have lost a chopstick under the bed. He took a close look at it. 'Patent P- partial paralyzing agent'. He quickly rolled it around and noted the 'Property of Hokkaido General Hospital' stamp was missing. He also noticed the manufacturer's inscription read 'Deadman Pharmaceuticals'. The boy shuddered all over and suppressed the yelp that was about to escape his mouth. Oh no! That's why there were no guards out there? And the patient couldn't move or speak in front of her? Oh he had heard that Kuchiki-sama was assaulted in prison, but he never would have guessed that he was an actual target!

The man rose to sit on the bed, pale as a sheet, glad that the woman couldn't see his terrified face. "Kuchiki-sama..."

"Hey, you gonna feed him or what?" Whined Yoshi, losing her temper.

Byakuya tried to take a deep breath. He wished with all his might that the nurse understood. "Yes, Nurse. Please feed me so that you can go back and be of service..." He said meaningfully as he eyed the guy closely.

The guy tried to control his shaking arm as he raised a piece of fish with the chopsticks. When he looked closely and realized the kind of food it was, horrification spread across his features. "Are... are you sure, Kuchiki sama?"

Byakuya stiffened, but he had no other choice left. "Yes."

Yoshi perked up at the sound of it and took a couple of steps closer. As she approached, she carried the camera so Byakuya's face was even clearer. The nurse looked at the camera sadly and brought the food to his lips. He dropped it in Byakuya's mouth and almost whimpered miserably. His heart beat like crazy, and he broke into a cold sweat. The woman was too mesmerized by the ironic death that she didn't even notice him. The man swallowed it immediately, retaining his face still as a stone.

"Another bite!" Yoshi ordered, entranced in the sight. The men did as they were told, but the nurse became aware of two things: one, the patient was at risk of instant death; and two, if he died while he was in there, the woman may try to kill him, too.

The nurse took the chance to carefully slip his hand to his belt and press down on his beeper, which immediately started to go off. The sound cut Yoshi short her entertainment.

"Oh no!" The guy pretended he had a message. "I am summoned to the OR immediately! I am so sorry!" Then he looked at Byakuya with worry. "I promise to come back for you Kuchiki-sama!"

Taking in the change in his demeanor, Yoshi's eyes narrowed. "Really...?" She murmured airily. "Let me see that message, then. Maybe I can be of help."

The guy yelped aloud. He stepped backwards and clutched the beeper for dear life. "N-n-no... I-I am sure its n-no big deal."

"But I thought you needed to leave immediately?" Yoshi dropped all acts and looked at the guy straight in the eye.

"RUN!" Byakuya gave his last long breath as his mouth started to go numb from the toxins.

The nurse jumped to the side and scrambled out of the room. He hit on walls and doors in his agony, as the angry scream of the woman who chased him scared the hell out of his system. He slammed into a wall as he took a turn, to the point where his muscles pumped gas. He saw the communication device on the wall and punched the red alert button. As he struggled for breath, he grabbed the phone and looked to his left to see no sign of the woman.

"Security Offi-"

"I need someone in the Special Ward right n- AGH!" He found Yoshi's long arm suddenly wrapped around his throat in a death grip. The woman placed him in a headlock and brought him to the ground, where she held him down by the throat and pressed on his airway.

"Hello? Hello?" The woman on the other line called as the phone hung in the air by the cable.

The desperate man reached one arm up to try to catch it, while the other dug his nails in Yoshi's skin as she choked him.

"Call the attending Officer! We have a red alert for the Special Ward!" Yelled the woman on the phone.

"SHIT!" Yoshi cursed angrily and pressed on his throat with all her might, until his eyes rolled back and his body fell limp. She frantically grabbed the camera she had dropped on the floor and grabbed the man's shoulders, dragging him to the nearest empty room as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>The attending officer ran fast down the halls of the hospital. He pushed away the visitors and darted to the Special Ward with three more men on his step. He practically slapped the card key on the lock and grabbed the first nurse he saw in there as she made to exit.<p>

"Nurse! What happened?" He asked urgently.

Her eyes looked at him pleadingly over the medical mask she wore. "Oh officer! A man tried to hurt Mr. Kuchiki, and he attacked me when I tried to stop him!"

"Did you see where he went?"

She pointed down the hall. "Down the hall! Oh please, hurry!" She yelled dramatically, then slipped through the doors and saw the men run the other direction. Had the officers not been in such a rush, they may have noticed the camera she hid behind her back or the baggy uniform with the male ID card.

The head guard sent for the other three to search for the intruder as he ran to Byakuya Kuchiki's room. He stopped at the closet door that had been jammed with a chair and busted it open. Once he opened the door, he looked at the knocked out guards incredulously. He dropped to his knees and checked their pulse, and once he made sure they were alive, he walked into the inmate's room. His eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes roll and his chest move with difficulty as the man choked for breath. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open, looking at the man terrified.

"CALL A DOCTOR TO ROOM 6SW RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A MAN DYING!" He yelled and ran to the struggling man. He grabbed the inmate's face and turned it to him.

"Come on, Kuchiki! Hold on, dammit!"

Byakuya tried to focus on the man, but his vision became bleary, and his head spun like crazy. Even the words seemed far away.

"KUCHIKI! Don't die on me, man!" He gently slapped him. "Look, you have to tell me who did this to you!"

"Yoshi..." He choked out. "A woman..." He struggled to inhale. "Green hair..."

"WE'RE HERE! MOVE OVER!" Yelled the doctors, who barged into the room and pushed the guard aside to attend to the patient. "What happened to him?"

"Heart beat's low sir!"

"We have ataxia and bradycadia sir!"

"Pressure's 70 over 50!"

"Lung's giving out!"

"We've lost pupillary reflex!"

"How the hell did this happen? I need some atropine! We need to tube him!"

"Sir, I think he ate this! Oh my god, I think it's fugu fish!" Exclaimed the nurse worriedly as she removed the tray out of the way.

"SHIT!" cursed the doctor urgently.

"I need to prepare him for life support! Nurse, get him ready for lavage! You need to get the fucking fish out before it reaches the duodenum! And get some active carbon ready!"

While chaos went around the room as they scattered to save the man's life, the officer stood back and reflected on what the inmate had just told him. Woman? Green hair? But the nurse... His cell phone vibrated, and he exited the bustling room to answer it.

"Sir! We found a nurse in an empty room, sir! Someone strangled him and stole his clothes!"

Realization did not take long to occur. "SHIT! FUCK! The nurse! The fucking nurse we saw earlier! She did it! Quick! We have to get her before she escapes!"

Yoshi walked quickly down the long busy halls of the hospital with the camera safely hidden under an empty cart she rolled innocently. That fucker. He got what he deserved.

"HEY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

She whipped around to find the officers pushing people aside as they sprinted towards her.

"FREEZE!" Yelled the man, pulling his gun out. But Yoshi was faster; she grabbed the camera and violently kicked the cart his way. The cart caused him to trip and fall face first. That gave her the perfect opportunity to dash for the doors and run to the parking lot.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Yelled the officers who ran after her, but the woman didn't even flinch. She jumped and fell on the door of her car, snapping it open harshly and throwing herself in. When she slammed the keys in the ignition, she brought the vehicle to life. She pulled back violently. Crashing a car a few feet from hers, she created enough havoc to alarm the guards and security men to block the exit of the parking lot. Yoshi snickered when she saw five guns pointed at her, and she contemplated her next move.

"LISTEN UP!" Yelled one of the men. "COME ON OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO SHOOT YOU DOWN!"

"Okay then," She murmured and stepped on the gear as if she wanted to break it. The car accelerated violently, followed by a gunshot that broke a hole into the front window and passed inches away from her head. Its bullet left a scratch on her cheek. The rest of the men darted to the sides to dodge the vehicle, but the man who had fired, made to shoot her again. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the time. She ran right over him, and his body rolled over the hood of the speeding car before it fell on the ground in a pile of blood and broken bones. She made a violent drift turn and sped through to the highway. Along the way, she dodged a couple of bullets and ran a red light. A four-car crash was left in her wake.

* * *

><p>Everything was bleary. Everything faded away in a dance of light and darkness. Voices clashed and mingled together, and images became a mass of obscure colors. Byakuya's tired eyes were slowly shutting as conscience of his surroundings left him, stopping the pain and gagging reflex caused by the tube that was forced down his esophagus and the sharp sting of a scalpel cutting through his trachea. Was he dying? He started to feel nothing as the voices calling to him died away. Before the last light disappeared from his eyes, he relived a past moment so vividly, it was almost real.<p>

_"Why?" Rukia's tiny lips quivered, and her small hands gripped her baby blue blanket as the child tried to process what her brother had just told her. To say it broke Byakuya's heart to see her like that would be an understatement. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Sitting next to Rukia, he petted the bunny cap that thoroughly covered her head. "Nii-sama!" She yelled exasperatedly, as heavy tears gathered on the corners of her glazed eyes._

_He sighed and took the girl's hands in his bigger ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "You know that I love you more than anything else in the world, Rukia?"_

_The girl sniffed and nodded sadly, with her bottom lip protruding. "And my nii-sama is my most favorite person in the world!"_

_He smiled sadly in response. "Then you must know that I only want, and will always want, what's best for you, don't you?"_

_She looked at him on the verge of tears and choked out a meager "Yeeees..."_

_"Then you are going to do what I am asking you to do, Rukia, without questioning me, ok?"_

_"BUT! BUT!" She cried desperately. "But Shaoran is my best friend!"_

_"You'll make other friends. Once you start going to school."_

_"But I DON'T WANT OTHER FRIENDS!" She yelled and broke down to heavy sobs, trying to pull her hands from her brother's grip. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE SHAORAN!"_

_Byakuya kept his hold on her hand relentlessly, until the girl had spent so much energy in crying that she stopped when heavy hiccups of sobbing overtook her. He gently scooped her up in his arms and as he petted her back, she pressed her face into his chest and screamed out her sadness._

_"It's going to be fine, Rukia. You'll see, you'll forget about him and-"_

_The child violently pushed him away and threw miserable slaps in the air between them. "NO! I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGET HIM! YOU ARE BAD! NII-SAMA IS BAD! I wanna see Shaoran, I wanna see Sha-"_

_"RUKIA." He ordered strictly, and the girl froze, for it was the first time she had ever seen her brother angered. "This conversation is over. You are not to see that boy again."_

_"NO!" She blubbered as heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. She hopped off the bed and ran for the door of the clean white room._

_Before she had a chance to reach the door knob, Byakuya sprang up and grabbed her. The girl kicked and wiggled miserably in his arms, crying out loud._

_"Rukia-"_

_"I wanna see Shaoran! I wanna see Shaoran!"_

_Byakuya finally set her down and turned her around. Holding her shoulders firmly, he looked her scornfully in the eye._

_"Stop this now, Rukia." He ordered, but the girl frowned at him angrily._

_"It's not fair!"_

_"Rukia, if you don't stay away from that boy, I am going to fire Mrs. Masaki."_

_Indigo eyes opened wide in shock and sorrow, and the only thing left for the girl to do was to whimper silently, with her head to the floor._

_"Promise me, Rukia."_

_She desolately nodded her head as tears dripped on the cold surface. "I promise, sir."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter~Look forward to more Ichiruki fluff! :3<strong>

**OH! Something I forgot to say: 'Shaoran' means 'Little Wolf' in Chinese. ;)**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! (Man, feels good to say that!)**


	17. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**I am co-teaching anatomy, so I'm beat right now...**

**One point: Yoshi in the anime, is a Bount. Not Nel.**

**Thanks to Nievedrop, godmother and shinimommy extraordinaire, for beta-reading. You'll always be my Alpha. ;)**

**Oh! And funny random line from 27kirune12:**

**I would LOVE to see Ichigo hug Rukia and say :  
>"I Love You, Rukia, from the first place, even when you THREW me away like some piece of shit. I worked really hard,became the youngest richest man in Japan, just for you to acknowledge me, that I am NOT poor anymore. I went through hell just for you, to find you, and when my biggest dream became true, you didn´t recognize me. It ripped my already broken heart from my chest, it burnt it into ashes, then it froze those ashes into ice, and then it shattered under your blank stare. It sucks, life is such a bitch, you know ?"<strong>

**~Lol, normally I wouldn't post it, but the last line killed me! XD**

* * *

><p>One step. One little tip-toe at a time. The young woman stepped on the balls of her feet soundlessly, heels in one hand and wide eyes fixed on the door of the room she just exited. Her mind didn't even want to consider processing what had happened last night. She walked backwards, hoping that everyone was too intoxicated to be awake... until a smaller back clashed with hers.<p>

"GWAH!" Two female voices exclaimed, two pairs of shoes got thrown in the air, and each woman turned, bearing the same guilty and embarrassed expression as the other.

"Rukia-san!"

"Nanao-san!"

What a lame walk of shame.

Each woman looked at the other in disbelief, smiling nervously and blushing profusely. They were both barefoot, dressed in last night's clothes, and their hair was a hot mess.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rukia asked automatically, looking at the washitsu door in shock.

Nanao laughed nervously and waved her hands uneasily while perspiration rolled off her temples.

"Aaaaaah! I-I-I... " she exclaimed and rubbed her head. "Weeeeell, you know... we were being goofy aaaaand... there-there was all that sake... and Shunsui..." The woman's blurry-from-the-hangover-and-loss-of-her-glasses eyes managed to tell the different shades of color that adorned the girl's cleavage and neck. There were reddish kissing marks all over. Unfortunately, her intoxicated mind drifted off to dumb mode. "Ano, Rukia-chan! What happened to your chest?" The woman pointed at it, perplexed.

Rukia looked down and gasped, immediately covering her cleavage with her hands. The girl turned various shades of red (maybe she had endocranial erythema!) and twisted her discarded sandals in her hands as if caught doing something indecent. Nanao looked at her until, inside her swinging and pained brain, she could recall that at one point, they lost the 'happy couple'. The girl's hands were almost ripping the shoe straps, and her big eyes were nervously fixed on the floor. Her small teeth dug into her lower lip. The woman felt like face-palming herself. That's why she HATED drinking. It made her like her stupid husband.

Nanao rubbed her head anxiously. "So... umm... where is Kurosaki?"

Rukia's agitated eyes momentarily flitted towards the staircase and back to meet Nanao's in a pathetic plea. Poor thing. The woman had a soft spot for the girl. Surprisingly, what broke the awkward silence was a loud gargling sound produced by Rukia's tummy. The girl squealed and 'humiliation' was practically written all over her face.

Nanao sighed. She was pretty hungry, too, and she needed to get out of there ASAP. Rukia seemed just as eager to get away. "So... I was gonna head home... would you like to come with me?"

Rukia blinked, trying to process the offer. "R-really? But I'm a mess..."

Nanao waved her hand dismissively. "We both look like shit, want to get away from here, clean up, and have breakfast. Besides, I can't drive without my glasses." She raised the car keys she had not-so-discreetly stolen from her sleeping husband. The buffoon was so deep into sleep, he felt nothing.

Rukia's worried eyes returned to the empty staircase; she knew Kurosaki was blissfully sleeping with a smile on his face, just two floors above. She couldn't, just couldn't face him yet.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm... mmmmm..." Ichigo opened his sleepy eyes slowly as he awoke gently, facing the wall as he lay on his side. The sun was high, he was warm, and he had just had the best fucking sleep of his life. Right after the best fucking sex of his life. His body felt amazing—relaxed, rested, and warm all over. Warm with Ruki-ness. He smiled so wide, his cheeks started to hurt. He shut his eyes again, stretching and rolling on the bed, bringing his arm up to adoringly embrace his lover.<p>

But his arm fell on something flat. His face scrunched up, unwilling to open his eyes as he willed himself to return to his serene sleep after taking a good hold of his favorite pet and maybe snuggling a little. His hand ran over the sheets and patted the empty pillow. Okay, Rukia wasn't THAT small. A baffled amber eye snapped open, immediately followed by the specific reaction: his body jumped up, an orange head snapping from side to side with wide eyes, trying to detect his disappeared lover.

"RUKIA!"

Screw serene sleep and snuggling! He jumped up, slapped the attic door open, and ran down the staircase urgently. Until he noticed his dick jumping around and sped back to the room to pull something on before he scared a woman shitless. It became hard to remember to dress up in the morning when he was more than willing to walk around the penthouse naked. Rukia may never admit it, but he knew she was _looking._

After pulling on his clothes hastily, forgoing buttoning his shirt, he darted out of the attic and down the hall, searching his pockets for his phone. He found the washitsu they had used last night and banged the door open. His banging made dreadfully awakened occupants hiss as the morning light stung their eyes. He looked around quickly and banged the door shut again, failing to trace Rukia or Urahara. Maybe she'd gone downstairs for breakfast...

He walked into the kitchen, with his scowl deepening considerably when he only found Urahara casually drinking his coffee on the kitchen table, with an ice pack placed under his hat, while Tessai wiped the floor.

"Good morning, Strawberry Sunshine!" chirped Urahara with a tired smile.

Ichigo looked at him smugly. "Where. Is. Rukia?" he growled out, annoyed.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san took off with Mrs. Ise." Tessai replied, before Ichigo strangled his boss.

The young man raised an eyebrow perplexed. "Who the fuck is Mrs. Ise?"

"My wifey..." murmured Kyoraku as he stumbled into the kitchen behind Ichigo, smiling like an idiot. "The apple of my eye..." He patted the pockets of his coat. "... who oh so lovingly stole my car keys."

"Your wife took Rukia?" hissed Ichigo, clenching his fist.

Kyoraku chuckled and slumped on the table opposite Urahara, then took a mug of coffee from Tessai. "You know Kurosaki, I know you think she's your property and all, but Kuchiki is not a 'thing'. Aren't you a happy ray of sunshine in the morning?" He took out a small flask from his vest and poured alcohol in the black coffee before taking a sip, earning an angry grunt from Ichigo. "What? Hair of the dog!" he explained innocently. Ichigo grunted again, took out his phone, and called Rukia. He heard a constant beeping sound, until it went to voice mail. He scoffed angrily, getting more and more frustrated.

He growled loudly, walked to Kyoraku, grabbed his collar, and rocked him back and forth violently, with the man's head swinging and ready to fall off! "WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I LOSE RUKIA SHE'S IN YOUR HOUSE?" He screamed, barring his teeth and his eyes had caught fire.

Kyoraku momentarily fainted with his mouth drooling and his eyes spinning.

Urahara shook his head disapprovingly. "Tsk, you should have had the Lover's Special."

"CALL YOUR WIFE RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo rocked the man so hard that he could hear his brain bump in his skull.

"Aaaaaagh." whimpered Kyoraku and waved his hands in peace. "Relaaaaax, my Nana won't let anything happen to your bunny!" He received a menacing glare. "Ok, ok!"

Ichigo crossed his arms annoyed, and Urahara took the chance to speak.

"Well, before you skin Shunsui and go bunny-hunting, there is something you gotta know," he stated, grimly. Urahara was never grim, unless it was something serious.

"Can't it wait?" mumbled Ichigo, glaring at Kyoraku as he dialed his wife's number.

"Not really," murmured Urahara as he looked at his orange-haired nephew under his hat.

"Ah, Nana-bear!" chirped Kyoraku, moving away to speak to Nanao. "So, howdee our dear Kuchiki? Aha. Aha." He nodded.

Ichigo looked at him closely, until the man turned to him for reassurance. "Your girl's just taking a shower. She has all four limbs in place." Then he turned to the phone. "What? No, I haven't seen your glasses."

The orangette grunted and turned back to his 'uncle' annoyed. "Make this quick."

Urahara sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. "We had two customers last night... who came in here to watch you."

Ichigo stiffened, sprang up, and punched his fists on the table, making the mugs clink. "WHAT!"

"Easy now. We took care of them; they were idiots, so I doubt they could be a real threat. Names were D-Roy and Edrad. Big dark guy, weird hair and short skinny pale guy."

Ichigo passed a hand through his hair, trying to remember if he knew them or when they could have watched him. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. Know anyone who'd want your head?"

The young man chuckled bitterly. "The list is too long."

"You think it may have to do with Ruki-chan? Renji told me there was a break-in at her house," murmured the older man, skeptically.

Ichigo scowled deeply and clenched his jaw at the thought of a certain teal-haired bastard. "I need to go get Rukia," he hissed, glaring at Kyoraku.

The man smiled in return. "God, if you're so protective, why don't you get her a leash? Nana said she wants some time, and they haven't had breakfast yet. The Mrs. makes some killer pancakes!" He sighed. "What I mean is, you two seem to be making some progress. Even pet owners let them run free at some point. 'Sides, my wife can take down five men single-handedly."

Ichigo looked at him as if he was retarded. "Yeah right."

"I don't call her Nana-bear for nothing."

Ichigo grunted and tried to control his rising worry. Rukia had been in Nanao's hands before, and the woman did seem pretty set on taking care of her. But he needed to know if Rukia had regretted what they'd done; then he'd have to fuck some sense into her. Even if he hated to admit it, Kyoraku had a point. If they were to establish a 'normal' relationship, he'd have to trust her. He addressed Urahara first. "I'll call Isane and have her look them up. I'll also call Zaraki to see if Starrk knows them." He then turned to Kyoraku somberly. "I have to see Rukia first."

"What about the trust we were talking about?"

Ichigo raised his phone and pointed at it. "I'm not calling her again. See? That's space enough."

He stood up, walked out, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Kyoraku casually walking by his side. "Why the fuck are you following me?"

Kyoraku pouted. "Hey, Nana took my car, and you are going to my house anyway!"

"And why is that my problem ! ?"

"You know Kurosaki, after all the fun you had last night, I would expect you'd be smiling like an idiot today."

"What!" exclaimed Ichigo and looked at Kyoraku suspiciously. "How the fuck do you know?"

The older man merely pointed at his exposed torso. Ichigo looked down to find small kissing marks on his abs and chest. He momentarily smiled, but wiped it off his face and replaced it with a fake scowl as he buttoned up.

"You should relax," murmured Kyoraku as Ichigo sped through the streets of downtown Tokyo, cursing under his breath at the traffic.

"I AM RELAXED!"

The older man offered a mellow smile. "Ah, you have a katana in the back seat, and you are squeezing the wheel hard enough to turn it to ashes."

Ichigo growled and thought about kicking Kyoraku out in the middle of the boulevard. "I'll relax when I see Rukia." He scowled as he faced the front of the car angrily.

"So... how did you make her go out with you?"

Ichigo's head snapped to Kyoraku menacingly. "Who said I made her!"

"I may be drunk and all, but I'm not stupid. The girl looked as if she was sitting on coals last night."

The younger male turned his eyes away, his brows knitted angrily. "It's complicated."

"Yeah well, it seems that you two have started to make some progress, so you may want to consider not screwing it by going all possessive on her again."

"HEY! SHE LEFT ME, OKAY?" yelled Ichigo, half hurt.

"I know, I know. But she's not used to this, and I don't think she can handle the situation. Nana said she was panicking. How long have you had her? Ten days? It won't help if you argue with her again, so why not leave her alone for now to relax and then talk about it?"

Ichigo groaned. "She's not allowed to run away!"

"Well, that's the thing. If you want her to be your girlfriend, stop treating her like a pet and start giving her some freedom and trust. Oh yeah, and tell her you love her already!"

Said man blushed unwillingly but scowled deeply as he processed the proposition. Rukia would relax if he let go a little, right? And she was safe where she was, so he wouldn't need to panic. His stomach flipped nervously. What if he told her he loved her?

"I'm... I'm afraid she's gonna be scared if I tell her," he finally admitted.

"Scared? Oh no, she's gonna piss her pants!" laughed Kyoraku, disheartening Ichigo. "But she won't ever consider that you really care about her if you don't go all out. She needs to hear it from you."

Ichigo felt the palms of his hands sweating. "You know what? Let's go to my office first. I need to make some calls and change," he murmured, averting his stare and playing different phrases of confession in his head.

* * *

><p>Rukia got out of the shower after thoroughly scrubbing herself clean and dumping her clothes in the laundry bin as the housewife instructed. She looked around and found some garments on the washing machine—an 'I'm with Stupid' shirt and loose fitting sweatpants. She'd already washed her underwear in the sink and dried them with the hair dryer, so she got fully dressed and looked around for a brush to tame her wild locks. She opened a few cabinets, and when she opened a bottom one, she stood and gazed at the contents in thought. How many were they? Ten? Fifteen? Pregnancy tests. Was Nanao-san pregnant? But she'd drunk last night, she couldn't have... She looked at the empty cases sadly. She shut the cabinet in grim silence and looked around for her phone.<p>

Rukia slowly walked into the rustic Italian kitchen of the Kyoraku household, wearing the 'I'm with Stupid' shirt and casual ensemble with her cell phone in hand. She nervously tapped the screen which registered only one (?) missed call from her 'Master', willing herself to call him.

"Had a nice shower?" called Nanao who flipped a pancake over the stove.

"Ah, hai! Thank you very much for the clothes!" replied the girl with a smile.

"No prob. You can keep them. You can wear the shirt whenever Kurosaki gets on your nerves."

Rukia chuckled awkwardly and bit her lip as she rolled the phone around in her hand. Nanao turned to her over her shoulder, squinting as she tried to make out her form.

"You know, that guy needs to relax. He made Sunshui call me seven times to make sure you're ok."

Rukia squealed surprised. "W- What? He- he's with your husband?"

"Ah, yes. They're at his office or something..."

The girl took a step back in slight shock. She expected a deranged reaction, thirty unanswered calls, and him storming in the house to drag her back home. Didn't he... didn't he care as much anymore? He would just, just come and get her after work? Like... like a pet? She was afraid of his thoughtless burst, but now that she got something that could count as neglect for his standards... something stung in her chest. Was he not even mad at her? Her eyes clouded over as she tried to suppress her disappointment.

"Ha!" roared Nanao as she flipped a pancake like a pro. "These are gonna be awesome!"

Rukia fidgeted with the end of her shirt awkwardly. "Ano, Nanao-san, are... are you and your husband trying to have a baby?"

The girl bit her lip and regretted asking when she saw the woman's back tense and shudder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get involved! It's none of my business and- "

"Ah, don't worry Rukia-san!" chirped Nanao and turned around with a wide nervous grin, waving her hands. "I should have dumped all those pregnancy tests, right?" she squealed and violently grabbed the mixing bowl, beating the mix harshly as she grinned even deeper. "I mean... I mean it's stupid, right? After five years, two abortions, and a medical confirmation that I have an inhospitable wound, you'd think that stupid me would stop taking these stupid pregnancy tests, right?" She laughed and dumped the contents of the bowl in the pan clumsily, not paying attention to what she was doing. "Anyway, who needs kids? I'm already raising Sunshui as it is! And can you imagine one or two toddlers running around my kitchen? That would take so much time to clean!" she waved her hands with watery eyes, keeping up the happy act and forgetting about the pan on the stove. "And not to mention how loud kids are and how much money they cost and-"

The woman stopped when the pancake in the pan caught fire. "SHIT!" she yelled, and both women caught the handle, frantically dumped it into the sink, and opened the tap.

"Okay, we got it, we got it!" called Rukia, but Nanao's sobs were not what she expected to hear.

The woman covered her face and finally let go of the tears she'd been holding back. "I'm such an idiot! I burned it! I mean, who forgets something on the stove like that! And I can hardly see anything without my glasses! How could I ever take care of a child when, when... "

"Nanao-san... " Rukia wrapped her arms around the taller woman in a comforting hug. "Don't say things like that. You'll make a great okaa-san." It was very affectionate for Rukia to see the woman so vulnerable, and she smiled.

"But I'm barren!" sobbed the woman bitterly. "I kept... I kept complaining to Sunshui that his drinking was the problem, but it's me! I... I... I'd turned the guestroom into a baby room when I got pregnant and then... and then I lost it! I lost it!" Nanao sank to the floor and covered her eyes with her arm, ashamed.

Rukia sighed and brought her head to her chest, stroking her back. "Maybe you weren't meant to have that baby. You can always adopt one."

"We're always wait-listed. Always. Sunshui has a record, and we're never picked to get a baby! That's... that's when he started drinking heavier! He thinks it's his fault we can't have a family!" she cried in Rukia's arms.

A few moments passed like that, until Nanao was too embarrassed at her outburst to even look at Rukia. She kept silent for some time until...

_Grrrrrllllluuuuaaarrrrggggg..._

Rukia squeaked at the sound produced from her abdominal area and blushed.

Nanao blinked. "Rukia... was that your stomach?"

"Eeeeeh..." sweated the girl.

"Pff!" Nanao tried to suppress her laughter, to no avail. "Ahahahahahaha!"

"Sh-shut up!" blushed Rukia, but the woman's laugh got to her and they both found themselves laughing their hearts out on the kitchen floor. Once it was over, they wiped the tears from their eyes contently.

"Okay, now it's time to make a serious pancake!" Nanao smirked and flexed her arm.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at the Italian villa grimly and anxiously. Ok, so he hadn't managed to relax and not worry over Rukia, but he held himself from calling her again, hoping she would. They'd stopped at Kurosaki Corp. where he took a shower and changed (though he always wore pretty much the same black ensemble) and had Isane start a search on Edrad and D-Roy. According to Zaraki, the two were not Las Noches employees.<p>

He'd played lots of scenarios in his head already.

_"I love you, so stop running away from me!"_

_"Technically, you already ARE my girlfriend, so it's about time we made it official."_

_"I want to father your children!"_

_"Yeah, so, I love you but come on, you must have known!"_

_"Let's make a deal, I say I love you, and you say it back!"_

_"So, since we live together, why don't we get married already?"_

Boo. It was hopeless.

"You know, you don't need to confess _now_," stated Kyoraku as he walked past him towards the front door.

Ichigo blinked and scowled as he followed, and the pair entered the house silently. The smell of breakfast was heavy and overshadowed the alcohol that reeked from the owner. Kyoraku waved at Ichigo to follow him towards the kitchen. As the pair narrowed the corner that led to the room, the conversation from the two women became audible.

"Ano, Rukia-san, why exactly did you leave Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stiffened at the question and grabbed Kyoraku violently, before he was able to enter the women's line of sight. The man made to yelp, but Ichigo harshly covered his lower face with his hand and dragged him down to the floor, hiding behind the corner. He strained his neck to listen more clearly as he held a choking Kyoraku firmly to hush him.

"Ummm..." Rukia's unsure, sad voice pierced his ears. "... I don't know. I... I... guess I started to panic when I woke up."

Ichigo slightly peeked his head around the corner to look at the grim faced girl, whose eyes were shadowed as she gulped nervously.

Nanao, even for her terrible eyesight, managed to make out the undeniable shade of orange that peeked in from the corner behind Rukia's back. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at the embarrassed girl, thinking urgently.

"But things seemed to be going better between you two, no?"

Rukia rubbed her arm nervously. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Nothing that happened last night was supposed to happen."

Nanao reached her hand over the table and squeezed Rukia's. "It's not wrong to act after your heart, Rukia."

The girl stiffened and pulled her hand away. "Nothing would come out of it anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Do you like him?"

The girl shuddered abruptly, and Ichigo squeezed Kyoraku so forcefully, he started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." choked the girl and gripped her fork so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Of course it does!"

"No it doesn't! Look, what do you want me to say? And-and what if I liked him, huh? What would come out of it?" yelled the girl exasperated. "He doesn't care about me, does he? How long has he known me, ten days? He doesn't even know me! He thinks I'm his pet fuck toy and wanted to sugar coat it to make me sleep with him again! He's probably tired of me already!"

"Don't say that! I do believe he likes you!"

"Even if he did, it doesn't matter! We can't be together!"

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong!" Tears stung the corners of Rukia's eyes. "He bought me and used me as a disposable pet! He uses my debt to take advantage of me and... and... it's just wrong! I can't be with someone who doesn't care for me, someone who bought me and... and..." Her lower lip quivered. "What am I to him? Nothing. And even if he did care, how could I be that kind of girl? What would my brother think of me?"

Rukia painfully shut her eyes to stop herself from crying as she recalled the dream she had last night. She relived the time when Kurosaki met Kaien in the Mitsukoshi Department Store, but this time, it was not Kaien; it was Byakuya. And he'd made to hug her, but Kurosaki cut through and bluntly told him that his little sister belonged to him. The hurt and disappointment in Byakuya's eyes crashed her heart, and she awoke in a cold sweat.

Ichigo slumped back on the wall with hollow eyes, letting go of a blue Kyoraku who choked for breath on the floor. Rukia would never be with him if he didn't free her completely first. But it wasn't even about owning her anymore. It was also about protecting her, taking care of her...

Kyoraku stumbled on his feet and walked into the kitchen with his arms wide open. "Ah, Nana-bear!"

Rukia literally jumped out of her skin at the sound, whipping her head with shocked, wide eyes. Her heart raced a mile when she saw a grim Kurosaki slowly emerge from the corner.

"Ah, Sunshui, when did you get here?" Nanao twitched.

"Oh, we just walked in, honey!" The couple faked it to ease the girl's strained nerves.

Rukia's nervous eyes were fixed on Ichigo, who slowly approached her with his eyes hidden under his bangs.

"Ah, Sunshui, I need to show you the... mail! The mail!" chirped Nanao and got up, dragging her husband away from the kitchen.

Rukia gulped and sat upright, with her back to Kurosaki, poking her half-eaten pancake. She tensed when she felt his hands gently rub her arms, and she turned to find his face an inch from hers. He leaned in and gave her neck a long kiss before releasing her; the girl stayed there flushed and baffled.

He moved around the table and sat smugly opposite her, in silence.

Rukia eyes were wide as her head raced to form any kind of reaction before she exploded. "Ummm... do... do you want some coffee?"

Ichigo's eyes locked with hers for a moment. "Yes, thank you."

She blinked a couple of times and clumsily grabbed the coffee pot and a clean mug, pouring him some hot liquid. When she stretched her hand to give it to him, he made to take it, but instead caught her hand and held it before him.

"Rukia... "

The girl's breath hitched in her throat as he looked into her eyes hotly, and her hand started to tremble inside his. Ichigo could feel his heartbeat accelerate. He should tell her. And then tell her that she means more to him than anything in the world.

_Okay, here it goes. Kuchiki Rukia, you are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my sun, my moon, my Chappy!_

"Kuchiki Rukia, I want to spend the rest of my life with Chappy!"

Ichigo's jaw hung open when he started to process what he had just uttered, and Rukia looked at him as if he had absolutely lost it.

"W-what?"

The man's mouth still hung open as he stood there dumbly. He just fucked himself royally.

"I... I mean..." he let go of her hand and coughed nervously. "That umm... Mrs. Hirako has invited us over for lunch," he mumbled, and for once, he wished his coffee was booze.

Rukia blinked and nodded automatically, not really sure what all that meant, but she wished to disengage from the awkward situation as soon as possible.

Ichigo sighed and kept looking at her, which made the girl want to shrink under his stare. "Rukia..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

She gulped and nodded, trying to dismiss the bombarding of thoughts of what he'd want to tell her. Oh god, what if he'd heard her?

The pair stood and walked to the veranda, Ichigo behind her. Once outside, the cold autumn air sent chills down her spine, but they were short-lived. His strong arms wrapped around her, and he pressed her onto him, engulfing her in his warmth. God, if she would allow herself to admit it, it felt amazing to be in his arms.

He gently stroked her hair and spoke against her temple. "I just want you to know, I would never do anything to humiliate you in front of your brother. I know his opinion means a lot to you, and I would never embarrass you like that. I want you to feel free, Rukia. And I want you to feel safe around me."

Rukia shut her eyes and let his intoxicating scent fill her senses. How could something so wrong feel so... comforting? She felt like she needed to say something, but no words sprang to mind.

Ichigo pulled back and gently pushed that stubborn bang away from her face. God, he loved and hated that bang. "You believe me, right?"

The girl looked into his smoldering eyes and nodded silently, causing a smile to break on his face.

"Good. Now come here, love!"

Sunshui and Nanao heard loud muffled sounds and two pairs of eyes peeked from the veranda door (not that the woman could make out much) and looked at the sight of Ichigo SMOTHERING Rukia in suffocating kisses, with the girl kicking and wiggling at the violent love expression.

"Sunshui, why is Rukia-san yelling?" asked Nanao as she squinted.

"Ah, she's just umm, happy that Kurosaki decided to follow my advice!"

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what adv-"

"Ah, Nana-bear, let's just leave our lovebirds alone!" sang Kyoraku and dragged his wife away, as Rukia made muffled threats to kill Kurosaki.

Once Ichigo let go of her, Rukia had acquired a whole new set of kissing marks all over her face and renewed spite for him.

"You just had to eat my face, didn't you?" she growled.

Ichigo smirked and licked his lips. "I find your taste very addictive."

Rukia grunted and crossed her arms indignantly. "Oh, why don't you tattoo your name on my forehead, it would be easier!"

He chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "I'd rather you tattooed it somewhere down south." He made a very pervy face at the thought of a huge 'ICHIGO' on Rukia's bikini line.

The girl's face contorted in shame and walked towards the garden annoyed but with Ichigo on her step. "Let's just go home already," she murmured.

When she didn't feel him behind her, she stopped and turned around to find him standing behind, looking at her with something unbelievably vibrant and passionate in his eyes.

"What?"

He smiled broadly. "You call my house 'home'." He'd never realized it until now, and it made his chest swell gleefully.

Rukia blinked and blushed. "I didn't mean it like-"

But Ichigo had already covered the space between them and hushed her with his lips, tenderly.

* * *

><p>So yes, Rukia had officially turned permanently pink. And she didn't really like the color, either. Well, at least that way the kissing marks were less visible. She still wore Nanao's clothes as they drove back to Gotei Towers, but the humor of the shirt greatly contradicted her mood. Her eyes seemed to always swing back to Kurosaki's face, oftentimes clashing with his. She resisted the urge to bite her nails as her brain started to work on overload. This time, it was so much harder to suppress her springing thoughts.<p>

She knew one thing. They were out of the 'pet' zone, AKA the me-evil-master-you-loyal-pet zone. So where were they now? Were they dating? No! She'd just gone out on one date with him, slept with him, lived in his house, and as of yesterday, had granted him permission to kiss and hold her. She was pretty sure that in some countries that would classify as marriage.

Damn. She was nervous. Pet Zone was at least a safe zone. She could scream and yell and keep her chin high all she wanted. Now she felt like she was hanging in mid-air. Okay, so, they made love, but that didn't mean that there was any actual love included. She willed herself to stop thinking about it. Stop wondering why it bothered her that he let her be at first and why it made her heart pound when he kissed her.

"Are you ok? You seem worried." She looked up and found his thumb stroking her chin gently.

She gulped. "Yes. I... I'm fine."

Ichigo sighed contently and parked the car. Rukia was so unbelievably cute with that flush, he wanted to literally take a bite. Once she was out of the car, he passed an arm around her waist, and though she seemed unsure about the gesture, she didn't turn it away. It felt so right to be able to hold her.

Rukia felt as if something heavy was pressing on her chest. One day ago, she would have smacked his hand away. But now, it wasn't that it felt right; it was that it felt wrong to disapprove of it. She indeed had agreed on letting him hold her, but somehow, it felt more like a progression than a deal.

They had hardly stepped out of the private elevator when a cane flew from nowhere and poked Ichigo in the chest.

"Ah, there you are, lovebirds!"

Rukia cringed at the overjoyed voice of the notorious Mrs. Hirako. For a granny, that woman sure had a voice!

Ichigo tried to smile at the old woman, who practically shoved them back inside the elevator. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be mad at her for telling Urahara about their date, or if he should thank her because things ended so well. "Umm, Mrs. Hirako..."

"Oooo come, come, now! I've made my scones, and I've been looking for you! Oh don't tell me you two spent the night in a hotel room?" She winked, and Rukia squeaked and passed an arm around Ichigo for support.

Basically, the couple held each other against the scary, perverse old woman. Ichigo gave Rukia a reassuring squeeze, and somehow, it helped her relax.

When the elevator reached the tenth floor, Mrs. Hirako turned deviously and looked at the pair who braced themselves. She flattered her wrinkled eyelids at Ichigo and shoved her hand in her purse, producing a piece of paper.

"Oh dear, Mr. Kurosaki, you are such a strong and kind young man! Just look at those arms!" she smiled.

Rukia's eye bulged, and instinctively, her hold on his waist tightened. She wanted to molest him!

"So, you wouldn't really mind grabbing a couple of things for an old woman like me now, would you?" She practically shoved the shopping list in his face.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Can't Shinji do it?"

"Oh that boy! He's such a bad grandson, I tell you! And in there is also my medication, you know... but it's alright, I guess you shouldn't bother with an old woman like me, who's undergone a triple bypass and suffers from asthma. Why would the young worry about the elderly, when I could be gone tomorrow..." she murmured sadly.

Rukia looked at the grandmother-figure perplexed, but Ichigo sighed and finally nodded. He didn't actually hate sick grannies. The bad thing was, every one of his 'minions' was dead wasted, so he'd have to go himself. "Alright. I guess I could do that. " He turned to Rukia. "We can go-"

"NO!"

"GWAH!"

And the girl was snatched away from him in a grip that could match an arm-wrestler's.

"Little Rukia-chan can stay here with me!" squealed the woman, and the girl looked to Ichigo for salvation.

"No, I really don't need-"

"Nonsense! I do so want to get to know you! And you have to try my scones before the air swings you away, dear!" The woman held Rukia's wrist hard enough to stop all blood flow and punched the elevator's button with her cane. "Now you go, my boy, and I promise to take care of your special girl!" she sang as the doors closed and separated the couple.

Rukia turned to the demented granny in shock.

"Oooooo, don't be scared, dear! Now come with me, there's so many things I want to show you!"

Why did Rukia feel like a slave being escorted to execution?

Mrs. Hirako's apartment was half Kurosaki's penthouse but still massive. Why Shinji would work for Kurosaki when his family had money escaped her; then again, Mrs. Hirako didn't strike her as woman who'd give him pocket money either.

To say the least, the house looked like someone had puked floral runners all over the furniture.

"Now sit here, darling!"

Rukia was harshly pushed down on a fluffy floral couch, and the old lady jumped into the kitchen and produced a huge tray of fresh baked scones and cutlery. The girl watched on in slight worry as the woman settled everything on the table like a professional juggler, then placed a steaming cup in Rukia's hands as if she was a dolly. Mrs. Hirako joyfully plopped down on an armchair opposite the creeped-out girl and took a cup of her own, finally slowing her pace.

"So..." started the woman.

Rukia gulped. "Ummm... aha?"

"Do tell me everything!"

_Blink blink._ "Everything... what?"

"Well, how long have you and Mr. Kurosaki been going out? When did you move in?"

"Ugh... ugh..." Rukia bit the inside of her cheek and shifted uncomfortably. Shit. Where's the orange head when you need him?

"And how are you getting along with my dear Yuzu?" chirped the woman, and Rukia's head snapped up in alert.

"Yu-Yuzu?"

Mrs. Hirako smiled. "Oh dear, haven't you met his little sister yet?"

A sudden interest sprang inside Rukia's chest but also a bitter realization that he would probably not want his sister to know about her. "You... you know Yuzu?" she asked hesitantly.

The old woman sighed and relaxed back in her seat. "Oh, I see. So my Shinji was right, indeed you don't know much about him." She winked. "Well, that's why I'm here! Kids today always need a little push!"

She raised a wooden box from the coffee table and opened it, then passed it to Rukia. The girl slowly took hold of it and looked inside, at the small stack of pictures.

"Such a delightful child. I used to be her piano teacher. Poor thing, she felt so lonely when her brother would go to work and would spend most of her afternoons here."

Rukia gulped and gazed at the pictures mesmerized. The girl in there was merely a little older than the one in the picture she saw in the attic. All honey-colored hair and beautiful amber eyes. She was sitting in front of the piano in the first photo, and Rukia saw the massive organ in the other side of the lounge. The other pictures showed the girl in an apron making cookies and covered in flour, the girl and Mrs. Hirako in the park, the girl and... Rukia looked at the picture, caught up by it. It was the girl in her brother's arms, and the pair both smiled sincerely at the camera. They were both dressed casually, and it didn't evade Rukia how good he looked in a v-neck sweater. Yuzu had the most adorable grin and held a really fat black and white bunny in her hands. It felt like seeing her own family in there.

"You like this one? Ah, it's good to remember that boy can smile once in a while," stated Mrs. Hirako softly.

Rukia looked at her and back at the picture. "Can... can I keep it?" She didn't know why, but for some reason, it moved her greatly.

"Of course. But I suggest that you take one of your own," the woman nodded.

The girl placed the photos neatly inside the box and carefully placed the newly acquired one in her pocket. "Could you... could you tell me more... about them?"

The old woman sighed contently. "Well, I've only known them for about four years, really. When they bought the penthouse, all the old goats around here started gossiping about the young business outbreak. Now, I don't know what happened before they came here, but I can tell you what I've seen since then. That boy... that boy took care of his sister like a loving mother. God, how old were they? He was nineteen, and heaven forbid, she was only eight. You should just see how much she adored him. Don't ever tell him this, but sometimes, she used to cry when he had to leave. Even so, she was indeed a tough girl and tried her best to not hurt his feelings. In the first years, I swear that boy worked harder than a dog. Morning, day, night, holidays, and weekends. But he always found time for little Yuzu and never ever have I seen him with a girl; before you, that is."

The woman leaned in towards Rukia conspiringly. "And it's not that he isn't a nice piece of pie either. So, we had started to worry that he was... well, gay. At least now, I only have to worry about Shinji. That Hiyori of his, I'd swear she's a truck driver!"

Rukia felt like facepalming herself. "Ugh..."

"Well, anyway. So, as I was saying, about a year ago, my little Yuzu asked her brother to enroll her in this foreign school in Switzerland. God was that a sad day! I just know he was hurt that she'd leave, and I know she'd only want to separate herself from him to keep him from worrying about her! Such a selfless child, really."

Rukia looked down as the words sunk in.

"Has she... has she ever told you anything about their mother?"

"Ah, no. Poor thing was only two when she died. She couldn't remember her but said that her brother would always tell her stories about her."

"And... and what about their father?"

"Ah... well, I've heard that he'd called sometimes, but the boy wouldn't let him talk to her." The woman's face shadowed. "She did though once say... that boy got a beating but never once has he let anyone dare touch his sister, and that's all I know."

Rukia felt her heart clench and her mouth quivered. God... how hard must life have been to him and how difficult must it have been to still be able to give such unconditional love to his sister? It created a sense of pride in her. And she relished the feeling of admiring him, for some reason.

"Now, don't sulk, dear. Past be gone. NOW! Have some scones!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled and practically scared away the toddlers running around the grocery store. He'd already been to the drug store for multivitamins (so, what medication did the old woman need again?), he'd gotten Tokyo Times, Japan Daily, and Forbes Magazine, he'd bought a bathroom mat and fuzzy flip-flops, and now he had to get her lemons and lard. Lard? Ugh... and of course everything was going on Ichigo's credit card.<p>

"Yo."

Ichigo turned smugly upon hearing the familiar voice. Shinji popped behind him and grinned widely.

"I hate you," stated his boss.

"Hehehe, I know you do, Boss. I was on my way to Nan's when I saw your hair from the other side of town," he snickered.

"Yeah well, I'm doing the shopping for your 'nan', because you are too much of an idiot to do it," huffed Ichigo.

Shinji laughed. "Oh, let me guess. She pulled the triple bypass story again."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and gritted his teeth. "Yes..."

The blonde patted his boss' shoulder violently. "Oh Boss, Nan's never had any surgery! Damn that woman, she's never even gotten sick! Don't you know she runs the marathon every year? She's also the president of the rowing team."

Ichigo twitched.

"Awwww Boss, you are such a sweetheart!" squealed Shinji, and the next thing he knew, his nan's new bathroom mat had become a collar. Which Ichigo then used to drag his employee out of the store with the remaining bags.

When Mrs. Hirako opened the apartment door, her grandson was kicked in by a leather shoe, and Ichigo passed the bags to the woman without a word. Normally he'd be yelling but still couldn't find himself getting mad at the granny.

"Ah, thank you so much, dear!" chirped Mrs. Hirako. "You don't know what this means to a weak old lady like myself!"

Ichigo gave Shinji's ass another kick, just to relieve his nerves before he turned to find Rukia on the couch with her cheeks ready to burst from the scones Mrs. Hirako had forced into her mouth. She looked at Ichigo sadly as she desperately tried to chew on the gagging food.

"Shinji! Get up right now and help your grandmother take these to the kitchen! And what's that around your neck? God, this fashion today!" ordered Mrs. Hirako at the blonde who momentarily whimpered.

Ichigo approached Shinji on the floor and violently snatched his messenger bag, unzipped it open, and walked to Rukia when Mrs. Hirako and her grandson disappeared into the kitchen. He held the bag open under Rukia's choking face.

"Spit."

Rukia blinked. What the hell? It was her or Shinji. And she spat the stone hard crumbs in the bag before they blocked her airway and took a relieving breath.

"OH MY, IS THAT MY NEW MAT? YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" the old woman yelled from the kitchen, and the couple heard loud smacking sounds.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Nan! It was Boss!"

_POWWWWWWWWWWW!_ Whoa, that was a pan. "How dare you blame your Boss! That's it, I'm disowning you!"

Finally, a dizzy Shinji stumbled into the lounge and dropped on the nearest armchair, rubbing his sore face. Ichigo zipped his bag closed and offered it to him casually.

"Here's your bag, Shinji."

The blonde blinked and took it carefully. "There's no explosives in here, right?"

"Nope."

Shinji grinned. "Thanks Boss!"

Rukia had been watching the whole parody smugly and shifted only when Ichigo took hold of her hand and pulled her up.

"Mrs. Hirako, we have to get going now. Thank you for the... yeah," murmured Ichigo, and the woman emerged from the kitchen with a rolled up magazine in her hand.

"Ah, yes, of course. But I am afraid I did not ask for this magazine, dear. Here, Rukia-san, why don't you take it?" the woman offered the rolled up thing to said girl, who blinked in response.

"No, it's ok-"

"JUST TAKE IT!" roared the woman, and a terrified Rukia grabbed the thing.

"H-h-haaaaiii..."

Ichigo urgently dragged Rukia away, and the pair disappeared behind the door before you could say 'granny-nator'.

Shinji turned to his nan with a grin. "You know something, don't you, Nan?"

The woman grabbed a scone and threw it at his face, and truly, it was more of a stone than a scone. "I have no idea what nonsense you are talking about!"

* * *

><p>In the elevator, Rukia absentmindedly stuffed her hands into the sweatpants' pockets and fingered the piece of paper in one of them. She turned to Ichigo, who was busy playing with the back of her shirt. She couldn't help the corners of her mouth drawing up when she took out the photo and offered it to him.<p>

"Here."

Ichigo blinked and examined the photo she passed him, smiling at the memory. "Where did you find this?"

"Mrs. Hirako had it. I thought you may want to keep it," she shrugged with a slight smile. "It's really cute. And I think you should wear v-necks more often."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Really?"

"Yes. The whole permanent black suit thing makes you look like a mobster and very uptight," she rolled her eyes. "I just think it would be nice if you changed a little."

He chuckled and rubbed his head. "I think I may have this one somewhere. I hope..."

Rukia smirked. "You know, you need more casual clothes."

"Says the girl who wears the 'I'm with stupid' shirt," he replied cheekily.

"Yeah well, normal people don't wear freakishly expensive silk gowns at home!"

"Okay then, why don't you take me shopping later?" he smirked and passed an arm around her shoulders.

She looked away with her chin up and cocked her hip like a boss. "Well, maybe I will."

She stole a glance at him smiling from the corner of her eye. "So... I didn't know you had a bunny."

Ichigo gazed at the image but held Rukia closer to his side. "Well, technically, it was Yuzu's bunny. She called him 'Pyon-Pyon'. Once she had this epiphany and made me donate him to the zoo to have a bunny family. Don't tell her, but I think he became lion food."

Rukia chuckled. "So that's why you proclaimed your undying love for Chappy?" she laughed.

Ichigo flushed. "W-what? I never! I meant... I meant..." Way to ruin the mood.

The girl waved her hand. "Yeah?"

Ichigo grunted. "Whatever, Shorty."

"Huh? What did you call me?"

"Shorty."

Rukia growled. "What! I am NOT short!"

Ichigo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying pressing her buttons. He placed his hand on the top of her head and brought it to level with his body, indicating that her full height reached just below his chest.

"You are just too tall!" she huffed, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you fit into Yuzu's clothes?" he smirked.

Rukia glared at him, and when the lift reached the 50th floor, she landed a harsh kick on his shin, causing Ichigo to wince and hold his leg in pain. Damn that bunny was strong!

He ran after her (or jumped on one foot) as she stormed down the hall irritated. "Rukia! Come on! I was just joking! You know I love your size!"

She crossed her arms dismissively. "And why would you?"

"Because I can do this," he smirked and tossed the girl over his shoulder effortlessly, then unlocked the door, and walked into the house, giving Rukia's behind a kiss in the process.

"Put me down!" she complained.

Ichigo stretched and yawned. "Mmmm, why?"

"Well, I don't know, because I'm not a shoulder comforter maybe?" she huffed.

_Ding Dong. _Saved by the bell. Ichigo blinked and walked to the door with Rukia over his shoulder. Once he opened the door, a very familiar red head appeared.

"Renji," stated Ichigo.

"Renji!" squeaked Rukia, who at the time was facing Kurosaki's ass upside down.

"Rukia?"

"Hey, stop staring at her ass!" yelled Ichigo.

Renji waved his hands defensively. "Aaaaaah, I am not, Boss!"

The girl grunted and tried to push herself up, ending up supporting her weight on Kurosaki's shoulder and craning her neck to look at her terrified friend.

"Ah, hi Renji!" she waved and kicked the man who was holding her, missing his loins by an inch.

"Buoh!" groaned Ichigo and gave Rukia a squeeze. "Easy, Buns." He turned to Renji smugly. "What the fuck do you want?"

The red head sighed and produced Ichigo's cell phone from his pocket. "You forgot this at Urahara's, Boss. You got ten calls from Mr. Ukitake."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, thanks." Could it be about Shiro? He slowly set Rukia down and glared at his employee. "So, what took you so long?"

"Hey!" barked Rukia. "Don't be so rude!"

Renji fixed his collar, sweating. "Aaaaah, I woke up kinda late Boss, and there was all that traffic 'cause of this festival..."

Rukia squealed. "There's a festival?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

The red head nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

The girl jumped and grabbed her friend's arm. "Oh come on, let's go there!"

The man turned to his Boss, horrified, looking at the veins that pulsated on his reddening forehead. "Aaaaaah... I don't know, Rukes."

The girl turned to Ichigo cockily. "Oh Grand Master and King Egoist, can we go to the festival tonight?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," hissed Ichigo.

"Well, YOU said you wanted ME to feel FREE, didn't you?" she smirked and cocked a slender eyebrow.

He leaned down and poked her forehead irritated. "Well, I meant free in a two-foot radius from me, so, no. And I'm not going to a stupid festival just to escort you two!"

"Oh come on! Why can't Renji take me to the festival?" she poked his chest.

"Yeah well, I don't cater to you, Princess Demanding! Renji works for me!"

"That's exactly why I think he needs a break!"

"No one's taking my girlfriend to a fucking festival!"

"I'm NOT your girlfriend, and Renji IS my friend so suck it!"

The red head watched the bickering and cowardly raised his hand. "Eh, guys..."

"SHUT UP, RENJI!" they both yelled at him and resumed their fight.

"I have rights you know!"

"Bunnies don't have rights!"

"Oh, you're just gonna lock me in here?"

"I'll take you to the bedroom right now and show you!"

Renji backed out and slowly closed the door behind him, but he could still listen to Rukia yell something about Ichigo wanting to rule the world with his cock.

After about ten minutes of throwing outrages at each other, Rukia noticed Renji was gone and huffed angrily, turned her back to Kurosaki, and crossed her arms indignantly.

"Hey! I was talking here!" growled Ichigo from behind her.

"You were not talking, you were threatening to get me a zoo cage!"

Ichigo clenched his fists, frustrated. Like he'd ever let Rukia practically date Renji! So, fuck Rukia and call Ukitake, or call Ukitake and fuck Rukia's brains later?

He poked the back of her head angrily. "I'm going to my study to make a call, and when I come back, you'd better be very naked!"

"Oh don't worry, just looking at your stupid hair and even stupider scowl makes me all hot and horny!" she retorted sarcastically.

Once Ichigo was gone, Rukia plopped down on the couch and noticed the rolled up magazine under her armpit. She so wished the old woman hadn't given her Playgirl or something!

She unrolled it lazily and looked at the cover titles. "Tokyo City Vibes... Fifty Best Watches... Twenty Most Eligible Bachelors..." Whatever. There wasn't much to do, anyway. She'd missed classes today and should phone Orihime to see how she was doing. But she was too preoccupied today with figuring what the hell was going on in her life. She almost violently flipped the pages, scowling. How dare he treat Renji like that! Was she not supposed to have any social life while she lived with him? And how dare he call her Shorty! And why did it bother her so much that he thought she was short? She didn't get that annoyed when Kaien said it! Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind. A flash of very familiar orange caught her eye, and she flipped the pages backwards to find it. There, in a full-page cover, stood Kurosaki in all his orange, scowling glory. She suppressed a squeal at the title:

'Kurosaki Ichigo, second year Most Eligible Bachelor'

The corners of her mouth dragged down to her chin as she read over the text. Ichigo Kurosaki, the eternal bad boy of business, CEO of Kurosaki Corp., mother company of Japanese Airlines, Nippon Yusen, and as of recently, Seireitei Hotels. It's hard to say what women find more attractive: the wild orange hair, the permanent scowl or his unyielding immunity to women?

It went on to say how he was ruthless, straightforward, and sarcastic. How he never smiled and how ominous he was when he lost his temper. They even labeled him as... heartless, but that was part of his allure.

Rukia grunted and didn't really feel like reading more as her nails dug into the paper. One photo showed him with a cigarette in his mouth, scowling, as usual, as he walked out of Kurosaki Corp. In another picture, he was shaking hands with the Prime Minister candidate, and in the other... Rukia's eyes bulged. He was at a gala event in a tux, and a super buxom journalist with strawberry blond hair practically squeezing herself on his side, holding a microphone to his mouth but poking him with her boobs. Grrrrrrrrr... Rukia gritted her teeth with the sudden urge to hit her. Not that Kurosaki seemed any interested in her. Wait, why would she care? He was a bachelor, right?

The girl looked down at the small mounds that barely poked through the fabric. He probably thought that the journalist wasn't short or child-sized. And she had such long, rich hair. And normal-sized eyes, not huge fly-like ones.

She felt something like a stone drag her stomach down. Why did it bother her so much? No, it didn't. It soooooo didn't bother her! In fact, she wasn't going to look any more at it! She got up, walked into the dining room, harshly tossed the magazine in the fireplace, brought some matches from the kitchen, and burned it to ashes. See? It sooooo didn't bother her!

* * *

><p>Ichigo could hear the desk phone slowly cracking under his fist from the tenseness. "What?" he choked.<p>

The man on the other line sighed. "They managed to save him in the very last minute. I tell you, I'd have to be preparing a funeral if Byakuya wasn't in a hospital when that happened. I ordered them to take him to the high security ward upon his return back to the prison. I sent over two officers I trust to guard him."

"Who the hell did this?" seethed Ichigo, passing a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"The officer said it was a woman by the name Yoshi. Green hair. She killed a nurse and an officer in the process. She's on the run right now, and I just learned that they found the getaway car dumped in a ditch. Byakuya is in the Intensive Care Unit of Hokkaido General, and we'll try to see if we can move him tomorrow. Until he wakes up, there's not much I can tell you."

"Listen to me, I don't know how, but you have to find a way to move him to another prison!"

"Ichigo, I'm not with authority to do so. I can request it, but it could take weeks to be approved."

"I don't care. Find a way to bring him to Tokyo and don't let anyone approach him!"

The other man paused for a while. "How's my dear Rukia?"

Ichigo exhaled slowly. "She's fine... God..."

"Ichigo, relax, you can't know if they are after Rukia."

"That honestly doesn't help. Can I just lock her inside?"

"Now you are overreacting. I suggest you keep her busy and not let her watch the news. They don't mention the name, but I wouldn't want her to suspect anything. And the more you keep her company, the less she'll be asking to see Byakuya, which she can't do right now."

"Alright. Keep me posted at all times. Thank you, Ukitake-sama."

Ichigo hung up and leaned back on the chair, feeling exhausted. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily, as the memory of the first time he saw Byakuya played back in his mind.

_"Pull your cap down. You are going to get cold, my Shaoran."_

_"Okaa-san!" Ichigo held his mother's hand as she held him through the snow of the cemetery yard. The cap was so big that he had to push it up to be able to see. There were lines of people dressed in all black, and some even arrived in long limos. His feet were cold from walking all the way from their house._

_At the entrance of the temple, he saw a young man in his late teens, dressed in a very expensive black suit. He was pale and thin, with long black hair neatly pulled back and hollow eyes, being consoled by the herds of people who proceeded to walk into the temple. There was a small child nested and balled up in his arms, with the head buried in his neck._

_As the pair approached, a man in his late thirties walked up to the young man and patted his shoulder in a fatherly manner. Suddenly, he felt his mother's hand squeeze him very hard, and he looked up to find her looking at the older man shocked._

_"Okaa-san..."_

_"Ichigo," she whispered urgently, but the young man's voice called them just as his mother was about to turn to leave._

_"Mrs. Masaki," called the young man and walked towards them, followed by the older man as well._

_Ichigo could feel his mother tense and shiver. "Okaa-san?"_

_"Byakuya-sama!"_

_The little girl raised her head from her brother's neck and looked down at the little boy, who blushed when he recognized those unbelievable indigo eyes._

_"Is this your son?" asked the stranger with interest. Ichigo was too preoccupied with gazing at the little girl to notice him._

_"Mrs. Masaki, this is my godfather. Please forgive the urgency, but I need you to take Rukia. I don't want her in the wake."_

_The woman turned to her boy frantically. "Ah, Shaoran, do be a good boy now and keep company with little Miss Rukia while we go inside for the funeral, ok?"_

_Ichigo didn't know why him mother was so worried, but he nodded. Byakuya set the girl down, but the child started to cry immediately after he let her go._

_"Nii-sama!" she stretched her arms to grab him, but Ichigo went forth and took her in his arms instead. Since she was younger and smaller, it wasn't very hard to lift her. She wrapped her small hands around his neck and buried her face in there, like she had done to her brother._

_"Go wait in the pavilion over there, ok?" his mother pointed at the spot. "I'll be with you in a moment." She nudged the children, and Ichigo carried the girl and sat on the bench with her in his arms._

_Rukia sniffed, and he felt small droplets roll on his neck._

_"Ano, are you okay?" he asked softly and rubbed her back._

_"I... I want my otou-san... whewe is my otou-san?" whimpered the girl and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter._

_"Ano... maybe he's up there with the angels."_

_The girl raised her head and looked at him sadly. "I don't want to be alone..." she sobbed._

_"It's okay. You don't have to be alone. I'll... I'll be your friend."_

_"Weally?"_

_Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Aha! And I will never, ever leave you alone!"_

_Surprisingly, the girl stopped crying and just looked at him. "Pwomise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ulquiorra-kun! I smell smoke! Aaaaaaaaa! Rukia-saaaaaan! I'm sorry, I have to go; I think I burnt the cookies! Oh! Tsubaki, no! Bad chipmunk! Put the knife down!" <em>Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.<em>

And the line went down. Rukia sighed as she shut her phone. At least Orihime was okay. Rukia had told her not to bring the chipmunks home, but she didn't want to stay away from her 'babies'.

She looked around and found she really had nothing to do. She'd already made sure every part of the magazine was ash, she's changed clothes and fit into warm ones, and called Orihime. She could study... except she had no mind for it. Why was she experiencing this constant worry ever since she read that article? She wasn't even sure if he did know of it. She snorted. Of course he knew of it. Probably wrote the text, too. Who else would say that his hair and scowl were attractive?

And how long was Kurosaki gone? He hadn't even attempted to molest her yet. She crossed the apartment and walked to his study, momentarily blushing as she remembered what she wore the last time she was there. Or, for that matter, what she didn't wear. He was sitting behind his office with his hands in his hair, supporting his head on his elbows. He looked paler and worried.

She started to get concerned and walked up to him. "Hey... are you ok?"

He slowly raised his head and looked drained. What could have happened? She sat on the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey... what happened?"

Ichigo looked at her sadly and spoke slowly. "Some... someone I know... he almost died."

Rukia's heart fell and she took his face into her hands gently. "Is he okay now?"

He shook his head. "He's still in danger..."

She sighed and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

He smiled sadly and brought his hand up to stroke her face as well. He just stared at her for a while, lost in thought. "Sometimes... sometimes I'm afraid I won't be able to feel you anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

His hand slipped from her cheek to her shoulder and the other caught her hand and slipped up, until he circled her and brought her to sit on his lap, then buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Your scent... the way your skin feels..." his hands traced her body, groped every curve and when Rukia thought he wanted to maul her, he brought his hands to her face and touched every inch of it as if he wanted to take in every line and form. "Your heartbeat..." he pressed his ear to her chest, listening to the rapidly beating organ and pressing her to him even more.

Rukia was breathless from an emotion she couldn't place. All she could do was wrap her arms around his head and stroke his hair gently, to reassure him. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine..." she whispered and buried her face in his hair.

They held each other like that for some time, until Rukia rose with a smile.

Ichigo's breath was caught in his throat. It was the first time she smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her mouth softly, then got up and took her hand, dragging her out of the study.

"Hey, where are we going?"

He turned to her over his shoulder with a smirk. "First, we're going shopping to get me something my Princess Demanding approves of and then I'm taking you to the festival."

* * *

><p>Ichigo hadn't let go of his concern, but he could at least set it aside. Rukia's hand was safely entrapped in his as they walked around the pedestrian festival. Alongside the stools and food stands were game settlements and street performers; lanterns hung from cables above them and lit up the night sky; and people walked around either in normal dress or winter kimono. At that moment, he wouldn't change his new v-neck Rukia had picked out for the world. He had let Rukia do all the shopping for him and she had picked out a bunch of clothes - and underwear at his request. It had gone kind of like this:<p>

_Rukia had walked back to the counter with a small stack of clothes triumphantly. Ichigo did love everything she'd picked out for him, glad that they had the same taste. But the perverse little monster in his head was dying to see her get him some underwear, too._ _Such being the case, he gave Rukia his best try at puppy eyes._

_"I need underwear too, love." Of course the even pervier side of him wanted her to say she'd rather he didn't wear any._

_Rukia blushed at the request. "Are you crazy? You-you don't need underwear!"_

_"Yes I do. I don't have enough," he pouted._

_"Oh yeah? So what have you been wearing all this time?"_

_"Well, since you came along, I've been needing to change it three times a day, and not to mention, you've ripped some of them."_

_Rukia looked like a red neon light in the middle of the department store, but nevertheless, she granted his request, more so because she needed to look away from him._

So, now he was wearing everything Rukia had picked, that being a cobalt blue v-neck she seemed to love, dark jeans, black tennis shoes, and some very fitting boxers. He'd still kept his trench coat, though. Usually the only person who'd make him come to a festival would be Yuzu, but he couldn't help but smile at the girl who walked by his side, eagerly. Rukia seemed happy, and even if she complied just to make him feel better, it still meant she cared.

"So?" Rukia turned to him with a smile. "Good enough for you, Master?" she asked teasingly and smiled above his black scarf, which he more than gladly let her steal from him.

God, he'd die for that smile. "It's cheesy. And there's too many brats running around," he said honestly. "But I'm having a great time."

"Me too," she whispered and ran forward. "Come on! Buy me some ramen! I know a place where it's kick-ass!"

Ichigo wanted to laugh, he really did. Except for Byakuya, everything was going exactly like he had dreamed for so many years. And maybe... maybe things were actually turning good. Rukia seemed happy and open to him, and he'd make sure nobody would get close enough to harm her brother.

He was so captivated by her. She leaned over the food stand and licked her cute pink lips hungrily as she eyed the condiments. He realized it was the first time she actually had an appetite when she was around him. Well, except for strawberries, but that was reserved for other indecent activities.

"So..." she mused. "I want... Shoyu ramen with menma, green onions and nori!"

"I'll have the same," he added. "So, you've been here before?" he smirked down at the girl.

She nodded. "Yeah, Orihime, Hanataro,..." ..._Kaien... _"... Tatsuki, and I used to come here often! And we always got this, expect for Ori who'd add in peanut butter!"

"I can make you ramen at home, if you want," said Ichigo as the cook served their bowls and set their tray.

Rukia turned to him and blinked. "Huh? You know how to make ramen?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's not hard," then he smiled deviously. "You probably think it is because your cooking skills suck."

"What!" barked Rukia. "You... you don't know that!" Okay, she'd never had to cook in her life. The only friend who wanted to teach her was Orihime, and for her four weeks of destitution, she lived on instant noodles. "I just hadn't had the chance yet!"

He chuckled as he retrieved their tray. "Okay then, you are free to take over the kitchen during the weekend."

She turned her chin up dismissively. "Ah, who said I'd cook for you?"

He looked up at her with interest and seated himself at an empty table on the street. "So, what if we cook together then? Maybe you'll teach me something, your Majesty."

She glared at him, but nevertheless took a seat by his side and violently snatched her steaming bowl of ramen. "Maybe I will."

After that, they ate silently for some time and savored their meal, with Ichigo looking at Rukia happily and Rukia looking around at the lively affair excitedly.

Even the way she slurped the noodles was cute! It splashed her face in broth. He took a napkin and caught her by surprise when he started to wipe her cheek gently.

"You have broth all over your face... very lickable," he grinned.

She grabbed the napkin and wiped her mouth herself, still munching. "So," she started. "… haven't you been to a festival before? As a child?" she looked up at him and brought a fresh batch on noodles into her mouth.

Ichigo poked around the pieces of nori in his bowl and rested his head on his fist. "I guess not. My mother used to work till late in the evening, and my father worked in the hospital all day long," he shrugged. "When I was old enough to go out on my own, I had to babysit Yuzu."

Rukia inhaled deeply. "Your father is a doctor?"

"Janitor... he was in Med School, but then my mom got pregnant, and he had to work to provide for us."

"Ah... I see..." Rukia looked at her bowl sadly and fell silent until he nudged her with a smirk.

"Eat up, Shorty. You have two more years of development ahead of you."

She groaned and elbowed his ribs with force, causing him to hold his side and cough painfully. "Awgh, damn..."

"That's what you get for calling me Shorty." And with renewed appetite, she grabbed a huge portion of noodles and stuffed them in her mouth.

Ichigo suppressed a giggle as he rubbed his ribs and saw a waterfall of noodles spill from the girl's mouth as she tried to munch on the huge mouthful. She was too. Damn. Cute. Pain was worth seeing her back to normal.

He sighed contently and returned to his own food. "You know, I think we should bring Yuzu here when she comes over."

And... total silence. He turned to find Rukia frozen like an ice column, looking up at him with huge incredulous eyes and noodles hanging from her mouth and spilling broth.

"Whaiouuay?" she tried to speak against the noodles.

"What?"

The girl bit down and cut the noodles that dropped in the bowl and harshly swallowed down the rest to empty her oral cavity. "I said," she breathed. "What did you just say?"

Ichigo blinked. "That we should bring Yuzu here when she comes over. You know, for Winter Break."

It was a good thing her mouth was empty, because by now, any content would have met with her clothes. "You... you're gonna let me meet your sister?"

"Of course. I really want you to meet her."

Rukia was stunned to say the least. She'd thought that he'd want to keep her a secret from his sister. Not that he was embarrassed or didn't want her to know about his life, but Yuzu was merely a child. Meeting her would be a very big deal, at least Rukia viewed it that way. She was herself raised by her elder brother, and it was sacramental for him that Rukia never met any woman he associated himself with, unless it was a serious relationship. To say the least, by asking her to meet his sister, it meant that he didn't view her as a joke. And that he trusted her and wanted to include her in his life. She could hardly remember the last time she was so touched by someone.

Ichigo started to worry over Rukia's speechless incredulity. He touched her shoulder slowly, wishing she wouldn't respond as he expected. "Rukia, if you don't want to meet her..."

She snapped back to him with big, glazed eyes. "I do. I... I'd really like that."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "She's gonna love you." _Like I do._

The finished their meal in comfortable silence, and he took her hand again when they walked off but didn't fail to notice her own hand already looking for his when they got up. They walked around the carnival game stands leisurely, oftentimes dodging little kids. When they passed a plushie stand though, Rukia squealed excitedly and dashed for the shop. Her glistening eyes opened wide and ogled at the king of her childhood Wonderland! Ichigo cringed and scowled before the girl could voice her wish.

"No," he stated firmly, more because he was afraid he'd cave in. Rukia was looking with awe at a huge Chappy The Rabbit plushie with a red heart in the middle of his chest and a fake crown. It was almost as big as Rukia herself.

"I want it," she breathed.

"Sorry, Princess Demanding of mine. You can have a small one, but this thing is not going in our bedroom." He had enough trouble with Chappy #1; he didn't want Rukia hugging Chappy #2 all the time!

Rukia turned to him and placed her fists on either side of her waist scornfully. "It's not a 'thing'! It's King Chappy of the magical Bunny Wonderland!"

"Huh?"

"Pffff, he's from the third Chappy Movie where he saves Lollibuns from the evil spirit of Carrotless," she paused, very seriously. "It's a copy of the limited edition, duh!"

Ichigo blinked. "No way!"

She scowled and looked around the place with a frown. "You know how hard it is to find one of those? Okay then, here's the deal: we play air hockey, and if I win, you get me Chappy," she grinned wickedly.

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh yeah?" he cocked and eyebrow and bent down to her level. "And what's in it for me, love?"

Rukia smirked. "I've never lost a game of air hockey."

"That's because you haven't played against me."

"Well then, stake your claim, 'Master'..." she purred and Ichigo growled approvingly.

"Come here," he breathed and snatched her from the waist, then leaned down and whispered something into her ear, that caused the girl to turn red up to that level.

"P... pervert!" she accused him while she tried to get rid of her embarrassment.

"Scared you are going to lose?" purred Ichigo tauntingly.

"I'll kick your ass, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned as he settled behind the table opposite Rukia. She glared at him and rolled the mallet around her hand, flexing her wrists. Ichigo inserted a bill in the slot of the table, and a puck was released in the middle.

"The first one to win seven points wins. We have to decide who throws first." declared Rukia.

"After you, love." Ichigo firmly held his mallet in front of the goal slot and bent down to get a better view.

Rukia grabbed the puck and took a similar stance, then placed it before her and smacked it to the right with the mallet. The circular disc bounced harshly on the one side, then on the other and headed for Ichigo's goal, but he was fast to react and smacked it back, sending it flying to the girl on the opposite side, who slid halfway on the table and hit back within the second. Before Ichigo could blink, the puck made a bang in his goal and a red light board counted one point for Rukia.

"Ha! Take that!"

What the...? That bunny sure was fast! Not that Ichigo thought Rukia to be weak, but come on, with that adorable face and small body, you didn't really see it coming.

Ichigo chuckled. "I have to say, I underestimated you. Okay, I am gonna be rougher then. And not just in the game."

Rukia braced herself, and the puck returned to the center of the table. Kurosaki took the first blow. Damn that thing was fast! She hit back, and he did too, but as she jumped to smack the puck, he sent it right into her goal.

"Slacking, my love?" asked Ichigo cheekily.

"Never!" Rukia replied violently and grabbed the puck when it returned, and the two engaged in quite fierce play. Dammit. His arms were longer, but she had to move and jump around a lot to catch his attacks.

"DAMMIT!" she cursed when he scored in her goal again.

"Better quit now, Bunny," mused Ichigo. He received a persistent angry look in return. Rukia was panting. He'd better finish this soon because she needed to save her energy for later.

For the honor of Chappy, dammit! Rukia hissed and bent over the table angrily.

Ichigo made the first hit, but when he lifted his eyes, two guys were staring at Rukia's ass! "HEY!" he roared and rose, then grabbed his mallet, and threw it right onto the guy's head just as Rukia scored a goal.

The guy's loud groan overpowered the score bells, and Rukia turned to find him holding his bleeding head. His friend was about to help when he saw Ichigo approach, and the two scattered the next second. Ichigo scowled and grabbed the blood stained mallet from the ground, then walked back to the dumbfounded girl.

"What the hell was that?"

"You," he pointed at her accusingly. "Don't bend over the table! Everyone's looking at your ass!"

"What! ?" she twitched. "And how the hell am I supposed to play the game then?"

"You are gonna lose anyway!"

"Grrrrr..." she smiled sarcastically. "You know what? I don't care if they stare at my ass." Okay, she did, but beating Kurosaki was top priority now.

He glared at her. "Your ass belong to _me_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your name written on it?" she spat back.

He caught her chin and made her look straight in his eyes. "Just try me, and I _will _tattoo it on there."

They glared at each other for some time until Ichigo took off his coat and forcefully draped it around Rukia's midsection to cover her backside. Which, in comparison, exposed his, something that Rukia was hoping to avoid after they bought his new ensemble.

"There," he ordered and walked around the table, back to his side.

Rukia looked at him smugly. Dammit. The shirt was riding kinda high. And she found it annoyingly distracting. And apparently, not just for her. As he leaned it to take the puck, the women who passed behind him seemed to have their eyes magnetized to his backside. She wondered if she could throw the mallet like Kurosaki did. She bet she could take the bitches down-

_Ding ding ding!_

And the score board counted two points for each.

"Hey!" yelled Rukia. "We hadn't started yet!"

"Rules say that the round starts when a player takes hold of the puck. Sides, that's what you did just now to gain your second point."

Rukia granted. Kurosaki first, bitches second. They resumed the game until the score was six for Rukia (she took off the coat; as if he'd be the only one showcasing!) and six for Kurosaki.

"One point and you're mine, Bunny," smirked Ichigo and looked at her deviously.

They hit the puck back and forth violently, rushing from side to side. He needed to distract her, or else he was about to get a major bunny invasion in his bed.

"Rukia," he started as he retaliated her hits. "Remember the time Chappy jumped in the washing machine?"

"What about it?" she grunted as she strove to make a good hit.

"I put him in there."

"WHAT!"

_Bang! _In her shock, Rukia accidentally hit the puck backwards and sent it in her own goal, earning Ichigo a winning point.

"That! That's unfair! The point doesn't count, you cheater!"

"Says the girl who arched her ass to get me all worked up? I won, Buns. Give it up," he smiled and shrugged.

"And how dare you put Chappy in the washing machine!" she exclaimed in fury.

"You said he needed a bath. I was going for the convenient way," he smirked as a couple of veins throbbed on Rukia's forehead.

But the girl's frustration was short-lived. She turned away, and her lids lowered sadly over her eyes. Dammit, Rukia had missed Chappy the Rabbit, as TV was out of the question since she had to move out of her old home. Her Chappy plushie collection was locked away with most of their belongings in a federal warehouse until they could retrieve them. She stayed like that for some time, waiting for him to poke her and start bragging. Instead, something soft and fluffy nudged her from the side.

"What the...?" her eyes almost popped out when she faced King Chappy, held up by Kurosaki's extended arm. Her incredulous eyes drifted up to him in shock.

He scowled. "Take it. Just... just take it, ok?" he murmured and looked away in a faint blush. Dammit. He couldn't stand seeing her so disappointed, and what he feared happened; he caved in and bought her the plush.

She slowly took the voluminous plush in her arms and looked at it, then back at Kurosaki and over again. When she realized what he'd done, she smiled broadly and tip-toed to him, brought her hands up, brought his head down, then-to his astonishment-planted a big kiss on his cheek thankfully.

Ichigo looked down at the happy girl. After he got over his surprise, he smiled. Why was it that sometimes he'd forget that anything was worth seeing that smile? "Whatever my Princess Demanding wants."

He caught her chin and tilted her head up, then leaned down, and they kissed, pressing the big plush between them as they pressed against each other. They lapped at each other's tongue hungrily, in a dizzy kiss that blew out their surroundings. That was, until something pulled at the plush between them and they broke their tangled liplock in a haze. Once they looked down, a small girl-a toddler, really-with sea green hair and big round hazel eyes was happily tugging away at King Chappy's fluffy leg.

"'Appy! 'Appy! 'Appy!" she giggled and pulled at the thing constantly.

Ichigo scowled. There was a reason he hated toddlers! Rukia, on the other hand, crouched down to the child's level and petted her oddly colored hair.

"Where are your parents, little one?" she smiled sweetly and the child blinked at her.

" 'Appy?"

Ichigo failed to detect a frantic parent in the crowd and bent down to poke the little girl's head. "Hey kid, where's your okaa-san?"

"Okaa-chaaaaa..." murmured the child as she looked at Ichigo with huge eyes. "OKAA-CHAAA!" she yelled a lounged at him, wrapping her plump arms around his neck in a death grip.

Rukia blinked at the sight. Kurosaki stood up and crossed his arms, with the girl hanging from his neck like a human necklace. Ichigo grunted a caught the girl's chubby waist and tried to pull her off of him, to no avail.

"Rukia, get this thing off me!" he whined.

She laughed lightly. "Baka, it's a little child! Just hold her until we find her parents!"

"She's creepy!"

"She loves you!"

"Yeah, well, I love _you_, but I don't hang off your neck!" he huffed and turned around. "Ok kid, I am _not _your mother! So, you'd better spill where your parents are or..."

But Rukia merely stood behind like a frozen column, with the plush hanging lifelessly from her hand. Kurosaki had just said... he'd said... and he _was _sober, right? They... they had the exact same food, right?

Ichigo, oblivious to his confession or Rukia's shock, looked down at the giggling child scornfully as he walked around the festival angrily.

"What's your mom's or dad's name?"

"Okaa-chaa!"

Ugh. He'd kill her. "Ok, what's _your _name then?"

"Neeeeeeeeee..." she opened wide to show her tiny baby teeth. "... riiiiiii... eeeeee... ruuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ichigo twitched. "Neliel?"

"Haiiiiiiiii! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ou?"

"Huh?"

"Ou?" she pressed her index on his jaw forcefully.

"Me? I'm... I'm Ichigo."

" 'Chigo! 'Chigo!" she giggled.

Ok, Ichigo couldn't take much more. "Rukia!" he whined.

" 'Ukia!"

The girl, a few feet from him, beetroot red and confused ran up to them, shaking her head to get rid of her embarrassment. "Yes?"

"Get her off of me!"

Rukia sighed. "What's her name?"

"Neliel."

She set the big King Chappy plush on the ground and pointed at it. "Hey Neliel, wouldn't you rather hug Chappy?"

" 'APPY!" The toddler practically jumped in the air and landed on the big toy happily, squeezing him hard and slightly ripping the threads.

The pair stood and looked at the kid bewildered.

"I say we leave her now that she's not looking," proposed Ichigo.

"Are you crazy? We have to at least call the police!" Rukia glared at him and patted her pockets. "I don't have my phone on me..."

Ichigo did the same. "Me neither. They're in the car."

"Okay, give me the keys and I'll go get them," she extended her hand.

"Wait, what if you steal the car and drive away? And how come I stay with the brat?" he asked accusingly.

"First, Baka, if I wanted to run away, I would when you'd go to the car. Second, she trusts you more than me! Now give me the keys!"

Ichigo complied grudgingly. "You owe me."

"Whatever..." huffed Rukia and took the keys, then jogged towards the car.

Ichigo looked down at the little girl hugging the plush. If her hair was black and her eyes blue... He smiled. Was it too soon to ask Rukia to crank out a baby?

"Neli? Neli!" a man's voice cut through the crowd.

_Finally!_ Ichigo turned and froze in place.

* * *

><p>"Poke," announced the big dark man and poked the tall skinny one next to him, as they exited the penitentiary, with their clothes ruffled and torn.<p>

"Poke back, you bastard!" yelled the other man and poked the buff one harshly.

"DOUBLE POKE!"

"TRIPLE POKE!"

"Riyalgo! Jiruga! Cut it out, fuckers!" growled the man leaning against the front gate, elegantly dressed in a crisp business suit and a briefcase in hand.

"Jaegerjaques! Was 'bout time, man! Yammy farted in my fucking face in his sleep! What kind of a lawyer are you?" spat Nnoitra as he strutted towards Grimmjow like a slug.

"Shut the fuck up, Jiruga! You know how much it cost, fucker?" barked Grimmjow and smugly walked over to his blue Mercedes.

"Che, it's not like _ya _pay for it, bastard!" whined Nnoitra as he opened the back door.

"No, but I pay for it, so I _do _mind."

"GWAH!" Nnoitra and Yammy jumped back. "Shit, Boss!"

The man got out and looked at his employees casually over the roof of the car. He wore his signature white suit as usual.

"Mr. Aizen!" sweated Yammy.

"You two," started the man, with a smile. "What's the first rule of drug dealing? You don't get caught. I wonder, is it so hard for your little petty brains to get that?"

Both men shivered. "W-well, Boss, I mean, Whitey got his ass busted too, but you di- OW!" Yammy was violently elbowed to gut by Nnoitra, who panicked to hush the idiot.

Aizen's face darkened meaningfully. "How I treat Shiro is _none _of your business. Now, get in the car before I decide you are completely useless."

"How come we are riding in Jaegerjaques' car?" mumbled Nnoitra as the pair plopped down on the back seat, and Grimmjow settled behind the wheel grimly.

"Because, my lower life underlings, the press is after me. It wouldn't help my image if your faces appeared beside mine on the tabloids. Szayel is waiting a little off the highway with my car and his. He's busted if he comes any closer to the prison. I'll go first, and he'll take you two home."

"What! No! Not that psycho fucker Granz! Can't 'Law and Order' here take us home?" complained Nnoitra.

"First, you two assholes stink and ruin my car and second, I gotta go pick up my kid," hissed the blue-haired man.

"Can't your stupid lackeys get her?" complained the one-eyed man.

"I can't find Edrad and D-Roy. And the fucking nanny keeps losing her," seethed Grimmjow, stepping violently on the gas.

"You sagging the nanny, Law Boy?" snickered Nnoitra and did a humping imitation.

"Shut your shit, Jiruga! I'm married for fuck's sake!" Grimmjow gripped the wheel angrily.

"You stopped taking your medication, man? Married? Your wife's dead, dude!"

Grimmjow abruptly stepped on the break with his jaw clenched angrily and swiftly stepped out, opened the back door, grabbed a yelling Jiruga by the collar, and delivered him two iron hard fists on his jaw, causing blood to spill all over.

"What did you say about my wife, fucker?" he asked with a demented furious gleam in his eyes.

"N-n-nothing..." shook the guy, swaying from the hard blows.

"Listen to me. If you ever say ANYTHING as stupid as that again, I'll take off the eye Abarai left out. Got it, motherfucker?" he growled with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's body went rigid at the sight of the familiar teal-haired bastard calling out the little girl's name. Shit. He had to get Rukia away NOW!<p>

"Otou-chaaaa!" yelled the little girl and waved from the ground, causing her father to look their way.

Grimmjow stiffened when he recognized Kurosaki, and then his eyes fell on his child, he hissed and lounged forth. "Neliel!" He covered the distance and grabbed the child from the ground, who dragged the big plush with her.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed in a deranged state, resulting in the near-by people stopping to watch.

Ichigo clenched his fists angrily. That bastard who wanted _his _Rukia.

"Your fucking daughter was lost, fucker. You're lucky I found her." He saved himself from saying 'we' at the last moment.

"Stay the fuck away! Bastard!"

"You think I don't know what you're up to, fucker? AS LONG AS YOU NEARLY BREATHE NEXT TO HER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Grimmjow knew which 'her' Kurosaki was referring to. Ichigo looked at him with equal amount of deadly intent, but they were in public and there was a child between them. "Stay away, or your child is gonna be an orphan," he barked and walked away furiously, but due to his rising worry, he found himself frantically running to find his lover.

"Yes, she was alone and- HEY!" Ichigo snatched the phone from the girl once he found her and shut it, then grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms.

Rukia's head was pushed over his shoulder and she blinked. His heart was beating like mad. "Is... is everything ok?"

"Yes... now... now it is," he panted. "We need to go. Now," he said urgently and pulled Rukia with him to the car.

"Wait! Wait... what about Neliel?"

"Her father found her! But we have to go!"

"But-but Chappy! My Chappy is back there!" she called as he dragged her by the hand.

"Rukia, we don't have time!" Dammit, he didn't want to tell her that someone was after her.

"Why? This is insane! I want my Chappy; let me go!" she tried to pull away, but Ichigo turned to her with sincerely worried eyes.

"Rukia," he gulped. "Please."

She stopped and looked into his pleading eyes, feeling her heart get caught in her throat. She let go of all resistance and walked to the car. On the drive home, she kept searching his tense face for reason behind his worry. When he didn't turn to her, she sadly lowered herself on the seat, so that her face ended up buried in his scarf. The scent helped her nerves relax.

* * *

><p>The first thing she tried to do was console him when they returned, but he stayed silent, and once the penthouse door was shut behind them, she found his mouth on hers hungrily; possessively. And they dropped to the floor in a dance of frantic kisses and urgent touches. But his hold was rough and hard, as if she'd dissipate any minute, and it hurt her. She was completely overpowered until he pulled away to spare them both suffocation and looked into her dizzy eyes passionately.<p>

"Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me."

Rukia choked on her own breath at the pledge. She gulped with wide, worried eyes, searching inside his. Did he honestly have feelings for her? She didn't want to know. She didn't want to have heard him say he loved her. But there was a wonderful fulfilling swell in her chest and an even more dominating, arising panic. She couldn't, wouldn't, and in all honesty, had no idea what to say. All she could do was look into his eyes for answers; she knew what he wanted to hear, but it didn't feel right to give such a promise. What were they after all?

Ichigo saw through her torn expression and he knew he was asking much: too much. He needed the validation like hell though. He desolately brought his hand up and stroked her cheek as they stayed slumped on the floor, looking at each other.

"If somebody..." Ichigo gulped. Just the thought infuriated and the scared the hell out of him at the same time. "Just promise me that if anyone ever takes you away... just come back to me. Always."

Rukia's breathing had gotten rugged from the intense emotions going through her. Like a surge of adrenaline, but a different kind. "I promise," she choked, not expecting the coarseness of her voice. She brought her hand up and gently touched his lips with her fingertips, shaking slightly. "Will you promise to always come to get me?" she whispered.

"Always," his lips moved and she couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forth and covered his mouth with hers, softly but passionately. Once they broke the kiss, they rubbed their faces together and sighed.

"Can I do something to make you relax?" whispered Rukia, wishing to stir his libido, since she was soaked and flushed between her legs.

"Would you be willing to consider the pet detection chip?" Ichigo finally voiced his ludicrous wish. "OW!" Rukia smacked his head.

"I'm NOT your pet!" she grunted.

He frowned and poked her forehead, which by experience he knew annoyed her to no end. "I know... but you'll always be my cute little bunny..."

Rukia snorted. "I thought you were Japan's most eligible bachelor."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

She looked away, annoyed. "It was in the magazine Mrs. Hirako gave me."

Ichigo blinked again, then shook Rukia frantically. "You want me to call them and announce our relationship?"

Rukia squeaked and blushed profusely. "What? I mean... what? No. What relationship? What?"

The man looked at her seriously. "You know I want _you, _right?"

The girl looked away with a pout. "I thought I was short, flat, and demanding, with no cooking skills."

"You're smart, beautiful, sarcastic, and one hell of a sexy ass!" he smirked. "I think it's about time I claimed my prize from the air hockey game."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow banged the car door harshly after he reached his suburban house. He'd blown off most of his frustration on the nanny, whom he'd left crying in the middle of the street. He took Neliel, half-asleep already, in his arms from the backseat and then noticed the big bunny plush hanging from her small arms. The toddler yawned and slowly opened her big eyes as her father took her to her bedroom.<p>

" 'Tou-cha..." she murmured.

Grimmjow set the girl down on her sea blue bed and petted her head. "Neli, did that man in the festival try to do anything to you?"

The girl shook her head. "Naw..."

He sighed. "Listen to me, I don't want you talking to strangers anymore, and if you ever see him again, stay away from him, ok?"

Neliel pouted. "Whyyyy?"

"He's a bad man, Neli."

"Naaawww... I 'ike him!"

"He stole from Daddy something that belongs to him. But don't worry, Daddy will get it back," he kissed the child's forehead.

Neliel frowned, but her eyes were rapidly closing. Grimmjow stood up and took the big plushie in his hands, examining it.

"Neli who gave this to you?"

" 'Ukia..."

Grimmjow's nails dug into the toy. "She was there?" he tried to restrain a hiss.

" 'Ai... thee gave me 'Appy..." she murmured and was off to dreamland.

Her father looked down at the smiling toy and took it with him as he closed the door silently, then walked down the hall and pressed it firmly to his nose. The scent wasn't Neliel's, it was sweet and floral and kind of spicy, too. It made his body shudder lustfully. It was _her_ smell. God, he couldn't wait to taste her. He got into his own bedroom and tossed the plush onto the bed, then buried his face in it and inhaled like a drug addict, with his hand in his pants, stroking his rock hard erection and thrusting his hips, fantasizing about being inside the raven-haired woman. Soon, she'd be his.

* * *

><p>"No," grunted Rukia.<p>

"Come on," urged Ichigo, lying on the bed in only his jeans and looking at the closet room door eagerly.

"And you got this from Yoruichi's store?"

"I'm glad you appreciate my gift," he said happily.

"I don't."

"I do."

"I'm pretty sure you have an issue with bestiality," she called behind the doors.

"You bring the pervert out of me. Now come on out, _Bunny_."

The girl grunted loudly and pushed the door open stiffly. "This is beyond tragic."

Ichigo, though, had a whole different opinion. He howled aloud when he saw her. Rukia stood red and embarrassed in a baby pink lace bra that hardly covered anything, matching lace panties that tied to thigh-high stockings adorned with little bite-worthy bows. She looked like a sexy innocent angel, except for the white fluffy bunny tail attached to the panties and the tall white bunny ears popping from the top of her head. And of course, the pink pet collar with a big red heart-shaped orb that graced her delicious neck. She was his very own, hentai bunny.

"Now, come to Master..." purred Ichigo seductively.

Ugh. Of course the perv couldn't limit himself to asking her to dress like a sex bunny, oh no, she'd have to play horny submissive sex bunny. _Fuck. _Literally. Rukia straightened her face and hopped towards the bed, with her breasts giggling lightly.

She crawled on the bed on all four towards him, with her face flushed from the heat. "_Master_," she panted, and Ichigo grinned and growled as he stalked towards her.

"Mmmm..." he moaned and caught her chin, tilting her head to look at his face. "What's the matter, Bunny?"

"Master I... I'm so... so hot..." she cried.

He licked her cheek hungrily, up to her ear. "How hot?" He lightly bit her earlobe, causing her to shudder.

"I'm burning..." she said breathlessly and circled her arms around his neck, licking his most sensitive part.

Ichigo groaned as his cock stiffened like a rod and fought to tear through his pants. He slid his hands down and kneaded Rukia's firm ass before he pushed her up to straddle him. The girl shuddered when the big bulge in his pants stroked her soaked core. The panties had a big slit in the front, leaving her pussy completely exposed.

"Bunny, hop Bunny, hop!" he ordered with his breath rugged and moved his hips up as Rukia rose and fell on them.

"Aaaaagh~" Rukia threw her head back and moaned as she hopped up and down, up and down, with fire coursing through every vessel in her body.

Ichigo arched more into her, holding her ass to help her bounce. It definitely was not dry humping, because Rukia's wetness was soaking through his jeans.

"Please... aaaagh... please..." Rukia grunted in need.

"Tell me what you want, Bunny..."

"My breasts... touch my breasts, please!" she cried aloud as he picked up the pace of their torturing ministrations.

"Show them to me," groaned Ichigo, looking at her like a feast.

Rukia moaned and brought her hands behind her back to release her arched stiff peaks and her rock hard pink nipples which made Ichigo salivate.

"Show me how you want me to touch you," he growled, and Rukia brought her hand to her breasts, grabbing the mounds roughly and kneading them, pinching her nipples and crying aloud.

"Suck on them!" she pleaded and tugged at her nipples harshly, between her fingers.

Ichigo sprang up and brought his head to her chest, taking a nipple in his smoldering mouth and sucking hard on it. Rukia moaned and pushed his head even harder on her breast, all the while grinding against him faster and harder.

"Hurry..." she gasped in his ear. "I'm so wet..."

After Ichigo had thoroughly bruised her chest, he grabbed and turned her around, so that her ass was sitting on his cock and her back was to him. His hand slipped between her parted legs and the other held her by the waist. He stroked her sleek, soaked lips and then rubbed her erect clit between his fingers, making her gasp and arch into him.

"Do you want me to fuck you like a bunny, Rukia?" he hissed in her ear.

She nodded her head desperately. "Mmmmm, yes..."

He chuckled in her ear and knocked her forward, so that she was on all fours, with her ass to him. He chuckled and inserted three fingers into her wanton hole, stretching her, as he played with the fluffy bunny tail with the other hand. Rukia was gripping the sheets for dear life at his tantalizing slow pace. She turned to him pleadingly over her shoulder, panting and moaning aloud.

He chuckled. "You know, Rukia, bunnies aren't so loud. "

"I can't... I can't help it!" she cried again and thrust backwards onto his intrusive fingers.

"There is something we can do about it. " He pulled his hand from her pussy, to which Rukia grunted angrily, and he licked his fingers clean before he caught the back of her collar.

"Please... don't stop..." Rukia shook in need, and he smiled devilishly as he undid the collar and took the heart shaped orb attached to it and pushed it into Rukia's open mouth, gagging her. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and she tried to yell, but hardly any sound came out of the gag that blocked her oral cavity. Ichigo took the elastic straps of the collar and tied it behind her head securely. When Rukia frantically brought her hand up to take it off, he violently snatched it and pushed it down, lowering his weight on her back.

"Take it off, and I won't fuck you," he ordered and grabbed her hips, holding her in place. With one hand he undid his zip and freed his stiff cock at last, whose head he used to rub Rukia's pussy.

Rukia thought she was going to lose her mind if he didn't fuck her soon. She brought her hand to her pussy and pushed her lips open for him to enter her. Ichigo licked the back of her neck.

"I want to watch your face when you come..." he breathed and took her in his arms, then carried her in the middle of the room, in front of the full length mirror, making her stand doggy style and look at her face, which was as red as the gag itself. He chuckled and knelt behind her, then with one powerful thrust buried his cock inside her.

Rukia arched and moaned loudly against the gag, with her eyes shining in pleasure. Ichigo grunted and brought his hands around her body, to hold on to her breasts as he plowed into her fast and hard and rough. He tried to restrain his own guttural sounds as the room filled with muffled moans, skin slapping violently against skin, and wet sloppy noises. He did fuck her like an animal, and at that point, she was his bitch. She only felt him inside of her and completely lost track of time.

Rukia's nails dug into the rug, her body tensed violently, and her pussy tightened around Ichigo's shaft like a vice. He felt it, too, and rolled her nipples between his fingers roughly.

"You want to come, Bunny?" he choked, running out of breath.

She nodded desperately, trying to fuck him back. She could see him baring his fangs in the mirror as she pounded relentlessly.

"Let's hear it." And he snapped the lock of the gag, letting the thing fall on the floor with a thud as Rukia's screams filled his ears.

"Yes! Yes! Gooooood... Yes! Harder! Harder!" she yelled, with drool running down her chin as she strove to take a breath, only registering the motion of his cock fucking her like a saw.

Ichigo grabbed the back of her neck and crashed her back onto his cock, fucking her as if possessed. She could see tears pool on the corners of her eyes, and her face flushed and burned. Her pussy tightened so hard around him, he found it harder to pump inside her, and Rukia violently arched and screamed her orgasm to the heavens, shaking from head to toe. She seemed so... usable at that point.

"Do you want a pearl necklace, Rukia?" he choked as he tried to hold his end back.

The girl's brain wasn't working. It was occupied by heavenly white release. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Ichigo finally pulled out of her with his cock drenched in her juices and pulsating, ready to burst. Rukia collapsed on the floor, panting hard with her mouth hanging open. He caught her arm and pushed her to her knees, then stood in front of her, with his cock in her face. She made to take it in her mouth, but he passed his hand through her hair and tilted her head back, then stroked his cock hard and arched as he unleashed his load on Rukia's neck, all around, like a white, pearly wet necklace that dripped to her chest. The girl was left breathless and he inserted his spared cock in her mouth, lightly fucking her throat until it went soft. After they lied on the floor and snapped out of their high, he carried her to the shower where he fucked her up against the wall and this time, he spilled his cum deep inside of her, then kissed her all over her face after they were done.

After they came out of the shower, Rukia felt like she'd been fucked silly. They dropped on the bed wet, naked, and exhausted, still panting. They were lying on their backs, looking at each other as they caught their breath and cooled down. Rukia kept searching his face curiously as he slowly shut his eyes, relaxing next to her. She couldn't find any sleep though, her heart was beating too fast. She shuddered when the cold got to her, but didn't reach for the covers. She gently moved towards him and lied next to his body, looking up at his face. His left hand came up and wrapped around her waist, but Rukia wasn't sure if he did it in his sleep or not.

His head was leaning to the left, bathed in the moonlight from the glass wall. Even his hair looked more mellow under the soft light. Her small hand gently touched his on his chest, drawing small circles on it. It had gotten kind of cold and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around it.

Why was she acting like that? Why wasn't she just grabbing another blanket? The truth was, she wanted him sleeping with her. She wanted his arms around her. Yet, she didn't even want to look into why she felt so. The idea also stirred another surge of panic that she tried to suppress. He was so handsome when he just slept. The tenseness was gone, and his face was relaxed. She sighed.

She wanted to believe, ever so selfishly, that she was the only woman who had seen him like this. She wondered if he held the other women he'd slept with. If they made love and kissed them tenderly afterwards. If he called their names like a plea to God, if he whispered in their ears, if he rested his head on their chest to listen to their heartbeat. If he ever smiled for them. Something tugged at the strings of her heart, which was both wonderful and painful. It didn't seem like he'd done this with anyone else, since she'd been reassured he'd never brought a woman home before, nor been in a relationship. Then again, she doubted he'd ever bought a girl before either.

Was it wishful thinking she was entertaining? She knew his smiles, his mood swings, even the changes of his scowl according to circumstance. She knew the spot on his neck that turned him on and his favorite spot of hers. She knew the silky texture of his hair even though he didn't use anything other than shampoo and that his wonderful smell was not the product of perfume. She knew that even for his extravagant possessions, he had simple tastes and needs. He hated children, yet she knew he wanted a bunch of them. He was a total pervert, but some how, he would give her these looks when they made love... like she meant everything to him. And sometimes, he'd just stroke her hair till she slept. And he could also be sweet and clumsy and a total baka... but also very caring and protective. She remembered the article. People believed he was heartless, that he never smiled, that he was cruel, even. But he could be the complete opposite, and she relished the thought that only she knew him like that. Would that make her... _not _just 'other people' for him?

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured, and she jumped, afraid he'd read through her thoughts. She rolled away from him on the bed, embarrassed.

"I thought you were sleeping!" she pouted.

Ichigo sat up and stretched on the bed lazily. "I was resting my eyes." He yawned.

Rukia peeked over her shoulder, to look at him. She sat up on the sheets herself and supported her weight on her hands. "Can I ask you a personal question?" she started, looking at her toes.

Ichigo turned to her over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Rukia fidgeted. "Well, Mrs. Hirako said... I mean, she'd heard that... " she bit her lip. Why did it pain her so much to ask? "Has your father... ever hit you?" she voiced in a whisper.

For some time, there was only silence and the ruffling of sheets, and when Rukia turned to face him, his was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back to her.

"When he kicked me out of the house and I told him I was taking Yuzu away... he started yelling that I should never have been born and that Yuzu belonged to him..." He paused. "After my mom died... it was as if he hated me for some reason. I guess he took out his rage," he shrugged. "The bruises healed after a few weeks anyway. Urahara took care of them."

Rukia gulped heavily and moved close to him, then stretched her arm to touch him. She felt the need to hold him close to her. Before she could touch him though, he got up and walked to the closet.

"Where... where are you going?" she asked, hurt.

Ichigo wouldn't look at her, just quickly started to pull on some clothes. "I have something to do. I'll be back later," he stated simply and exited the room.

Rukia stayed back, half shocked and worried. He seemed really hurt. She shouldn't have said anything. Did he hate her now? Did he think she was being disrespectful? Never before had he willingly left her alone and just... left. This time, she felt another surge of cold, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Her worried indigo eyes kept counting the minutes on the clock. It had been two hours already. Where was he? It was midnight. Okay, it wasn't crazy late, but where would he be at that time? Out drinking? In his office? Oh God, what if he was with a woman for consolation? Wouldn't he be too tired to have sex again? Why was the idea making her sick to her stomach? What if he had an accident? Should she call him? What if he yelled at her? Technically, she did have the right to demand where he was, right? No, she didn't. What if he was gone all night? Thoughts spiraled frantically in her mind, feeling her with anxiety and depression. She couldn't help but think that she had never been part of his life, that he owed her no explanations, that...

The main door opened and she held her breath. She heard his fast and kind of angry footsteps on the hall, until he barged into the room irritated, looking at her accusingly. She blinked, and her line of sight was obscured by the last thing she expected to see. The original limited edition of King Chappy.

Her jaw dropped. "Whaaaa?"

"You know how hard it is to make the Chappy World factory open in the middle of the night? And how hard it is to make them give you the original plush? The manager will have trouble walking tomorrow." He grunted, tossed the plush in her arms and irritably removed his shirt and shoes, then dropped on the bed with his back to her. "Don't assume I'm gonna let you sleep with the thing every night, either."

Rukia looked at the perfect toy she'd been for which she'd been searching for years, incredulously. He'd been through that much trouble to get it for her? "Why?"

Ichigo huffed and shut his eyes. "What why? You love it. And..." he frowned. "You are kind of cute when you smile like a child."

Tears appeared on Rukia's eyes, and she tried to wipe them, glad he wasn't looking. She set the bunny aside and crawled to his side of the bed. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arm around him, resting her face on the back of his neck. He looked down at her hand and smiled, then intertwined their fingers together, and she pecked a kiss on his neck from behind, pressing on his back. He could feel her mouth curve into a smile.

"Rukia?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to be like this," he whispered. "Always."

She was silent for some time, but he felt her small fingers give his a squeeze. "That sounds really nice."

* * *

><p><strong>If you are planning on acknowledging me, I do demand that you acknowledge NieveDrop's (but we can all call her Slutty Waitress for good fun) contribution. She'd very meticulous and great at offering creative input. And she's awesomezzzzzz all the way.<strong>

**Also, for the faint-hearted, this is the last of the good fun chapters for a while. From the next update, it gets more angsty and dark. Just a warning. After all, I may be a Neko, but I'm a bitch. X3**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	18. The Things I Never Said

**Since you crazy pumpkins were about to gang up on my ass, and since my brain refuses to be forced into writing submission, I chose to stall the update no more.**

**The plan was to finish ch. 19 & 20 before posting, yet I decided I would probably not regret the things I wrote, though harsh, because those were my original thoughts on the scenario and I need to trust my gut.**

**Tori love, face it, I'm a wacky Neko. **

**Also, I know I did not respond to reviews. I guess it would be futile to do it so late, since most people must have forgotten what they had written.**

**I really don't care to stall anything on purpose, nor do I want to 'make people beg' or something. I write when I feel like it. I stall posting it if I have doubts or second thoughts, or if I write it in parts and fail to connect them.**

**Do. Not. Whine.**

**There is a difference between feeling appreciative and touched by my readers and feeling obliged to 'entertain' them. Je ne vous oublie pas, as Celine Dion would say.**

**Also, I want to give a shout-out to Connie, Demi and Stasy. You know who you are, loves.**

**~Thanks to NieveDrop for alpha-reading, being supportive and always providing great input.**

* * *

><p>"I need to call Prosecutor Ukitake." Byakuya had awoken in a daze, feeling nauseous and numb all over. The guards told him he had been moved back to the Medical Care Unit of Bleach Penitentiary seventy-two hours after his attempted assassination. When he recalled the events of Friday (he was on life support and sedation over the weekend), Byakuya had gone into overload; suspiciously scrutinizing every movement or word the guards uttered. Aizen had men inside the prison, and at that point, he had no idea how long it would take for another attack or who he could trust. In response to their questions, he had only answered that an unknown woman under the name of Yoshi had tried to kill him.<p>

Only one thing was dominant in his mind: Rukia. But he didn't have her number and he didn't even know where she could be. He'd like to think what that woman had said was just to intimidate and worry him. But he had to know, and most importantly, he had to tell Mr. Ukitake that his sister may be in danger.

That being the case, when a guard came in his room after they left to file a petition, Byakuya looked to him expectantly.

"Mr. Kuchiki, the manager is trying to reach the Prosecutor's Office," the man's face darkened. "That albino has asked to see you..."

Byakuya stiffened. Kurosaki? He honestly didn't feel like it was proper at the time, but he did after all owe the man his life. "Yes. If you wouldn't mind, I can accept him."

The guard nodded, and a few minutes later, the cackling taunts and angry snarls became the premonition of his arrival. The door opened to reveal a cockily smiling albino with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets; the guard obviously angered behind him.

"Byaku-chan! You look like shit!" snickered the albino, earning himself a violent punch on his back.

Byakuya looked at him morosely. "Likewise, Kurosaki."

Shiro marched in the high security hospitalization room and turned to the guard over his shoulder, grinning. "Mind givin' us a moment, officer?"

The man grunted, "Don't fuck with me, Kurosaki! Are you here for trouble again?"

"Naaawww, just wanna catch up wit' mah buddy and cry our hearts out," he snickered, but Byakuya spoke before the officer took out his glob. It was getting frustrating, and it was a waste of his time.

"Please, officer. I'd like to be over with this and rest. I'm sure Kurosaki is not a threat to me, and there are cameras in the room."

"You have ten minutes." the guard glared at the albino and walked out.

Shiro sighed contently and walked next to Byakuya's bed, then pulled a chair and sat on it backwards. "Missed meh?"

The elder Kuchiki looked at him grimly. "Listen, Kurosaki. I am thankful that you saved my life, I don't know how, and I hardly care to know. But if you think that this means that I am going to put up with this rabid behavior of yours because of it, you are greatly deluded."

Shiro listened carefully, resting his face on his crossed arms with a smile. The bruises had faded for the most part, but fresh ones were visible. He could hardly hold himself out of trouble.

"I just wanna talk 'bout somethin', Byaku-chan. Ya know, since you're mah friend an' all."

"I'm not your friend," he stated.

"Dontcha wanna hear me out?"

"In all honesty, I'm expecting an important phone call, and I hardly believe anything you say would be of actual interest to me." Byakuya's nerves were on end.

"But I wanna talk 'bout Rukia-chan."

* * *

><p>The sunlight almost caressed her eyelids, and indigo orbs opened peacefully. Rukia stretched on the bed with a relaxed, almost feline smile. A first for her, being a Monday morning. She turned to her side, to find Kurosaki with his face resting on his fist, looking down at her with happy eyes. He traced the length of her cute little nose gently.<p>

"Good morning."

Rukia smirked. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. I just kept staring at you. And yes, I did take a shower alone, as you requested. And then went back to staring," he shrugged with a smile.

She laughed lightly. "See how much rest you can get from a night without sex?"

He leaned down and pecked a kiss on her lips. "Don't get used to it."

"I won't," she sighed.

Their weekend had been great. She had more fun than she ever even expected. On Saturday, they went to Kurosaki Corp. because he had to catch up with some of the work he'd lost on Friday. He'd sent her to the Seireitei Hotels design department, where Rukia picked the new wallpapers, drapes, carpets, bed covers, and even the new chairs for the Seireitei Hotel's make-over. It was amazing! He knew it meant a lot to her, since it was something she used to do with her brother. It was also very sentimental, because it meant that she could still contribute something to her family's hotels. The new Victorian crimson, gold, and crème decor would have her signature. He had basically granted her freedom to boss around the design team all she wanted.

Additionally, it was the day they'd brought over the new designs and trial uniforms for the Japanese Airlines flight attendants. She had gotten angry at first, when he'd made her wear and parade each one for him, but then he'd left the choice up to her, and they'd actually talked about it. Kurosaki really paid attention to her suggestions, and they actually had an hour-long conversation! Then he had to spoil it by deciding to take the most revealing uniform home for her to wear.

They'd spent all day in the office, and she was very excited; she showed him her choices, and they even shared some of his work load, like re-checking the logistics and looking into some business deals. They'd even actually pulled a joke (a joke!) at a Malaysian representative who wanted to convince him to export goods to some sort of far away island, and Rukia had pretended to not understand English but kept speaking to the man in Japanese, until he gave up.

After that they called it a day. He surprised her on the roof of the building with a helicopter that was expecting them. They'd flown over the majestic Tokyo at night and landed in Odaiba Island, where he'd scheduled a private dinner. If Rukia wasn't a proud Kuchiki, she would have been giggling like an excited schoolgirl. And of course they'd made hot, sticky love in the navy blue, indecent uniform he'd kept from earlier.

Sunday had been more relaxed. Rukia had a quiz in Business Economics, so she spent some time studying, and then Ichigo had helped her. He explained some of the terms, gave her memorizing tips, and actually gave her some of his old notes from his times in business school. After that, he'd devoted his entire evening to helping her by asking her questions; they'd even played a TV game mock-up for fun. He'd cooked for her, and he'd often make her coffee and tea and bring to her in his study. He'd promised to call on her supposed cooking skills some other time. And of course they didn't have sex, so that she could rest and have a clear mind.

So now it was Monday morning, and thanks to the orange head, Rukia was ready to kick serious ass on the test.

Ichigo looked down contently as he made eggs in the pan for breakfast. In all honesty, he felt happy. He'd shared his life with Rukia, and she was so happy to be part of it! They hadn't just acted like lovers; they'd become almost friends over the weekend, too! And they'd gone out on a second date! Well, Rukia had indeed insisted it wasn't a date, but he knew better. And he had thoroughly exercised his right to snuggle in weekend mornings, he'd increased the frequency of kisses and touches he gave her (but learned to make them less suggestive in public, so as to avoid her death glares), and he'd given her a foot massage as they were going over her textbook. Ichigo was so happy that he could hug the fluffy guy in the corner, looking sadly at his empty food bowl. On the other hand... he might as well leave him to die of hunger.

"Chappy! Are you hungry?" cooed Rukia sweetly when she entered into the kitchen, with her hair dripping from the shower and only a towel around her body, looking down at the ball of fluff adoringly.

Ichigo's eyes stayed fixed on her. That towel should be illegal. It barely covered her ass! His cock was screaming '_LegsLegsLegsLegsLegs_' !

Rukia took Chappy's food sack from the counter and poured the last little bits on his bowl, from which he devoured hungrily. "We ran out of food!" she pouted. "I need to go get him some from Ori's pet shop!"

"Well, you do it; keep me out of it," huffed Ichigo.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow and was about to make a comeback when her cell phone rang from the counter. They both blinked.

"Have you given your number to anyone?"

The girl shook her head. "No..." she took the device in her hand. "It's Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo leaned in closer to her ear when she picked up, twitching. Since when did emo kid think it was permissible to call his girlfriend?

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Ichigo's ear almost broke from the incredibly loud sob from the other line, and Rukia held the phone away from her in horror.

"RUKIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rukia blinked. "Orihime...?"

"I'M SO SORRY RUKIA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" Damn, you could even hear the tears! "I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo pointed to Rukia to take the call out of the kitchen before he got a migraine.

The girl walked into the living room and tried to make out what she was saying. "Orihime what happened? And why are you using Ulquiorra's phone?"

"Rukia-san..." she whimpered. "Re-remember how you had asked me to keep Ulquiorra-kun busy today, because you wanted to say goodbye to Shiba-kun?"

The girl gulped, "Y-yes..."

"W-w-weeeeell... I was feeling so guilty for what I was about to do, because I know Ulquiorra-kun doesn't like Shiba-kun, so I made him dinner yesterday to make up for it and..."

Rukia's heart almost broke. She didn't tell him!

"AND WHEN HE WOKE UP JUST NOW, HE HAD FOOD POISONING! WE'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! I'M SO SORRY RUKIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Rukia finally breathed. Oh, boy... Wait a minute... "What do you mean when he woke up just now? He slept at your place?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Agh... aguah... eeeeeeehhh..." Orihime did funny nervous noises and squealed.

Rukia sighed, "It's okay, Orihime. I'm sure it wasn't your food." Yeah, right. She and the gang had made bet who'd die first from sampling it. "I'm sure he's gonna be okay. Tell him not to worry about me. And..." she looked back at the kitchen. "... are you gonna go to the pet shop at all, today?"

The girl sobbed. "Yeeees..." _Sob sob._ "I have to return the chipmunks. But I'll be there only for a little while. I want to return to the hospital later. And Rukia-san, good luck on the test!"

"Thanks, Orihime. And don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

After she hung up, Rukia looked down at the device in thought.

"What the hell did she do?"

"Gwoh!" The girl jumped and found Kurosaki sitting on the couch behind her, looking at her intently. A few seconds earlier, he was staring at her ass.

"So...?"

Rukia stood in front of him, holding her arms behind her back innocently and swaying a little. "Well..."

"I'm not liking this," he scowled.

"No! You don't know what I'm gonna tell you!" she protested.

"Try." He looked at her suspiciously and patted his lap.

Oh, well. She might as well try to side-track him with sex. She plopped down on his lap and circled her arms around his neck.

"Promise you won't be mad."

It was hard to, with those legs stretched before him. "Okay..."

"Orihime kind of caused food poisoning to Ulquiorra, he's in the hospital, and you have to get Chappy his food," she mumbled in one breath.

"WHAT!" The veins on Ichigo's forehead throbbed. "IS YOUR FRIEND COMPLETELY RETARDED!?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"This is slightly irritated!" he snapped. "Great! Now all our work is going to waste and a night without sex, too!"

Rukia blinked. "You can't be serious! This test is really important; there's no way I can miss it! It's already bad enough I missed the first when I was absent!"

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone!" Ichigo looked at her dead in the eye.

"It's my life!" she yelled back at him.

"Yeah, but you _are_ my life, and I won't risk something happening to you!" he exclaimed with equal aggravation.

If Rukia wasn't so mad, she may have pondered the extremely sweet proclamation. "Like what!?"

Ichigo grunted. "PETA activists!"

Rukia gave him a long, silent glare and crossed her arms. And he didn't hesitate to reciprocate likewise.

"I _am _going to school, whether you like it or not."

"I'll tie you down."

They enveloped in a heated glaring spar, so much so that their noses touched.

That's it. Rukia would have to pull out the big guns. She got up and peeled off her towel, crossed her arms again, and stood naked in all her very nude glory. Ichigo made funny noises from his throat. He was certain he'd had a wet dream that started like this.

"So, here's the deal. You'll drive me to Tokyo U, drop me off, and then you can pick me up later after most students are gone."

_Boobs. Hips. Thighs. _"Huh?"

"Yeah, take a good look, because you're not seeing any of this again if you don't agree!" she scowled.

He huffed and caught her waist, pulling her to him and looking into her eyes seriously. "You won't step a foot off the premises."

"And you'll go get Chappy's food from Orihime's."

His eye twitched a little and he started kneading her thighs. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because she doesn't know I have Chappy, so I can't ask her for bunny food! Just stop to get it on your way to get me!"

He scoffed, but nonetheless, pulled her down on his lap again. "You'll answer all my phone calls."

"I can't. There's no signal in the auditorium!"

"Then you'll call me exactly the moment you come out."

She sighed, "Okay, control freak..."

He kissed her neck. "And don't even consider talking to any guy while Ulquiorra isn't there!"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She passed her hand through his hair slowly, relaxing against his kisses. How could things have changed so much? When it came to Kaien, two weeks ago, she'd felt like she was saying goodbye to a lover, but now she felt as if she was going to say goodbye to a friend. She knew she was lying to the baka in her arms, but she didn't feel like she was being dishonest.

"You have nothing to worry about," she whispered frankly and kissed his head.

The passers-by on the street who turned in awe to look at the lavish sports car, were met with a peculiar sight. A beautiful leg thrusting angrily in the air, a back pressing on something on the passenger seat, something orange attacking something that made funny noises, and two thin arms throttling about in the air. It looked like a bear attack. In reality, it was Ichigo trapping Rukia on the passenger seat and smothering the living hell out of her.

"Aaaaaagh!" Rukia finally took a much needed intake of air.

Ichigo sat back with a cocky smile, inspecting his work. Rukia was red all over, and her hair was kind of disheveled. He thought she looked cute. In reality, she looked molested. The girl slowly turned to him with her eyes narrowed.

"If I ever come to school with Ulquiorra looking like this, people will think we're involved in incest!" she barked.

"At least people will know you are off the market," smirked Ichigo.

Rukia rolled her eyes and exited the car, just a little off the student parking lot. "Don't forget to get Chappy's food..."

"Rukia..." Ichigo looked at her through the open passenger window. "Good luck on the test."

The raven haired girl turned her chin up dismissively and cocked her hip. "I'm a Kuchiki. We don't do luck." And she strutted away, rocking her hips.

Ichigo smiled. _That's my girl._

* * *

><p>Rukia felt triumphant. No, she felt like she had kicked serious ass. One of the questions was something Kurosaki had told her and wasn't even in the book! While everyone was busy cracking their brains, the professor's eyes had almost popped out when he saw she'd answered it! Fucking yeah! She hopped as she exited the auditorium. The first thing she did, was to take out her phone and start typing. She'd changed his contact name.<p>

_To: My Baka_

_I kicked ass. As usual. :)_

_Guess what came up._

_-R_

She sat on a bench in the gardens as the students started coming out and taking their leave. It took a moment for her phone to start beeping.

_From: My Baka_

_I knew you would. Do tell, love._

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Limitation of tax expenditures when determining new equilibrium prices without reducing minimal wages or losing exports, when the prices of your goods go down. ;)_

_I was the ONLY one who freaking knew it! You should have seen the professor's face!_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_What would you have done without me? :p_

_How was it?_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Don't be so mediocre._

_It was like this O.O''''''_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_I started laughing and scared Isane._

_We should go out and celebrate._

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Can we go to-_

Huh? Another text came up before she was done writing her reply.

_From: My Baka_

_And we are NOT going to Chappy World!_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_:( Meanie!_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_I'll make up for it. I've got a present for you. :)_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_ANOTHER suit?_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_You and your kinky mind. No, it's something else. Something you really love._

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_What? What what what?_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_Won't tell. It's a surprise, remember?_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_I'll give you a kiss if you tell me :)_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_I'm gonna make you give me lots and lots of kisses. :)_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Ahaha, keep hoping, Kurosaki!_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_T_T No love for me, then?_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_I'm rolling my eyes right now. Okay, you deserve a LITTLE snuggling._

_But only because you're wearing my favorite v-neck._

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_That's why I wore it. I think I'll never take it off._

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Hehehe, does that mean no sex?_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_Very funny. No excuses tonight._

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_I get to be on top. :)_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_You'll have to beat me to it, then._

_I miss you too much already! Grrrrrr!_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Lol, Baka! Have you gotten Chappy's food already?_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_-_-'... Dammit, I knew I was forgetting something!_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_Yes, suffer for it! :p_

_I kind of miss you, too. You know, only because Ori isn't here._

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_No, you miss me because you like me. :)_

_Hehe, how pink are you right now?_

_-I_

_To: My Baka_

_I'M NOT PINK! Grrrrrrrr!_

_-R_

_From: My Baka_

_Well, at least you didn't deny that you like me. I'll tell you a secret. I like you, too. A LOT. ;)_

_-I_

At that, Rukia squeaked and looked around, pink as a sakura blossom, hiding her phone. Her stomach fluttered as if a hundred butterflies were flying inside of it, and her heart beat fast with some sort of joy. God, what was wrong with her?

"I'm hardly gone, and you are already flirting away, Kuchiki?"

The girl jumped and turned around with huge, incredulous eyes. "Kaien!"

The tall man smiled at his old friend. "I came here on Friday, but you weren't here. Then Inoue called and said you'd be here. That emo cousin of yours is not around here, is he?" he looked from side to side.

Rukia shook her head with a smile. "No, Ulquiorra got sick. But I did want to see you before you left." She shrugged and rubbed the back of her head. "I wanted to say goodbye... and apologize for our last encounters. I just... I didn't want you to remember me like this," she said sadly.

Kaien sighed and rubbed her head. "It's so fucking hard to keep a grudge on you, Shorty."

The girl nodded with a smile, and they sat down. Rukia blabbered about the lies she and Ichigo had made up about her life and told Kaien about Chappy. When she asked about his job, he seemed rather vague about it.

"Well, anyway, don't forget about us when you become a bad-ass bodyguard to superstars or something!" joked the girl.

"Nah, never! Your height alone is very memorable!" he joked but momentarily turned slightly pink and looked to the side. "I mean... I was kinda hoping I'd see you whenever I came back to Tokyo..."

"Oh... yeah, and we can always send emails, too!" she smiled sadly. How could she find another opportunity to ever see him again? "Send over a photo from Hokkaido!" she grinned.

Kaien stayed silent and looked at her for some time, almost disappointed. She didn't seem... as hurt as she did the other times they spoke. "Won't you miss me any, Shorty?"

Rukia blinked. "Of course I will." She gave him an honest smile. "You are one of my best friends. It was hell being away from you and Ori and Hana..."

The man's blue eyes were covered under the shadows. "Ah, I see..."

But his morose silence was terminated when Rukia caught his hands in hers and smiled up at him. "Don't be sad, now. This is a great opportunity for you! And I trust you! Really, Kaien, don't feel sorry about me; I'm happy for you! And think of all the girls who are gonna be drooling over a man in a uniform!" she laughed.

However, she got the exact opposite reaction to what she expected, when he drew him hands back, appalled. "Yeah," and with that he turned and walked off.

"Kaien, wait!" Rukia ran after him, who was unresponsive to her calls as he made his way towards the building and started ascending the stairs without looking back.

"KAIEN! STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Rukia and practically chased him.

They literally ran all the way up to the terrace, with Rukia panting like crazy and mad as hell. "DAMN YOU SHIBA, I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

On the terrace stood a helicopter with no one inside. Upon hearing Rukia's yell, Kaien stopped in his tracks and turned around as the girl ran up to him in front of the chopper.

"What the fuck... is wrong... with you!" she panted.

He looked at her irritated. "Seriously Kuchiki, what do you want from me, huh? What?" he barked in her face, causing the girl to look at him in shock.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Come on! Cut it out, okay! You were practically my girlfriend! Fuck, I even kissed you once! And then you left me the fuck alone when you dropped off the face of the earth, but I didn't complain! And then I fucking see you with your boyfriend? You can't seriously like that asshole! And now you say goodbye as if I was just another fucking friend?" he spat in her face.

Rukia stood there appalled, with wide eyes and unable to utter a word. "It... it's not... it's not like... thaaat..."

Kaien grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Come on, Rukia, I know you like me dammit! Inoue told me you had confessed to her!"

The girl became red and nervous. "I... I did... b-but..." And the man crashed her to him, kissing her forcefully.

_No. No, no, no, no, no! _It was wrong! The touch felt wrong, the lips felt wrong, the smell felt wrong... the _man _felt wrong. She'd been waiting for this for so long, but now she didn't want this! It disgusted her!

"Stop it!" she violently pushed at his chest with teary eyes.

"Come on Rukia, I know there's something-" he started with blazing eyes.

"There's nothing!" she exclaimed and wiped her mouth with her hand. "How dare you do that! It's wrong!"

Kaien gritted his teeth, frustrated. "You expect me to believe you are seriously involved with that asshole from-"

"I love_ Ichigo!_" she finally cried aloud and froze in shock after she uttered the words. Her body shook and her heart beat like a frenzied drum.

The dark-haired man looked at her in shock and then at the ground before he turned around, defeated, and rode off in the helicopter. Rukia ran away as if someone was after her, banged the terrace door open, flew down the stairs, and sank to the floor in a raging panic attack.

"I love_ Ichigo!_"

"I love_ Ichigo!_"

"I love_ Ichigo!_"

No... no, no, no, no, no, no... OH GOD! She pushed her head between her knees as the horror at the realization took over her body. _Shit. Fuck. Shiiiiiiit! _She had said it! And she wasn't even thinking about making an excuse at that moment! Oh God! Oh no! That was bad! And wrong! And bad! And wrong! That... that was the thing that you go to therapy for! The thing you'd die if your older brother ever knew! The thing that she was sure fanatic preachers told people they'd go to Hell for! Oh noooo...

She was in love with the Baka. And as much as it terrified the living shit out of her... she felt... in a way... happy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked across the fourth floor of the Mitsukoshi Department Store, to the very bubbly and very pink (ugh) corner store with the hideous smiling kittens and dancing squirrels. But he was so fucking happy, not even that was enough to get him down. He was determined to tell Rukia he loved her, today. It felt good to be able to trust her, and she trusted him too. He walked in and found Rukia's gingery friend crouched in front of the chipmunk cage, looking inside with puppy dog eyes and her lower lip protruding.<p>

"Yes, yes, I know, I know my babies. Ah, Tsubaki, I'm so sorry you burnt off your tail!" The chipmunk in the corner made a shrieking sound. "Yes, yes, I miss Ulquiorra-kun too! I'll bring him my garlic banana bread when I go to the hospital!"

Ichigo's eyes bulged. No... no... the waterworks were about to begin! "Ahem!" He coughed before the girl started to cry her eyes out and make choking squirrel noises.

The sad girl looked towards him and sprang up excitedly when she recognized the customer. "CHAPPY!" She clapped her hands.

"Ummm, yeah," murmured Ichigo. "I need food for him, actually." He twitched a little at the way the girl's eyes gazed at him, then turned around to look at the pet accessories. Where were the pet detection things?

"Of course!" Orihime squealed and grabbed a big sac of rabbit food from the floor. "How is the little one? And how is your girlfriend? I told my friend Rukia he'd be in good hands!" she chirped.

Hmmm... Inoue was useful at something. One, she knew Rukia well. Two, she had a knack for poisoning people. Could he hire her? "Oh, she's great. And we're getting along much better. And... how's your friend?" he pretended to be absentminded as he searched the accessories, eager to learn if Rukia had told her friend anything. After all, he didn't know how Rukia acted at school.

"Oh, she's doing great! Well, at least before silly me poisoned her cousin!" Orihime punched her head and laughed nervously. "Anyway, she was fine when I told her you'd bought the bunny, and she's much happier these days!" she smiled.

Ichigo, who had his back turned to her, smiled. God, he couldn't wait to run to her.

"I think it's because she's in love!" Inoue's cheerful and childish voice squealed.

"Really?" Ichigo grinned. His heart started beating fast in his chest.

"Yes! Aha!" nodded the happy girl. "And she's gonna tell him today!"

Ichigo forgot how to breathe. Rukia was going to tell him she loved him? "Are... you sure?" he breathed with excited eyes.

"Yes!" she laughed. "She's been in love with Shiba-kun for so long, and today she's gonna tell him! Poor Ulquiorra-kun, but now Rukia can see Kaien before he leaves and confess!" she exclaimed and sighed dreamily. "So romantic!"

Ichigo felt as if a thunder had sliced through him and cut him in half. He felt shock overtake him and numb out his body, then his surroundings almost faded. It was as if a wave of ice water had been smashed on his face. No. No. No. She'd never... she'd never do this to him! She couldn't do this to him! He could hear the little monster in his head screaming menacingly and tried to restrain the growl that wanted to come out of his mouth.

No. He was ten years old all over again. Standing at the gate, waiting to see the love of his life come to him, only to have her trample all over his beaten down heart and breaking it all over again. No. No. No. This wasn't happening! He couldn't breathe. He felt sick and despair shook him to the core!

"Sir, are you ok?" Orihime ran up to him; he looked as if he'd been told a loved one had died. "Sir!"

Ichigo looked into her eyes and finally inhaled, then straightened up with his face cold and rigid. "Pack me the food. And I want a couple more things, too."

The girl shuddered, for his voice was almost... brutal.

After Ichigo overcame his shock, he drove like a madman through the streets of Tokyo, his muscles flexing with the need to rip the Shiba asshole to shreds. Rukia was not going anywhere near him! He shook all over violently. Rukia was everything. His love, his life, the drive behind everything. His lips pulled back angrily. NO ONE would take her away from him!

He brought the car to a stop with a sharp drift that raised dust and got out with a killing intent. He looked around in deranged urgency and ran to the first person he saw, that being a woman taking her leave.

"WHERE IS KAIEN SHIBA?" he practically screamed in her face, and the woman yelled, terrified.

"O-o-on th-the r-roof, h-he is t-taking a-a helico-o-opteeer..." she stuttered in fear and Ichigo was gone in a second, running as if his life depended on it. He banged the terrace door open, breaking the lock, only to find it empty. But when he looked at the next building, he saw the helicopter there. And the two people in front of it. Rukia. His eyes bulged, and he held on to the wires that surrounded the roof for dear life. She had her back to him and seemed to be talking to the bastard. No. They were too far to be seen clearly and much less be heard, but that was enough to crush him to pieces. Rukia... his Rukia, his love, his heart, his reason to live had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He wanted to go there and snatch her away, but he was deadly terrified of leaving them out of his sight.

"Don't do this baby, don't do this, don't do this..." he mumbled desperately, like a chant. "Walk away, walk away, walk-" No. Someone had just opened a huge hole in his chest and he was bleeding his heart out.

_They. Were. Kissing._

Ichigo had never felt so strong an urge to beat someone until he died on the ground. He couldn't take it. He dropped to his knees, grabbing the wires with shaking hands, looking down at the ground with huge, desperate eyes.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..." he mumbled to himself, rocking back and forth. No, no, he was ten again, he felt the freezing rain on his skin, his leg hurting, the sickness in his gut, the absolute, killing helplessness.

When he heard the helicopter go off, he raised his suffering eyes to see Rukia running away.

Rukia didn't know how long she'd sat there, thinking that she was going crazy. At one point, she'd started to cry. What the fuck was wrong with her? She fell in love with the one person she was supposed to hate! What was it, some kind of demented Stockholm syndrome? She was so screwed! After she tried to wipe off her tears, she took a deep breath, thinking that Kurosaki should be coming over soon.

She finally got to her feet and started making her way out of the building on wobbling legs. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Kaien any more. She walked towards the now empty parking lot to see the Lamborghini carelessly parked in the middle. She gulped. Oh God... no, no, no, they were on the terrace; they weren't visible from the ground. And she made out his orange hair on the driver's seat, but his eyes were hidden.

She breathed a few times to compose herself. Okay, he was there, Kaien was gone, and really everything was fine between them, right? Should she kiss him? She really wanted to. She felt blood rush to her face and for once she knew the cause of the fluttering in her stomach. She dismissed a curt smile that wanted to make its way to her lips when she gazed at him, in an attempt to not let herself get carried away.

Ichigo watched her grimly from the corner of his eye. She was flushed and her eyes looked as if she had cried. _Bitch. _If she was crying because she was missing the bastard, he'd give her a reason to cry when he was gone for good. She stopped a few feet away from him and tried to fix herself up, then faintly smiled and ran to the car, hopping on the passenger seat. Ichigo clenched his jaw and held the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. She really looked... lovestruck. And it made his blood boil and his muscles convulse.

Rukia looked at him and froze. Something was seriously wrong here. "A-are you o-AH!"

Ichigo violently stepped on the gear, and the car sped up harshly, knocking the girl back on her seat and causing her to catch her safety belt anxiously. She looked up at him with scared eyes, and he drove so fast that he violated red lights and avoided a car crash by an inch. He looked ahead with angry, almost red eyes, and she could see his jaw flex menacingly. The girl shuddered at the sight. She didn't think she'd ever seen him more infuriated. If they didn't get killed on the road, he seemed determined to kill someone.

They reached the Gotei Towers in record time and he parked the car harshly, with Rukia scared and panting next to him. He got out with a hard bang of the door, grabbed the pet shop bag, and yanked open the passenger door. The girl looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Is everything ok-"

Ichigo hissed and grabbed her arm violently, pulled her to her feet, and banged the door shut, dragging the anxious girl to the elevator.

"You are hurting me!" she cried out. Once the doors opened, she was forcefully thrown against the back of the elevator.

Ichigo slowly approached her and placed his palm against the wall next to her head, and with his other hand, he caught her face, squeezing her cheeks as he tilted it up to look at him. Rukia's heart was beating like crazy, and she could hardly breathe. Ichigo rested his forehead against hers, trying to hold back his anger.

"Just say he was the one who kissed you, just say it!" he whispered angrily. "Say you didn't want it!" he hissed.

Rukia's heart stopped. No. He knew! He saw them! Her head spun and she was too shocked and terrified to form any words.

"JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" he screamed in her face, deranged and baring his fangs.

She was back there. Back in the elevator, when he had told her he'd be using her! Back when they'd made that awful deal... her heart sunk. "It's not-"

"I'll kill him," he heaved with a coarse voice. "I swear I'll kill him!"

Rukia lost the earth underneath her feet. No. No no no! She couldn't let him hurt Kaien! "You... you wouldn't dare!" she finally cried.

"NO ONE will EVER take you from me!" he yelled. "You belong to ME, and I will kill any bastard who wants to have you!" he growled in a deranged state.

Rukia choked. Oh God, oh God, not Kaien, he couldn't hurt Kaien! "P-p-please..."

"What is it, huh? What, you don't want me to kill him?" he hissed. "I'll make him pay!" Infuriation had made his enlarged eyes appear darker, redder and deadlier, so much so that she truly thought he intended to kill someone.

Her desperation slowly started to turn to anger. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed back and tried to push at his chest.

He squeezed her face roughly, growling at her. "No one touches _my property_." Every word was a snarl, which made Rukia feel helpless and trapped.

She gulped angrily. There was only one thing she could do if she wanted to keep him from hurting Kaien. "He didn't kiss me," she choked, trying to hold the tears from springing in her eyes. "I kissed him."

Ichigo took a step back, looking down at her, disgusted. They stood like that; Rukia trying to breathe, and Ichigo feeling desperate, looking down with hollow eyes... until he raised his head and snickered menacingly, showing his fangs.

"Ah, what a silly little pet..." he patted her cheek. "You thought you could win back your little boyfriend?" he chuckled and pressed the button to the penthouse.

Rukia looked at him appalled. "What?"

"Oh, bunny, maybe you haven't gotten it yet..." he placed his hands in his pockets. "But I _do_ own you, and I am _never _letting you go."

Her jaw fell, and Rukia felt as if he had just sliced through her chest. "What?" she choked out incredulously.

Once the elevator reached the 50th floor, Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO YOU SICK BASTARD-"

The iron grip that bruised her was used to toss her inside the penthouse like a heaving animal.

"You are a fucking _pet,_ Rukia. And I am gonna do whatever the fuck I want with you!" he snarled.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled, angry and scared.

He caught her throat in his hand and pushed her against the wall, not choking her, but it was enough to threaten her. "You are my _property_," he snickered. "You are my little house pet, and you are going to stay in here, locked inside, for as long as I please."

"FUCK Y-"

He gently gave her neck a squeeze to hush her. "I don't like my pet yelling, Rukia."

She hissed and glared at him, but he dragged her to the living room and pushed her, making her stumble back on her feet. "Take your clothes off," he ordered gruffly.

She looked at him as if he was completely crazy and shook her head. "N-no!"

"Pets don't wear clothes, Rukia. From now on you'll be walking around the house naked. Do it!"

"NO!" she screamed and tried to hold back her tears.

"If you don't do it, I'll call your friend and tell her why she won't be seeing you again," he said seriously, and Rukia wanted to die.

Ichigo sighed and took out his phone. "I wonder if she'll cry as hard as this morning..."

"NO!" Rukia yelled when he started dialling.

"Well...?"

"Why are you doing this...?" Her question was more an incredulous plea.

"DO IT!"

She shuddered and peeled off her coat with trembling hands, then her shoes. She looked at him bitterly and removed her shirt, then slid down her jeans and tossed them on the floor.

"I said _naked, _Rukia." he hissed, looking at the body that still bore slight love marks and kisses he'd given her when they made... love. _Bitch._

Her lower lip trembled, and she unhooked her bra and got out of her panties, then stood stiff and naked before him, covering her chest.

Ichigo chuckled. "Good bunny. Only one little thing left..." he reached for the pet shop bag and produced...

"No," choked Rukia incredulously.

"A collar and a leash. Like a good, loyal pet," he smirked and waked up to her. The girl stepped back until he caught her throat again and roughly tied the collar around her neck, against her protests.

"TAKE IT OFF!" she yelled and tried to pull at the strap in vain.

Ichigo took the leash in his hands and stalked towards her like a predator, taking off his sweater. Rukia walked back until she fell on the couch.

"Be a good pet and let me leash you now..." purred Ichigo and attached the leash to her collar, then tugged at it, to make sure she was under his control.

He was standing in front of her, and she was sitting, which brought her to level with his waist. "Now bunny, undress me," he ordered her.

"N-no!" she protested, but a sharp pull at the collar had her groaning and brought her closer to his body.

"I SAID!"

She glared up at him, and with shaking hands, undid his belt, then the zipper over the obvious bulge of his erection. His raised his feet and soon he was standing before her in only the tight boxers she'd picked out three days ago. She looked away embarrassed.

"AH!" Rukia yelled when he yanked her up on her feet by the leash.

"Mmm..." he licked her cheek hungrily and raked her body shamelessly, grabbing every curve possessively.

"Stop it!" she pushed at his chest with her fists.

"No," he chuckled in her ear and tried to kiss her; she started pushing him back with all her might.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ichigo stumbled back and looked at her angrily. "Don't touch you...?" Then he broke into a deranged laugh that made her shiver to the core. "You won't allow me to, Princess?" he snickered, and Rukia looked at him in disgust.

"No! I... I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" she cried desperately, choking back on her tears.

"Wrong answer." He lunged forth and caught her in his arms, tightly holding her against his body and with the back of her hair in his fist. "Your body belongs to me and only me, Rukia." He produced a gnarl, "I'm the reason you are alive and not dead, and therefore, you belong to _me!_"

"I don't-AAAAH!"

Ichigo violently attacked her neck, biting and suckling hard. "You are for me to do _whatever _I please."

"No! Get off me!" she desperately wiggled in his iron hold.

"Tsk, don't act as if you don't want this," he cooed in her ear.

Rukia froze, "What?"

"You heard me. Even the first time I took you, you were horny as a bunny. And even when I hurt you, you kept begging for my cock," he chuckled. "You _whore._"

_No. He hadn't said that. _Rukia saw red. She didn't know where she found the power, but she delivered him the strongest backhand slap she could muster. "**I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!**" she screamed louder than she ever thought possible, with angry tears running down her cheeks.

Ichigo's face was knocked to the side by the powerful blow that stung his cheek. He stood there, frozen and shocked, as the last remaining pieces of his heart were shattered by the words he dreaded the most.

He turned to her and pushed her down on the couch by the throat, looking at her hurt face with wide, deranged eyes. "I love you... _Bitch."_

Rukia couldn't hold back her tears any more. Everything was so fucked up. She wanted to die. Never did she think that hearing those words, which a part of her craved to hear him say in honesty, would cause so much pain in her heart.

"Do your feet hurt, Rukia?" he hissed in her face.

"What?" she choked.

"From stepping on my heart so much, DOES IT EVER HURT? DO YOU EVER GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME? LOOK AROUND YOU!" he yelled in anger and desperation, panting. "**IS IT NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? **WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'VE GOT NOTHING, NOTHING! YOU TOOK MY HEART AND CRASHED IT COMPLETELY, YOU BITCH!"

Rukia was stunned. She didn't know what to say, what to think... "L-let go of me!" His hold was hurting her.

"_Never._" Ichigo lunged for her neck again, biting down at the spot where he'd marked her, determined to scar her for good.

"No! No! Stop it!" she cried and tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and yanked it, settling himself between her thighs.

"You are _mine._"

He looked deep into her eyes, pulling harder at her hair. Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes as he held her in place and tried to use her any way he fancied. His teeth nibbled on any inch of skin they could find, his nails scratched her quivering thighs and his tongue bathed her neck and face hungrily.

"You are already wet..." he chuckled. "You are such a little slut, Rukia."

"FUCK YOU!" she sobbed aloud.

She yelled and groaned and cursed him, but he only caused her more pain. She felt the desperate need to hurt him, like he was doing to her.

"I know you want me..." he whispered against her skin and licked her cheek clean of the tears.

Rukia circled her hands around his neck, stroking his hair as she gently brought her lips to his ear. "Every time you fuck me... _I'm thinking about Kaien._"

If she wanted to kill him, she did. Ichigo was frozen, unable to move. Rukia sat back and looked up at him with spite.

"Come on, fuck me," she laughed viciously. She didn't care about physical pain anymore.

Ichigo looked at her in outrage and... loathing. His face tensed so hard that his eyes seemed ready to pop out from the tension.

"What?" she leaned in and hissed right in his face. "Come on, hit me. I know you want to. Do it!" she growled violently.

He was frozen from the exasperation. Rukia wanted, needed for him to do it. She wanted to make him drop to the lowest point, so that she could start to hate him and will her heart to stop suffering.

Ichigo took a step back, slowly looking down at her as if she was insane. She took a defensive stance but couldn't help but worry at his attitude. He turned around and walked away into the hall, leaving her alone and shocked.

What was he going to do...?

It took only a second for him to return, walking fast and infuriated. Rukia made to stand, but he violently grabbed her leash and pulled at it.

"What do you want?" she finally hissed, and he raised his hand up and let the item he was holding drop down and hang from its chain in front of her eyes.

Rukia looked at it in shock. A perfectly preserved, rectangular silver locket with the Kuchiki clan's emblem engraved onto it. She tried to mutter something but failed to. Out of instinct, she made to take it, but Ichigo raised it higher so that it was out of reach.

"Like your present, Rukia?" he growled.

"IT'S MINE!" she yelled and tried to pull the leash out of his hand violently.

Ichigo grabbed her collar harshly to stop her. "LISTEN TO ME! You are going to do whatever I say, or I swear I'm gonna burn it down in front of your eyes!"

"NO!" Rukia's scream was shrill and urgent; her heart raced faster than she thought possible, and a shiver ran down her spine. "Don't." She cracked, at that point.

_She tried to hold herself from falling to the floor as she stood in the lobby of the big corporate building, shaking like a leaf. She had cried so much already, every tear had drained off her body._

_"Eight hundred thousand yen...?" she breathed incredulously._

_"Yes, that's how much Mr. Yylfordt Granz costs for a prison visit," the snotty secretary mumbled and cocked an eyebrow at the desperate girl._

_"I... I don't have that kind of money," she gulped and tried to choke back her worry._

_"Then I suggest you go little girl... unless you want to try Jaeggerjaques, his partner. Maybe you can pay him in another way," she smirked and eyed the girl from top to bottom._

_Rukia cringed in disgust and made a run for the exit, finding herself in the rain in the middle of the night. She was running. She ran and ran and ran, because if she didn't, she'd go crazy. Forty-two hours ago, they arrested Byakuya. They took their home. They took everything. She'd kicked and screamed and tried her best to get to her brother, but if she didn't find a lawyer soon, they were going to send him to Hokkaido; the thought itself drove her crazy. Once her legs gave out, she was soaked and panting like crazy. She looked around and found herself in a dark, sparsely inhabited neighborhood, with only one car parked across the street. She found her eyes fixed on the small pawn shop. She gulped and clenched her chest, feeling the large locket hanging from her neck under the fabric. Her hand shook violently._

_She couldn't do it. She couldn't... that was the only thing left to her. Not only her last piece of property, but also the only thing she had from her father. She didn't remember much of the man, but she did remember what he told her when he gave it to her, something that her brother used to remind her._

_"Ru-ru will always have otou-san close to her heart."_

_How could she give it away? If there was a single material thing she loved, that was it. But how could she not? What about nii-sama? If she didn't do anything to help him, she'd go mad. She gulped, and made her way to the pawn shop._

_"No."_

_"What do you mean no?" choked Rukia desperately, grabbing the lawyer's arm as he made his way out of the prison._

_"Well, turns out it can't be helped," he shrugged. "He's being moved to Hokkaido."_

_"But I... I GAVE YOU ALL OF MY MONEY, AND THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" she seethed and shuddered angrily._

_"Why don't you call me again when you have a couple of millions? If you produced almost one million yen so quickly, imagine how much you can make with a week on the sidewalk!"_

_The next thing he saw was Rukia's backhand slap crashing with his cheek._

The girl held still and looked at the orange-haired man with spite. "You... you are no different!" she cried out.

Ichigo scowled and leaned in to her face. "Sit," he ordered and looked down at her expectantly.

Rukia was shocked at first, but she gulped and got to her knees, shaking slightly and looking ahead with a vacant stare.

Ichigo just looked at her for a while, scared, obedient, and at his mercy. He loved her more than anything in the world, yet at that point, he also hated her. The delicate, sweet, beautiful little girl who stole his heart took the innocent, sensitive little boy he was and shot him down. The little boy who let her do anything to him and who in turn did anything for her, even to the point of risking his own life, was dead. He felt the void in his heart. How could he have been such a fool? All these years, he'd thought the only thing that kept them apart was that he was too poor, too desperate. He did his best to man up; he fought, tooth and nail, to become richer than she'd ever be. He didn't just want to be her equal; he wanted to give her MORE than anyone could ever give her, so that she'd always be his. And when he did all that... ... ... _Bitch._ She didn't even remember him. The first night he got her was the first time his temper cracked. Every time, he would convince himself she'd remember him. She'd start to like him again. She'd see how he felt and would be compassionate in the least; but no.

_He didn't know why he kept doing that. It was a habit and something close to an obsession. Time and again, he found himself staring up at her window at night; his car parked on the road across from the grand estate, after a long day in the office. He'd watch her come home from a night out, and he was relieved Byakuya was subtly censorious on that matter. The driver brought Rukia home at reasonable hours, which greatly spared him the worry of looking for her. And thankfully she never brought any guys home, only her gingery and bubbly friend, whose name he later learned was Inoue._

_Many a time, he just told himself he was pathetic. He'd always bring a big and elegant bouquet of dark red orchids, her favorite flower, which he would later on go to toss in the garbage, only to buy a fresh and freakishly expensive bouquet the next day. He kept thinking: should he go knock on the door? And say what? He was horribly tempted to walk up to her so many times, to the point that it hurt. But what was he supposed to say: 'Hey, I'm back after thirteen years? Remember me? Guess what, I'm rich now!' He would probably faint or lose his words and stare at her dumbly or he'd go crazy and start... touching her to make sure she was real!_

_And then there was the bad, evil little worry in the very back of his head. What if she thought he'd left her? The truth was, he had never truly confessed, but he was ready to prove her wrong if she thought so. But what if... what if she grew tired of waiting for him, what if she thought he'd never make anything out of himself and just moved on? No, no, that was ridiculous. To him at least, it was too painful to acknowledge as a true possibility. His Rukia, his best friend, would never give up on him like that... right?_

_The day he gained ownership of 55% of Nippon Yusen, he bought a bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne, and for the first time, he went to her house in the middle of the night and just sat on the sidewalk across from it, staring at her window with blazing eyes. He was happy, and he was pissing his pants at the thought that he could finally tell her. He'd bought the bottle in mad joy and ran to her house, only to find himself at a loss for words once he reached the gate. In his mind, he'd march in her home and announce that Rukia was finally his. In reality, that was plain crazy. He soon found himself drinking from the bottle, just to give himself courage to form a plan. The light in Rukia's bedroom had been off for hours, and Byakuya's car was nowhere to be seen, either. He drank and drank, until there was not a drop left in the bottle. He was piss drunk._

_That was a REALLY bad idea._

_"I DID IT, RUKIA, I DID IT!" he kept yelling as he hugged the rails of the front gate. "I FUCKING DID IT! I LOVE YOU! RUKIA, COME OUT!"_

_When he finally heard footsteps, he looked up with intoxicated, but glistening, eyes. "RUKIA!"_

_"Who are you, and why are you calling my sister?"_

_Ichigo's head spun, and he squinted to make out Byakuya Kuchiki's form, who blinded him with the torch he was holding. "Byakuya...? Where is my Rukia?"_

_"You are lucky she isn't here. Now I suggest you leave and never dare come here again, because I have already called the police," stated the man scornfully._

_"No... give her to me! Give her..." he got the hiccups. "She's mine!" he whined. "I did it, and I'm better than you now..." Hic, hic. "... so I deserve my Rukia now..." he mumbled._

_"Who the hell do you think you are, and where do you know my sister from?" the protective brother caught Ichigo by the collar._

_"I..." Hic. "I was NOBODY! NOBODY! But now..." Hic, hic. "Now I am somebody!" he hugged Byakuya's waist behind the rails. "And I came back, YES I DID! I promise Byakuya, I'm gonna..." Hic, hic. "... I'm gonna take care of her, and love her, and I bought her a home and I will make her..." Hic, hic. "... as fucking happy as she makes me."_

_"Are you insane?"_

_"Hand her over! I want my Rukia! She belongs to me!"_

_"Listen to me you scum," started an obviously aggravated Byakuya. "The only way that could happen is if she were your pet!"_

_"She's my preciouuuus... Bun... bun..." Hiccups all over again._

_The elder Kuchiki blinked and was about to retort when police sirens became audible. And how did his night come to an end? He was glad Yuzu already had left and didn't have to see him that way. Namely, sitting in the corner in a police department investigation room, hugging Ishida, crying in his arms, and spilling his heart out to the freaked-out man. Until he fell asleep in Uryu's arms in a very compromising position. The worst part, he'd offered Ishida the flowers he had gotten for Rukia. Four-eyes spent six months trying to convince his colleagues he wasn't gay._

_Eight months passed with Ichigo still driving by Rukia's home almost every night, watching her, wishing he could talk to her. But he never found a good chance. Until that day. He was in his office, and Ishida called to tell him that Byakuya's arrest warrant had being issued, and police were on their way. Ichigo left in the middle of a conference and drove straight for the Kuchiki mansion, where he found five police vehicles and Rukia outside, crying and banging on the car window, behind which they held her brother. She was kicking and screaming as the officers tried to restrain her, until Ichigo ran up to her and pushed them aside, taking her in his arms. The feeling was electric; he was almost stunned that he was actually touching her._

_"Shhh, it's okay, we'll get through this," he told her as she buried her face in his chest, without even looking at his face._

_She didn't seem to know who he was or why he was holding her, but she needed the consolation so badly that she didn't care. He held her like that for a while, hissing away at anyone who tried to approach them, until one cut through._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Kuchiki, but we need you to come to the station for your statement," he gulped at Ichigo who glared at him._

_Rukia turned to the officer in a daze, seemingly unaware of her surroundings, not even looking at anyone's face. She was just frantic and deranged._

_"TAKE ME TO MY BROTHER NOW!" she yelled and walked to the nearest police car, sat on the passenger seat furiously, and banged the door behind her._

_Ichigo followed after them, then stayed outside of the investigation room, waiting for Rukia to come out. Her screams of outrage were faintly heard, even though the room was insulated, and were occasionally interrupted by heavy sobs. Ichigo made a fuss, but they wouldn't let him go inside with her._

_"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!" Rukia banged the door open angrily. "THIS ISN'T JUSTICE!" tears rolled from her angry eyes as she looked back at the officers, disgusted._

_Ichigo made to hug her, but she just looked ahead, and when he entered her line of sight, she violently pushed him aside. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"Rukia, it's me!" He caught her shoulders in agony, but the girl was deranged and frantic._

_"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU!" Then she stormed off and ran away. He swore he felt his heart freeze over when she dismissed him. It was the first time he felt rage towards her and for once felt the need to... hurt her._

_They traced her a few hours later to Inoue's house, where she spent the night. Ichigo arranged for Renji and Madarame to watch Rukia and notify him, while he tried to buy off Kuchiki Company on the stock market and trace the confiscated property. When Renji told him she'd gone into a pawn shop, he went there himself. He knew what she'd sold. Since that day, a vengeful feeling had started to reside in his heart. It was as if Rukia had the right to look down on him... but not forget him. She couldn't forget him!_

While he watched her during those nine months, he often thought she'd seen him for a fraction of a second and then looked away as if he was any passer-by. But he'd convinced himself that she'd never seen him, because if she had, she'd be shocked and then she'd run to him in astonishment and joy. That day though, changed him. He would go to that crummy apartment-hole was a more suitable word-and watch her with a scowl, which would soften by the hardships he saw her go through. When he bought her, he had to down multiple cups of whiskey and anxiety relief pills, which managed to calm him down immensely, to the point where he started to think she'd never really left him. So the night she woke up in his very bed and looked at him not only as if he was a stranger, but as if he was a crazy, deluded, and dangerous man, she broke him. She really didn't fucking remember him. He realized that to her, he was a disposable memory. And it hurt him like hell, so much so that he wanted to hurt her. No, not just hurt her.

Byakuya was gone and she still wasn't his. He was rich and she still wasn't his. Only if... she were a pet... could she belong to him. But his own wrongdoings and the first time he made her cry, had brought remorse back to him and mellowed out his shelled heart. Until she ran away.

And then, only two days later, she broke him again. And when he started to believe that what they had was gone, he started to hope that he could build something new, that they'd become who they were again and she'd remember him. He'd spoil her like the princess she was, he'd give her the kisses she deserved, he'd make love to her in ways she hated to admit she loved, he'd give her anything to see her smile, and he'd keep anything from her that could worry her. He actually convinced himself that maybe it didn't matter if it took long for her to remember him, because he was the man she wanted, and she'd go to him either way. If Shaoran wasn't good enough, Ichigo Kurosaki the billionaire would be, right? _Bitch._

"Get up," he ordered her, and the girl stood slowly. He dragged her from the leash to the couch, where he sat and pulled at her binds to make her straddle him.

Rukia's brows creased as she faced him, and his stern eyes didn't waver. He traced her jaw with his index finger, then ran his fingers down her throat and her chest, then grabbed her breast harshly, causing her to wince.

"Would that bastard touch you like this, Rukia?"

"No..." she shut one eye painfully.

"Has he touched you here?" he rolled her hard nipple between his fingers and tugged at it, watching her face convulse anxiously.

"No..." she choked.

His eyes were fixed on her face as his hand roamed the familiar planes of her body; it slid down and grabbed her ass harshly. "Here?"

"No..." Her breathing, either from anger or heat, became ragged. Maybe from both.

He slid his hand on her thigh gently, and once he reached between her legs, he dipped his hand in violently, making her yell and grab his hand as he forced two fingers inside of her.

"Here?" he hissed.

Rukia's chest heaved as she tried to push his hand away from her. "What if I said yes?" she snarled, eyeing him closely.

"You're lying," he stated angrily.

"What if I'm not?" she challenged.

He grabbed her face with his other hand harshly. "I took your virginity." His fingers started to move in rapid thrusts inside of her, making her squirm.

"You stole it!" she cried aloud as he literally assaulted her opening with his hand.

"It was _mine_. You are _mine._ I won you, Rukia," he roared, pulled her to him, and ravished her mouth with his, biting her resisting lips and making them bleed slightly.

Rukia's breathing became more and more frantic by the burning he produced in her pussy, which was spilling juices on his fingers probing her cruelly. Her mouth fell open to gasp for air, and he impaled her cavity with his tongue, licking hers hungrily and tasting her blood. Sad, unwanted mewls spilled from her lips from the harsh treatment, and it only urged him to be rougher, to make every inch of her skin burn and tingle.

Ichigo suddenly ceased abusing her lips and retrieved his soaked fingers from her opening, leaving her panting and shaking. He caught her clit and swiftly rubbed it in his hand, hissing as he watched her face.

"Nyaaaaagh!" Rukia let out desperately. It felt too good; it was too intense. "Stop it!" she breathed between crazy gasps, digging her nails in his shoulder for support.

Ichigo leaned forward and licked the sweat that rolled off her neck. "I'll play with you however I want," he nipped at her delicate skin, pulling her to his mouth by the leash.

"Stop before I..." Rukia shut her eyes as if in pain, in an effort to hold her herself together.

"Before you what?" he snarled and caught the back of her hair again, forcing her to look at his face.

Rukia bit her lips and tried to stabilize her wildly shivering body. "I..."

"SAY IT!"

"Before I come!" she cried and felt her body jerk and her opening contort violently.

"I forbid you to come," ordered Ichigo with his face darkened.

Rukia looked at him in shock as her brain got blocked out by his ministrations, which were driving her crazy. She could barely hold it any more. "I ca... I can't...!"

Ichigo let go of her wanton and needy pussy on the brink of her orgasm. The girl was left in frantic desire, shaking like a leaf.

"Get on all four. Now," he commanded, and Rukia shuddered. She slowly stood on her wobbling legs and knelt on the floor. Ichigo got up and dragged her by the leash like a dog, then turned her so that he was kneeling behind her. He leaned over her back and brought his face next to hers. Rukia was staring at the carpet with anxious eyes.

Rukia winced when his wet from her pussy fingers brushed against her cheek.

"See, Rukia? That's how much you want it," he chuckled and slowly licked the sweet juices he had smeared on her cheek.

"I don't want it," she replied with a coarse voice.

Ichigo laughed lightly. Suddenly his face became deadly, and he grabbed a painful fist of her hair, turning her face to the side to meet his angry eyes. "You're such a masochist then, Rukia. You get off on being forced, don't you? Little bitch!"

"You are sick!" she hissed back, behind quivering lips of shame.

"Tell me, Rukia, how would that fucker make love to you, huh?" The hold on her hair tightened and Rukia's nails dug into the carpet.

She shut her eyes and stayed silent, holding her breath.

"ANSWER ME!" He violently shook her, and she cried aloud from the pain.

"He- he'd be gentle!" she finally uttered in her anxiety and felt his hold finally slip away from her hair.

She took a much needed inhale of air, momentarily thinking he wanted to act the way she talked about.

She was wrong. She produced a loud yell of pain when his hand clashed with her ass so hard, it stung long after the hit was delivered.

"What else?" he grinned maliciously. If Rukia wanted to think of that bastard while he fucked her, he'd make sure he'd give her nothing of him to think about.

She tried to breathe, afraid he'd smack her again if she didn't answer. She was so distraught, she couldn't even make up a lie.

"He- he'd kiss me!" she choked out in panic, and the next thing she felt was a harsh bite on the back of her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, and droplets rolled down her cheeks. "STOP!"

Ichigo pulled at the thin skin with his teeth and ran his canines over it slowly. After he let go, it was red and marred.

"Tell me more," he groaned in her ear.

Rukia tried to hold back her sobs. How the fuck had she ended up like a disposable fuck toy? She brought a hand up to cover her face in shame and hide her tears from the man above her.

"He... he wouldn't hurt me like you do!" her voice broke.

Her face was covered by her hair as her head hung down, and Ichigo couldn't tell if she was angry or not. He brushed aside the impulse to soothe her and resumed his punishment; he took out his cock, violently pushed it into her soaked lips, and rammed it in her, causing her to yell in pain and arch painfully.

Her breath came out ragged and forced; her body shook from the assault between her legs. The body above her pressed on her back, and Ichigo's hot breath fanned her ear.

"No one is _ever _going to have you except _me_."

Her teeth clenched when his nails started to lightly scratch her thigh. Soon he started to move inside her with short strokes, each one followed by small yelps.

"You are so wet... so fucking wet..." he panted in her ear with spite, picking up speed. One arm was around her waist, holding her tightly to him from behind, as he used the other for support.

Her nails dug into the carpet, and her head bounced as he crashed her back on his cock faster and harder, creating a burning between her thighs. The thrusts were hitting her sensitive spot and bringing the pleasure that made her pussy suck him in deeper.

"Agh~ Agh~ Agh!" she gasped over and over, shaking with need underneath him.

"Who's fucking you, Rukia? Who's fucking you?" Ichigo asked cockily, picking up speed.

"Aaaaagh~ Y-y-you!" she moaned aloud, with her mouth hanging open from the effort to breathe.

He slowed down momentarily and licked her wet-from-the-tears cheek. "And who am I, Rukia?"

The girl shook, burning in need to be sated. Ichigo chuckled maliciously in her ear and rose, placing his one hand on her hips and taking hold of her leash with the other.

"Well...?" He gave the leash a sharp pull, and her spine arched instantly.

"M-master!" she cried in urgency, feeling the collar press on her throat.

"Good pet," he snickered and pulled back, then rammed himself back in her sheath with force. He fucked her with abandon, pulling at the leash and listening to her desperate cries.

Rukia's brain completely shut down. At that moment, all she felt and all she cared about was the cock sawing inside of her and making her pussy strangle it in need.

"Who do you belong to?" Ichigo was panting, feeling his lower back on fire from the unbelievable speed he'd reached.

"Y-you!" Rukia cried again and again, her asscheeks on fire from the thrusts; she seemed ready to break.

"Are you coming, Rukia?"

"YES!" Drool ran down her jaw, her back glistened in sweat, her thighs were red from the impact, and her knuckles turned white from holding on to the carpet so hard.

Ichigo pulled at the leash so that her head was turned to the side so he could look at her face. Her eyes were wet with tears and begging him to fuck her within an inch of her life.

"Beg me," he hissed. He tightened his hold on her hip and stopped his movements, still buried inside her to the brim.

"F-fuck me," she cried desperately. If she didn't find release soon, she was going to lose her mind for good.

Ichigo looked down at her defeated face for a few moments, with his brows knit angrily. "All this time you've been fucking me for money," he stated.

Rukia shut her eyes even tighter in self-disgust.

The man growled and pulled at the leash painfully. "Who trades sex for money, Rukia?"

"Don't do this..." her voice cracked, and her lower lip trembled as tears formed of her eyes again.

Ichigo tugged forcefully. "Who! Tell me who trades sex for money like you do!"

"WHORES!" she finally uttered and tried to push against her binds, uncaring whether she was going to choke herself or not, until his hand caught her chin and turned her to face him. Her tears rolled onto his hand.

She slowly looked up at his face, which was emotionless and as hard as a stone.

"Tell me you love me."

She instantly jerked from the intense shock, eyes wide and heart beating with a panic worse than that she'd experienced earlier.

"W-what?" she choked.

His face was flexing almost angrily, but also... in the depths of his eyes, she could see a burning anticipation.

"Tell me you love me."

Rukia couldn't remember how to breathe. She felt as if he'd just seen through her and wanted to crush her heart into a pulp. She knew she loved him... but she could never tell him. Especially not now. Not ever. Even whores don't fall in love with their abusers. So what did that make her?

"I can't..." she breathed.

Ichigo gulped slowly, feeling a huge lump build up in his throat. He felt the need to cry at that moment but tried to contain himself.

"You don't..." Fuck, his voice was breaking. "You don't have to mean it."

He dropped to point where he had to beg for her love. How pathetic was he?

Desperate amber eyes bore into sad blue ones.

"You say it first," she breathed in agony.

Ichigo could barely control the shaking of his body. "I love you."

Rukia's heart was beating at an unbelievable speed, to the point where she was lightheaded. If she spoke those words, she'd be giving everything away. Her lids dropped as blood rushed to her face. "I love you, too."

All pressure on her collar was gone, and Ichigo's hand slowly tilted her neck as he lowered himself over her, kissing her gently on the lips. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and massaged hers, which didn't take much to respond. He carefully took her in his arms and turned her around, so that she was lying on her back, then slid his fingers through her hair softly, as he pushed her mouth harder against his. Rukia kept her palms pushing against his chest to show non-acceptance, even though she was melting into the kiss and needed to taste him more.

Ichigo hooked his other arm under her knee and pushed her leg up, then entered her slowly, savouring the feel of her warm, moist insides dragging him in. They moaned into each other's mouth, and Rukia raised her free leg as high as she could, then wrapped it around his back and pushed, urging him to go faster.

"Aaaah, Rukia~" he breathed in her face, unable to hold himself any longer.

"Aaaaagh~" Her erect clit was rubbing against his pelvis, harder and harder as he rammed into her.

"Mine... mine... mine..." Ichigo kept mumbling with every hard thrust, his cock pulsating, and he arched his back, digging himself as deep as he could, as spews of his seed burst into her womb.

Rukia screamed. Her body arched into him and convulsed; their hips rolled against each other desperately, fucking each other through their orgasm.

Ichigo collapsed on her side and made to touch her, but Rukia turned her back to him, then brought her knees up to her chest, panting and looking at the wall. He kept staring at her back anxiously, wanting nothing more but to hold her, until he heard the words he didn't want to think about.

"I didn't mean it." Rukia shut her eyes painfully, but a sharp tug on her leash had her roll back on the floor to face angry amber eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"You little piece of dirt! You little punk!"<em>

_Blow after blow of the cane was delivered swiftly on the child's back as he lay by the garden fence, curled up in a ball, choking back the tears from the harsh blows._

_"You punk ass dog! You think you can steal from me and get away with it, fucker?"_

_Ichigo slowly sobbed as the elderly man kept hitting him._

_"Mah roses! Mah prize-winnin' roses! You chopped 'em up little asshole! I know who your momma is, yeah I do!"_

_"P-p-please..." he cried. "I didn't mean to-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" The hits only became more vicious. "You want me to call the police, punk? They send nine year olds to jail, and they fuckin' never see their mommas again!"_

_"P-please!" he begged._

_"Ya gonna stay here, and Imma beat your ass till I'm satisfied, you hear that? GIVE ME BACK MY ROSES, ASSHOLE!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Then Imma break ya back, fucker!"_

_Ichigo desperately used his body to cover the tiny bouquet of red roses he'd picked from the old man's garden, making up for it by crying aloud. His eyes looked up at the setting sun, hoping he wasn't going to be too late to give them to her. Just a few minutes earlier..._

_Ichigo could not remember how many shades of red he'd changed. A hundred? His small hand shook around the phone he held to his ear._

_"Whaaaaa...?" his mouth dropped._

_"Are you alright, boy?" the young man's voice was more concerned than reprimanding._

_He could feel his small heart beating fast, and blood fill the arteries on his face. "R-R-Rukia-s-s-sama a-a-asked f-for meeeeeee?"_

_"Yes she did. Despite my greatest efforts, she won't eat if you don't come to visit. And she made me order Sukiyaki just for you, I wouldn't want it to go to waste."_

_Ichigo shook with excitement and embarrassment, unable to find words to reply. "N-n-now?" he quickly looked around the house anxiously, noting that both his parents were at work and would be gone till nightfall._

_"Can your father drive you over here?"_

_"Umm, umm, y-y-yes!" Except he was absent, and they didn't own a car anyway._

_The man sighed, "Listen, I know you have school, and if you don't have anyone to drive you-"_

_"No!" Ichigo cried quickly. "Umm, umm, m-my otou-san is here! Yes, h-he'll d-drive me!" Ichigo held his breath._

_"Alright. Rukia is expecting you."_

_"Aha, aha, yes sir Byakuya-sama, sir!" Ichigo mumbled quickly and hung up, then started jumping around stressed as hell. He darted towards the door, slipped on his shoes as fast as he could and started running as if his life depended on it._

_"Oh shoot!" he cursed about ten blocks from his small house. "I need flowers!"_

_He couldn't go to Rukia-sama without flowers! He nervously patted his pockets to find nothing but a piece of gum. He knew where his okaa-san hid some leftover money, but he couldn't get it without permission. And whenever he found any money on the street, he'd sneak them in okaa-san's savings. He looked around frantically and noticed three or four blooming roses in a garden to his right._

* * *

><p><em>A lone childish form stood in the heavily beating rain before St. Hollyn's Hospital with his head bowed down and holding a bundle in his arms. Ichigo was frozen cold, because he had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around the bouquet in an attempt to salvage Rukia-sama's flowers. The rain soon turned merciless, and the heavy drops only added to the pain shooting from his back, from the beating he had received.<em>

_And now it was all gone. He was two hours late, soaked to the bone, his flowers were damaged, and his little body hurt very badly. He just stood there, letting the rain freeze him to the bone, uncaring of the passersby looking at him with concern._

_All he wanted was to get Rukia-sama flowers, and he couldn't even do that! After he got away from the raging old man who had gone into his house to call the police, Ichigo didn't stand to cry, even if the pain had made him want to curl up and sob. Instead, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to get to Rukia-sama in time. And then it started to rain._

_Ichigo dropped the jacket and dead flowers on the pavement and let his shoulders hang lifelessly, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him._

_"Shaoran?"_

_The boy almost choked upon hearing the call, and when he looked up, he found the young man standing at the entrance of the hospital with an umbrella._

_"B-B-Byakuya-sama!" Ichigo quickly rubbed his teary eyes in shame._

_The young man expeditiously made his way to the boy and sheltered him under the umbrella._

_"Shaoran, what are you doing here? It's been two hours. Rukia made me come down here to check."_

_Ichigo gulped at the concern in his voice and blushed at the mention of the little girl. He looked away embarrassed and fidgeted on the spot. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Byakuya-sama… "_

_The young man didn't speak for a while, but Ichigo could feel his eyes on him. "Shaoran? Did you come here on foot?"_

_Ichigo instantly blushed, "Umm, umm, n-no, I-I-I…"_

_"Next time, I'll come and get you."_

_Ichigo looked up with surprised wide eyes to see the man looking down at him softly. "I-i-it's ok!"_

_"Shaoran." He placed a palm on the boy's head. "It's fine."_

_Ichigo looked down at his worn shoes soberly._

_Byakuya picked up the fallen jacket to find the soaked roses inside. "Are these for Rukia?"_

_Ichigo slowly nodded, "I'm sorry. They are bad now."_

_"It's alright, you don't need to bring flowers every time you come over." The corner's on Byakuya's mouth slightly turned up. "Thank you anyway for the gesture. "_

_"But I…" his voice broke. "I wanted to bring Rukia-sama flowers…"_

_"Then let's go buy her new ones."_

_A bigger hand gently took hold of Ichigo's and pulled him inside the warm private hospital, then lead him to a florist shop. Ichigo looked at the luxurious bouquets in awe, then frantically turned to Byakuya in worry._

_"I don't have any money with me!"_

_The man ever so slightly smiled down at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it, and then you'll give it to Rukia."_

_Ichigo blushed, but nodded slowly. "Umm, umm, should I get roses?"_

_"Rukia's favourite flowers are red orchids. She'll be delighted if you bring her those."_

_Ichigo instantly beamed, and the information was scarred on his brain. Red orchids._

_The florist quickly prepared a beautiful bouquet at Byakuya-sama's request, but once Ichigo heard the price, his jaw dropped._

_"Ten thousand yen."_

_Ten thousand yen! He hardly had a thousand in his savings!_

_"Byakuya-sama!" Ichigo swiftly pulled at his hand, before the man gave his credit card to the florist. "I don't have that kind of money!"_

_"Shaoran, I said I'm paying for it."_

_"Yes, but I can't repay you!" he urged on, panicked._

_The man sighed and crouched down to the boy's level. "Listen, Shaoran, let me do this for all the trouble you went through, ok? You can repay me by making Rukia eat, because apparently, she won't do it without you."_

_Ichigo blushed again and nodded slowly, still feeling a tang of disappointment in the knowledge that he couldn't afford Rukia-sama's flowers. Once the purchase was made and the pair got out, Ichigo looked up at Byakuya-sama very seriously._

_"Byakuya-sama?"_

_"Yes, Shaoran?"_

_"One day, I am going to get Rukia-sama her flowers with my own money."_

* * *

><p>Rukia was left laying on the floor on her side like a broken doll, looking at the wall with hollow, lifeless eyes. Her thighs were bright red from the aftermath of the rough sex, and cum was dripping from her core after the three more times he came inside of her. Her body was breathless, glistening with sweat, and ravished, with bite marks on her neck and finger-marks on her thighs. The only things alive were her dainty fingers clutching her locket to her chest protectively.<p>

Ichigo, still heaving with frustration and looking down at the girl angrily, walked over to the bag he'd left on the other side of the living room.

Rukia's eyes didn't falter from the wall, but suddenly a bouquet of beautiful red orchids was thrown on the floor in front of her.

"Here. I got you flowers," Ichigo murmured dismissively and walked away as if she was trash.

The girl's eyes widened at the gift, with her heart racing. She just looked at them without moving for some time, before she slowly pulled the big bouquet close to her body. Her favorite flowers.

She looked at the different blossoms sadly, then her eye fell on a small card inside. She slowly pulled it out and looked at the heart with a 'Congratulations!' inscription it had in the front. She opened it to find his own beautiful handwriting inside.

_I knew you'd rock the test!_

_I'm very proud of you, my Princess Demanding._

_These flowers are for you, but you are_

_the most beautiful flower of my life._

_Love, your Ichigo._

Rukia looked apathetically at the sweet card and then crumpled it in her hand.

Ichigo's body was rigid and shaking as he stood before the large mirror in the bathroom; his knuckles turned white due to his hard grip on the sink top. His jaw was set firmly, and the strong muscles were flexing angrily. _Bitch._

He looked at himself in disgust, under the long bangs that cut through the dark shadows of his eyes. It was as if he was ten and all he wanted was _that girl._ All he ever asked for was to have _her. _And whatever he did, no matter how successful he got, no matter how many beatings he had to suffer through life... nothing was enough.

He couldn't stand to look at himself and covered his face, digging his own nails into his skin. He was a dog. Always, he'd be a dog. All the money in the world would never change that. She was a perfect delicate angel, and he tried to touch her with his rough and filthy hands. He only wanted her to let him in. WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO HARD ABOUT IT!?

He dropped to the fucking lowest point for her, and he got NOTHING. That bitch! He was too poor for her? And what had changed now that he was fucking rich, huh? She never cared about him, did she? She left him alone when he most needed her and didn't hesitate to use him when she needed him!

"Aaaaaaa!" he growled loudly and punched straight into his face in the mirror, with the glass breaking, its splinters smashing and digging into his skin. He dropped his head in defeat, with the fist still on the same spot, as blood slipped down and mixed with the broken pieces.

Pain was a different numbing agent for the tearing agony in his heart.

He stood motionless like that until the blood started to dry. He slumped against the wall with his wet eyes looking at the ceiling in despair and agony. How long had it been since he cried? He couldn't remember, but the feeling of a droplet running down the side of his face brought devastating memories to his mind.

He felt excruciating... loneliness.

And he turned to the only person he could talk to.

"Mom?"

His voice was coarse from the thickness in his throat.

"Hi."

"Long time."

"I... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"I hope you are okay."

"Mom..."

"I'm kind of lonely."

"Mom..."

"Why is she doing this to me?"

"Why is nothing enough?"

"R-remember how you used to tell me that, if I tried really hard, I would get whatever I wanted in life?"

"I waited for you to come home, you know?"

"Mom..."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I asked you to come back, but you didn't."

"And when I asked you to give me my Rukia back, you did."

"And then took her away."

"Why Mom?"

"You know I love her more than anything else in the world."

"She's the only thing... that makes me feel alive."

"The only one... who fills the void in my chest."

"Why Mom?"

"What more do I need to do?"

"Tell me."

"Mom... don't take her from me, Mom."

"She's all I have."

"Mom..."

"I swear I hate to hurt her. I want to make her happy. But she won't let me, Mom. I love her so much... Why can't she love me back? Even a little? That's all I asked for."

"Mom... my chest hurts so bad. Please make the pain go away."

* * *

><p>Kaien looked over at the small herd of journalists grimly as he leaned back against the wall of the Tokyo International Airport. The lavish jet was waiting for the party President, who was engaged in a short press conference before the jet's steps.<p>

"Shiba bastard, stop scowling because you remind me of someone, and I'm gonna break your face." The threat came from an equally irritated man to his side, easily noticeable by his mane of sea blue hair.

"The fuck do you want here, Jaeggerjaques?"

"Just came to bring Granz and Jiruga their fake papers."

"So, how come you aren't coming with us?" Kaien raised an eyebrow. "I know Boss asked you to."

"Nah. I'm going to be away for a little while."

"For what?"

Grimmjow was silent for a while, before a chuckle broke on his face. "Family vacation."

"Mr. Aizen! How are you planning to handle the pollution problem?"

"When are you coming back from Hokkaido?"

"How did you react to Mr. Ishida's accusations?"

The man stood smugly before the raging journalists, ignoring their questions and moving on with his speech. "The people of Hokkaido know of the hard comings of life and would appreciate-"

"How come you are leaving just before the first debate?"

Aizen stopped his speech immediately and looked down at the scowling, snow-haired young journalist. A fatherly smile appeared on his face, which served to only annoy the young man even more.

"Hitsugaya... what was it?"

The corner's on the man's mouth dragged even further down. "Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Like my father." Blue eyes were ablaze with controlled rage.

"Ah, yes," the candidate looked smugly at the much younger male, a little too long. He passed an arm around the shoulders of the young woman who stood by his side and gave her a proud pat. "Mrs. Hinamori here is my vice-president, and she'll be in charge of the party during my absence. She'll be going to the debate on my behalf."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed to slits. "Coincidentally during the time of the drug shipment investigations?"

Aizen chuckled. "I hope you are _not _insinuating anything, _Toshiro._" He looked at him straight in the eye. "There is no other candidate who has supported the war on drugs more than I do. You wouldn't want to cause problems with bias now, would you?"

The young man's jaw clenched tightly, but a slender manicured hand grabbed his shoulder steadily, reminding him to keep his temper.

"Anyhow..." Aizen turned back to the press. "We are off to Sapporo and then Asahikawa."

The journalists clapped as Toshiro walked away angrily, with his assistant in toe.

"Damn asshole," he hissed under his breath.

"Oh, come on, Boss! Aizen is an idiot, you don't need to get so riled up over him!" grinned the strawberry blonde.

"He is a dangerous and treacherous man, Rangiku. He's up to something," scowled Toshiro.

The big busted woman snorted, "There's nothing to worry about, he's not gonna get elected! Ishida is far more popular, and sexy ass Kurosaki is backing him!"

"Could you not refer to Kurosaki like that?"

"Oh, don't worry, Boss! Your ass is much sexier!" she squealed and lunged forth to smash the smaller man in a bear (boob) hug, but Toshiro escaped her at the last moment.

"Anyway," he coughed. "As I was saying, Aizen is up to something. He's way too confident, which means he's hiding an ace up his sleeve. Damn bastard. He's trying to loop himself out of the drug investigations."

"You know, Boss, I know you love all these conspiracy theories, but seriously, you don't have any actual proof."

"Rangiku, my father-"

"Yeah, yeah, your father had been gathering dirt on Aizen's ass for years. But come on, you've never seen these documents!"

The man's hands clenched on his sides bitterly. "It's the reason they killed him, Rangiku."

The woman was about to retort, but shut her mouth instead. In all honesty, she thought Toshiro was too bitter about his father's suicide and needed someone to blame. Even if she was notorious about never shutting the fuck up, she loved Toshiro dearly, like family.

Kaien watched his boss closely as he rubbed his temples irritated, once in the privacy of the jet. Szayel was merely sitting across from him, absentmindedly stroking a black and white kitten on his lap.

"Don't worry, Boss. We'll get the bitch," murmured the pink-haired man.

Aizen instead offered him a death glare.

"What happened?" Kaien finally decided to ask.

"That fucking bitch Yoshi disappeared with the tape, and Byakuya is alive," murmured an annoyed Aizen.

"Oh come on, she's wanted in Japan and Korea, and even if Kuchiki knows, who's gonna believe an inmate?" Szayel chuckled.

"Believe me, annoying rats like Hitsugaya are just waiting to grasp the opportunity to publish such a story."

"Are you going to kill him?" Kaien asked seriously.

"If he testifies against me, we'll need to get rid of him immediately. Even if we raise suspicion." Aizen's face hardened.

Before Kaien had a chance to say anything else though, the candidate's phone rang.

"Tousen," Aizen stated once he picked up. "Has Kuchiki testified?"

The young man watched his face intently, which didn't falter at all for many moments.

"I see..." The older man hung up with a mocking smirk forming on his face.

"So, my dear godson has no idea who tried to kill him. My naive little boy. Maybe I should personally visit him to wish him well, then."

"Really, now? I wonder why Yoshi would run from us if she hadn't messed up, then." A pink eyebrow went up.

"She _did _fail to kill him," reasoned Kaien.

"Yes, but then why wouldn't she at least send the tape to justify her failure?"

"Szayel, why would Byakuya keep it from the police if he knew I tried to kill him?" pondered Aizen.

_"That..." _he chuckled, "... is an interesting question, Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>I had warned you about the twist in the relationship, didn't I? XD<strong>

**The road back to reconciling the two will be long, rocky and painful, for both.**

**As for what happened with Byakuya, you'll... not soon find out. **

**I'll try to show more of their past in the next chapter, but now the sky is just cloudy. The storm is yet to come.**

**Thanks to everyone for bearing with me!**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	19. How Did We End Up Here?

**Quicky-quicky update (Did I just invent an awesome sounding word or what?), because this Kitty wants to update again on No Money's one year anniversary. (Cross your fingers my people.)**

**You sexy-ass Pumpkins make my heart melt! X3**

**I thought people would totally bash me for what happened in the last chapter, but oh, the support! Though I gotta say, I am going to stretch that loving heart of yours, even at the cost of people hating me.**

**NieveDrop, Substitute Shinimommy and alpha-reader extraordinaire, beta-ed this in the sickbed, so she deserves healing love, people!**

**This is what I call a 'transitional' chapter, and also one that barely clears out the scene (and creates new questions).**

**The 49th day memorial is a common after funeral memorial in Japan.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes were fixed on the tiles. He couldn't tell if she was counting them or not. Her face was empty and emotionless as the warm water sprayed over her numb body.<p>

He wanted to shake her, to make her yell, to make her angry at him, but his touch seemed to go unnoticed by her as he gently ran the wet towel over her pale face. After hours had passed, he had found her in the same spot he had left her on the living room floor, in the same curled position. The only sign that she had moved was the torn, piece-by-piece, flowers that illustrated the remnants of his gift.

The first time he bought her flowers on his own money, and she tore them apart. Strange how the act didn't cause the expected hurt in his heart, as broken as it was.

She was awfully still and unresponsive as he cleaned her up; though the marks he'd left on her would need time to heal. She only shut her eyes once when he used the shower to rinse the soap off of her. The only flicker of life he saw in them was when he had carried her to the bathroom and she saw the broken mirror with the dried blood. But as quickly as the clarity appeared, it faded away along with all vivacity.

He carried her to the bed as if she were fragile and laid her down on the sheets softly. Her head fell to the side, again fixed on a certain spot ahead. It was a spaced, vacant look. He lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him, and buried his face in her back, inhaling deeply into her skin.

_His body was hurting everywhere and had turned stone cold from the hours he'd spent in the freezing rain, slumped on the ground outside the Kuchiki Estate gates. Rukia had just left him. His small fragile fingers were still laced around the rails when he came to. His mind seemed to be spinning and drifting and then pausing all thought process. He could only cry and cry and cry some more. So he hadn't realized what had happened when he finally paid attention to his surroundings and found himself wrapped in a trench coat and being carried by someone whose shirt he'd been weeping into._

_Through his dried eyes he looked up at the man who held him cuddled in his arms and pressed the boy to him even harder when Ichigo started to scream and toss forcefully._

_"Sssssh, Shaoran..." whispered Byakuya and rocked him slightly, with the boy digging his face into his chest and sobbing. He cried with agonizing tears, curling into a ball in his arms._

When in pain, the mind shuts down and forces the brain inside a mental jail, cut off from the world, only left to reminisce about the past and focus on little moments. It can travel to long-suppressed memories into which it would normally never step. It can travel to another time-a time when it felt the same hurt and hopelessness.

_Her little heart raced inside her chest once she heard her brother call her. Shaoran was still holding on to her sleeve, and her little mind kept thinking nii-sama would punish Mrs. Masaki if he saw the boy. Tears fell from her eyes that were hidden by the rain beating down on their fragile bodies, and she said the thing that tore her heart apart._

"_Leave, Shaoran!"_

"_WHY?" He screamed, trying to pull her closer to him._

_She looked into his eyes in panic and knew she'd have to say something to make him let go of her. She knew what ticked him off, what his deepest insecurity was, and she'd have to use it against him._

"_Because... you are too poor for me!"_

_The fabric slipped easily from his now dead fingers, and the girl saw the light disappear from his eyes. She quickly turned around, horrified, and ran towards the mansion as fast as her weak legs would take her, even if her lungs ran out of oxygen. She couldn't tell if the rivers on her face were tears or just the rain._

_"Rukia!" Byakuya lunged and took the little girl in his arms in worry, and she shook all over, not because she was cold, but because she was in shock. "God, why did you go out like that? You must not get out of the house!" he exclaimed as he hastily brought the child inside._

_Rukia looked up at him with panicked and scared eyes and quickly mumbled, "D-dog. Dog."_

_"What?" Byakuya asked urgently as he tried to wipe off the cold water on her clothes._

_"Dog," she breathed hastily. "P-puppy. T-there was a-a puppy out... side..." Her voice broke from the big lump in the back of her throat, and she burst into loud sobs._

_"I wanted t-to save the puppy..." she cried. "But nii-sama says..." she choked, "... they are not allowed... in the house!"_

_And she slapped his hands away and ran upstairs with tears blinding her._

_The little girl almost choked from the heavy sobbing in the far corner of her playroom, where she had locked herself. Her rabbit pajamas and cap were still soaked, and she wanted to go back and make sure Shaoran was fine, but she was deadly afraid nii-sama would get mad and fire Mrs. Masaki._

_"Rukia, please open up..."_

_"GO AWAY!" screeched and started to hiccup from the cries._

_"Rukia, I know you are hurting, but we need to talk about it..." Byakuya's voice had a tang of guilt in it, but Rukia didn't care at that point._

_"No..." she sobbed, and her cheeks got soaked in tears. "I hurt Shaoran, I hurt Shaoran..." she mumbled and pushed her little head between her knees in agony._

Ichigo's lips moved against her skin, and he turned her so that he was on top, stroking her cold body. He slowly brushed his lips across her passive face and her slim neck, tasting her. His touch was soft and light but never hesitant; his mouth traveled slowly down her unsteadily rising chest, a result of her slowly accelerating breathing. He kneaded her breast to make her nipples stand tall and hard before he inserted one in his mouth and suckled, which caused the girl's breath to hitch in her throat. He flecked his tongue over the hard bud and then slipped the red mount out of his mouth, before he blew on it to make her shudder.

Under his long bangs, his amber eyes roamed over her hot skin to her face, which slowly came back to life as it alternated between lust and nirvana. She was biting her lip, but her eyes were still fixed away-the glimmer of the tear making its appearance. The kisses moved farther, over her tightening abdomen, to the apex of her womanhood. He felt the slight resistance of her legs, yet he parted them easily as he bathed the skin of her inner thighs with his tongue. He could feel the slight shivers running up and down her spine, along with the frustrated intakes of breath.

Her skin seemed to burn hotter as he moved to her sex, where he kissed her blossoming slit and gently suckled on her nether lips. Puffs of hot air escaped her open mouth as the pleasure of his ministrations pulled her more and more violently into reality.

She restrained a moan when she felt his tongue trail its way to her opening, teasing it to extract more of her juices. The sounds of her rapid breaths, along with the sloppy noises he produced from her core, disgusted her, more because of the tingling pleasure that raked through her otherwise numb body.

His mouth covered her wet pussy, and with a gasp, her back arched into him as her hand came to tangle in his locks for support. His raised his face only an inch, allowing her muscles to relax from the violent convulsion, then he dipped right in, suckling on her erect clit to make her body jolt in bolts of pleasure and have her moan aloud in abandon.

She came on his lips faster than she would have liked, and he kept on, kept licking her until she was left wet, breathless, and intoxicated in need. He removed his clothes and entered her, slowly but steadily. He stopped once we was completely engulfed inside of her and leaned down to kiss her panting face.

"I need to feel you…" he whispered in her ear, then backed and thrust inside her to make her cry out to the heavens.

_'Post-traumatic stress with emotional numbing,' the doctors had said; others recognized him simply as 'catatonic.' Ichigo had not left the hospital in weeks. He stayed there, curled up into a ball, in a stupor._

_He was being fed through a tube and hydrated from the IV. The only thing he seemed to recall during his time there was the faint sobs of his mother, but he was too spaced out to understand. It took him about a month after he was taken home to realize that they had actually changed homes._

_When he came about, everything seemed to have changed. It was as if the things that once seemed important were now insignificant. They were in a town called 'Karakura'. His first impressions of the town were formed from looking out his bedroom window-his only connection to the outside world for the months to come. In time, he started to notice things about his surroundings. They lived in an actual two-story house, not that crummy apartment in the working district. They had a garden, a small one. The flowers had long ago died and had been replaced by weeds, which his mother cleared and planted her own assortment of blossoms. Even otou-san seemed happier there. In the faint recollections he had, Ichigo would sometimes recall his father goofing around and telling him to go out with him to a soccer game or a movie. The boy never replied._

_The first time he was taken outside was his first day of school. He had gotten pale, and his eyes stung from the sunlight. He found himself clinging on to his mother, scared, when he realized the growing belly she was sporting. The realization came with the first baby cry that rang around the house._

_School was awful to say the least. His attention span had diminished to a second, and it was hard to even talk to people. Not that he wanted to talk to them, but he found he could not remember names or faces. He couldn't tell what period he had, which teacher taught what lesson, or when it was time to go home or eat. He couldn't even tell the name of his school or the address of his home. It was as if he needed a manual to function._

_Even pain came retarded. He returned home with bruises and cuts, but he was unable to tell or recall who did it to him. Pain would shoot through his tormented body in the middle of the night when he would wake up screaming and sweating._

_One day, he stood before the open TV in the living room, which his mother had left on after urging him to watch something fun. Images crossed before his eyes with no impression. He knew not what he was looking at but sat before the box nonetheless, until he was told to do something else._

_Someone was talking, but he wasn't listening. Words flew into one ear and dissipated from the other. But somehow, as if the frequency of the sound had coordinated with the inner workings of his under-functional brain, a mere sentence slapped him out of his stupor._

_"Fair Play is a very over-estimated principle. I believe in Hard Play. I don't buy the 'you can be whatever you want'. But I do believe that you can have all the money you want. You just need to be smart and, most of all, to be on top."_

_"You mean you should even use unlawful means, Mr. Aizen?"_

_"Laws change. The basic principle is to be the carnivore. If you can outwit someone and use them to get what you need, good for you. People like to think they are evolved, but they really aren't. If you are gullible, slow, and easy to manipulate, it's only natural law that the best man should eat you. Making money is not about hard labour and inheritance; it's about... tricking people into giving it to you! One way or another, money can secure you everything you want."_

_It was as if his normal brain consciousness had been locked behind a jammed door, which suddenly unlocked as purpose took form in his mind._

"R-Ru-ki-a!" he tossed his head back and groaned, as his thumb worked mercilessly against her throbbing clit. Her screams filled the room as she came, her pussy clenching around his cock so hard that he instantly came inside of her.

Her face looked almost horrified, and her now vivid eyes kept staring at the ceiling in desperate shock after he collapsed on her and held her sweaty body close to his.

* * *

><p>The albino sat in the prison cafeteria and ate hungrily from his tray, with a smile more twistedly happy than normal. The entire cafeteria tried not to catch his eyes because then they would be confronted with a rather sardonic grin that unnerved them. That day, the albino was exceptionally joyful. He sat alone, as usual; his presence was enough to turn away anyone, more so because he attracted trouble with the guards. Between himself and the tray, he had a piece of paper which he stared at with a very demented excitement. He was almost jumping on his seat.<p>

_Shiro stood before the now abandoned apartment for hours. They were gone. They had left. The door of the run down place was still open, and when he went inside the empty place, a scorching helplessness gripped his chest. He screamed and started to throw and break anything within his reach. His yells alarmed the entire flat, and soon, people gathered to see what was happening._ _He kept screaming, yet strong hands grabbed him and even hit him in a vain attempt to control the child._

_A man twisted his arm painfully, raised him in the air (he was much too thin for his age), then tossed him out the door of the complex. Once his body hit the ground, the boy screeched and pounced at him like a snow tiger. The man got truly scared and immediately shut the front door and locked it, looking with incredulous and frightened eyes at the boy who banged on the glass, deranged and screaming, baring his fangs. It was as if the child had rabies._

_His dirty hands had left stains on the glass. When he became too tired and defeated to keep screaming, his glare still was so paranoid that people who saw him ran away, despite the fact that he was only ten. He looked at the mailbox, lunged at it, ripped the 'Kurosaki' drawer, and only found a small envelope, which he tore open with his filthy nails, trying to find a clue as to where they were._

_His eyes opened wide when he found a small pack of money (he didn't know how much, but it sure as hell was a lot to him) and a neatly folded piece of paper, on which his fingers left dirt marks._

_He saw a horrible drawing of a bunny girl with black hair and a wolf boy with white hair, and his hand instinctively reached up to feel his greasy white hair (now grey from the dirt) and stood still, with his little heart pounding. There was a heart between them and something written on top, but he didn't know what._

_He ran 'home' in excitement to the abandoned house he lived in with Momo and immediately asked her to tell him what it read. The girl, though alarmed at his behavior, murmured, "Shiro-san, this is in Chinese I think... I can't read it very well," she whispered sadly. "But it has an S... R... O... And then it says 'Rukia.'. Hmm... 'Shiro and Rukia' maybe...?"_

_In his paranoid mind, the connection was made: the letter was for him. He was a Kurosaki after all, and the boy looked like him, right? There was a raven-haired girl who had sent this to him, and her name was 'Rukia.'_

Another prisoner, buff and old, flipped through the TV channels on the communal television lazily, wishing, as did all of his gang, to find some porn, even though nothing that illicit would be broadcast during lunch hour.

"HOLY SHIT! That's a fine pussy man!"

The whole cafeteria –with the exception of the delusional albino- broke into a fit of salacious epithets once the screen projected the newsroom, with a very bodacious strawberry blonde behind the panel. Of course, she was only one among the other attendants, but deprivation-filled eyes caught sight of her immediately.

Had they not concentrated on her rack, they might have noticed it was actually a political debate. On one side, behind a podium, stood a man in his fifties, with white hair and sharp glasses, looking very wise and measured. On the other side, stood a young, fresh-looking woman-a girl, really-with animated and determined eyes. Before them, an assortment of journalists resided behind a panel: from news anchors, to radio hosts, to editors… and behind a 'Tokyo Times' label, stood the vixen, with a much shorter, younger even, companion, whose blazing blue eyes seemed to burn.

Shiro was too caught up in his own gleeful ponderings, which made him grin for no reason out of the blue as he practically made his food disappear. However, once he heard a certain voice, he turned to the TV with interest.

"Privatization will not harm the economy," she pushed, her mouth a straight line. "Privately managed schools have a higher university admission rate and less school violence. Also, privately-held corporations often offer more privileges than public ones, like, for instance, Kurosaki Corp."

There was a rare spite on the tip of her tongue, and Shiro smiled broadly at the image. Oh, Momo, little, innocent, Momo. Anyone would interpret it as an insinuating comment, in response to the sale of Japanese Airlines to the private corporation, which now supported the party against privatization. However, he knew it was an attack, carefully instructed by Aizen, along with a string of depthless promises and reassurances to make it seem like a solid, justified argument.

"The revenue of our Airlines, as well as the number of tourists, has increased by 40%. Not only did we earn hundreds of billions from the purchase; the public income from tourism has doubled, especially since the company now owns a large hotel chain, too. The government will earn trillions of Yen from selling out dysfunctional, public industries. It's only a burden-"

"Miss Hinamori?" the snow-haired journalist seemed unable to take it anymore.

Though he looked irritated, and the woman was taken aback by his rude interruption, her deeper, truer countenance could not let her hold a grudge.

"Yes?"

"Is that the view Sosuke Aizen has of a better society? One where all industries belong to the private sector?"

"I fail to understand your-"

"What a blood-sucking plan, isn't it? Squeeze the last drop out of government companies!"

Momo seemed to start losing her temper as well. She did not hold the loathsome glare Toshiro displayed but a rather offended one. "Mr. Aizen had been the owner of a private company for nearly two decades-"

"My point exactly! The private sector does not care about the well-being of its workers! Ten years ago was the sale of Stellar Pharma Inc. to Granz Bros. Pharmaceuticals! The big blowout? 7,000 people lost their jobs, not to mention the environmental pollution and the terror of radiation! Privatization may bring in a high revenue now, but from then on, you will have cut off most of the governmental resources!"

Momo's face momentarily contorted at the harsh words, and almost guiltily she answered, "We are not going to sell them to just anyone. And industrial competitiveness will result in the hiring of more people; we are expecting the average income to increase by-"

"That's insane!" the young man practically snarled. "Big industries eat up small businesses and spit the bones out! How exactly is this a policy supporting the people if farmer's land is going to be taken over by factory plants! Inflation will rise exponentially, and if no bill is passed to control corporate policies, you are creating an economic bubble ready to burst! Your party is not in any extent interested in prosperity; it only cares to augment the profits of its industrialist funders-"

"Listen here!" Momo suddenly snapped and clenched her teeth angrily, near tears. "It's easy for you to sit back and pass judgement, isn't it? Sosuke Aizen is the most honest, caring man I know! He loves his country and his people and would NEVER make a decision jeopardizing their well-being! Maybe you are a pessimist, but I am not!" Her child-like face seemed strong and resolved, which won over the attending crowd. "I believe in the good of people, Mr. Hitsugaya! And I believe, in the depths of my heart that Sosuke Aizen wants a better world. And I do believe that placing trust in people will call to their inner sentiments! I was born Japanese, I will die Japanese, and damn well I'll die for my country if I have to!"

Toshiro was about to respond, but lost his opportunity as the attending crowd got up and clapped excitedly at the vice-president's heartfelt statement, wrapped in delusional, patriotic joy. He kept his eyes locked with hers, each party determined and stubborn, though one was enveloped in righteous anger and the other in misguided pride.

"And that was Round 2 of the first Prime-Ministerial debate, with vice-president Hinamori for Sosuke Aizen, who just yesterday left for Sapporo, and is awaited in Asahikawa today, as part of the pre-election tour. A two-hour commentary on the debate will be broadcast at five, and you can send your emails to the address below, with your opinion on who won and who performed better."

_Shiro held his arms and legs curled up with his head in his palms to stop the kicks he received everywhere on his fragile body. The ground of the dark alley was cold and wet, and the little rocks tore into his skin._

_"Fucking beggar. Da fuck do you think you're doing tryin' ta steal our money?"_

_The child groaned in pain, and the sound of his bone snapping was even more alarming than the extreme pain._

_"Jiruga." A calm voice came from the opening of the alley, and through a bruised eye, Shiro could see a man dressed in white, who was looking at the street ahead absentmindedly as he dialled on his cell phone._

_The man beating him up growled but didn't kick the boy any more. Instead he stepped on the child's back and hissed, "Now be quiet punk, or Imma snap ya neck!"_

_Shiro coughed blood, but the man stepped on him with so much force that the child couldn't move his chest to breathe. He could feel blood slowly irritating his trachea and choking him._

_"Ah, Byakuya. Yes, yes, long time. I've been in Korea for so long... How is our dear Rukia?"_

_The boy, mid-suffocation, caught the name the man used and looked up at him in shock, but he was looking away with a faint smile. Rukia._

_"I am afraid I can't visit, but I'll send her those rabbit things she loves. Yes..."_

_"Business is splendid as always, but the reason I called you is because I came home, and my house was horribly uncared-for. I need a trustworthy cleaning lady and if I recall correctly, you have a wonderful woman over there."_

_"Yes, the woman from the funeral. You know I like people with kind faces."_

_To that, the man beating him offered a low snort, earning a sideways glare from the man on the phone._

_"Would you be so kind as to give me her phone number or address?"_

_"Aha..." the man's face hardened suddenly. "China...?" His grip on the phone seemed hard enough to break the device. "Chiang-su Province? Just that?"_

_"Oh, I see. Yes, I'll talk to a cleaning company. Alright. I hope little Rukia recovers quickly."_

_He shut the phone and scowled down at it, then grunted, and threw it at the ground, breaking it to pieces._

_The pressure from the foot on Shiro's back was gone, and he finally inhaled, but the man above him fisted his hand through the boy's messed up hair and pulled him up, with the child screeching and kicking all over._

_A swift blow was delivered to his gut, which knocked the air out of his lungs, and the boy's sight started to blur out._

_"Jiruga, fucking make that noise stop-" started the irritated man as he turned to the scene, and his eyes opened wide once he looked at the half-conscious boy who struggled to pull his hair out of the man's grasp._

_"I wanna gut this little fucker..." sneered the man, but a low, dangerous growl from the suit-clad man had him pissing his pants._

_"Put the boy down. Now."_

_Shiro lost all consciousness right then, but before he hit the ground, he felt a set of arms grab him._

_. . ._

_Shiro could not remember ever being on something so soft or warm in his life. His eyes opened slowly and looked around the hospital room in wonder. He looked down to find himself lying on a king-sized white bed in a luxurious hospital room with a great view of the Tokyo night skyline outside. His left arm was in a cast, and there was an IV connected to his vein. He felt a tube up his nose, which he immediately pulled out of his nasal canal and hissed. His old torn clothes were nowhere to be seen; he was sitting in a crisp white robe. In his faint reflection in the glass, he could see his translucent skin and white hair completely devoid of the constant filth he carried around. He was about to take the IV needle off his vein when the door opened, and the well-dressed man from the alley walked in, followed by a nurse._

_"Oh, you are awake," he smiled but earned a feral hiss from the child in response._

_The nurse gasped once she made to approach the child and looked at him horrified. "P-please d-don't take off the IV!" she stuttered._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the child, deranged._

_"P-please! The gentleman brought you here after those thugs beat you up, poor child! He saved you!"_

_"Nurse, it's okay. Let me talk to the child for a moment," smiled the man and sat by Shiro's bed, with him glaring and looking around for something to use as a weapon._

_The woman gulped and exited the room; then the man made to touch Shiro's head, but he slapped his hand away with a growl._

_"Now, there is no need to be scared. I wouldn't have brought you here if I wanted to hurt you now, would I?"_

_Shiro narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Wha d'ya want from meh?"_

_"Well... first of all, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Sosuke Aizen." He extended his hand, but Shiro crouched away with a glare._

_"Shiro...?" he asked._

_The child's yellow eyes bulged, and he screeched, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"_

_The man stood calm and offered, "Just a guess. It suits your coloring."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Now, I didn't mean to offend you. I like white very much if it's not obvious," he stated as he pointed at his crisp white suit._

_Shiro stood silent, and the man sighed, "I really had no idea who that idiot was beating you up. I thought it was a junkie. I hope we can get over this, okay? I never meant for an innocent child to get hurt. And as for the money you stole, I intend to give you more than that if you need it."_

_Shiro looked at him in shock, and the man took out his wallet and retrieved a bundle of bills, which he placed on the bed next to him. "Will this do for now?"_

_Yellow eyes had grown to the size of saucers. The child made no move, only looked at the money in astonishment. "Wha d'fuck d'ya want?"_

_"Just to make up for what happened, Shiro. We could start by restoring your poor health, no?"_

_"I'M FINE!" he screamed and kicked the money away angrily._

_"Shiro..." the man's jaw clenched. "I think we both know you are homeless. And you don't strike me as the orphanage type. So you will listen now because the nurse is just waiting to call the police."_

_The child stiffened and hissed again._

_"Good. I really don't want to harm you. On the contrary, I'm very fond you, boy," he smiled. "Now, why don't we agree on you trusting me a little, ok? Shiro..." he paused. "You are sick, and you need medical care."_

_"Che, I 'ave neva seen a doc, I'm fine!" he growled._

_"Well, you are not. And your broken arm is the least of your problems."_

_"I gotta go home!"_

_"Home?" chuckled the man. "I doubt you live anywhere suitable. How about I take you in for a little whil-"_

_"NO!" he heaved, but said slowly, "I... I live wit' som'one."_

_"Oh..." the man raised an eyebrow. "Well, how about we make a deal? No cops, no social workers. You let the doctors do their job and I'll drive you home later, ok?"_

_Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye and slowly asked, "Who be Rukia?"_

_"What?"_

_"Who... dat girl ya was talkin' about?"_

_"Rukia Kuchiki?" The man's eyebrows rose. "She's..." he clicked his tongue with distaste, "...something like my 'niece,' though I don't know the brat."_

_"What's her hair?"_

_Aizen looked at the child perplexed. "Black..."_

_"Ah..." murmured Shiro and looked away, feeling a thump in his chest._

_The man brought in doctors to see him, but the doctors seemed scared of the child's glare. Aizen told them he was the boy's uncle and filed his papers for him. Shiro didn't really know what they told him he had. Jaundice... Gastric Bleeding... Brachycardia... Histoplasmosis... Hepatomegaly..._

_"God, has this child been living in a cave?" a rude doctor whispered but swallowed his tongue with a hiss from the child._

_All in all, they would eventually tell him he had a fungal infection of the lung and Hepatitis C._

_They gave him a bunch of pills and told him that to treat the Hepatitis, he would have to go to the hospital for treatment and get medication for the next year; they expressed worry that the therapy would be extremely costly, and if he didn't do it, he would need a liver transplant. Aizen had reassured them he would cover the costs, which worried the child more than his own condition did._

_The man took the child 'home' to the abandoned house, with a small bag of pills, a new set of clothes, and a huge bento box with a stack of money inside and rice to last them three days._

_"Shiro-san! I was so worried! What happened-" Momo came out the house and gasped once she saw the lavish car in the front._

_Aizen came out and smiled down at the little girl. "Hello."_

_"Oh... hi," she squeaked and immediately started to sob. "Please don't take us back to that place, please don't take us back to-"_

_"He ain't a social worka," mumbled Shiro annoyed._

_Momo quickly wiped the tears off her eyes and blushed. "R-really?"_

_Aizen smiled and nodded happily. "I'm just Shiro's friend, Sosuke Aizen."_

_"I-I'm Momo!" gushed the girl excitedly and blushed even deeper when she looked down at her own dirty clothes._

_"So, this is where you two are living?"_

_"Ah, this is better than our last home. Shiro-san could not breathe well in that basement, and now I can go to school..." she blurted, earning a grunt from the boy._

_"Very well. Shiro, my previous offer is still on the table. Now, I'll pass by tomorrow to take you for the tests. Don't be late. I'll treat you kids to some lunch later, ok?"_

_"Lunch?" beamed Momo._

_"Sure."_

_"No," Shiro stepped in. "We don' want ya food!"_

_"Shiro-san..." mumbled Momo. "We don't have any cans left..."_

_"Ah, Momo-chan. I trust you'll change Shiro's mind, ok? He is very sick, and I need to take him to the hospital."_

_"Y-yes! Shiro-san-"_

_"I don't need ya!" yelled the boy and ran inside the house irritated._

* * *

><p>"Ishida-sama, thank you very much for this debate!" Momo bowed gratefully at the man once they stepped off the TV set. He seemed almost surprised at her kindness and bowed himself.<p>

"Ah, Hinamori-sama, it was a pleasure. Hopefully your president will be there next time, no?"

"Yes! Aizen-sama was very sorry he had to be absent-"

"He looked mighty fine yesterday." The acidic comment came from the man who had twice already been asked to sit down during the debate.

"Hitsugaya-san..."

"Just because you know how to sound impressive, it doesn't mean you are right."

Momo's brows knitted, and she took a step forth, standing proudly before him. "I won't allow you to insult me any more!"

"The truth is not an insult, vice-president Hinamori. Aizen is the worst possible option for a Prime Minister, and if you are on his side, then you deserve no more praise!"

"You don't know Sosuke Aizen like I do!" she snapped. "You haven't seen what a benevolent and kind man he is-"

"Kind? Benevolent?" he laughed. "Only you would say that! You are so used to eating from a silver spoon that you fail to see what lies under the cloud of wealth!"

"No, Mr. Hitsugaya," she said seriously and raised her chin. "Because I spent a hell of a lot of time licking cans to feed myself. So next time, do _not _talk to me about not knowing how the poor feel. Because I doubt you've ever had to sleep on the street and beg for money."

And with that, she turned and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Toshiro behind.

_She could barely see anything from the tears that blinded her eyes. She could only sob and choke back on her cries. She could hardly believe what was happening._

_"Do you really mean it?" she mumbled with trembling lips, trying to wipe her eyes._

_"Of course I do, Momo." Aizen-sama placed a hand on her shoulder and looked softly down at her._

_She cried even harder and threw her body forward, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist hard, which surprised him._

_"T-thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"_

_"Momo, it's fine. Now, why don't you take your hands off, you are going to ruin my suit."_

_"Oh, yes, yes!" she quickly disengaged herself and tried to wipe her face. "I'm sorry, Aizen-sama!"_

_He sighed, "It's okay. Now Gin is going to drive you to my house, okay? Franceska will be staying with you."_

_"Aren't you coming?" she blinked._

_"You know I'm a busy man, Momo."_

_The girl quickly blushed and waved her arms, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Aizen-sama!"_

_"Good. Now go."_

_Momo ran towards the Mercedes where Gin sat behind the wheel but stopped on her heel and turned around with glazed eyes. "Aizen-sama?"_

_"Yes, Momo?"_

_"Are you really going to adopt me?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ichi-nii!" The nearly five-year old jumped on the mattress of the conjoined beds joyfully. Her small fingers carefully tied the worn tie around her brother's neck to near perfection, a skill she had acquired from her aspirations of becoming the best homemaker.<em>

_Ichigo chuckled awkwardly as his own hands tried to fix up his suit, which was baggy on his lean figure as it had once belonged to the man who had put a roof over their heads (in the most literal sense, since they inhabited his attic). Even if he was tall for his fifteen years of age, he was quite lanky. But little Yuzu, with the enthusiastic help of Tessai, had made sure the suit was clean, neatly ironed, and looked as expensive as it was. Who knew Kisuke Urahara owned-–and even more surprisingly, wore-silk suits?_

_Ichigo was not about to ponder that. He had his mind set on the internship interview at Hueco Corp., and he was nervous because it had only been three months since he got into Tokyo U; the company would probably want graduates with previous experience. But the boy would rather not pay his rent (which the landlord refused to accept) by working in the kitchen all day. On the make-shift nightstand, he eyed the alarm clock, which read 08:13. He needed to leave now because morning traffic was horrible, and he needed to take the metro and the bus to get there. He hated traffic. He had sworn to himself to get a fast and furious sports car once he made more money and had their lives set up._

_He took one last look at his long and untameable hair, which was the most horrid color for an interview; thankfully, his face had been carved over the years to resemble more that of a man, after adolescence passed him by inexperienced._

_"Okay, gotta go!" he murmured quickly, grabbed his college briefcase, and pecked a kiss on the child's forehead._

_She giggled and raised her pinky in the air. "Good luck, Ichi-nii!"_

_He could not hold back the smile that immediately formed onto his face and wrapped his pinky around hers, embraced her in a bear hug, and spun her around happily. His life would have been a very dark place without this ray of sunshine._

_Ichigo's eyes roamed to the street clock which read 10:17. He scowled deeply, with perspiration on his brow from the squeeze in the bus. He just hated public transportation. Even though he was panting from running, he didn't stop to catch his breath; he almost barged into the building, which would have seemed like any other overstated corporate building, except for the fact that almost everything was… white. What a twisted décor. Large portraits of imposing monarchs of the British Empire adorned the walls, which did not improve the place aesthetically; au contraire, they made it look abnormally domineering._

_At the reception, he was ushered to the tenth of fifteen floors where the internship interviews were held. The secretary was awfully cold when she announced he had to wait to go in last because he was late; he would one day hire a woman who was actually nice for the spot. He waited in the lobby along with half a dozen other candidates, all of them long past graduation or even ten years his seniors, and all sizing him up as no threat at all. An hour passed with Ichigo getting more and more nervous and frustrated, especially after he saw one or two people exit with a promising handshake._

_And by the looks of the interviewer, he could not be more alarmed. He had an awfully cunning countenance and seemed to sport a permanent sardonic smile. His eyes were barely visible; they were narrowed to slits. He looked like a snake waiting to bite._

_"Kurosaki?" he smiled broadly once the last candidate was gone, with a rather defeated face._

_Ichigo tried not to scowl (though around that man it seemed nearly impossible) and nodded solemnly, then entered the room into which the man ushered him. It was nothing to be expected by the looks of the rest of the building; yet it had the hideous portrait of Kronos eating his children on the wall across-not the most welcoming sight._

_"Tea or coffee?" purred the man and seated himself on the desk opposite Ichigo._

_"No, thanks," he replied with an even tone, unwilling to receive any beverages from him._

_His smile seemed to stretch, which made it look all the more disturbing. "Good. Because we don't offer them to interns."_

_Ichigo commanded his jaw to set firmly and not scowl, though his irritation must have been obvious. The man was looking at him intently, trying to unnerve him, but Ichigo kept his composure. He had not introduced himself, not shaken his hand, not even asked for his CV yet. And Ichigo would not make it seem like he needed this job, though he did._

_"Are you here because you want to deal with weapons trading?"_

_"I need the money," Ichigo's reply was delivered quickly._

_"Oh…" he murmured happily. "What's your age, boy?" he emphasized the last word snidely, as if he was enjoying toying around with him._

_"Fifteen," he replied in a monotone voice, which seemed to amuse him more._

_"So young… this place is only for adults," he mused._

"_I've been emancipated."_

_"Oh…" the man's smile broadened. "And why would you think you deserve the spot?"_

_Ichigo did not want to go through the same monologue he had recited for his other interviews. He merely took out his CV and passed him his high school diploma, letters of recommendation, and awards of excellence._

_"Bet a hundred Yen on the stock market and multiplied it by twenty in two months to win the Hosaishi Award… Top of your class, took speed exams… Passed college admission by 100%... And holder of the Aosora Scholarship for each year in Tokyo U! Impressive…" cooed the man, skimming through the papers. "So… ambitious, aren't you?"_

_Ichigo did not reply._

_"There is no doubt you belong to business…" he continued, but paused and took some time to gaze at him. "Though… you are so very young… and the internship is for experienced graduates."_

_Ichigo stiffened but kept his cool and said, "I know I'm a student. If that's a problem-"_

_But he was hushed by a wave of fox face's hand. "You see, Mr. Kurosaki, Hueco Corporation is not as… intangible with rules as any other company. If you stay, you'll find out…" he chuckled, "how should I put it? That we like to bend them and curve them to our advantage… and yours."_

_"Is this a kinder way to say it goes against the law?"_

_The man laughed and seemed quite amused by his nerve. "Laws, boy, are made to be taken advantage of, and politicians take care of it, to take care of the people who take care of them."_

_Ichigo chuckled, yet didn't speak._

_"Are you an honest man, Mr. Kurosaki?"_

_"With myself," Ichigo's answer was quick and honest._

_"I am sure you'd make a great asset to Hueco Corp."_

_"No doubt," he voiced._

_"Not very humble, are you?" the silver haired man cocked his head to the side._

_"Haven't I earned the right to be arrogant?"_

_"You certainly have… I'd say you are perfect for this job. More nerve and determination than any one of those products that came in before you."_

_Products? He referred to people as products. How snide._

_"When do I start?" asked Ichigo seriously._

_"I'm afraid you won't… the job doesn't pay any salary… oh, I guess I forgot to mention that."_

_Ichigo's hand immediately formed a fist, which made the man smile cunningly. He was pushing him around when he knew he would never hire him! He could have an outburst and kick his sly ass, but that's what he wanted. He quickly gathered his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase irritably, before walking out._

_He had a scowl on that would have scared the shit out of normal people, but the workers there must have been accustomed to threatening ways. He wanted to beat the living shit out of that guy and walked forward without even looking at who he shoved past, until he clashed with someone and caused him to fall. However, before Ichigo could react, he was immediately seized by a buff bodyguard who held him._

_"Shit! Let go of me!" he growled, but the man pulled at his trapped arms harder and almost dislocated his shoulder._

_The man he just ran into appeared angry at the incident and was immediately helped to his feet by every worker close-by, then dusted himself, and declared, "If you are working for me, you are fired, and if you are not, I'll make sure you are never hired again-"_

_But he abruptly paused once his brown eyes met with the angry ones of the boy who struggled on the floor. Ichigo glared at him. The man looked very much the part for the surroundings; he wore an awfully expensive white suit, and his hair-very lustrous for his late forties- was elegantly swept back. He looked imposing and immaculate. And though he was composed, some sort of animation seemed to sparkle in his eyes behind his conservative glasses._

_"Let go of him," he nudged at the bodyguard, and the attending people seemed almost surprised at the change of his attitude._

_Once released, Ichigo, scowl on full force, got up and tried to fix himself, then barked, "Big deal for nothing."_

_The man, ever more surprisingly, smiled. "I have to be careful. I like to be in control in my company."_

_Ichigo blinked. "You are Sosuke Aizen?"_

_The man nodded and stretched his hand. "And you would be…?"_

_Ichigo looked down at the hand suspiciously but nevertheless decided to shake it. "Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_"Ah…" he mused. "And what are you doing here, Ichigo?"_

_There was more interest in his voice than it seemed appropriate. And he was starting to think it was another game again._

_"I came to apply for an internship spot," he started. "But it's without payment."_

_"I see…" he pondered. "And if, let's say it were with payment, how much would you need?"_

_Ichigo blinked. What? "Enough to make ends meet," he shrugged, though deep down, he wanted more, much more._

_"I see…" urged Aizen. "How about five million yen?"_

_Ichigo gasped, astounded. "A year…?" That was the income of an average family!_

_"No…"_

_And thus, he was brought back to Earth._

_"A month."_

_This had got to be a joke. A powerful man who didn't even know him, who was ready to make his life a living hell just a moment ago, was offering nearly 55,000 dollars a month?_

_"So…?"_

_"Is this a joke?" hissed Ichigo angrily._

_"Of course not," murmured the man, yet everyone within earshot seemed shocked, to say the least. "I need a second hand in running this business. I have many things to do, and I'm getting too old to travel around the world."_

_Ichigo chuckled. "You expect me to believe that? You don't know me, and you don't know anything about my skills either. And you are offering me money just like that?"_

_"Oh… you are right," agreed Aizen and reached into his pocket, produced a checkbook, filled out their names, and signed it, but he left the money fields empty before passing it to Ichigo._

_"This will be your annual salary."_

_"It's blank," noted the boy blankly._

_"Fill it in."_

_Ichigo looked at him in shock. Something was wrong, and he felt as if he was being played. He guessed it was probably a fake paper and chuckled, deciding not to give him the satisfaction to hurt his pride. So, he decided to push his limits._

_"Alright," he smirked and accepted the pen he offered him, then filled out 200,000,000 yen and showed it to Aizen. "I want no less."_

_The man seemed surprised at first, but even more delighted at the action and appraised proudly, "Ambitious."_

_Ichigo shook his head and slowly made his way out, thinking about going to get a newspaper and look for more internship positions, because the scene that had just taken place was obviously pretentious._

_"And Ichigo…" he heard Aizen call after him as he exited the offices. "Once you cash that check, I expect you in my office tomorrow at ten."_

_The boy blinked, and before going back to the bus stop, he decided he might as well try it out. The bank was next to the Hueco Corp. building, and even though he knew it was fake, he rather not throw a 200, 000, 000 yen check to the trash. With a lazy smirk he walked into the bank and passed the check, then was told that he would be notified once the check was verified, because of the excessively large amount. Ichigo nodded with humor, and ignoring the events of the day, made his way back to Urahara's to set up tomorrow's appointments._

_"Itadakimasu!" yelled a happy and optimistic Yuzu around the dining table in the kitchen of the restaurant, where Ichigo had just served them up some sukiyaki. It was the siblings' favorite._

_He sat next to his little sister, who slurped her noodles hungrily, and he petted her head. It had only taken a warm hug and a cute little 'good luck' drawing from the little girl to make the disappointments of the day vanish. Ichigo scheduled three interviews and now ate contently from his own bowl._

_"Ichi-poo!" sang Urahara, as he practically danced into the kitchen._

_Ichigo slightly twitched at the idiotic nickname, yet looked at the man expectantly, who held the restaurant phone up in the air._

_"The lady from the bank wants to talk to you. She won't tell me what it's about. I keep insisting I'm your uncle, but she doesn't believe me."_

_"That's because you are not my uncle," muttered Ichigo morosely and took the phone with a scowl. He was pretty sure he had (after giving up all of his savings) repaid the small loan he had gotten for Yuzu's school expenses (a fact that she never learned)._

_"Kurosaki," he spoke and raised an eyebrow at Urahara who looked at him closely._

_"Aha…" he paused, suddenly looking dumbfounded._

_Yuzu gulped and caught her brother's arm, worried that something bad had happened. Ichigo was quick in regaining his composure and murmured, "I see… thank you."_

_Once he hang up, Yuzu gave him a squeeze and asked worriedly, "What happened, Ichi-nii?"_

_The orange head looked down at the phone with knit eyebrows and a scowl, before he murmured slowly, "There's 200 million yen in my bank account."_

_. . .  
><em>

_If Ichigo acted oblivious to Aizen's taste for him, he would be lying. On his third day of work, after he complained about his distaste for public transportation, he was presented with a crisp new corporate Mercedes. Did he find Aizen's clearly favourable attitude suspicious? Yes. Did he care to look into it further? No._

_Mostly because Aizen had done Ichigo a great deal of good; he'd helped him adopt Yuzu as her legal guardian, without having to drag the child into courtrooms._

_Aizen had also offered Ichigo a new apartment downtown. The boy wanted to buy them a home of their own, but he wanted too much to give his sister a real place to stay. However, little Yuzu spent practically her whole day at the restaurant, where she felt she had a family. Ichigo was thankful he had Urahara and Tessai to take care of and love Yuzu so much. The truth was that he felt guilty because he himself did not have much time for his sister. After he'd drive her to school, he'd have to go to Tokyo U, then leave to drive her back to Urahara's, and then he'd go to Hueco Corp. (though the truth was that many a time he wouldn't go to the university but to work). When he'd return late in the evening, he'd take Yuzu home from Urahara's, though most of the time he was so tired himself, the siblings would end up sleeping in the attic. Family time was a luxury. He'd carry part of his work home, and as soon as he was done with that, he'd study, long past Yuzu's bedtime. Not to mention that Aizen was paying for his English and Spanish lessons. Ichigo already spoke Chinese._

_His schedule was so crammed, he would be doing an injustice if he left Yuzu alone in a big house with a baby sitter. He tried to make up for it by indulging the child. He'd buy her gifts, not to silence her questions about their sudden income (though the reason was not wholly excluded from the equation), but because he wanted to provide her with the things he couldn't give her before. The little sting of depriving her of a family (however not his fault) had created a strong sense of obligation to please her and keep her happy. Not that the child ever asked for anything._

_By the time he was eighteen, he had been introduced to some of the world's most powerful figures by Aizen himself. The man spoke of Ichigo with a rare pride and content, which often unnerved him. But the one most annoyed by Ichigo's treatment was Ichimaru Gin, the man Ichigo wanted to beat to ashes. As he had predicted, he never got to like the fox-faced bastard. His smile would become ever more venomous every time Aizen offered special privileges to Ichigo; often times at the cost of Gin himself._

_Ichimaru seemed to have become the errand boy, pushed to the side by the new Beta; though it was hard to tell sometimes if Aizen or Ichigo was the actual Alpha. The boss didn't even have the slightest qualms in offering Ichigo what used to be Gin's line of work; the boy soon started to boss him around indignantly, like the spoiled child given a new servant by the indulgent parent. And Aizen gave way to all of Ichigo's whims; the boy was running the show, and though anyone would assume he worked under him with total devotion, he had Aizen nearly wrapped around his finger._

_Gin never spoke, though he had often tried to imply his opinion or make a sarcastic joke; Ichigo read through him and kept watch, neither party trusting each other. The only thing they had in common was their desire not to create any friction with Aizen. Ichigo did not have a reason to think Aizen would not suddenly turn his back to him in knowledge of the years Gin had served under the man, which had made Gin all the more bitter about it._

_During a lonely night, upon gazing at the midnight skies of Tokyo at a gala, Ichigo actually asked Aizen why he was doing so much for him. The answer ended up disturbing him._

_"That hunger… that determination, that arrogance! I actually think you have something of me, boy, and I could not imagine a more fitting-one day-successor."_

* * *

><p>When he woke, he felt restless and drained. He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms. Her brows were creased in her sleep; it was as if she was worried. He stroked her hair morosely and got up, showered, and got ready to go to work. It wasn't that he wanted to; it was because he didn't think he could face that empty stare again.<p>

After he dressed, he locked the closet and made a big plateful of breakfast for Rukia. He left a note warning her not to throw it in the trash. He had a feeling she wouldn't eat if it were up to her.

Time seemed to draw fast while away: not Ishida Junior's angry phone call about his absence at the debate, not Isane's worry, nor the magazine spreads on the hotel's redecoration stirred any reaction from him. It was as if a shell had formed around him that let little in.

When he got back home he felt exhausted and dizzy from lack of food, but nothing would go down. He poured himself a quick drink and tossed his tie and jacket on the couch. He buried his face in his palms and took long, deep breaths. He could not live like this. Everything was fucked up, big time.

He hurt her... worse than ever before. But he wasn't sure if he had regretted it. He had taken all of his pent up and dismissed frustration out on her, leaving his feelings behind empty.

He had loved her... savagely. Unreasonably. Destructively. And so he bowed down and blamed himself when she abandoned him.

But it was there, the piece of mind that had not been consumed by blind infatuation.

_I hate you because you didn't appreciate all that I went through for you. I hate you because you tossed me away like trash because I was poor. I hate you because during the darkest moments of my life, your light wasn't there to protect me from the darkness that consumed me; you were not there when I dropped to my knees crying and screaming at the heavens for you to come back._

_I never even asked for you to be mine. All I wanted to be close to you, to be your friend, to enjoy your smiles._

_You weren't there when I had nightmares. No one was. With the death of my mother, my father died, too, and he was replaced by a man who hated me for no reason, as if I was to blame._

_Sometimes, I would have those heart-wrenching thoughts that I was responsible for her death. And you were not there to hold me._

_I don't know what pain I did not go through to still not deserve you; I filled the requirements, right?_

_So why would you forget about me? Was my existence, which I jeopardized for your sake, so unimportant to you that you would forget me?_

_I hate you because you chose someone else. He wasn't rich. He wasn't someone who had stuck by your side. He wasn't someone who even had to try for your affection. Was I just a spoiled child's game? See who breaks Ichigo's heart to ashes! Oh, you would have won. Every slap in the face, every hit from a beating, every agonizing moment out on the streets, any nightmare and thought of self-damage could not even compare to the hurt you caused me._

_I hate myself even more. Because I'll crawl on nails for you, because I need you, because I can't live without you, because I hate him, because I hate loving you and a part of me wants to hurt you._

_I hate us._

He could not take it. He didn't know if he could ever forgive her or repair his anger towards her. He was sure she'd never forgive him because, even if that truth crashed the deepest recesses of his psyche, she never owed him anything. She never promised him anything. All she ever said was, he wasn't enough. Even after she opened up to him the past few days. She never showed him or implied that she loved him. She never opened up to even the possibility of a relationship. She just got used to being around him, and he tried hard to please her. The truth was, he was afraid that if Rukia were not attached by debt to him, even after their 'date,' she wouldn't come back to him. Because she wasn't his. He could possess her body, her flesh, he could lock her inside and coerce her into saying whatever he wanted, but he could not possess her heart.

He didn't know if he was truly mad at her or himself for loving someone else; people like to use 'Free Will' like candy, but you can't choose who you love or how much you love them and how it can affect you. If he had a choice, he would erase every emotion he bore for her, yet it was the only emotion that seemed to keep him away from depression. If he were Shiba, he knew he would not have kissed her; he would have downright kidnapped her back at the mall after beating the shit out of her boyfriend and taken her away.

He hated what he'd had become, because of her. But he couldn't see her that way. Lifeless and broken and numb... like he once felt.

He pressed his wrists into his eyeballs, trying to stop the tears from forming.

_When he was brought home from the 49th day memorial, he looked like an inexpressive excuse of a thirteen-year-old. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up curled under the staircase, but being hidden had become the only way he felt remotely secure._

_He kept staring at the phone with vacant eyes as his fingers dialed the number he never forgot._

_'You have called the Kuchiki Residence. Please leave a message after the sound.'_

_"Rukia-sama..." he had a panic attack and his chest started to constrict._

_"It's Ichigo." Since the death of his mother, no one ever called him by the nickname she used, and his father wouldn't ever refer to him in any way._

_"I... turned thirteen last month..."_

_"I... live in this town... Karakura."_

_"I-it's not far from Tokyo."_

_"And, and there are bunnies here, too."_

_"And I have a little sister now."_

_"Rukia-sama..."_

_His body trembled, and he shut his eyes and gripped his shirt to his painful chest._

_"Okaa-san died..." he choked and felt tears run down his cheeks._

_"I'm scared..."_

_"Please..."_

_"Please let me see you..."_

_"I need to see you..."_

_"Now I can take the bus..."_

_"Please... can I come there?"_

_"Please, Rukia-sama..."_

_"I need to see you..."_

_It was the first time he cried after his mother's death. He cried and cried; all the tears he had held inside for the past three agonizing years._

_He didn't care to hang up, or remove the phone from his ear, when he heard a voice on the other end._

_"Stop crying!"_

_Ichigo froze when he heard her. She sounded three years older. "I'm-I'm sorry," was the only thing he could choke out._

_"Okay, now stop bothering me and go bother someone else! I! Don't! Care! And make something out of yourself, will you? This is pathetic!"_

_And she hung up the device._

_Ichigo was left slumped on the floor, in complete shock._

He got up eventually and walked into the kitchen. The dish he'd left was empty in the sink. The rabbit's bowl was filled to the brim as the furry thing munched happily. At least someone was not sulking in the house. He opened the trash and saw no food in there. Good. He'd make food for her again, later.

With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall, nervous about seeing her again. He would either sleep next to her or make love to her. But it was impossible for him to stand around and look at her like a marionette with broken strings. They were far beyond the point of discussions or even interactions.

Rukia was shut down.

He slipped against the wall and landed on the floor, then lit up a cigarette from his pocket and watched the smoke dance in the air about him... tainting it. Like he tainted her.

He got up after his third cigarette and walked to the bedroom, where he found her naked form curled up on the bed. Her empty eyes were looking ahead again, unwavering when he walked in. He watched her from the corner of his eye, as he removed his socks and undid his shirt. Fading bruises were visible of her skin, along with a fresh bite mark on her back. Scarred.

He looked away and walked into the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the broken mirror. Maybe it was more accurate, that way. He walked to the toilet and saw pieces of noodles floating in the water. His eyes opened wide, and he ran over to the bed, where he leaned over Rukia's unresponsive body.

"Rukia..."

She didn't move.

He cupped her face with his hand and gently pushed it up to look at him. "Did you get sick? I'll call the doctor..." he whispered.

She only shook her head and looked away with no expression whatsoever. Ichigo's jaw clenched, and he slapped his palm on the mattress next to her head angrily.

"You flushed the food?" he gritted his teeth.

"You said..." she murmured absentmindedly, "not to throw it in the trash."

He sighed deeply and pressed his eyes shut as he tried to control the turmoil of frustration and sadness that gripped his chest. He lay next to her on the bed, stroking her hand as he spoke in seemingly a whisper.

"I can't go on like this… I miss you…" he breathed. His expression was defeated and dazed, and his breath came out rugged and labored.

He touched her fingertips with his ever so gently as he spoke. "I don't know what to do any more… There's nothing to hope for… and nothing I can do to ease your hate… please talk to me. Tell me something, anything. You can scream and curse me all you want, I won't do anything… " He searched into her shallow eyes helplessly but found nothing. The body beside him had turned into a vacant, unmoving, and unemotional version of the girl he loved. And what killed him the most was that there was nothing he could do to nurse her back to life.

Their lives were at a standstill.

* * *

><p><em>"Moshi-Moshi, Kuchiki Residence, this is Rukia speaking!" The girl threw a mischievous look toward the kitchen where the maid was fast asleep, enough so that she'd ignore the constant ringing of the phone.<em>

_"Hello there! I'm calling from TeleNippon! The company that offers the be-"_

_"No, thank you." Rukia hung up. Nii-sama had said telephone salesmen were people meant to annoy families in the middle of the day, and she couldn't agree more. The nine year-old hopped back upstairs to her bedroom to continue with her homework._

_Five minutes later..._

_Rukia banged her head on the desk. When would that maid pick up the damn phone? With a grunt, she skipped down the stairs and picked it up._

_"Moshi-Moshi."_

_"Hello there, young lady, I called a little earlier from Tele-Nippon to-"_

_"We are not interested!" she groaned and hung up, but the phone immediately rang again._

_"Moshi-Mos-"_

_"We offer the lowest rates for international calls and you-"_

_Hang up._

_Driiiiiiiiing!_

_"Mosh-"_

_"-can acquire a 20% discount if you sign up for-"_

_Hang up._

_Rukia groaned in frustration and as the phone started to ring again, she didn't answer, but ran upstairs and put on her earplugs to focus._

_About twenty minutes passed, and she should call nii-sama to see when he'd be back home. Once she descended the stairs, the sound of dramatic crying pierced her ears. Whoa, that guy was unbelievable! He actually started to cry because she wouldn't buy from him!_

_She exhaled angrily and snatched the phone._

_"Stop crying!" she grunted, frustrated._

_There was a pause on the other line, and she thought she heard him hold his breath. "I'm-I'm sorry."_

_"Okay, now stop bothering me and go bother someone else! I! Don't! Care! And make something out of yourself, will you? This is pathetic!"_

_And she hung up once and for all. Nii-sama said people like that need a slap in the face to get on their feet. When she told him later, he applauded her._

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I didn't respond to reviews is because I wanted this chapter to explain Ichigo's feelings better. Don't worry, Rukia will get her chance in the next chap. <strong>

**And I am a firm believer in deuteragonists. So there will be a little focus on Momo and quite a lot on Shiro later. **

**And guess what-now not only am I a peer-teacher again this semester, but I also have three presentations to prepare for a conference and a professor wants me to present one of them in class. I am also writing three new stories (can't stop the creative monkeys!) and I just started taking Japanese classes. So don't even consider the thought of whining in case I don't make it to the next update as promised. I know most people swear I'm a sweetheart, but I know some very pissed people who can verify I can be a bitch. **

**~I love you XD**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! (Oh, and honestly, a Neanderthal "Plllllleeeeaaasssseee uuuuuppppddddaaattttteeee" or "DIS IZ SO GOOOOOD" is NOT a review. It's the aftermath of drinking too much Red Bull and hanging out with a crack pipe.)**

**(Holy shit, did I just talk about getting baked on my AN? Now kids, don't do drugs. Have safe sex. Be polite to those who don't bother you. Wash your hands before you eat. Read science books other than fanfiction. Learn that 'you're' cannot substitute 'your'. Eat your veggies. AND DON'T BOTHER ME.)**_  
><em>

**OH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST BLACKBERRY! (You remember Momo's dog?) :D**


	20. I Loved You

**This is actually a half chapter, but let's face it, if I were to include the other half, we'd be celebrating No Money's 15th birthday by then. :p**

**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY PUMPKINS! **

**I wanted to mark the one year birthday with something 'symbolic' I guess. Wish I could be happier, but it's quite a sad chappie. :(**

**~Thanks to NieveDrop for beta-reading. Our baby is one year old!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, but I was too tired to function properly... I think I'm going to have a panic attack tomorrow from all the things I have to do.**

* * *

><p>"She didn't come?" Renji rubbed his long hair as he rested against the Harley, pressing the phone to his ear.<p>

"Boss said she's going to be absent for a while," Ulquiorra responded in a monotone.

"And…?"

"And what?"

Renji rolled his eyes, "And why does she have ta be absent?"

"I don't know, and it's not my business to know. I told her friends she was visiting my supposed parents in Kyoto."

"For how long?"

"I didn't give any time period. And I don't see why you are so curious."

"She's my friend, dumbass," growled Renji. "And why are you going to Tokyo U when she's not there? You could have said you went with her!"

There was a pause on the other line, which was very unusual for the honest and laconic man. "It does not concern you." And Ulquiorra hung up before Renji could complain.

The red head looked down at the phone morosely. Something was off. Rukia hadn't answered her phone in two days, and the truth was that the red head did not want to call his Boss to ask about her because he wanted to avoid his super possessive and jealous outbursts. He thought his Boss might have taken her on a trip or something, and judging by the way he couldn't get his hands off of her for more than thirty seconds in public, he would be keeping her busy if he had her to himself. Then again, he doubted Rukes would just leave abruptly in the middle of the week, much less consent to staying alone with the 'pervert' away from civilization. He hadn't seen her since last Friday when he went to return his Boss' cellphone. From what he'd heard, their weekend had been quite the success. Isane said she wouldn't be surprised if Boss popped the question to her. So maybe they were becoming a normal couple, or Rukia was at least opening up to him.

Renji was happy for the two, he really was. Though his orange-haired boss was still brass and arrogant, everyone could see the smiles he would crack when his mind would wander, which was both cute and slightly creepy (once one got used to seeing a permanent scowl, it was quite a change). And Rukia was becoming more relaxed and less alarmed than when he first met her. It was nearly comical when she'd scowl and hiss at her molester but would, in an almost futile attempt, try to hold her smile down when he'd say something sweet to her and stroke her, which she pretended not to like. Those two were a weird mixture, what with her proud cockblocking and his infatuated goofiness. But Renji missed his short friend, and his guilty truth was that he really missed Chappy, as well. Rukia was funny, liked him for who he was, and fit in well with the others. She was like the kid sister he never had, and though he was protective of her, he knew he could trust her to his Boss. Well, unless Kurosaki Ichigo got seriously mad, then all hell would break loose.

He sighed and decided to pay Kurosaki Corp. a visit, and if his Boss wasn't there, he could always fish Isane for some info. He idly wondered if marrying Rukia would mean that his Boss would let her hang out with him more or make him think she completely belonged to him. He chuckled to himself. As if his friend would just consent so easily. She'd probably drive her Berry crazy just for the fun of it first. And she never in a million years would agree to taking up his surname, and her husband probably would go berserk if anyone were to refer to his beloved wife as a 'Kuchiki.'

Then a cold chill ran down his spine. If they got married, would that mean Boss would father poor little Chappy?

* * *

><p>Dull and dry amber eyes skimmed over the sentences on the papers he was reviewing, barely understanding what he read, but he welcomed almost any distraction. The office felt cold and dim, though everything, from sensation to light to sound, seemed to have been toned down to something that left little impression on him. Two days seemed to drag like endless torture. His life was filled with a hopelessness and anxiety with which he couldn't deal. He could only look at her wither away and become a sliver of her former self; she'd only shift whenever he moved her. Her skin had turned awfully pale, her eyes had become dull, and color had drained from her once animated face.<p>

He was withering along with her. He couldn't bring himself to touch her again; it even pained him to have to feed her. He couldn't even lie next to her. He'd tried to sleep on the couch, but sleep forsook him completely. The almost complete lack of food left him drained and exhausted. His face felt hollow and his waist band loose. He would often get horribly nauseous and dizzy, but the worst were the moments he was a step before breaking down. She was gone from his life again, but this time, she'd left nothing for him to hold on to-not an aspiration or a purpose. The house often seemed to suffocate him. He went to the office for refuge, but once there, a heart-wrecking fear about her would make him go back. Immersing himself in work was the only way to keep himself form going back and forth between his house and his office, from going back to her and running away from her.

When he heard a knock on the door, he didn't even raise his eyes. "Come in." The hoarse and weak sound of his voice surprised him, but he didn't care enough any more.

Renji slowly opened the door and peeked his red mane inside. It was as if a dark aura was floating around the room. His Boss was sitting behind his desk, reading over some papers as if he didn't even exist. Renji was almost shocked at how horrible he looked. His angular face had turned thin and sickly, his stern eyes were hollow, and dark circles adorned them. He was pale, and his unattended locks clung to his sulked face. He looked as if he hadn't had any rest in days. His suit was crumpled, his tie tied messily, his shoulders were dropped, and his expression was lifeless. He looked as if someone had died.

"B-Boss…?"

"What?" Ichigo's broken voice was low and uncaring.

"D-Did something happen…?" Renji asked cautiously.

"It's none of your business."

The red head was momentarily appalled by the unemotional order, but he kept on, "Is Rukia-"

"Renji." This time, dangerous amber eyes shot up.

An unwanted scowl made its way on Renji's lips. "Is she okay?"

Ichigo didn't reply, but his jaw seemed to flex irritably. His employee could tell he was determined to avoid this conversation, but his protective side was overpowering his usual cowardice when it came to putting up with his Boss. "Answer me!"

Ichigo's eyes seemed to darken in a silent warning when he looked at him dead in the eye, almost daring him to push it a little more. The man would normally have kicked Renji's sorry ass out, but he knew the red head was worried about his friend out of care.

The two males seemed to be consumed in a silent glaring spar until Renji released an angry growl and warned, "She'd better be okay…" before walking out of the office with a loud bang of the door.

Ichigo exhaled in exhaustion and buried his head in his hands, trying to compose himself. Renji was right to be so concerned, but Ichigo could hardly think to himself what he had done, much less account to someone else. The truth was that Ichigo was jealous of Renji; though he and Rukia did not seem to share any romantic thoughts, the red head was the reflection of what Ichigo could not have with Rukia: intimacy, ease, and trust. He was jealous of their friendship because Rukia would always be his best friend in his mind. It seemed as though the place he used to occupy as a child was being given over to Renji; although, part of him doubted there ever existed a place in her life for him. Having been reminded of Rukia, Ichigo's worry started to rise exponentially. He got up and decided to head home, even though it was hardly noon already, he knew home would hold nothing more than depression and anxiety for him. However, leaving her alone for any longer was simply out of the question.

When he returned, he left like fainting, and his legs could barely hold him; starvation and insomnia had taken their toll. He found himself once again standing in the middle of the living room, looking out the window, unmoving. He didn't know what to do. He could not function properly any more. A bag of freshly cooked ramen hung from his hand because he doubted he had any energy to cook for Rukia. He found the stand they'd been to on Friday and got her favorite ramen, in the idle hope that she would at least show some sign of life.

He set the food in the kitchen and removed his jacket and tie, which seemed to suffocate him, even though it was loose. He filled Chappy's bowl in an almost apologetic way for having deprived him of Rukia's affection; if he were a bunny, that would be enough to make him a very sad Chappy.

He leaned against the counter and pressed his head against the cupboard, trying to find a way out of the mess he had created. How could he let her go? If Grimmjow or, even worse, the people who were after Byakuya got to her, he didn't even want to consider the consequences. What if he paid for her to live and study abroad? He could get her a home and a bodyguard-

He stopped his thoughts before they could form clearly. Rukia would never consent to it because absolutely nothing would make her stay so far away from Byakuya, not to mention her friends. He could explain to her that she was in danger, yet she thought he posed a danger to her. How could she trust him with her safety after realizing he wasn't safe for her? And how could she deal with being helpless to protect her brother? It would only add to her sorrows and worries, and she might even try to expose herself to protect her brother.

Even though he wanted her to be his, he desperately wanted to be able to set her free; at least then she would be happy, and that seemed enough for him. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily, then decided to go see her and bring her to the living room to feed her.

When he got inside the bedroom, only her bare back was visible to him as she lay still on the bed. Even though he had unlocked the closet and removed her leash, Rukia didn't even seem to care to dress. He looked at the clear but sickly pale skin and the alarmingly lithe figure all curled up, tiny almost, like a little jasmine flower. Small. Like a tiny piece of the world, unremarkable. And yet she was so big and remarkable to him.

"Hi…" he started, his eyes cast low. "I… I thought maybe we can go out a little… if you want… W-we can to the bunny café, and you can cuddle all the bunnies you want…" he murmured hopelessly. "I… I got you some ramen… you can eat and then we can go to Chappy World…"

He saw her back shiver, and he sighed, "Rukia… I…"

A low alarming gasp escaped the girl, and Ichigo climbed on the bed over her, then in shock looked at her flushed and sweaty face, burning in fever.

"RUKIA!"

She only gasped again and writhed as if in pain, almost unable to hear him in her delirium. Her forehead was burning.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo's heart raced as he darted to cover her with her night robe and scooped her up effortlessly, before running out of the house.

* * *

><p>Rukia could barely open her heavy eyelids. Her body felt so worn out that she couldn't fathom moving, and she didn't care to move. A squeeze on her lifeless hand and the feel of something pressing against her belly were the first things she registered. With difficulty, she tried to look down, unable to raise her head. He was there, orange head buried in her abdomen and arms clutching her as if she would dissipate. He was shaking and twitching all over, his back convulsing and hardly breathing.<p>

"I'm sorry," his voice came out choked and thick. That's when she noticed her covers and robe were wet. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Her dry eyes tried to look around. She was lying on a hospital bed wearing a robe, and an IV was connected to her right arm.

He slightly raised his head, with his eyes pinned on her abdomen. They were puffy and red, and tears still ran down his hollow cheeks. He looked down at her unmoving hand in pain and brought it to his face, shut his eyes tight, and pressed his mouth against the back of her hand.

"Please be okay, please be okay… I'm sorry, I… It's all my fault, it's all my fault…"

Rukia shut her eyes. She didn't want to listen to him.

"I wanted to keep you safe… and look what I did to you!

I wanted to hurt you for breaking my heart…

I'll die if anything happens to you…

I promise I'll never, ever hurt you again.

And I don't care if you hurt me.

I don't care if you hate me, or even try to kill me.

I will never, ever do anything to hurt you again.

I'll… I'll do anything. As long as you are safe, I'll do anything you want.

You can go back to school, your debt will be erased, you can buy all the damn bunnies you want, I'll…

I'll bring him back. If you want me to, I'll bring him back to Tokyo.

And the hotels? I'll give them back to you! Everything!

And Byakuya, I'll make sure he is freed and comes home to you.

Please Rukia, please…. Please be okay.

I don't deserve to be forgiven but please…

Please be okay.

I wanted… I wanted to…

I wanted to be allowed to love you. I guess I… I guess I suck at it. It's not your fault… I… I wanted to convince myself it was your fault because I didn't want to see that you could never love me! You never let me in… you never opened up to me… and why would you… I just…"

He broke down. "I just wanted to mean something to you!

I wanted you to want to be with me and then…

I thought we were getting along. I thought that maybe, you'd start to like me…

So why did you betray me like that?

I swear…

I'll do anything to make you happy and keep you safe.

I know you can never forgive me… I know…

But I promise, I will try with all my heart to take care of you, any way that I can."

She could feel his heavy tears run on her hand.

"You always looked so… small. So fragile. Forsaken, even, by the world. You were nothing but a tiny piece of the universe… You were like a little sparrow. Tiny and light, flying around with little impact to the world… Being content with little love and affection… So, so small… Then why did you seem so big to me? So bright… Your smile seemed to hold the key to all that was good and pure… That's when I realized that maybe I wanted little. I needed little. I needed you. That tiny piece of the universe was the most important part of me."

He kissed her fingers tenderly and whispered, "I know I mean nothing to you; I wanted to fulfill the terms, to become a man you'd want to be with. I wanted to be able to have you, but I know now I'll never deserve you, and nothing can ever change that. I'd… I'd promised myself I'd never see you in the hospital… and now you are here because of me… I know you can never be alright if I'm in your life... "

He pressed his forehead against her palm and breathed deeply, and Rukia, through her barely open and soaked eyes could see the remorse on his face. Yet she couldn't forgive him. She closed her eyes and dismissed the arising turmoil inside of her, willing herself to fall back into stupor.

Ichigo held her hand as he tried to wipe the tears off his eyes. After he tried to calm himself down, he finally turned to her sleeping and slightly pained face, and he reached up to wipe the crease of her eyebrows with his thumb.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" the nurse opened the door. "She should be discharged today, now that the fever has gone down. Could you follow me to fill out the papers? The doctor wants to give you her prescription."

Ichigo nodded with half-lidded eyes and tenderly kissed her forehead before exiting the room. Nanao Ise was already outside with a change of clothes; Tia was left with no spare key, so he turned to the other woman to bring over clothes. Normally he wouldn't want to involve her, but he wanted Rukia to see a trusted face when she woke up. He nodded at her, and she walked into the hospital room without a word.

Ichigo's face was passive as the doctor spoke to him. He said the fever was most probably a reaction to severe emotional distress; she would have to take anti-inflammatory drugs for a few days, and she'd have to rest and relax.

He felt numb and disoriented as he made his way back to the room, but when he rounded the corner, a swift punch knocked him.

"AW!" Ichigo found himself against the wall with a bleeding lip and held his jaw as he glared at his attacker. "Renji what the fuck…"

But the angry red head punched him again, bruising his other cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK'S THIS SHIT?" he hissed.

He made to punch him again, but a now angry Ichigo grabbed his wrist and spat, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Me?" Renji pulled his arm away angrily. "YA FUCKING GOT HER HERE!"

"It's none of your business…" hissed Ichigo threateningly.

"She's my friend. It is my fucking business, you asshole!" Renji swung at him, and he and Ichigo found themselves beating each other on the floor.

Once they exhausted themselves, each had their fair share of bruises and cuts. They panted and sat back against the wall, opposite each other.

"You… are an asshole…" breathed Renji as he held his bleeding eyebrow.

"And you…" sighed Ichigo, "… are fired." He wiped the blood from his jaw.

"Che…" Renji clicked his tongue, "like I care."

Ichigo chuckled, "I guess I deserved that."

"If I didn't like ya, I'd have killed ya already…"

They breathed deeply and kept silent for a while, staring up at the ceiling.

"You look like shit, you know," murmured Renji after a while.

"I feel like it, too," smirked Ichigo.

"So…" started the red head. "Spill what went down, before I decide to beat your ass again."

Ichigo chuckled. "She went to see her crush behind my back... I caught them kissing…" he muttered.

"Ya locked her in?" Renji glared at him, and Ichigo nodded. "And…?"

"I…" Ichigo's eyes darkened. "I made her feel like a whore."

"Fucker…" spat Renji under his breath. He stood up and looked down the orange head. "I'd beat the shit out of ya, but you are fucked up enough right now…" he spoke and walked away.

Ichigo didn't get up, only banged the back of his head against the wall. He let his bangs fall and hide his eye as he sat there, loathing himself.

"So…"

He looked up from the corner of his eye to find Nanao looking curiously down at him and resting her chin in her hand.

"She 'cheated' on you, and you went all caveman on her ass, no?"

Ichigo took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, uncaring that he was in a hospital.

"She didn't cheat of me…" he said slowly, watching the smoke. "There was nothing to cheat on."

"You are an asshole, you know," she said as she paced up and down.

"People love to make it clear," he stated.

"I mean, you broke her, man. You broke her heart," she continued in thought.

"I know…"

"You ruined any chance you could ever have with her! You killed her, you destroyed her dreams, you made her feel like trash-"

"Are you here to recap everything I've already thought of, or are you intending to keep going until I decide to kill myself?"

"I'm actually trying to make a point… though I wouldn't mind picking up from where Renji left off."

Ichigo didn't speak.

Nanao sighed, "You are acting like an irresponsible, impulsive monkey! You are obsessive, possessive, aggressive, and compulsively controlling."

The woman waited for a response, but got nothing.

"I don't know exactly what went down in the last three days," she pondered. "But I know you love her, you idiot. And she's a little bit of an idiot, too. She loves you but refuses to see it… No, wait, she probably loved you, but now that love's dead. She probably hates you, you know. She probably wishes she can hurt you and-"

"She never loved me…" Ichigo exhaled silently.

"That's the problem with you two; you can't see what's in front of you even if it's written across a neon sign." Nanao sighed. "My point is, I know you are a bastard, but I know you love her, and I doubt you'll ever hurt her again… mostly because we'll kill you if you do. And maybe you don't want to believe this, but you are important to her... And if you don't do anything, you two are going to end up as two chronically depressed bakas. So… "

She sighed deeply. "You haven't ruined EVERYTHING yet… I think. If you want to have the slightest chance with her, you need to give her time to stay away and blow some steam. She can by no means be close to you now. Basically, you gotta let go of her. I know you love to play badass master, but-"

"Believe me, I would let her go, but I can't…" he grated bitterly.

Nanao twitched angrily. "ARE YOU WILLING TO TELL ME THAT YOU'D RATHER HAVE HER BE MISERABLE THAN BE AWAY FROM YOU, YOU DUMB-"

"I'd rather have her hate me and be safe."

The woman suddenly relaxed. "Jaeggerjaques?"

"Not just him…" Ichigo looked at the burning cigarette morosely. "Don't tell her but… someone is trying to have her brother killed, and I am afraid they may want to get to Rukia as well."

"Oh…" Nanao stayed silent as the words sunk in. "I guess that's why you freak out when she's out of your sight…" she sighed. "Do you know who it is?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, and it's driving me crazy."

The woman stood silent for a while. "Do you trust her with me?"

"What?" Ichigo looked up at her incredulously.

"I don't want anything to happen to her, but she desperately needs some normalcy right now. She's only going to get worse if you take her home. Look, I'm not saying you should 'hand her over.' But let her stay with us for a couple of weeks. It'll be good for her, and I won't let her out of my sight."

"You'd really do that?"

Nanao shrugged, "Eh, I've got a soft spot for the kid."

Ichigo looked ahead in thought.

"Kurosaki… take out that cigarette!" hissed Nanao.

The man blinked and tossed it in the trash quickly as he got up.

"Yo…" Renji slowly made his way to them. "She's up."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide, and he made to move, but Nanao stopped him. "Let me go help her get dressed first, okay? I doubt you are the first person she wants to see."

"Heeeey…" Nanao waved before she went inside the room. Rukia's eyes opened wide once she recognized her. Now that Nanao saw her sitting, she truly saw how worn out the girl looked. She was skinnier and paler, with dark circles under her eyes, and her rosy lips had turned a sickly hue.

"Nanao-san…" she croaked slowly and coughed.

The woman quickly sat down by her side and passed an arm around the girl.

"What are you doing here…?" Rukia's voice was low and weak.

"Kurosaki asked me to bring over some clothes for you. How are you feeling?" She smiled and gave the girl a squeeze.

"Tired… I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"Huh? Sorry about what?"

"That… you have to see me like this…" Rukia bowed her head down, and Nanao stroked her arm.

"I care about you, silly. Come on now, let's get you into some warm clothes, ne?"

The girl was so weak that Nanao had to help her get dressed, and she regretted not beating up Kurosaki when she could. Once the woman zipped up the girl's hoodie, she grabbed the food tray and set it on Rukia's lap.

"Come on now, eat something, okay? You need food," she cooed sweetly and picked up the jelly bowl.

Rukia nodded slowly, though she felt sick to her stomach. She took the jelly cup and slightly opened her dry mouth and tried to swallow a couple of spoons. It was little, but she was too dizzy to digest more.

"Nanao-san…" she whispered. "Where is he?"

The woman knew who she was referring to and sighed, "He's outside. Look, we decided it would be best for you to stay with us for a little while, okay?"

Rukia's head snapped up incredulously. "He'll never-"

"He agreed," the woman comforted her.

"H-how…?" she breathed.

"You need it," shrugged Nanao and smiled. "He wants to see you, so I'll go home and come and get you, okay?"

Rukia tensed but tried to keep her composure. "Nanao-san, you don't have to…"

"Shut up, I want to," she winked and walked out.

Rukia shut her eyes and tried to calm herself when she realized she'd be seeing him. She got up and walked to the window with the tray in hand, then she opened it and tried to breathe the cool, calming air.

The door opened and closed.

Ichigo could only see her back. Her head was stuck out of the window, looking at the setting sun in the horizon. He wanted to approach her but was unable to. He had no right to touch her.

"Rukia I…" he choked, "I'm sorry…" he whispered and looked at her slightly shivering back. "I didn't want things to become like this, I swear…"

She tried to take long, deep breaths to calm herself.

"I will never, ever hurt you again, I swear to my life… I'll try to do anything to make up for what I did, and I know you can't forgive me…"

She felt as if something heavy was pressing against her chest and restricting it, something like a panic attack. She tried to breathe but couldn't.

"Rukia…" he pleaded.

Out. Of. Breath. Tears prickled her pained eyes that she couldn't control.

"Rukia… please…"

Then she felt it. Anger. Arising, untameable anger.

"I know that it'll take time for you to trust me again, but…"

The girl shook all over, and her hands held the tray tighter.

"I love you so much, more than anything else in the world, and it…"

_Tighter._

"… it killed me when… when you kissed him like that, I couldn't…"

_Tighter._

"I couldn't control myself and-"

But suddenly Rukia abruptly turned and barraged the tray at him, with food spilling all over him. Ichigo looked in shock at the infuriated girl who shook all over with rage.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM, YOU BASTARD!" she cried, and tears rolled off her cheeks. "HE KISSED ME, AND I PUSHED HIM AWAY FOR YOU!" Rukia shook and shivered uncontrollably with wild emotion, on the verge of a break down.

Ichigo looked at her in utter shock. "W-why would you lie…?"

"You threatened to kill him! And I wanted…" she gritted between her teeth. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to hurt sooo bad, like you hurt me! You didn't…" she choked and covered her eyes in an uncontrollable burst of suppressed emotions.

Her voice came out muffled and broken. "You didn't trust me. You were so cruel, as if, as if I was a cheap bitch! You, you didn't try to hear me out, you could only think of ways to punish me and hurt my dignity!"

She tried in vain to wipe the angry tears out of her eyes. "You say that you love me…" she cried. "But you don't! You only love yourself! Who hurts someone they love like you hurt me? WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? WHO BLACKMAILED YOU TO BREAK MY HEART?" She punched her heaving chest and tried to breathe.

Ichigo stood there, defeated, slowly dying by her words.

She choked back on her tears, and her arms fell to her sides in exhaustion. She shook so uncontrollably that her legs couldn't hold her any more. Before she fell, he caught her and held her almost limp and exerted body in his arms, crouched on the floor.

"You talk about…" she whispered and rubbed her eyes, avoiding his stare. "… how much it hurts for you, but what about me? How can I trust you or be loyal to you when from the beginning you've been secretive and always tried to control me? You made me feel…" she sniffed, "like a disgusting, cheap whore!"

Exertion caught up with her, and she almost collapsed in his arms, letting go. She grabbed his shirt and sobbed in the fabric, setting free all the tears she held. Ichigo held her, until her eyes had dried out and the sun was low in the horizon. There was no turning back now. Letting her go was more of an obligation than a choice for Ichigo.

The drive back to the penthouse was silent and grim. Rukia almost fell asleep in the passenger seat, and Ichigo tried to keep his eyes off her. The sun was slowly setting ahead, and after they packed Rukia's bags, Nanao would arrive to take her. It was almost unreal for Ichigo.

When they stepped into the penthouse, they didn't speak or look at each other. Rukia seemed unsure and raised her sad eyes to meet his, as if she needed confirmation about what was to happen. Taking her anger out had left more room for sorrow to pool in her heart. How had they ended up like this? It was her fault, also. She wanted to hurt him as well. And she refused to put her heart on the line for him.

"When I leave..." she breathed, "Will I come back here?"

"No." Ichigo craved to beg her not to go, but he knew it had to be done. "There are suitcases in the closet…" he mumbled, deciding on giving her some privacy.

Rukia gulped and nodded, looking away. She felt her throat getting dense again. So, that was it. She wanted to cry and hit herself, for getting so emotionally attached to a man who she used to hate. She knew she wanted and needed to leave. But to leave him completely was another matter. It felt almost unfair how she was not being given the chance to lick her wounds, before deciding what to do with her feelings about him. It wasn't about forgiving him or accepting what he did; but it was harsh to know that any lingering feelings she still nurtured would have to be killed. He wasn't good for her or her sanity; but he had become a great part of her life, one way or another. She wanted to ask, 'What about me? You get to leave me to ease the burden on your heart, but what about me?'.

She was at fault as well. She would not admit she still needed to feel that she could go back him, nor that she wanted time. _Give me time and make me forgive you, Baka. _Falling in love with someone who had treated her this way was shameful enough for herself; she would never voice it. At least if she left maybe he'd try to win her back and she would try for him, for them. But she knew he wouldn't try. He had given up on them. Where was her 'forgive and forget' chance? Maybe the reason she had loved him was how he made her feel, which only one other person had ever made her feel like. He took away her loneliness.

She didn't seem to move, and Ichigo took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to make some arrangements before Rukia left. Giving her her freedom was the only way she could ever be happy, and only if she was happy could he be at ease. But he was determined to make sure she would be safe and sound as well.

"I'll be in my study," was the only thing he said, and walking away from her seemed harder than ever before.

And hour had passed before he was done. He guessed that Rukia must have been done by now, but when he went into the bedroom, the girl was sitting on the floor of the closet, sniffing back her tears as she rolled her lilac dress in her small hands, looking at it sadly. He stood at the door, and he knew she knew he was there but made no move to look at him. The bags were mostly done, and she resumed folding the clothes slowly, as if any moment she would be told to stay.

He wanted to tell her to stay.

She wanted to be told to stay.

He couldn't ask her.

She wouldn't accept.

Ichigo moved inside the closet room, in which one side belonged to him and the other to Rukia. He kept looking at her, knowing he had little time to enjoy her image. She was really leaving.

"I… I'm sorry…" she offered suddenly, with a broken voice, surprising him.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long…" she chuckled awkwardly, trying to wipe the droplets from her eyes.

"It's okay… You don't need to pack everything now; I can have Tia bring over the rest of the clothes."

"Ah…" Rukia craved to be told she could come back, to be offered a chance to go back if she wished. She couldn't forgive him, but she never expected that moving out of his life would create so much loneliness in her heart.

"Here…" She turned to find him holding his black scarf to her and her eyes widened sadly. "You can have it…" he smiled sadly. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Rukia gently took it and wished she could touch his hand one last time before she retrieved it. She neatly placed the folded scarf over her clothes and looked at the bag, which was full and ready to be zipped. She hesitated.

"Rukia…"

"Yes." She turned her desperate eyes to him, waiting for him to give her a chance-a chance to forgive him. A chance to hope that maybe some day she could meet him halfway.

"Ise-san is coming soon."

"Ah…" she nodded and gulped back her tears, then quickly closed her bags and let him carry them to the living room.

For a few moments, they both stood still, unable to express the fact that in their own ways, they didn't want to be separated. It was the first time Rukia really took in his form. He looked as awful as she did.

"H-haven't you eaten…?" she voiced lowly.

"I-I'll be fine…" Ichigo replied with a sad smile. "Are you hungry? I have some ramen I got for you."

"Oh…" After taking her emotional burden out, Rukia felt exhausted and famished. She nodded and followed after him to the kitchen, where he heated the food for her. He placed the steaming pot on the counter and quickly fixed up some utensils for her, relieved that she finally was eating.

Rukia took a deep breath and asked, "Will you have some with me?" They locked eyes, and he read the worry she had about his own health.

He nodded slowly and sat by her side, and they both shared a bowl of ramen in silence.

"Rukia…" Ichigo suddenly spoke. He coughed and passed her a small folded envelope from his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked slowly and opened it to find some papers in there, which looked like contracts, addresses, and bank account information. "I don't understand."

"I know that I have no right to invade your life… But I can't let you go unless I know you are okay…" he started. "Sign this. This way I'll be transferring my stocks in the Seireitei Hotels to you. And-"

"NO!" Rukia's outburst didn't surprise him.

"Rukia, please…"

"Y-you can't mean that!" she retorted angrily.

"Of course I-" but he didn't get to finish, because Rukia took out the contract and ripped it. "Rukia-"

She heaved, between anger and tears. "If I am to get the hotels back, I'm gonna do it on my own! I don't want to be given anything!" she yelled, offended.

Ichigo sighed and looked at her sadly, which made her anger slowly dissipate. "Please…" she whispered.

He smiled sadly and sighed, "I guessed you wouldn't accept it. So I called our hotel division. Call them and they'll give you the assistant manager position. There's a personal letter from me in there, so you won't have any problems. There's also the address to your new apartment. It will be vacated in a couple of weeks, and you can move there. The building is new, and the security is good-"

"No, I can't-"

"Rukia, I didn't buy it," he reassured her. "I know you want to earn your living. Your salary will be more than enough for rent. Ulquiorra will keep taking you to Tokyo U, but I promise you won't have to see me. And it case anything happens, I have some money in that bank account; you can withdraw as much as you need. I've already paid for your university tuition, and if you need a car-"

"Why?" Rukia asked on the verge of tears. "If you won't see me again…"

"I want you to be okay…" he answered simply. "I know you won't want to see me again, but if anything happens, please, please call me. And if you need anything from me, you can tell Ulquiorra or Renji. And as for Byakuya… if I have anything new on his case, one of them will tell you. And if you want to visit him again, I'll schedule it, and Renji can go with you. And Rukia-"

He looked at her pleadingly and hope flickered in her eyes for a second.

"Please don't go out alone. Renji will go with you. Please..."

The girl remembered how they met, how horrifying it was when she was kidnapped and when her house was broken into, and even recalled the fact that Kyoraku had told her about a man wanting to get her.

"I will be careful."

"Ulquiorra will be staying on the floor below you, and the police department is right next to the complex," he reassured her, though he himself seemed extremely worried.

Rukia found herself at a loss for words. So, it was really real. She would finally be free, and he would be out of her life for good. The way it was supposed to be.

After they were done eating, Rukia picked up Chappy and kissed his head lovingly, then looked up at the mane of orange hair she'd miss greatly.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Kurosaki," he answered, and she felt a sting in her heart, knowing she never would call him by his first name anymore. "Yeah, she's ready. We're coming down."

Rukia took a deep breath and looked at him; he seemed to try to brace himself.

"Ise-san is here," he deadpanned and picked up Rukia's bags, then walked to the door, looked behind him, to find her standing in the living room, and he realized it was the last time he'd ever see her.

Rukia shook her head and gulped, then followed after him, as if one needed to push the other to keep going. Nanao sported a tired smile when the two made their appearance to the front of Gotei Towers, but it dissipated when she looked at the fluffy little thing in Rukia's hands.

"Is that a-ACHOO!" she sneezed suddenly, and her glasses almost rolled off her nose.

"Nanao-san!" Rukia squealed apologetically and made to touch her, but the woman cringed away from the animal.

"R-Ruuuukia-chan, that thing-" and the woman sneezed again, violently.

Rukia bit her lip in remorse, but Ichigo quickly retrieved the animal from her arms.

"He can stay with me, for now," offered Ichigo, giving Rukia a reassuring look that he wouldn't try to cook him. "I promise I'll take care of him."

Rukia looked at him unsure, but nonetheless nodded and blushed, "But how can I see him?"

"Renji can take him to the bunny café, and after you move to your new apartment, I'll send him over," he answered.

"Ah… T-thank you." Her voice shook and she clenched her jaw.

"Okay, now let's go before my eyes pop out…" pleaded Nanao, who tried to wipe her teary eyes due to the allergy.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, and he smiled kindly at her. She breathed deeply, almost pleading him to say something. She wanted him to tell her to stay. To tell her to come back. To tell her he wouldn't give up on her. She wouldn't take him back, nor would she run to him. But she craved to be given a chance to forgive him. She craved to be able to hope that one day, maybe, they would put everything behind them. Why did she have to leave like this? Why did it have to end like this? She knew it had to end, but to cut every cord like that seemed unbearable. She needed for him to say that he was letting go of her so that she could go back to him.

Instead, he said something that broke her heart. "Goodbye, Rukia."

"Goodbye." _I loved you._

* * *

><p><strong>One year ago, those two came together. One year later, they break up.<strong>

**I wish I had time to write more and explain the situation better. The reason I kept this as a half chapter is because half was IchiRuki (which you got) and the other half was about Shiro. IF I decide to revise this particular chapter, I will be sure to note it on the next.**

**REVIEW MY PUMPKINS!**


	21. Note From Author

**Hello. :) **

**This is your author, Neko-chan, and since not everyone checks out my profile, I reckoned this would be the best way to draw attention from my Pumpkins.**

**It's been a while and many people are anxious and I understand that, since I've been on the waiting line myself.**

**First off, I would really and honestly like to say a very big thank you to every one of you for supporting me and making this a fantastic experience. I love you all, so that's why I decided that I owe you an explanation for my delay.**

**Technically, the first third of 'No Money' is over. 'No Money' is NOT OVER. It's not nearly halfway there.**

**So come summer, after the end of my exams, I thought I would sit and write again and everything would be ok. Well, it wasn't. It's been roughly a year and a half since I started to write this story, and I have played it over and over in my mind. But what I realized as I worked on other stories, is that I changed. And my perspective changed. And suddenly, I felt like I lost sense of who I was as a writer and who my characters were as well. Maybe I am simply romanticizing a hobby, but I really love this and I want and need to do it right. I can't re-read my story without feeling detached from it anymore. **

**Basically... I went through a horrid mid-write crisis, as I call it.**

**I want to start over and re-write the whole thing. I want to get the joy I used to abstract from writing back. I don't want it to feel like a chore with the accompanying guilt. **

*****I will delete this message and personally post a new one once I 'replace' the chapters thus far. FF allows me to replace them with new ones and so once I have all of them ready, I will replace them all together. The theme or events don't really change, but the story does, and it's more thickly written, so I'm afraid you'll have to re-read it. I'm sorry. Then again I'm not. I've never been good at compromising anything.*****

**And it will take time, sadly. I've gotten sick twice after my exams and I will soon have more again. And this year I will have to study in the university hospital. I'm only trying to be honest here, please don't kill me. And my conviction to re-write 'No Money' won't deter me from continuing to write my other shorter stories and even new ones. So, I will not be absent.**

**Thank you for waiting, thank you for making it worthwhile.**

**(in nicknames)**

**Shinimommy**

**Blackberry**

**Wendy**

**Catch**

**Anja**

**Birdie**

**Corn**

**Chibi**

**Cheerio**

**Angel Ruby**

**TTK**

**O Captain! My Captain!**

**E.T.**

**Zipper**

**Cuddly Boobs**

**Yuki**

**Hekka**

**Sami**

**Pillow**

**Rusty**

**TaiTai**

**Darren**

**Chappy**

**Xylion**

**Rose**

**Luna**

**Miss Giu**

**Ori**

**Kai-Kai**

**Steffie**

**I Hope You Remember Your Name**

**Wynnie**

**Kirune**

**Kiwi**

**Rosetta**

**Tink**

**Forrest**

**Karate Kid**

**Toffee**

**Alien Bug**

**Semianna**

**MK Cat Compatriot**

**Dark Adam**

**Rainbow**

**Grim**

**Creepy Stalker**

**Aries**

**Miko**

**and all you wonderful anonymous people out there who read this (as of August 15, it has 170,816 views). Thank you.**

**-Yours, Katsu**


End file.
